Demolition Act
by Immortal-Blood
Summary: What if everything you knew and lived for turned out to be a lie? How someone used you as a pawn to get revenge on someone you once loved dearly and lost all your memory leading up to that incident? Between Cars, Gangs, and Bloodshed, Sakura's life begins to unravel after she gets into a fatal accident and starts to remember why it was she was forced to leave her home town.
1. Interlude

**Hong Kong, China**

**December 27, 2024**

**8:00 p.m. **

_Day 1 :: Interlude _

Walking carefully into the store, her black hoodie loosely around her body so it covered up most of her head from view, she made for the back. Her small body jumped as another costumer dropped their items. Her heart raced as she looked away quickly and finish making her discreet walk towards the last isle in the back of the whole compartment store. If you were to closely look at her, you'd see the redness rimming her emerald eyes. And the way her eyes seem to dilate each time a startling noise was made. First instinct, a druggie. But she wasn't a druggie. She was just a normal teenager with a lot of problems and lack of sleep..

A figure walked around the corner, wearing a loose fitting gray Nike sweatshirt, their own hood covering their head. But unlike her, they had it half on, half off to show their face more. Obviously had no problem with the world seeing what he looked like. She stopped inches from him, no words spoken. His blue eyes took in her lithe form easily before pulling out a small pack of cigarettes. She stared at it and he flipped it over quickly to show her the cash on the other side. A nervous smile appeared on her face before she pulled out his item. A small case, wrapped sensibly in black. Quickly the two exchanged and she turned on her heel before anything happened.

Pulling one of the cigarettes out, she stuffed the pack into her sweaters pouch pocket. Sliding the cig between her fingers she stopped. The security camera was moving around, taking in every customer at every angle. Ready to catch thieves or off sight things that are wrong. As soon as it turned its back to her, she grabbed the nearest lighter pack and took off running. A yell came from the cashier but she didn't stop, she just kept running. Her breathing came in rough as she rounded the corner, trying not to slip on the snow that iced the streets and sidewalks. It wasn't until she rounded the second corner on _Ittö Street_ that she stopped.

Her breath appeared in the cold air as she huffed, catching her wind. People stared at her as she walked quickly down the street to the old apartment complexes. Placing the single cigarette into her mouth she pulled out one of the lighters and lit it. Taking a long drag of it she climbed the steps of _Ittö apartments _and entered. Heat instantly numbed her body and she itched to pull her sweater off but she never did. Not until she was safely inside her small room. Ignoring the no smoking sign in the elevator she pressed her floor and waited. As always the thing took for ever to reach the fifth floor, but she was used to it and always got off on the third to climb up the steps.

567, 568, 569…570. She entered the door silently and closed it, making sure to place the lock in before walking to the small kitchen area of her apartment. Red flashes of messages on her phone lit up the dark room but she ignored it as she walked over to the freezer. Pulling the money out of the cigarette pack, she placed it with the other stashed money and closed it. As usually soft pad of footsteps came walking towards her. Smashing her cig butt in to the ash tray behind her on the counter, she knelt to the ground. A black cat with piercing blue eyes came walking into the dark room, its tail high in the air.

"Hey Suppi, are you hungry for some food?" she asked him, receiving a small meow then a purr as it rubbed against her leg. She smiled briefly and walked towards the sink were she had her cats dishes washed out. Pouring fresh food and water into it, she placed it on the floor. Suppi automatically ate it, having been left in the house with no food for two days.

Pulling her sweatshirt off to reveal a long sleeved black shirt with cut off shoulders, she tossed it over one of the kitchen stools and walked tiredly towards the other half of the apartment. Her bedroom/living room. The whole apartment consisted of one bathroom, a walk in closet, and one large room which was split in half because of the kitchen. The small balcony which looked over at the large city miles away was just as small as her walk in closet.

Plopping herself on the large couch, she curled into a small ball and stared at the black television screen. Which it self was the size of a microwave. Reaching over for the remote she sighed. Her rather large golden chow was sprawled up on the other side of the couch, its paw protectively over the remote. He slept soundly and she knew from experience it would be hard to wake him up. He didn't even wake up when she entered the house or jumped on the couch. He slept better then she did so she just left him alone and got up to turn the screen on by hand.

News was what came on, the too much makeup lady talking quickly about the recent explosion of a traffic jam near the city limits. Turning the knob, she flipped through series of channels until she settled with an old American film dubbed really badly. But it was old and she really didn't care. Sitting back on the couch she brought her black legs to her chest and stared. The sudden banging from the neighbors as they 'played' not bothering her since she finally fell asleep for once in her life.

**12:54 a.m. **

Her lungs burned as she ran down the hall, banging on every door imaginable. She didn't wait for a response because she didn't have the time. Her long black hair spilled from the bun down her back. Rounding the sharp corner, she banged on the new doors, only waiting for a few seconds to pass before she did another one. And it was only the fourth floor. Once at the last door she banged and banged, waiting for the response. But she only heard the click of more locks being placed. Fuming she looked down the hall. Three guys were rushing after her, their black hoods sliding off their heads as they came at her fast. Cursing, she rushed to the elevator and pressed the up button.

It wasn't opening. Screaming in frustration she ran towards the stairs and hoped two at a time to the fifth floor. Looking over the balcony, she stared at the three guys as two tried the elevator and the other one ran for the stairs after her. Panicking, she rammed her fists into the doors, whispering fiercely for help this time. Though she went the opposite way of the girl that just awoke with a jolt from the banging on her neighbors door.

The dog barked madly as a girl banged on random doors. The cat hissing from her sudden spring up. Rubbing her already red eyes she looked around through the dark. A distance voice was asking for help before the girl cursed them for not opening. Running footsteps sounded past her door and she quickly ran towards it, first peering through the peep hole. Blurry figures were running down the halls. Opening it enough she popped her head outside and looked around. Three men were running down the hall, aiming guns. A girl was banging on the doors madly before dodging a few shots. Suppi began hissing from her feet and she looked down. Both her animals were hissing and growling.

As if reading their minds she opened the door widely and stepped out. "Hey girl!" she called. The girl stopped when she heard the voice. Turning she locked her violet eyes with emerald before running down the hall. The guys also noticed her and began shooting. Suppi dashed out, leaping up on the railing and jumping onto one of the guys face, clawing. As the girl came running down her side of the apartment complex, her dog busted out and chased down the only guy that was close enough to the girl running.

"Close it, close it!" the girl commanded breathlessly as she slid to a stop inside the apartment. Taking cover in the bathroom she waited.

"KERO, SUPPI!" she yelled out. Her cat, made one more swipe at the guys face before dashing off into the shadows. Not worried about the cat, she waited until her dog came running back in before she slammed the door and placed the many locks in place.

Leaning her back against it she fell to the ground and curled into a tight ball. The door jolted against her back and she squealed clenching her eyes shut as she pushed harder against it. Curses were coming from the other side as two bodies rammed against it, trying their best to knock the locks off. Or the hinges. She could hear them talking quickly but it was toned out as Kero began growling madly in front of her. The girl she was saving popped her head in from the bathroom, a tired look on her face. She saw the girl sitting against the door, trying her best to not move every time the door was banged against fiercely.

"Thank you," she said, though it was the wrong time for it. Opening her eyes she was met with a sincere look from her violet eye visitor.

"Yeah," was her curt reply before she whimpered. The door was becoming loose with each powerful ram and her body was scooting lower and lower to the ground as well. "Can…can you help me…with this please." She got out as she forced her body back into her curled position, pushing her feet against the floor to hold her up.

"Oh, right…" the girl sat down beside her, pushing her small body against it. The door paused for a few seconds before shots ran out. A bullet pierced through the wood, missing her foot by inches. Kero barked and growled angrily, leaping to and fro wanting to be out again. "Is there a way out of here?" the girl asked, biting her lower lip as two more shots were heard.

"No,"

"Fuck," random gun fire was heard and both girls clenched their eyes. As the dog went silent except for a few hackles, its owner opened her eyes.

"I think…I think they left." There was pounding on the door as she said this and she squeaked in surprise. The dog barked again, getting two pounding noises from the wall. The neighbors were getting annoyed.

"Meilin…Meilin you in there, open up!" a male voice replied. The girl Meilin opened her eyes and looked at the door locks above her head. "Meilin damn it!"

"Um…hold on!" she yelled as she looked at the girl apologetically. "Thanks for helping," she stood, helping her up. The dog barked continuously until the door was unlocked and opened a crack. Poking her head out, she stared into intense amber, a gun at their side.

"Is Meilin in there?" he asked harshly. She nodded briefly before opening the door widely. Kero barked once before going far back into the apartment and staring. "Damn it Meilin, I told you not to go where there's civilians." His voice changed dramatically as he approached the black haired girl.

"It wasn't my bloody fault! They practically blew up my bike and they chased me all the here. What was I to do, I was tired of running!" the girl screamed out equally harsh as the guys. "I didn't have a gun because no…I didn't need one…I nearly got killed Syao."

"Don't start blaming this on me. It was you who wanted to go find Milay. Normally we don't need guns when you're searching a club." Meilin huffed and crossed her arms over her dark pink top. Her eyes darted over the girl and she sighed.

"Sorry about all this, thank you so much for helping me…?" she waited, wanting a name.

"It's alright…I'm Sakura." She shrunk more into herself as the guy turned to stare at her, his dark brown eyes piercing right through her.

"I'm Meilin and this is my fucking ass cousin Syaoran. I'm really sorry about bothering you tonight; um…we'll just leave." Meilin smiled sweetly to Sakura before dragging her cousin out of the small apartment. Sakura sighed when she heard the door click into place. Once again, she was in deep shit for having her door ruined by bullets.


	2. Bleed

**Shenzhen, China**

**December 28, 2024**

**11: 01 a.m. **

_Chapter Two:: Bleed_

Unexpected rain fell from the hazy sky as two people rode through the streets of Shenzhen. The tires screeching on the icy roads as they zig zagged through other vehicles. It was at least two hours from Hong Kong and as soon as they exited the city limits it was pouring, soaking the two. Tightening her hold slightly on her cousin, she closed her eyes and allowed the flashback of the girl that saved her run through her mind. She hadn't helped but noticed the poor state she was in, as well as the apartment. In truth, she felt sorry for the girl, what ever was wrong with her. Thinking for other people she just met was unlike Meilin Rae. Totally unlike her. But if it weren't for a certain emerald eye girl, she would have been just a body, dead in an unknown area.

Eleven hours ago, she would have been killed by three men that weren't exactly friendly. Eleven hours ago she would have been home with her boyfriend, having the small after party, party. But no, she was on a motorcycle with her cousin, going home in the rain. And he wasn't at all pleased with the fact he wasn't home either. Usually at this time he was already somewhere else, not babysitting his younger cousin. And this certain Meilin Rae was thinking about going back to Hong Kong and thanking the girl a little more Li proper. Meilin ignored the stinging feeling of her hair whipping at her face as she leaned against her cousins back to get more warmth.

**Hong Kong, 12:11 p.m. **

Since the incident Sakura hadn't really gone back to sleep. Not precisely sleep but more of a on and off doze. She roamed her kitchen now, feeding Kero and adding a little bit more food to Suppi's dish, who had returned earlier from the balcony. After going through three cigarettes, she managed to just light one and take a few drags from it before leaving it in the ash tray and scanning her cabinets for something to eat. Most of them were bare as she opened them to look. Sighing, she went to the freezer, pulled out a few bucks and walked to her closet. She was hungry and needed something in her house.

Unlike her food cabinets, her closest was packed with clothing. Most of them from her so called friends that decided to do a shopping spree, for free. Slipping out of her top she grabbed the nearest shirt and slipped that one on. It was a black long sleeve with the symbol for Wicca on the front. Peeling her black pants off along with her underwear she changed easily into fresh ones. The only pants she owned were black, dickies, or South Pole jeans, but hardly those. Exiting her closest with her dirty laundry, she placed them on the ground near the front door before going into her kitchen for her neglected cigarette.

Flashing brightly was the number three, its red glow lighting up the corner. Curious, she pressed the listen button and the machine came to life. Kero began barking as a male voice appeared on the machine; giving her details to a mission she neglected to do last week. He wanted it tomorrow by midnight or face consequences. Sighing, she erased it and listened to the next. Kero shut up when her landlord spoke through, asking for the rent money by the end of the week. Erasing that as well, she listened to the last person. There was a pause on it, before one of her 'friends' came shrieking into the phone.

_Saku, Saku you have to be there! I need you to lend me fifty before tonight, its important. No it's not for the drugs; it's for the debt I have with Hiroshi. I only need fifty more before I'm good, please. If you do this for me, I'll totally treat you to anything you want. Just not food, I had a bad encounter with it yesterday and not in the mood for another one. Loves. _

Sakura sighed, going back to the freezer to get the extra money. She really hated helping them out when they had debts, but she wasn't that kind of girl to say no. In fact, she wanted to be that kind of girl to say no. "Kero, watch the door and don't let anyone in. I'll be home tonight," she told her golden chow before slipping into her black high top combat boots and walking out the door. Tossing out her cigarette she entered the elevator and pressed the lower level. It amazed her how the elevator always went up three flights before breaking down yet it always managed to reach to the top floor without trouble when no one was in it.

Exiting the apartment complex she was met with the freezing cold rain outside. Wrapping her arms around her thin body she walked towards the old part of town. The cheapest stuff was there. Sakura walked silently, avoiding the eyes of people that stayed on the street. Her boots crunched against the fresh snow, occasionally sinking in because it was wet from the rain that continued to fall. She looked up briefly and stopped. Standing on the corner was someone she didn't expect to see until later in the day. The girl smiled nervously before she fell face forward into the wet snow. Sakura gasped and ran forward, sliding to her knees to her only real friend's side.

**Shenzhen, 12:34 p.m.**

"Damn it Syaoran, why won't you talk!" Meilin seethed out as the approached the large mansion of their shared home. "Just because I went into that bloody apartment complex doesn't mean you don't talk. You've been silent since we left the hotel." Sidling out of Syaoran's wet jacket, she gave it to an awaiting butler before chasing after her cousin up the large stair case.

"Because Meilin…" he turned on his heel, anger written all over his face. "You almost got killed along with that girl, if it weren't for the gunshots I wouldn't have found you and helped. You would have been dead," he turned back around and walked down a hall, ignoring Meilin's sudden curses.

"Bullshit Syao, you're mad about something else." He ignored her as he entered his room, shutting and locking the doors behind him. Meilin screamed out in frustration before going in the opposite direction to her room. Everyone in the household was use to the outbursts, so while Meilin trudged down towards her end of the house servants stopped what they were doing and held onto the closest vase, statue, and picture. In result, the young resident slammed her door forcefully, rocking some of the artifacts that were being held in protection.

Peeling off her wet halter top as well as her pants, Meilin entered her adjourning bathroom. She was mad at her cousin, but not so much she'd cause a tantrum. Standing in front of the full length mirror, Meilin began cleaning off her body glitter and makeup. Most of it was already smeared on her face from the rain outside. Grabbing her hair tie, she put her hair up in a tight ponytail before she began placing new makeup on her face, all the while getting the thoughts of her cousin and the girl out of her mind.

There was a soft tap at her door and she asked who it was, adding the rest of her makeup to her face. A male voice answered and she smiled, knowing who it was even before asking. Pulling her hair out, she brushed it with her fingers before exiting the bathroom. She didn't care that she was only wearing her strapless bra and silk underwear; it was her boyfriend after all. Giving the red head a quick kiss she walked towards her large closest.

"I figured you were home, the house had gone suddenly silent after loud curses echoed through out the mansion." He exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch her. She stuck her tongue out and disappeared within. "So where we're you last night?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"I got into some trouble after the club…" her muffled voice yelled back to him. He frowned when she said trouble but it quickly disappeared when she returned, this time wearing black low rise pants and a maroon twist bra. "After that me and Syaoran had gone to a hotel for a couple of hours. It was supposed to be for sleep but he ended up giving me this huge ass lecture." She pouted and disappeared again.

"What'd you do to piss him off this time?" it was normal to ask that, since everyone did when Syaoran was pissed off. Meilin came out, sliding into a long sleeve Korn shirt.

"I didn't piss him off; he was already pissed off for something. I just happened to add to it." she said after a short pause. "Besides…it was his fault that I didn't have my gun." He stood up, crossing the room to her.

"What ever you say. Come on, Yuki wants to talk with us." Meilin smiled mischievously, giving him a passionate kiss before pulling away.

"Want to do something for me afterwards?" she asked babyishly, giving him pecks.

"It depends," he kissed her hungrily on the mouth, picking her small body up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his strong waist.

"I have some business to take care of in Hong Kong, want to take me? When I'm done with my business we could go out somewhere." He began walking towards the door, staring into her violet eyes. She gave him a bribery kiss which made him chuckle, exiting her bedroom.

"Sure," she yipped in joy before sliding down and running across the hall towards her aunt's office.

**Hong Kong, 12:58 p.m.**

Exiting the apartment complex she was met with the freezing cold rain outside. Wrapping her arms around her thin body she walked towards the old part of town. The cheapest stuff was there and she didn't have that much money with her to but much. Sakura walked silently, avoiding the eyes of people that stayed on the street; they were just creepy looking people. Her boots crunched against the fresh snow, occasionally sinking in because it was wet from the rain that continued to fall. She looked up briefly and stopped. Standing on the corner was someone she didn't expect to see until later in the day. The girl smiled nervously before she fell face forward into the wet snow. Sakura gasped and ran forward, sliding to her knees to her only real friend's side.

Brushing away the girl's black hair, she checked her temperature. It was hot and small dabs of sweat bedded her pale face. Sakura pushed aside the girl's hair off her neck, wanting to check her pulse rate but froze. A small blotch of black and purple dotted her neck, shaped like a finger grip. Curious, she looked at the other side of her neck and saw the same print. Anger rose inside her as well as fear as she lifted her friend up, leaning her unconscious form against her body. With all her strength she began walking back towards her apartment. The same people that had been staring at her when she walked past the first time, stared at her again but this time they looked away quickly because of the hatred in Sakura's emerald eyes.

Kero began barking as she entered her apartment, struggling with her friend towards the couch. As soon as she dropped her friend down, the dog went silent but it was still growling. Not because she was a visitor because she was unconscious and hurt. Something Kero tended to do every time Sakura came home injured herself. She went to the kitchen to get a wet rag then returned to see her friend slowly coming too but her eyes were still closed. Sitting on the ground, she placed the rag to the girl's forehead, a sad smile crossing her lips as she opened her eyes to stare. The normal brownness of her eyes was dilated badly, giving her a black look.

"Hey," Sakura said as calmly as possible. The girl smiled before coughing, blood began sliding down her bottom lip from her piercing. She wiped it away absently, her eyes not leaving her friend's. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I didn't have the money in time." She coughed out, groaning from the pain shooting up her spine. "He said…that next time I won't be so…lucky." Sakura clenched her fist as she watched her friend struggle to breathe properly.

"What did he do to you Chiharu? Where's Takashi?" Chiharu shook her head as she laid her head against the arm of the couch, letting the wet towel slide to her chest.

"He didn't do much damage, especially to…he sort of missed it on purpose. I finally told him…told Tak about it yesterday and he hasn't returned yet." Tears slid down the girl's face and Sakura leaned her head against her forehead, staring into her blurry eyes.

"I'm positive that he'll be back, he loves you too much to not. As for Hiroshi, forget about him, forget everything because you and me…we're leaving this bloody town." Chiharu forced a smile as she embraced her friend, ignoring the pain going through her body at the moment. Sakura hugged her back, processing in exactly what she was saying. "Listen, I have some stuff to do. Stay here, rest and I'll return possibly with some food."

"What if he calls, don't you have some old business to help with?" Sakura shook her head, standing up.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him when it comes. Kero'll watch over you and don't answer the phone. At least wait until the answering machine gets it and then debate if you want to answer it." A forced smile appeared on her face before she walked away. "I'll be back." With that she shut and locked the door. _Damn it Hiroshi, no more games. _Her anger rose in her again as she walked back out into the rain.

In all her anger she forgot that she hadn't wanted to go towards the city. Sighing when she past the old business corporations, she walked across the busy street to a convenience store. The same store that she had stolen the pack of lighters yesterday. At the memory of that she pulled out a cigarette and lit one, taking a deep frustrated drag from it. The cash register girl stared at her, trying to place recognization on her but Sakura wouldn't let her as she walked towards the pharmacy area. Chiharu's health came first before both their hunger.

As expected the girl went around and watched her every move as she scanned the shelf for the things she needed. For one thing, she hadn't worn her sweater so she couldn't exactly steal something and another thing, she wasn't in the mood. Taking ointment and bandages, she walked towards the register. The girl made a smug comment under her breath before ringing the items up. Sakura smiled mischievously, blowing a puff of smoke in her direction. The girl simply held her breath as she gave money back and watched as Sakura walked out, swinging the bag in her hands. _Stupid bitch, I'm not in the mood for it. _She thought as she walked into the city limits of Hong Kong.

Her long brown hair swayed against her back as she walked through crowds of people. Only a few stared at her sick looking features while others went on their way. It was one reason to why she always wore a hooded sweater but in all the events that had happened she'd forgotten to put it on. A sudden urge went through her so she tossed away her cigarette and ran across the sidewalk, jumping over a thing of snow that had built up next to the street. As soon as her boots hit the ground, she slid a good ten feet away, making some kids laugh and clap while the adults just stared at her. She was a teenager, in bad health, and ruining the perfectly smooth walkway. Something people in China didn't expect from one. A smile appeared on her face as she looked up into the falling drizzle.

It hit her face, making it cold and numb with frost. The smile disappeared when she remembered why she hated snow and rain together. Straightening her shirt she walked across the street, ignoring the blares from cars and entered the super store. She was greeted with warmth that instantly numbed her nose as she walked away from the door. As usual, she was stared down like a hawk by the old man watching the store but he only watched her, not follow her as she walked down isle after isle looking for something decent to bring home to eat for her and Chiharu. Behind her was a track of wet snow she made with her boots but she didn't care. No one ever cared.

"Sakura?" she whirled around at her name being sad by an unknown voice. Standing at the end of the frozen isle was a guy around her age, wearing a dark blue hood sweater. His black khaki's hanging loosely on his body, two chains hanging against his left side. Recognizing him she smiled, though it didn't reach her dull emerald eyes.

"Takashi what are you doing here, Chiharu's been worried about you." the guy shook his head, walking towards her. Through the shadows of his hood she could see his brown eyes were extremely dilated with lack of sleep. "Hiroshi had come by and…"

"Where is she?" he asked suddenly. Sakura studied him and saw a few faint scratch marks on his face as well as a fresh bruise near his eye.

"She's safe…what happened to you?" her voice took a serious tone. Takashi looked nervously around before pulling her towards the back of the store. Yanking her arm free from his bone crushing gripped she glared at him. The look in his eyes told her there was something he wanted to say but couldn't against consequence. "Taka what…?"

"Do me a favor Saku and keep Chiharu at your place just until I…" another shadow loomed over theirs seconds before Takashi was forcefully pulled away and thrown against a shelf of Soda Liters. He slumped to the ground, groaning in pain. Sakura squeaked and whirled around. Standing there with one hand in his jean pocket was the very person Chiharu feared. Hiroshi Sakimato.

"Hiroshi what are you doing?" she bit out. He turned away from the fallen Takashi and looked at her, his olive green eyes dark against his red rimmed eyes. He was just now getting over an overdose. She knew from experience that nothing ever good came from him when he was in this state. He just stared at her, making her take a step back away. Her body was pressed against the cold freezer as he approached her silently and carefully.

"Sakura…" Takashi lowly choked out as he tried to get to his feet. Only inches from Sakura, Hiroshi turned and smirked madly at the wobbly teen. "Get away…from her…you jack ass!" Takashi lunged suddenly, his fist coming down. It connected painfully with Hiroshi's jaw who only stumbled back a few steps. Blood welled at his injured bottom lip and he spat some out of his mouth. Takashi was huffing for breath as he stood up straight.

"I was going to let you and your bitchy girlfriend off the hook this once but you're just asking for a beating." Hiroshi drew out before ramming his whole body into him, knocking them both into the soda shelf. His hands were around his neck and squeezing, keeping in the air from going through Takashi. Sakura went forward, trying her best to pull Hiroshi off the struggling Takashi. He just back handed her making her fall to the ground painfully. A groan escaped her lips as she hit her head against the cold tile of the store. Takashi took his chance and kicked the guy off him and getting to his own feet to help Sakura.

"Behind you!" she yelled seconds before Hiroshi took Takashi around the waist and slammed him against one of the freezers. The glass cracked in different places and he slumped to the ground, blood sliding along with him. Sakura's eyes went wide and she crawled desperately towards him but Hiroshi grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head upwards, his mouth inches from her ear.

"You're next bitch," he seethed and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming out. His breath smelt badly of alcohol and smoke and his dark clothing held the stench of vomit. He was completely out of it.

Closing her eyes and waiting for the worst as she felt her body being wrenched off the ground. There was crash as a body smashed into a shelf and the items falling on top of it but she felt no pain. Opening her eyes she saw Hiroshi slumped against a shelf of canned soup, half burrowed. He was out cold, blood sliding down his temple and welling at his bottom lip from Takashi's punches. If Hiroshi was there, then who was holding her? She turned her head and was met with intense blue eyes from a guy who had spiked blood red hair. He was holding her bridal style while speaking to someone across from them. Turning her head she saw the same girl she helped out last night. She was leaning down next to Takashi's barely conscious body.

"Takashi," Sakura breathed when she realized he was badly hurt. Practically leaping out of the guy's arms she skidded to her knees next to her friend. "Oh gods are you alright?" she choked out, wiping some of the blood off the side of his face. He managed a weak smile before turning his dull eyes to her.

"She's having my child," was what he said before falling unconscious. Sakura laughed miserably at his show for humor in the worst of times.

"Yeah, she's having your child." She whispered. Strong arms lifted him off the ground, the blood being revealed from a head wound. Sakura stood up also, hearing the calls from one of the stores attendants. She turned to the black haired girl, a thankful smile on her lips. "Well, it seems you've saved my life this time." The girl grinned sadly, watching her boyfriend carry the guy towards the front doors of the store.

"I wish I would have realized that it was you walking in here so I could have prevented your friend from getting injured." Meilin exclaimed. Sakura looked over at Hiroshi before watching Chiharu's boyfriend being taken into the freezing cold. "Come on, we'll take him to the emergency room and we could talk." Sakura shook her head making her frown confusedly.

"They'll ask questions and take his blood. He's not exactly clean for safety. I could clean his wound, I've done it before in the past." The girl's brow rose at the mention of that but decided not to ask.

"Then let me take you home, the least I could do." Sakura smiled at that and followed her out, ignoring the suspicious glare she got from the old man.

**To be continued…**


	3. Don't Stay

**Hong Kong, China**

**December 28, 2024**

**2:37 p.m. **

_Chapter Three :: Don't Stay_

The dog barked endlessly as a short rap sounded at the door. Chiharu stared at the half moon clock on the wall before slowly and nervously walking over to it. It was too early for Sakura to be home from her errands. She stepped over the cat who was sleeping on the pile of dirty laundry Sakura had placed there and peeked through the peep hole. Sakura was standing on the other side, dishing through her pockets for the keys. Standing behind her was a girl with long black hair and pink highlights, next to her was a tall guy with red hair holding a limp bleeding form. She examined the form a little better before realizing who it was. She unlocked the door in a flash and pulled it open, causing it to crash against the wall with a snap.

"Oh god Takashi!" she was shushed and brought deeper into the apartment as the guy carried Takashi inside, followed by Meilin who was a little more cautious of entering. Kero stopped barking when he saw who it was but small growls at the unknown guy could be heard. "What happened?" she asked Sakura who was placing her bag on the kitchen counter and quickly wetting a washcloth.

"Run in with Hiroshi." Sakura explained simply before going over to Takashi and cleaning off the blood from the back of his head. Though it wasn't that big of a cut, there was a lot of blood caked into his black hair. "I bought ointment for you, have Meilin put it on your neck." Sakura instructed sternly as she began cleaning the small dab of blood on her patient's lower lip. Chiharu looked over at Meilin who had exited the small kitchen with a container of blue ointment.

"Thanks," she replied as she sat down at the edge of the couch since her boyfriend was lying on it. Meilin knelt beside her, opening the ointment and dabbing two fingers into the cold stuff. Chiharu winced as fingers made contact with the finger print bruises on her neck and she drew away but Meilin forced her to hold still as she rubbed softly against it. Sakura sighed, finished with Takashi. Getting up from her spot on the floor she went into the kitchen, cleaning the blood soaked cloth.

"Sakura…" Chiharu spoke softly after the silence was too much. Sakura looked over the wall that separated the rooms. Her friend had a distant look in her eyes as she gazed at her. A small knot in Sakura's stomach told her she didn't really want to hear what she was going to say. "Why are you doing this? After what we did, what I did. I thought you were still mad at us."

Sakura turned her back, occupying herself with a bunch of old papers. "…It doesn't matter what you guys did. I'm an easy person to forget remember. I forgive you guys, just…" she shook her head as she entered the foyer area. Meilin watched her as she walked out of the apartment, taking her cigarettes with her sweaters jacket. The door shut with a silent snap, and instantly the two animals went to it, sitting and staring.

Chiharu looked away from the other two and Meilin knew something was up. "Kyle finish this for me." Meilin stood up, handing the ointment to her boyfriend. He took it, watching for a few seconds as she went after Sakura before he finished rubbing the blue stuff on Chiharu's neck who had silent tears sliding down her pale face.

Sakura leaned over the balcony railings, a lit cigarette in her mouth. She hadn't meant to walk out like that but what Chiharu had said reminded her so much of why she had been mad at her. The memory was so clear in her mind she had to clench her eyes shut to try and get it out. It seemed like it happened just yesterday when really it was last month. Chiharu and Takashi had sold her out to Hiroshi, saying she ditched town because she couldn't get the drugs he wanted. Of course, when she returned he found her and did things that had made her scarred. Sakura lifted her sleeve and stared at the two diagonal red lines on her left arm. The door opened and clicked shut startling her but she didn't turn to see who it was. Meilin came over to the railing, leaning over with her head tilted to look at Sakura but her eyes were casted downwards.

"You probably see me differently now." Sakura spoke, making Meilin finally look at her. Her crimson red eyes were soft as she studied the brown haired girl in front of her. "A lot differently."

"I never really saw you until yesterday and even then I can't judge you. I haven't gotten to know you at all. But if you want to know what I see you as…I see you as a girl who cares for her friends a lot even saves some random girl she doesn't even know." Sakura looked away, taking a drag from her cigarette before letting it limply stay in between her fingers, the smoke sliding out between her chapped lips. "What was she talking about?"

"It's nothing; she was just apologizing for something that happened long ago." Sakura replied, turning around to lean her back against the rail. The door opened, making both girls over at it. Kyle smiled briefly before walking over to Meilin, wrapping his arm around her small waist. She easily leaned against his strong chest, her head resting on his shoulder as she watched Sakura.

"You friend woke up, she's talking to him about something right now so I gave them privacy." He explained. Sakura nodded, looking away towards her neighbors doors. His teal blue eyes scanned over both girls. "How come that guy attacked you?" he asked out of the blue. Meilin looked at Sakura, having thought the same question but she didn't have the heart to ask her.

There was a small pause before Sakura finally turned to them, a dull look in her eyes. "I work for him…sort of. Mostly for his girlfriend Mireille but I help him deal stuff that is illegal to other people that he can't get to because of some territory arrest. Why he attacked me are beyond questions but he attacked Chiharu and Takashi because of a debt that they haven't yet paid. I normally could defend myself but I hadn't seen him in so long and I…" she trailed off.

"If you hate him so much why work for him?" Meilin asked, getting chills up her arms from what Sakura had said she did. She shook her head, smashing her cigarette before going over to the door. There was scratching at it, making her freeze before opening it, Kero was sitting calmly but his head was down and he kept looking over at the other part of the room. She sighed walking into the dense room. There, making out heavily on the couch was a shirtless Takashi with his hand roaming down the pants of an almost shirtless Chiharu.

"Oh god," Sakura groaned grabbing a one of the neglected couch pillows from the wall and tossing it at them. "Dudes I sleep on that damn couch if you hadn't remembered!" the two broke apart, guilty as can be before the three of them laughed. Meilin smirked as she walked in with Kyle still around her waist. Sakura sighed before smiling. Her mood a little bit lighter now.

**Shenzhen, China**

**3:00 p.m.**

He walked out of the bathroom, the steam from the shower following him. Taking up the black shirt on his bed, he slipped into it. The anger from earlier had long disappeared but he still felt a little ticked from what he learned recently. They were to go to Tokyo because the guy they were currently after was spotted there in the middle of town. Besides that, he had to recruit some more racers in order to participate in the activities. He had blown off his cousin because of it and now a small part of him wondered if she would talk with him again. Sighing, he ran a hand through his wet hair, spiking it slightly.

A short flash of the girl he met briefly went through his mind and he groaned. During his whole short nap and shower she kept appearing in his mind and he didn't want that. He had to admit she was beautiful but she looked so deathly pale he wondered what was wrong with her. He had even felt the urge to turn back and see for himself when him and Meilin where on their way back. A soft knock at the door got him out of his thoughts and he walked to it. On the other side was the last person he wanted to see but he let her pass inside anyway. A wave of heavy blossom perfume wafted up his nose and he did his best not to choke.

"What do you want Aiko?" the girl turned around, her baby blue hair whipping around with her like silk.

"I only wanted to see you. You haven't been home lately and I miss you." she said childishly. He frowned, knowing there was another reason to her coming to him. Her light brown eyes were wide as they gazed at him. The look she gave would get any guy in bed with her and more but it didn't work on him. He knew what she was behind all the dark makeup and mini dress.

"If that's the only reason why you came then you're wasting your time." He commented dryly. She pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Her dark pink shirt ruffled, revealing the small paw print on her chest.

"You're no fun." He merely smirked at her making her role her eyes and get serious. "Dylan called, he wanted me to inform you that he got the deal with the Breakers and they're willing to race tonight." Her face was bored as she gazed around the dark green room. "Oh and he saw Kyle and Meilin with some girl and a badly beaten guy in the middle of Hong Kong. What ever that's about."

Syaoran froze, taking in the details slowly when it clicked he gripped Aiko tightly around the arms. "What!" her eyes went wide as she stared into his angry chocolate orbs.

"I don't know…he just said he saw them. Nothing big," she tried to say calmly but he was scaring her. Syaoran released her in a flash and left the room. After catching her breath she ran after him, her heart thudding against her chest. "Where are you going? I thought your mother wanted to come home for awhile!"

"If Eriol comes home tell him to go to my mother's house on his own. I got some business with Meilin to take care of." He yelled back before slamming out of the house into the pouring rain. _Damn it Meilin, what are you doing? _He thought as he hoped into one of the parked cars in the driveway.

**Hong Kong, China**

**3: 47 p.m. **

Sakura laughed as Takashi was pummeled some more then he already was by Chiharu. Her laugh was pure and fun, something her friends never heard from her. Meilin was laughing as well as Chiharu continued to beat up on Takashi from a comment he made while Kyle simply smirked. They were all in the back, waiting for pizza that Kyle had ordered for them. As well as beer and soda for the pregnant Chiharu. Kero was barking as Takashi finally took hold of his girlfriend's fists and flipped her so he was on top of her. The hammock they were lying on creaked and swayed from the sudden movement before collapsing on the two. Once again Sakura broke off into laughter making the two smile. The liked this side of her.

"God how old is that hammock Sakura?" Meilin asked as she controlled her own laughter. Sakura shrugged, trying to breathe properly.

"I had totally forgotten it was back here. I'm never home so it's like ancient probably." Chiharu groaned at that comment before they all laughed. Takashi got up, helping her along the way. The doorbell rang, making them all freeze before Sakura hopped up from her seat on the railing. "Food!" they all sweat dropped.

"God when was the last time she seen food?" Takashi asked, watching through the glass window as Sakura hoped towards the door. Chiharu shrugged, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Sakura opened the door, smiling sweetly at the pizza guy. He returned the smile though it was practically forced. "Uh…fifteen…t-thirty five." He said as sweat bedded his face as he quickly glanced to the side, hoping Sakura saw this. She didn't, she moved out of the way as Kyle approached, holding out the money. The guy did it again without twitching, reaching for the money. Kyle froze, seeing the action before he placed the money in the guy's hands, clasping his fingers around his wrist. Yanking him forward he slammed the door and pressed his back to it quickly.

"Kyle what the…?" Sakura scoffed before guns sounded from the other side. She screamed, reaching over and locking the door before ducking as more bullets pierced through her door. "My poor door, what has it done to hurt you assholes!" she seethed. Kyle took her wrist and pulled her away from the door seconds before a dozen bullets pierced where she once was. "Thanks," she whispered. He nodded before looking at the pizza guy on the ground praying in a different language.

"You," picking him up by the shirt collar, he rammed him against the wall, shattering the mirror that had been hanging there. "Who are they?" the guy mumbled uncontrollably making Kyle tighten his grip and ram the poor guy back against the wall.

"Kyle stop it, it's not his fault!" Meilin yelled. Kyle growled but he didn't release the guy. "It's probably the same guys that chased me yesterday or something." That didn't help the situation.

"I don't think so," Sakura spoke softly, hugging herself. Meilin looked at her as she approached the crying pizza guy. Though Kyle had loosened his hold on him and allowed his feet to actually touch the floor, he still held a good grip. "Tell me…what did they look like?" the guy turned his attention to the girl.

"T-there was a girl and two guys. The girl was…had an Egyptian design on her t-temples." he chocked out. Sakura looked at the door, the bullets no longer going through since they had stopped. Just as she thought about it, there was pounding on the door as well as yelling for them to open up.

"It's Mireille, Hiroshi's girlfriend." Sakura replied at the questioning gazes of Meilin and Kyle. She smiled weakly at Takashi who was protectively holding Chiharu at the back door. "Tak, you and Chiharu go down the vines to the apartment below me and escape through that level. Kyle can you…"

The pounded was forced and rapped. "Oh Kinomoto! Come on out and play with me." Mireille's voice sounded. Meilin stared, slightly amused and slightly ticked at the hole filled door. "I know you're fucking in there." without another word Sakura went to the door. Meilin started forward, grabbing her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Get out with the other two. Kyle lock the door after I leave." She said silently so whoever on the other side didn't hear. Kyle let the pizza guy slump to the ground as he nodded, having felt the odd aura around Sakura. Meilin stared disbelievingly at her boyfriend before huffing and going towards Chiharu who was having trouble climbing over the wall to the vine that was trailing up the apartment building. "I'll be fine, just get out of here and wait in the back alley." She instructed before opening the door enough so she could fit through.

A girl with long black hair tied up in a single braid, smiled when she saw Sakura walk out. A weird design going from her temple and into her hair, made her look almost like a gypsy. Two older guys stood behind her, guns visible in their black jackets. One of them had a scar on his left cheek and she smiled, remembering giving him it herself when he tried to attack her at a club last year. The girl smiled dropped as she stepped forward, bringing a gun out to aim to the side where Sakura's shoulder was. Sakura backed up until her back was against the wall and the gun was pressed to her collar bone.

"See, I told you she was in there." she spoke softly before putting her full attention to Sakura. "It took you long enough."

"I was trying to shut the children up." she lied, watching for any sign of defiance in the girl's gray eyes. "What do you want Mireille, I've already paid you with the stuff. I'm not due for another two months." Mireille clicked her tongue ring against her teeth.

"You really think I came all the way here for that? Really…what kind of girl do you think I am?" she placed a black finger nail to her lips, not wanting her to answer that. The gun was pressed harder against her bone making Sakura wince slightly. "You're a smart girl Sakura…a smart girl but if you mess with me then you aren't as smart as I thought."

"I never mess with you, you know that." Sakura spoke softly but Mireille shook her head, removing the gun and passing it to one of the blond guys standing behind her.

"Take care of her, just don't kill her yet Nick." Mireille spoke finally. Giving Nick a pat on the cheek she left. Jonathan was the first to advance towards Sakura while Nick waited for Mireille to safely enter the elevator. Seeing him, she stepped backwards. Her back met with the railing and she froze her eyes going wide as he reached for a blade hidden in his pants. Thinking fast she ducked as the blade came down as he reached to grab her. Sakura brought her fist back then connected it with his stomach.

"Bitch," Jonathan seethed as he keeled over. She pushed him back making her way around to escape but Nick grabbed the back of her neck and rammed her against her apartment door. Jonathan blocked the side of her escape as Nick brought his knee to keep her from kicking which never really crossed her mind till now. "Mir won't mind if we play with her right?" Jonathan asked his twin brother. Understanding what he meant, Sakura struggled against Nick's hold but he only brought his hand to her neck.

"Now's not the time," Nick shot out as he tightened his fingers around Sakura's small throat drawing close to her. Taking hold of his forearms Sakura tried to tug but he was too strong for her. A smirk rose on Nick's face as she winced in pain from the doorknob that began to dig into her back painfully. Jonathan huffed before walking towards the elevator excusing himself since it was too boring to watch her get tortured. He paid no attention to him as tightened his hold slightly around her throat, crushing her windpipes.

Her vision began to blur, black dots forming from the corners of her dull emerald orbs. She knew she had been defeated, her weak body becoming even weaker with each lack of breath she was able to take. She needed to get out this predicament before she completely blacks out. Nicks hot breath was on her skin as he continued to smirk at her attempts to push him off. Sakura contemplated on an idea that was going through her mind, wondering if it was the best choice. As soon as she felt her breathing become struggled and her arms weak, she dropped herself. Nick felt her body become heavy as her only free leg lifted upwards.

The pressure of the doorknob in her back increased making her wish she thought more clearly. Placing her foot on his thigh she kicked him until he was far enough back that she brought it upwards and against his chest painfully. His hand loosened and she took that opportunity to tug against his arm with all her might. He grunted when he felt both her legs go up and pushed against his crotch sending pain jolt through his body. He released his hold and she dropped surprising her. squeaking as the hard ground met with her bottom, Sakura began to crawl towards the stairs but was held back when a furious Nick took hold of her shirt and tugged backwards making her flip onto her back with a snap.

"You'll pay for that." he seethed bringing out his gun to aim at her head. Sakura's eyes went wide as he pulled the trigger. She moved aside quickly, the bullet embedding itself into the cement ground in an odd way. He followed her tumbling form, shooting at random until she was pressed against the railing with no way to move anymore. He cocked the gun so it was at her heart but not enough to kill her since Mireille ordered a no kill.

"Say good-night," he spoke. Sakura clenched her eyes shut waiting for the pain to go through her body.

"Not quite night yet." A voice said in return. Hearing someone new, Sakura opened her eyes to see Nick being spun around and socked across the jaw. Nick stumbled backwards, tripping over Sakura. She yipped in surprise as the guy pulled him back for another hit. She crawled away and stood up. Seeing her behind them Nick brought his gun up but the guy kicked it out of his hand and rammed him against the railing, tipping him backwards so half his body was over the ledge.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick got out, blood sliding up his face from his lower lip. Sakura studied the back of the guys head when he suddenly stood up and turned to face her.

"Its none of your business." was all he said before spinning around and under kicking the guy. Nick went backwards over the ledge. Sakura ran forward, her eyes wide. She didn't want him to die and have Mireille back for her again. She sighed in relief when Nick landed in the pool that was placed in the middle of the whole apartment building. "Want to explain?" the guy asked making her look up.

Emerald locked with chocolate brown for an intense moment. He had his arms crossed over his chest like nothing happened. "Not really but…um thanks." She spoke softly. What was she going to say to him, nothing. They were silent again as they just stared at each other. A guns hilt was visible under the waist band of his jeans and she wondered if he would have used it if Nick did something. Uncrossing his arms he took a step forward, expecting something.

"What's going on?" someone spoke making the two turn around. Standing at the end of the hall with a basket of clothing under on arm and a small dog in the other was an old lady. "If it's what I think it is then this time for sure I'm reporting you Kinomoto. No more of this fighting when I live here." she spoke with venom. Sakura pouted a clueless look in her eyes.

"Uh…Miss Butane…"

**_Broken, yeah, you've been living on the edge of a broken dream._**

**_Nothing, yeah, that's the only thing you'll ever take away from me._**

"What the hell!" Sakura turned around to see two more of Mireille's men stopped by the staircase. One of them looked at the slumped Jonathan across the way, before looking at her. "Get her!" he yelled out, pointing right at her.

"Right, forgot about them." Sakura took hold of Syaoran's arm and ran across the opposite way. The woman looked surprised as she watched the two pass her, before seeing the two guys with guns run after them. Her dog barked loudly as they rushed into the elevator and down.

…Sakura dragged Syaoran across the lobby of the apartment complex, avoiding the workers that were walking through. Skidding to a stop as a large man carrying a roll of carpeting walked by, Sakura looked around. She knew they hadn't lost the guys but the elevator was always undergoing complications when it was used more then once in the same hour. As the last of the carpet went by, she crashed her way outside. The freezing air greeted her, numbing her face instantly. Breathing hard and watching her breath turn to a white fog in front of her face, she looked behind her at the lobby.

A few people looked at them funny as Sakura thought which way to go. Her eyes slightly wide with adrenaline. A faint mark was visible on her neck, revealing that she was strangled. Syaoran was staring at her trailing over her small body to the bruises on her neck, curious to what was going on. A crash sounded from inside the complex and he grabbed her wrist to run across the street to anywhere. No matter what he didn't want anything to happen. Especially to her and it scared him. Sakura made it to the curb before she remembered something.

"Wait, the others are in the alley." Sakura slid across the snow, coming to a stop inches from Syaoran. Cursing as the door opened letting out a few people, he slid after her. Jumping over the fire hydrant as she ran around the old building, Sakura caught her balance in the snow. It wasn't easy running in converse in the snow that was wet from the recent rain. Syaoran followed close pursuit, making more people watch them as they disappeared behind the building to the alley way. The doors burst open seconds after but the guys didn't see Syaoran or Sakura.

_**I'm never gonna stop, I'm never gonna drop,**_

_**Ain't no different than it was before**_

"Which way did they go?" the guy wondered out loud. He looked down at the slid marks in the snow. It was going in two directions, first to the street then towards the opposite way but there was also one next to him leading towards the highway. "Damn it…go that way I'll go this way!" he barked.

Syaoran stopped when he heard the orders and quickly grabbed Sakura around the waist to stop her. She made a squeak scream as he pushed her against the alley's wall his body pressing against her own. "What the fuck?" she seethed as pain went through her lower back. She hit the wall to hard. Syaoran covered her mouth when she was going to yell at him. Hearing the snow crunch as fast moving footsteps came there way, he bowed her head low making it look like he was kissing her.

Sakura paused from giving him pain as she noticed the curious guy behind Syaoran. He was looking around the alley, approaching them slightly to see their faces better. Gulping, Sakura lifted her head upwards and pressed her lips to Syaoran's. He sucked in a breath, feeling her soft lips on his own. The guy stopped and watched them, trying to decode what the girl looked like. Syaoran brought his hands from her bony shoulders to cup her cheeks, shielding her more. Without knowing it, the kiss deepened on both parts and the guy made a grunting noise before mumbling under his breath and walking away.

Sakura peeked to see the guy turn the corner. Though she liked the kiss…a lot…she pulled back for breath. A faint blush rose on her cheeks and she slid out from against him and the wall and took off running. Syaoran watched her small form run across the snow, his own cheeks flushed. _What just happened? _He wondered before going after her. A few drops of rain started to fall and he looked up, letting the droplets hit his face. Sakura had disappeared around the corner of the complex building and alley way and he was still chasing after her at his own slow pace.

**_So take some good advice, you better stop and think twice_**

**_Before you take your first step out that door._**

"Sakura!" Chiharu called when Sakura came into view. Sakura stopped and looked up. Her friend was sitting on the wall just below her apartment balcony. Meilin was sitting next to her, her legs crossed underneath her as she played with her long hair. Takashi was leaning against the wall below the two girls, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Where's Kyle?" Sakura asked, not seeing the red haired teen. Meilin looked up at the moment, a smile spreading across her tanned features.

"Went to get the car but ran into some trouble. He should be coming anytime." She commented but stopped from saying anything else. Syaoran came running around the corner, slowing down when he saw Sakura. "Syaoran?" Meilin exclaimed baffled. Jumping down from the wall, she walked towards the two.

"Meilin," Syaoran spoke darkly when he saw his cousin. She stopped dead in her tracks, hearing his tone. She knew that tone…he was angry at her. Shrugging off the thought Meilin smirked.

"What happened to…'never return there, it's for the good of the girl and us' huh?" she crossed her arms and watched her cousin grow crimson at the cheeks before he stepped forward to over tower her.

"I should ask you the same thing. Why didn't you listen to me? I strictly forbade you to return yet here you are." Sakura stared at his back, not understanding. Meilin simply kept her arms crossed as she glared at her cousin. A rivalry thing very noticeable between them.

"You don't control me Syaoran Li, I could return wherever I like. I don't need a spoiled ass to control…" Kyle hollered for them, making Meilin stop in mid sentence. She turned to see him slid across the wet snow.

_**If you wanna step up you're gonna get knocked down**_

**_If you wanna step up you're gonna get knocked down._**

"The cars at the entrance of the alley, but I had to bail since some guys are looking around. They looked ticked off from something. One of them was soaking and had a bruise on his cheek." Kyle exclaimed breathless. You could see his breath in the cold air, almost like he was smoking without the actual cigarette stud. Meilin took hold of his hand, ready to make a run for the car.

"It's probably Nick and his cronies." Sakura whispered, hoping no one heard but Syaoran did. He looked at her before turning to Chiharu. She was shivering from the lack of clothing on her and she looked ready to pass out. Sakura looked at her as well before turning to face Meilin. "Where are you two going now?"

"Probably home, or somewhere out of the Hong Kong limit. Why?" Kyle asked, tightening his hold on Meilin's ice frozen fingers. Snowflakes started to fall from the sky making everyone look upwards. At least it wasn't rain.

"Can you take these two with you?" she asked, reading Syaoran's mind. He was going to do the same thing, though with Sakura along. He didn't know what the small girl was up to. "I'll try a way to distract Nick if he's still around this area. They're pretty much after me for what ever I did so they'll follow. Chiharu desperately needs warmth and Takashi of course needs rest." She explained lamely.

"Hell no, Saku I'm not leaving you to the hands of Nick. Sure he's not Hiroshi or Jonathan but you never know what'll happen." Chiharu blurted out. Sakura looked at her innocently but Syaoran's the one that answered.

"I'll help her, if it'll cool my temper down by beating these dudes then sure." Sakura smiled lamely. "Don't say a word Meilin." He said suddenly when Meilin opened her mouth. She had a mischievous look in her eyes and everyone wondered what just happened. Instead she nodded before grabbing Chiharu's wrist and walking backwards.

"Take care cousin, trust me, if you don't come back by midnight I'll send a search party." She winked making him growl. Kyle smirked at this, seeing the hidden message before the four teenagers took off towards the entrance where the care was parked.

"Shall we start?" Sakura smiled before following him across the snow.

**_You had your chance to walk away. Live to see another day._**

They started down back to the front entrance, where Kyle had said they were searching around. Sakura stared down at her shoes as they crunched against the snow. Since it was fresh snow, it made weird designs as her foot made contact with it. Cracking then collapsing into chunks. Syaoran watched her from the corner of his eye, as she kept staring down. She was paler to him then when he saw her being chocked by Nick and her red rimmed eyes were a little bit redder. From the cold mostly but she seemed to rub them every so often. Feeling his gaze on her Sakura lifted her head up. He looked away quickly before making a clean move and turning to face her as well.

"How do you plan on getting rid of them?" she asked. They had finally reached where they shared the kiss.

"I have my car unless you feel like running for hours on end." He exclaimed. She shuttered at the thought of running for hours before walking forward. The same 'ol people were standing around the curbs, trying to keep warm with the little clothing they had on. Sakura scanned the area as discreetly as possible before taking Syaoran hand in hers and walking forwards.

"We might be lucky and get away without them noticing us." She explained when he gave her a questioning look. He interlocked his fingers with hers without complaint and allowed her to lead him across the street. They walked like that for a little while until they turned the corner of an old company building.

Standing against the wall, practically buried in mounds of sweatshirts was one of the guys. He was talking to a two bikers. One of them on a red and black motorcycle and the other on a pitch black. The three turned to see them frozen in their place before the two bikers started up the engines. Syaoran smirked before tugging on Sakura's hand but not releasing her. "Run,"

**_If you wanna step up you're gonna get knocked down_**

_**You're gonna get knocked down...**_

That seemed to wake her up as she was pulled back towards the complex buildings. Her numb legs began running as fast as they could to keep up with Syaoran who was pulling her along and running his fastest. The two bikers came around the corner, skidding slightly in the ice that covered the streets. Sakura squeaked in surprise when one of them started shooting. Syaoran stopped when they reached an empty of people block. It was only a few blocks away from her apartment complex. Tugging on her hand again they ran towards a silver corvette. The bikers came rounding the corner the second they got inside.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" she squealed anxiously. Syaoran ignored her as he started the engine and pressed hard on the peddle. The back tires squealed before they shot forward violently. Seeing them charging in their direction, the two bikers separated onto the sidewalks and out of the way as they zoomed passed.

They drove into the city limits, easily losing the red biker in the traffic. Though the black biker wasn't so easy to get rid of. Riding on the sidelines of the street, he came up fast next to their car. Sakura screamed seeing the gun aimed at her. Syaoran gritted his teeth and cut across the lanes until he was on the highway leading to the beach. The biker came to a fast stop but crashed into a parked car. Sakura slowly eased back into her chair when they were driving safely in the middle of cars, a fast speed but it was steady. She looked over at Syaoran who was grinning madly as he changed lanes and pressed faster…

…**_Suffering, Yeah, that's the only thing here that's left for you._**

**_Nothing, Yeah, that's the only thing you're ever gonna fucking do._**

…"They found us!" Sakura yelled at him, her eyes on the back view mirror. The motorcycle guy from before came out from behind a large Mac Truck, gun aimed and ready to strike. Syaoran looked at the mirror briefly before speeding up and changing lanes. The car next to them blared its horn but it was drowned out by Sakura screaming as gun shots came. "We're going to crash, look out!" though Syaoran was showing to be a pretty good driver, she was still freaked out by the speed.

"No we're not," Syaoran seethed through clenched teeth, making a sharp turn across the road. More cars blared as they swerved out of the way and onto the wrong traffic lane. Sakura screamed as a dump truck came blaring full speed towards them. Syaoran spun his car around, before accelerating with the flow of traffic. A car wasn't as lucky as it crashed with the dump truck, causing more to crash from the sudden stop. The red biker was caught off guard and crashed into the wall, blowing up instantly.

"The other ones still on our ass Syaoran!" Syaoran growled incoherent curses before changing lanes next to the wall quickly. Glass shattered as he smashed his elbow into his window. The wind outside whistled madly at the sudden space to go through. Sakura watched as he slid his upper half out, releasing the wheel to hold his weight in the rush of cold wind. "Fuck, what are you doing?" Sakura got out, taking hold of the wheel and keeping them from crashing.

_**I'm never gonna stop, I'm never gonna drop,**_

_**Ain't no different than it was before.**_

"Just take the wheel," he ordered, his body sliding out and onto the hood of the car. Eyes wide Sakura got into his seat and did as told, keeping the speed at ninety. She wasn't experienced at driving, and she didn't want to do something wrong. Trying to think back to the times she had to drive, she held the wheel with white knuckles. Through the rear view mirror she saw the black biker shoot, hitting ends of the car and the side mirror making it crack. "Sakura go towards the docks!" Syaoran yelled, shooting back at the biker.

Taking a look ahead of her she did as told. Pressing on the horn only a couple times as she zoomed past slow drivers. It wouldn't be good if she was to crash. "There's a hold up!" she yelled back suddenly, seeing the red break lights of other cars up ahead. She listened as Syaoran climbed over the roof to the hood of the car, his feet digging into the opening of the wind shield wipers. He slid towards the end of the car, digging his feet in more. She watched silently, transfixed on the way his hair was messily flying around in the sharp wind outside. It wasn't until he gripped onto the radio antenna that she realized he was sliding off the car.

_**So take some good advice, you better stop and think twice,**_

_**Before you take your first step out that door.**_

"What are you doing!" Syaoran took one glance at her before continuing to pull at the radio's antenna. It moved violently under his hold before yanking out. His body went sideways and she shrieked thinking he fell off. Syaoran gripped onto the side of the hood and pulled himself up before smirking broadly at the worried Sakura. Sticking her tongue out from the scare, she continued driving. The break lights of the cars were coming up quickly and more and more cars were driving slower beside her in the lane.

"Drive on the outskirt!" he ordered as he took hold of the antenna and jammed it into his pant pockets.

"It's to close to the wall!" She squeaked out but did as told anyway. Sparks lit up as the cars side met with the wall for a brief second. She apologized as he glared at her. He had been trying to move. After a short good minute of safe distance away from the wall, he began climbing back onto the roof. His pounding making indents in the foil.

"What's your speed!" Syaoran yelled against the wind as he swung his head over through the window.

"What the hell," she breathed out, seeing him a little to close to the wall for her comfort. Looking at the dial she looked back up to the road. "Uh…90…but what…?" he yanked at the gear making her swerve slightly to the traffic. When she got it steady in a straight forward, he yanked hard on the gear so it was stuck on drive. Handing her the antenna, he slid further downwards making her eyes go wide but she said nothing.

"Jam this where your foot is and make sure it doesn't slid off." He instructed his breath on her cheek. Taking hold of the wheel, he waited as she went bellow and jammed the broken antenna on the accelerator. (Is that what it's called?) Sitting back up quickly, she looked at the speed dial as it went higher with each passing second.

_**So if you wanna step up you're gonna get knocked down**_

_**If you wanna step up you're gonna get knocked down.**_

"What are you planning?" she asked him but he was unable to answer as the biker caught up to them and began shooting again. The back window shattered making Sakura scream and take cover, losing control of the wheel. The car next to them blared its horn as it tried to move out of their way but since the traffic was at a slow pace it was a difficult doing. Syaoran went back up and began shooting with what was left in his gun.

"God," Sakura whispered under her breath as she kept her sharp gaze on the road and not at the biker behind them.

"Break the window," Syaoran exclaimed, popping his head over again. She gripped at her chest, her heart pounding madly. _Would he stop doing that? _Grabbing the wheel he steadied it as Sakura crawled over to the other side. _Here goes nothing, _shielding her eyes she kicked repeatedly at it until it cracked and shattered all over her. She looked upside down at Syaoran as he kept his gaze on the road with much difficulty since he was also upside down.

"Now what?" she asked, wondering what the hell she was doing.

**_You had your chance to walk away. Live to see another day._**

"Now climb out," he spoke in a deathly monotone. He held tightly to the wheel when he felt his fingers slid from the grip on the car. Lying on your stomach on top of a fast moving car inches from a wall wasn't exactly the brightest thing at the moment.

"What! You're kidding right?" the look on his strained face answered that. "Fuck no, fuck no, fuck…no. I'll bloody die or something." She got out but even as she said this she was slowly making her way to the window she just shattered. "I better be getting something out of this." She mumbled as she slid her upper half out the window. Immediately the wind whipped at her face, making her eyes water.

"Hurry up!" Syaoran called, staring at the bottom half of Sakura since that was the only thing left in the car. He caught sight of a bruise on her right hip bone and easily got transfixed on it before he tore his gaze away to the road.

**_If you wanna step up you're gonna get knocked down_**

**_You're gonna get knocked down... You're gonna get knocked down..._**

"I'm going as fast as my body will let me thank you!" she bit out forcefully as she lifted her body upwards. A couple times her fingers slipped from its grip on the edge of the roof top. Finally getting a solid hold of Syaoran's ankle she pulled herself up, apologizing to him for making him slide slightly. Sliding to the hood of the car, she gripped tightly to the ends of the windshield wipers. Pushing aside her flying brown hair she stared straight ahead at the quickly approaching docks. "Oh no,"

The car swerved sharply against the wall and she let out a sudden scream, thinking Syaoran got killed. When he appeared at her side she let out a breath. "On three we jump got it." he told her, ignoring the odd look in her eyes. Sakura nodded dumbly, her eyes going towards the sparks that started from the wall and car making contact.

"If I die you realize I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your bloody life." She exclaimed loudly against the wind. He just looked at her, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close to his. A sly smirk rose on his parched lips before he glanced towards the approaching docks then the cars next to them.

**_And now you've crossed that line...You must be out your mind_**

"Two," he stood up with her, keeping his legs bent to stay balanced. Sakura whimpered as she felt her body being forced down by gravity and wind. "Three!" and that he jumped forward, bringing her with him. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her body whipped in the face by the wind. The screech of tires sounded throughout the cold air before she felt a sharp pain go through her body at the impact of landing on a car.

Sakura's head hit hard on a black BMW's window, cracking it slightly. She groaned from the pain before sitting up. Syaoran released his arm from her waist and looked at her, amused beyond belief. Mumbling under her breath she wiped at the tears forming in her eyes from the pain going through her head. _I'm dead and I know it…_she thought as she tried getting down. Drivers all around got out of their cars to see what just happened as Syaoran slid downwards with Sakura. As soon as she landed on the ground, her mind screamed at her that she was alive. Yipping in joy she threw her arms around Syaoran's neck and hopped up.

**_If you wanna step up you're gonna get knocked down_**

**_If you wanna step up you're gonna get knocked down._**

Caught off guard Syaoran backed into the car, his arms automatically going around her waist as she wrapped her legs around him. His heart pounded in his chest as he listened to her mumble crazy words of being alive and that he was an asshole for getting her into this delirium. Keeping his hands on her small waist he craned his neck to look at her. Since they met each other, emerald locked with amber in an awkward gaze. She studied his look, seeing the confusion and happiness that he wasn't portraying in his features while he looked into her eyes to see the pure joy.

"Holy Shit!" someone spoke seconds before a loud double crash sounded. Syaoran turned his head, still supporting Sakura's weight. A large wave washed up onto the abandoned pier from his car crashing into the ocean. Other cars were crashed up against each other, having no time to get out of the way when his came zooming past.

"That could have been us." Sakura breathed out. Syaoran looked back at her, seeing the off look. It was the same look he saw when he first met her last night. A look he didn't like.

**_You had your chance to walk away. Live to see another day._**

"Let's go," Syaoran whispered into her ear before letting her slid back to the ground. Taking her hand he began walking through the line of stopped cars. People stared after them but they didn't care. They just wanted to get away before the biker realized that they were still alive and not drowned dead. _I can't believe that just happened. _Sakura thought, looking back at the ocean. All other thoughts were cut out when Syaoran tugged at her arm. "Hurry up," he teased.

"I'm going as fast as my shaking legs will allow me." she shot back. He smirked, stopping. Sakura stopped as well, not really liking the way he approached her. She yelped in laughter as he picked her up and swung her around to his back. Wrapping her legs securely around his waist she leaned her chin on his shoulder. "'ame's Sakura, if you want to start fresh." She said randomly. Syaoran began walking, holding onto her arms tightly around his chest.

"Syaoran Li,"

**_If you wanna step up…You're gonna get knocked down._**

_**You're gonna get knocked... down!**_

(Drowning Pool 'Step Up')


	4. Roulette Part I

**Shenzhen, China**

**December, 2024**

**7:00 p.m.**

_Chapter Four : Roulette part I_

"Can you take these two with you?" she asked, reading Syaoran's mind. He was going to do the same thing, though with Sakura along. He didn't know what the small girl was up to. "I'll try a way to distract Nick if he's still around this area. They're pretty much after me for what ever I did so they'll follow. Chiharu desperately needs warmth and Takashi of course needs rest." She explained lamely.

…

…

…

"Where is he? It's been hours already." Everyone was waiting in the front room, a fire going on to warm them. The others had arrived to the large mansion about an hour ago, wet from the pouring rain that had started.

"Cool it Aiko, you know it takes at least an hour to get here from Hong Kong. They probably ran into more trouble or something." Aiko glared before she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned more into the large cushioned couch. Her black mini dress was already short enough to reveal anything but as she leaned more into the couch, it rose up even more revealing almost everything.

"If that girl complains one more time I swear I'm going to forget every politeness I have and punch her." Chiharu mumbled making the person next to her grin. "Do you really think they ran into more trouble?" she asked, leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly.

"Possibly, they are trying to avoid being seen by Hiroshi's men and Mireille's so it's a possible idea." He explained. He was going to say more when the door opened and a figure walked in, dripping wet and carrying an even wetter girl.

"Xiao Lang!" Aiko hyped out practically leaping out of the seat. Chiharu grumbled under her breath again as she stood as well, seeing her friend asleep in his arms. She hadn't gotten off on a good start with the girl when she arrived and she still hated her. "Who the hell is she?"

"Meilin go retrieve Wei and have him set up a cold bath in my room for Sakura, she's burning up." Syaoran exclaimed tightly, ignoring Aiko as she tried to peek at Sakura but her brown hair was all in her face. Chiharu approached them quickly, hearing all this.

"What happened?" she asked desperately, placing a cold hand on Sakura's burning forehead. She pulled back quickly, feeling the scorching fever. "How did this happen?" her fingers brushed along Syaoran's arm and she felt the same burning feeling but said nothing.

"The cab we took broke down a couple miles away so we walked in the rain, then she just passed out." he told her before going quickly to the door which Meilin return through. She explained Wei was doing as asked. Without anymore questions and answers, Syaoran left the room with the unconscious Sakura in his arms.

"I felt him too…he's burning up." Chiharu whispered to Takashi. He looked at her doubtful before watching the guys back. He could tell from the distance that Syaoran was keeping his body straight and his walking sensible. He was ready to faint as well.

_Her vision and hearing was a little off but she could make out the sound of music. My Chemical Romance "Give 'em hell kid," was playing loudly in the room, few teens dancing to it. The ones drunk enough to dance to it. Others sat around, smoking whatever they got their hands on, drinking regular beer. The main room was dimly lit by red bulbs to help ease pain of headaches. She stumbled, her shaky hands holding onto her side. A knot in her stomach told her she needed to stop moving or else something disgusting was going to happen. As she leaned against the wall, she tried to get her vision go clear. Her eyes merely watered from the stench of alcohol and smoke._

_Coughing she keeled over and held down everything in her stomach. As the music changed to a different song, she walked forward, pushing aside girls that were giving some guy a lesbian show. They just glared dirtily at her before going back to what they had been doing. The hall which she found on pure instinct was dark, causing her vision to go completely hazy. Like inside her mind had a green light to show her way because that's all she saw. Everything around her was green. Even her trembling hand as she reached for the nearest doorknob. A cold hand wrapped around her upper arm and she froze, turning her gaze to the person._

_Standing beside her was a tall, lean figure. The shadows of the dark hallway hid who he was but she was grateful for the support as he opened the door and led her inside. Her legs seemed to walk on their own towards the middle of the room. She turned around at the sound of the lock clicking into place. "Thanks," she mumbled but her words were forced as pain in her abdomen started again. She had been beaten badly by two guys she used to work with. Use to because she no long wanted to work with them after she found out something pretty bad. "No problem," the person spoke. The recognition of that voice made her freeze, her heart and all. Through the darkness of the room and the blurry sight of her vision she could see something sauntering towards her._

"_No," she got out, stepping backwards. There was a creak of the floorboard before a loud squeak from her. The same cold hand which had helped her enter the room was now wrapping itself around her neck and pushing her backwards. She stumbled on her feet as she tried to stay in one place. The person was too strong for her weak body at the moment. She tripped over something but the person stopped her from falling down. Instead they pushed her roughly backwards so she landed on something soft and bouncy. "No," she mumbled when she realized the soft matting was a bed. She felt their hot breath on her exposed neck before it was devoured. Clenching her eyes closed she tried her best to push them away but there was a solid grip on her wrist. Not to mention a hard body smashing her._

"_This'll teach you to leave town." Her hands were brought above her head and gripped together painfully. Shivers ran down her body as a soft delicate touch went across her skin to the beginning of her shirt. Fingers lightly played with her stomach before sliding underneath her shirt and towards her bust line. "Stop…please," she chocked out writhing underneath them. A cold hand snapped off her bra and easily cupped her petite breasts, mangling with it roughly. She couldn't help but moan through choked pleas. The hand went down her flat stomach to the beginning of her jeans. Easily undoing it she felt his fingers slid downwards to the edge of her panties. Feeling their fingers at the rim of her womanhood she screamed just as two fingers slid inside._

"_Shut up bitch," he breathed against her neck before sucking on a sensitive spot of her collar bone. "Get…off," she moaned out before screaming loudly into his ear. He bit down on her skin making her choke out a cry. "I said shut…up." removing his fingers he jammed them into her mouth making her taste herself. She jerked under him trying to spit out his fingers. All at once she felt his fingers leave only to be replaced by his mouth. She writhed under him, feeling his fingers slid down her body. "You brought this onto yourself," he commented as he undid his pants and pushed them down with difficulty. "Please no," she cried feeling her panties leave her hips. His fingers traveled up her slim body to rest on her shoulder before he moved more over her. Slowly she felt him enter her and with a deep breath she screamed. _

"NO!" her eyes shot open and she sat up easily thinking something was keeping her down. Sweat bedded her pale face and she felt something drop into her lap. Looking down she saw a small hand cloth lying folded.

"Are you alright Sakura?" someone exclaimed making her whip her head to the side. Not exactly seeing the person she brought her legs up to her chest protectively and scooted back, fear written all over her face. Sitting in an awkward way on a large cushioned chair was Syaoran looking at her strangely. Confused, Sakura looked around. Her vision wasn't blurry and she had no clue to where she was or what exactly happened just a few minutes ago. "Sakura?" Syaoran spoke again making her look back at him. He was standing up now, and slowly making his way to the bed she was in.

"S-stay away from m-me." she croaked out making him stop inches from her. She curled herself into a tight ball, her back leaning against the wall against the side of the bed. Like a lost child she looked around more clearly, her mind playing flashback after flashback of the same scene. Syaoran took another step forward, his knees hitting the edge of the bed. Sakura made a whimpering sound and he stopped from moving any closer. She was still very delusional and from where he was he could see sweat beading her upper lip. _God she looks more dead then when I first met her. _He thought, watching her shrink into herself and his rather large t-shirt.

"Sakura," his voice was soft making her raise her head to him but who she saw wasn't Syaoran. It was Hiroshi.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed but her voice caught it only half of it came out. Syaoran stared at her, slightly confused. "Stay…away," she whispered out, pulling the covers over her whole body. Through the darkness of the dark green quilt she could see his shadow move off to the side but he stayed near. It grew hot under the blanket but she didn't dare come out. "Why me?" she asked suddenly, her breathing hard as she folded her legs and allowed her hands to fall in her bare lap. Syaoran's pacing form stopped, hearing her cry.

"Why did it happen to me?" her voice continued to ring out even though it was mostly muffled by the quilt over her head. Her fingers found the hem of the large shirt and she began twirling it, her mind lost but her thoughts clear as ever. "…me…why?" She tensed, feeling the bed sink in front of her. Her eyes looked through the darkness, watching the shadow of Syaoran as he sat in front of her but not moving. It was growing intensely hot under the blanket, suffocating her.

Hearing her breathing become more struggled Syaoran pulled it down from her head. "Why did what happen?" he asked, keeping his voice soft. She looked at him, her emerald eyes dilated from the lack of air just recently. "Sakura?" he tested since she didn't make a sound. Her body was trembling from the cold of no blanket and because her skin was burning up so much at the moment.

"Nothing happened," she said rather childishly. He quirked an eyebrow and she laughed. The first laugh since she started this whole thing. Though the laugh was real, he wondered if she'd gone crazy in the past. The laughter turned to tears, answering his question and she threw herself at him. "I'm stupid...so bloody stupid." She choked out loudly through her tears. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her thin waist and rest his cheek against the top of her head.

"Sakura what happened?" he spoke as if he knew her for years though it was only a couple hours. "Why'd you freak out on me just now?" Sakura drew back slightly, looking up into his eyes. For the first time in those ten minutes, he saw sadness in her eyes. A sadness that could overcome depression anytime and day.

"All my life I kept some things a secret and I had kept it a secret even from me. But this…that was one thing I hated most and its coming back to haunt me." she said. He was confused at first until she brought up her arm where the two diagonal marks where. His eyes went wide, seeing the bluish mark on her, going from her wrist almost to the middle of her arm. "I've been afraid of him for so long…of Hiroshi. Even Mireille. Since I did these I've had the past haunt me and I hate it."

"You tell me this but I still don't understand what the hell you're talking about. What happened to you that made you do that?" Sakura's eyes went wide slightly, her emerald orbs glossing over with fear that still haunts her. She leaned forward so her lips were inches from his ear, her arms going around his neck for support.

"He…I was raped."

**10:30 p.m.**

"_I was raped,"_ Syaoran threw aside his oil rag for the twentieth time that hour. Her voice kept going through his mind every time he would think of her. Every time he allowed his mind to wander off from the goal at hand. What she had told him explained a lot but it didn't explain why she hadn't told anyone, especially the police. She still even refuses to tell the police even with Hiroshi currently in jail for the fight with Takashi while he was drunk. _"I've been afraid of him for so long…" _damn it. Syaoran cursed running a greasy hand through his already messy and sweaty hair.

He'd been trying to work on his car for the night's event but he couldn't even finish checking the brakes without getting distracted. Sakura was one girl that got to him and badly. The last girl that had gotten to him like this is dead, dead and not forgotten. Syaoran pulled himself out from underneath the car and practically cursed at the figure standing above him, mini black dress safety pinned to show off the snake tattoo curling up her thigh. Her hazel brown eyes were going over every muscle in his bare chest before locking with his own chocolate orbs. Getting his heart beat back on track, he glared emotionlessly up at her, ignoring how short her dress was.

"What do you want Aiko?" he asked calmly. He really wasn't in the mood for her clingy needs. Especially since he couldn't even be in the mood to fix his car. Aiko flicked back her baby blue hair, her way of flirting without intentionally doing it.

"You're supposed to be in bed. You came down with a fever just like that girl did." Syaoran shrugged, standing up and practically towering over her as he reached for his t-shirt. "I looked in your room to see how you were feeling but no one was in there. I figured you'd be in here, you naughty Li." Aiko wrapped her arms around herself as the chill of the night came through the garage.

"Of course I'd be in here. We have the race with the Panthers and I'm not going to let it pass with a minor fever…wait no one was in the room?" he was caught off guard. He stared at the shock look in Aiko's eyes as she thought about what she said. Why did he care if his room was empty or not? "Where was Sakura?" she pursed her lips but said nothing. Growling low, he rushed out of the garage, random curses going through his mind. As he entered through the kitchen he stopped. Sitting on the stool, wearing only a large t-shirt that was big enough too makeshift a dress, was Sakura.

"Ah, Bonjour Master Syaoran. Mademoiselle Sakura was just telling me about your two's adventure with the car." A middle aged man said with a heavy French accent. Syaoran continued to stare at Sakura who looked well and was sliding her index finger along the rim of a glass. She looked up from it when the chef said his name, slightly surprised he would be there. "I'm making her 'être faim'; I can make more if you are hungry."

"I have a craving for pancakes and chocolate chip cookies." She explained shyly, finally averting her eyes from Syaoran. "Meilin was busy with Kyle I didn't want to interrupt so I went wondering around, obviously ending here." she said to his questioningly look. She looked at him when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He was sitting beside her now, a crooked grin on his handsome features. "Why do you look so happy?"

"For a second I thought you'd run out on us. Aiko said you weren't in the room but here I find you wearing nothing but my shirt and waiting for pancakes and cookies. Are you seriously a sick patient?" she stuck her tongue out and pouted. He chuckled, oblivious to the smile appearing on the chef's face as he placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and chip cookies on the counter in front of them. "I'm sorry…"

"Liar," he nodded guiltily and that just got the two of them laughing. "I wouldn't run out on you guys…I'm sort of afraid to go back to my place." She said softly, grabbing a cookie and quickly putting it in her mouth before more nonsense came out of it. Syaoran looked at her sadly before taking one for himself. "Jean-Paul these are so delicious!" she squealed childishly making Syaoran chuckle and the chef himself to thank her with a kiss on the hand. At the door watched a very pissed off teenager. Huffing at the affection the two showed she turned on her heel and walked back up the servant steps, having an evil idea come to mind.

**11:30 p.m.**

The two were still in the kitchen eating and talking when Meilin came down, a little worried. She'd been looking for Sakura but found out she wasn't in bed. Finding Sakura in the large shirt and learning French from Jean-Paul her mood lightened. Syaoran was sitting close to the girl, his arm wrapped around her waist and helping her dip her finger in ice water as she spoke, sounding like a pregnant chicken cawing madly. She stared slightly confused when Syaoran began laughing, though what Sakura said in French was funny, she'd never heard her hard headed cousin laugh like that. (J'ai deux sœurs dans le four)(I have two sisters in the oven) seeing the black haired girl standing at the entrance, Jean-Paul smiled and waved to a seat.

"Mademoiselle Meilin it is good of you to visit or do you come to join your cousin and Mademoiselle Sakura?" he spoke, which got Sakura laughing. She somehow found his accent funny when he spoke English which was alright with him since she was a cute girl. Syaoran turned his head as Meilin approached, staring at him as he continued to hold the girls hand in ice water.

"Actually I was looking for the supposedly sick Sakura since she wasn't in bed any longer." She arched her brow at the two. "Am I interrupting something?" she flicked her eyes to their proximity and her cousin's hand. Syaoran's face went stony while Sakura blushed crimson.

"JP was teaching me to make cookies and I burnt my hand, since the waters freezing Syaoran's forcing me to keep it inside." Sakura explained just as he removed his hand from hers. Taking her chance she brought her slightly red fingers out of the water and placed them on a hand towel.

"So I _was_ interrupting something." Meilin mischievously smiled making the girls blush grow redder then her fingers. "Anyway…Syao, Eriol called earlier; you never mentioned a race tonight. He and Manji are waiting over at the bluffs. Tomoyo's in the room getting acquainted with Chiharu." Syaoran glanced at the hanging clock and cursed. Sakura watched him, feeling his hand slid across her waist as his body heat left her. She actually liked him there, she felt safe and warm. Instantly chills went up her arms and legs at the lost of heat.

"Aiko was supposed to mention it; she's the one that got the call from Dylan about it." Meilin shook her head, watching her cousin head for the side door. "Where's Kyle?" it was like he was never there and laughing. Sakura stared at his changed personality.

"Fixing up his bike. He's racing tonight against Marcus, some rematch thing. Takashi's working on the car you never finished. He wants to feel useful for helping him and his girl out." Syaoran nodded opening the door but then he stopped. He spun around, looking point blank at the girl in his t-shirt.

"Have Tomoyo dress you in something other then my shirts. Just stay away from dresses." Sakura oddly nodded, watching him disappear behind the door. Meilin smirked, making Sakura blush once again and look away.

"My cousin so has the hots for you." Sakura got to her feet, the blush still transparent on her pale face. "Don't deny it either, you like him. Even ask Jean-Paul here…Xiao Lang is interested in our own runaway Princess." When Sakura said nothing Meilin just looped her arm around the girl and led her to the stairs. "You'll love Tomoyo; she's the regular fashion crisis girl. She'll love you since your small enough to fit into the clothes she designs. Later Jean-Paul, see you tomorrow morning."

"Au Revoir Mademoiselles."

"Bye," Sakura finally spoke, finding her voice as she allowed herself to be led upstairs and down the many dark halls.

…

…

…

Sakura got to meet Tomoyo rather rushed since Meilin wanted to go to the bluffs badly. Tomoyo was a petite girl with long black hair and large amethyst eyes that seemed to be deeply rounded with black. The second the two girls met, Tomoyo was all over her with questions about her life and random questions about the type of things she wears. Chiharu on the other hand had questions of her own about the current Syaoran Li t-shirt she was wearing. Besides all that the girls had immediately gone into trying different style of clothing on.

"Good you guys are out here." Tomoyo replied happily as she entered the large sitting room. The guys were sitting around talking. She was dressed in a simple black tank top with the symbol for selfish on the front and leather skirt with knee high socks and converses. She almost looked like a school girl gone bad. "Since Aiko decided to ditch early she didn't get any good stuff."

"Just show us the girls," Syaoran replied desperately. He wanted to leave and having waited for them for an hour was long enough for him. Tomoyo stuck her tongue out before ushering someone over.

"Sakura," Sakura walked out rather shyly since she actually was talked into wearing something without sleeves. Her face went red seeing Takashi's wide eyed look. She wore a black vested tank top that had buckles all along the sides revealing her skin. Like Tomoyo she wore a black leather skirt with small slits on either side but she only wore simply black doc martin combat boots that went to her knees. "Meilin grab Chiharu before she escapes!" Tomoyo suddenly remarked making Sakura and Takashi sweat dropped.

"Come on you lazy duck." Meilin replied, dragging the other girl out by her wrist. The two looked exactly like Sakura and Tomoyo only they wore black leather pants and Chiharu's shirt was a light pink while Meilin's was a darker pink. Oddly enough, Chiharu went straight over to Takashi who looked rather speechless since Chiharu never wore tank tops or pink.

"Can we all go now?" Meilin asked, breaking what little silence they had mustered. She separated from Tomoyo and Sakura and walked towards Kyle, letting him drape an arm over her shoulders. Tomoyo nodded her answer, her arm looping through Sakura's as the two walked forward. "Takashi can you take one of the bikes? Tomoyo doesn't have her license and we need two motorcycles." Takashi nodded without question which got Chiharu to smile.

"Since when does Meilin give small commands?" Tomoyo asked playfully. Meilin stuck her tongue out before thumbing towards the silent and passive Syaoran.

"Since Mr. Commando over there decided to go silent on us and stare at runaway princess." They all laughed except for Sakura who seemed to blush lightly and look away from Syaoran's gaze. She'd been doing the same thing, staring at him. Syaoran looked at Meilin, his face stony as ever. He apparently heard the comment and understood it. Meilin laughed even harder before dragging Kyle out the door followed by Chiharu and Takashi.

"I'm going with Meilin so have fun." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura and left, leaving the two alone in the room. Sakura's blush went deeper as she looked at Syaoran who seemed to follow Tomoyo's retreating form. Finally after awhile he smirked at Sakura which got her to smile though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Instead of two sisters in the oven want to put a cousin and a cousin's girlfriend?" she stared at him for awhile, trying to comprehend that before she burst out laughing. He extended his hand to her, a corky smile on his face. "I see they bandaged your arm, interesting choice. Shall we go then?" Sakura nodded, taking his hand and letting him drag her to the outside with the others.

**Hong Kong eastern Sea**

**1:00 a.m.**

Where they had headed to was blocked off by police tape and cones. Somewhere off in the distance was the sign do not enter, construction ahead. Of course that didn't stop the two cars and two motorcycles going up towards the high bluffs. They traveled up the long narrow hill onto an area just barely over the ocean that was high tide below. Buildings appeared out of nowhere, positioned in the cliffs. Lights were off except for few dim lighting that went with the street lamps. As they went higher up people could be seen walking, dancing, drinking and smoking. It wasn't until they were close enough that you could hear the extremely loud music playing.

Loud music of different types rocketed throughout the pitch dark night. The very dim lights there was making certain colors glow radioactive. The high tide hit up against the cliffs rocks, giving the air a cool breeze and the music a weird beat to it. For a discreet party, everyone around seemed to be just as loud as the music. Sprinkles of water splashed upwards, getting few people dancing around wet which also got them more louder. Cars ranging from corvettes to vipers, mustangs to GTO's and even motorcycles lined up the empty streets. Teenagers and twenty some year olds were around them, talking and partying. They were all having a weird good time even though there was a lot of arguing between people. It was drag racing, what do you expect?

Syaoran slowed down slightly, moving through the partying crowd. Few that knew the car well waved and moved on while others just stopped and stared. The windows of his car were all tinted so no one could see inside. Kyle appeared beside them pointing off in the distance. He nodded and followed after Takashi, going tightly through the crowd of crazed people. Sakura stared through the tinted windows, childishly awed at the scene before her. Though part of her had a faint memory of something so out there, she never had seen something like a drag racing party. Especially in Hong Kong, places were everything to deal with laws was strict. Her emerald eyes seem to reflect off the window, her darkly rounded eyeliner making her look deader then ever before. Syaoran's face appeared there as well, staring at her as she looked on.

"Having fun?" she turned to face him, a light blush on her cheeks. He glanced away from her, not wanting to get into an accident or run over Takashi. "Don't tell me you've never seen a race before." He commented, stopping as Takashi did. Kyle was talking with someone up ahead.

"I have…" she thought about it for a second. "If Paul Walkers Fast and the Furious and Ice Cube's Torque count. As well as the news and their chases." Her blush seemed to grow redder as he stared at her disbelieving. "What? I'm serious." The car went forward again, following the two bikers up a steep hill that led higher up on the bluffs.

"That's sad Sakura…really sad. Just don't let Meilin hear that, she'll have the biggest outburst." Syaoran smirked at her, shutting off the engine once they were positioned at a weird angle at the top. A light yellow corvette was next to them, Aiko sitting on the hood of it talking with someone. Seeing Syaoran's car, the blue haired girl hopped down immediately but stopped when Sakura came out of it. She was really starting to hate her. Keeping her composer she approached.

"I see you actually came along." Her voice was dry as she spoke. Sakura looked up at her, completely emotionless. The look in her eyes was completely different as well. Aiko took a step back but nothing more as she looked at Syaoran who was staring at her just the same; emotionless. "Marcus's been looking for you." like nothing happened she latched onto the guy she'd been talking to earlier.

"Where is he now?" Syaoran asked, going around the car to stand by Sakura. He didn't miss the way she was staring at her but it wasn't hatred more of a surprised look. Aiko shrugged before stepping close to him, her lips inches away from his ear.

"She has the same look as Race in her eyes and I don't think it was intentional." She whispered before walking away with the guy. Meilin and Tomoyo said hello to her before approaching the staring Syaoran. He looked at Sakura not seeing it then looked over at Takashi and Chiharu as they walked hand in hand next to Kyle who was talking with a blue haired guy.

"Hey man you look like you saw a ghost or something." The blue haired guy remarked when he approached them all. Tomoyo hopped over, giving a giant peck on the cheek before latching her arms around his broad waist.

"I didn't see one but Aiko thinks she did." he frowned. Syaoran shrugged off the feeling and placed a gentle hand on top of Sakura's head. "She thought it was Race but I highly doubt that, she's probably drunk again. Anyway…Eriol this is Sakura, Takashi and Chiharu." It wasn't the fact that he spoke randomly it was what he said that shocked everyone. Eriol bowed lowly to Sakura getting a weird laugh from her which surprised Chiharu and Takashi. She was slowly changing with each new person she was meeting and they liked it.

"Who's Race?" Sakura asked, making Meilin easily shake her head. Syaoran did the same, ruffling her hair just a bit before taking her hand in his. The two didn't even notice it but the others did and boy did their faces light up.

"It's no one to concern yourself with." Syaoran turned to face Eriol, seeing the smug look on his face. "Where's Marcus? I've got that race with him don't I?" Eriol nodded, looking around the parkway from someone.

"Well if it isn't Li and his bitches. I heard you ditched town because of some…problems was it?" some guy spoke darkly, coming up with a girl hanging at his side. Syaoran self consciously tensed, anger rising in him but he wouldn't let anyone around notice it. Sakura looked up at him, feeling his hand consciously clench hers from anger rising in him. The guy looked down at Sakura, his eyes flicking to their clasped fingers. A smug look appeared on his face and he waved away the girl on his arm. "Now who's this?"

"Someone you'll never get to meet." Syaoran spoke darkly, pulling Sakura behind him. The guy smirked darkly before turning to stare at the others.

"You've got new riders I see. Not bad, but they look like stoners to me Li. What happened? Milay couldn't find anymore real men to join in. I know how much you love real men." Takashi growled, going forward but Chiharu held him back. The guy seemed to laugh at this before stepping closer to the fuming yet passive Syaoran. "Ready or not…here we go."

"Let's hit it Marcus," Syaoran pushed him back, walking passed him with Sakura still attached to his hand. Tomoyo made a smug look before trailing behind them with Eriol. Meilin just smirked, letting Kyle take off with Chiharu and Takashi to do something. The small group approached waiting cars, a crowd of spectators cheering and dancing around. Syaoran released Sakura's hand and opened his car door.

"Rules are simple…up the cliff, through the town and back down the bluff. First person to finish wins the turf and the money, last person leaves town unless further notice." Aiko came out of the shadows, wearing a black vest with buckles along the front, revealing cleavage. Her dark green leather pants clashed amazingly with her red combat boots. Marcus smirked, giving the blue haired girl a quick smack on the ass which got her to stick her tongue out playfully.

"Those rules suit me. But how about we change it just a little." Marcus opened his own car door and got in, slamming it easily. "Aiko and Chase join in on double teams. First person from either team to win gets the prize and the first person from the opposite one gets that ticket to hell. The other ones in between get something totally from the crowd. Whatever they decided, the do it or get it." his dark eyes went right to Sakura who was standing rather oddly next to Syaoran.

"Sounds good to me. I need a good ride." Aiko spoke cheerfully, looking over at Syaoran as well. "Li?"

"What ever, a bets a bet with a little more class." He got in, slamming his door and starting the engine without a second word. Aiko went around to her lavender corvette and did the same as well as some guy with completely light green hair and his red viper…

"Are you ready to get your ass beat?" Marcus asked, hanging his arm out the window. Syaoran just smirked, turning his gaze to the peering in Sakura who was a little off all of a sudden. She didn't know why but part of her was pounding that she'd witnessed something like this. Her emerald eyes scanned the darkness before them before looking at the driver who was staring at her oddly.

"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked. He hadn't missed the odd look in her eyes and it was bugging him. She shook her head and he raised an eyebrow, before a loud rev came from Aiko who was finally ready to start. "I want you to stay with Eriol. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, you just win this." He nodded slowly before watching her back up to the sidelines with Eriol and Tomoyo who was shouting and hooting for both Aiko and Syaoran. Next second she knew Meilin waved down her arms in front of the four drivers and watched as they all zoomed down the lanes. The feeling in her gut grew bigger as she watched Syaoran take the lead next to the viper on Marcus's team. Eriol put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped getting him to stare at her oddly. "Sorry, just a little nervous."

"Syaoran's fine, if you're nervous about that. He's the best driver in this whole group. Marcus doesn't have a chance especially with the other member being the blue haired freak Aiko." Sakura just nodded her head and watched the race. Tomoyo looked behind her at them but thought nothing of it especially since Eriol was reassuring the girl.

Syaoran looked over at his side where Marcus was now, his dark blue corvette coming up quickly. A rather large smirk grew on his face as he sped up his own car, taking in 95 mph. the curve around that Aiko was talking about before was coming up and what she forgotten to mention was it only fit one car. It was that narrow. Looking quickly behind him at the tailing Aiko who was keeping it cool in her lavender corvette, he sped up a good minimum and turned. Tires squealed on the turn and the car began to tip slightly. Marcus cursed and slammed on his breaks before going in behind Aiko. The four cars went around the corner sharply before spreading back out. Syaoran in the lead once again with Marcus's man.

"Come on, the finish lines on the other side." Eriol spoke softly to Sakura who was trained on where the cars just disappeared at. She looked up at him, his smiling gray eyes staring down at her. A reluctant nod shook her brain and she followed the running Tomoyo and the walking Eriol with half the crowd.

Aiko slammed on her breaks quickly, just as Marcus cut across her. Cursing a million words in German, she clenched her eyes closed as her car spun out, slamming into the other guy. Her head snapped forward at the impact and her mind went black though she could still see, her vision was just a little blurry from getting rattled. Syaoran looked at his mirror just as Aiko's car tipped over soundly on its side. He cursed, not wanting anything bad happen to her. Switching gears he sped his car up, seeing Marcus come up behind fast. Checking his meter he did gears once more as it came into a steady rev. making a sharp turn around the road blocks, he came up near the edge of the bluffs once more. Marcus followed pursuit, not at all coming in slow.

"Look there's only two of them left." Some girl shouted. Sakura froze in place, hearing more and more shouts of only two racers left. But not who. Takashi and Chiharu came into view both of them a little guilty about something. Kyle had the same look as he approached from the other way. Unwrapping her arm from Takashi, Chiharu wrapped it around Sakura, a little worried at her friend's new state. Sakura was pale and staring hard at the two cars out in the distance.

"He'll be alright." She assured but Sakura didn't hear. She was too busy fighting back a past dream as well as her gut feeling.

Syaoran sped up his speed, trying his best to avoid the obstacles that came into view. Marcus was doing the same as well as stay on Syaoran's tail. Already they lost Chase and Aiko in the town so that led him to have to win this. ("You did what?" Tomoyo shrieked. Kyle just shrugged as Chiharu and Takashi looked away guiltily.) Something continued to tick in Marcus's car and he freaked, seeing his gas mileage go down considerably. Swearing he swerved to the side, doing a quick take back just as a light post came into view. Syaoran looked through his mirror and cursed, seeing Marcus's car do swerves, this way and that. Ready to take the turn to a different route down the bluff, Syaoran slammed on his breaks. Marcus swerved left avoiding hitting Syaoran.

"Holy shit!"

**To be continued…**


	5. Roulette Part II

**Shenzhen, China**

**December, 2024**

**1:30 a.m.**

_Chapter Five : Roulette part II_

"You did what?" Tomoyo shrieked. Kyle just shrugged as Chiharu and Takashi looked away guiltily. Something continued to tick in Marcus's car and he freaked, seeing his gas mileage go down considerably. Swearing he swerved to the side, doing a quick take back just as a light post came into view. Syaoran looked through his mirror and cursed, seeing Marcus's car do swerves, this way and that. Ready to take the turn to a different route down the bluff, Syaoran slammed on his breaks, swerving to left to avoid hitting Marcus.

"Holy shit!" Eriol got out just as Syaoran's car smacked into a telephone pole. Sakura's eyes went completely wide and she shrugged out of Chiharu's grasp. "Sakura wait!" he made to go after her but Tomoyo latched onto his waist, pulling him down. The blue haired guy stared down at his girlfriend as she shook her head madly, her eyes blurry with coming tears.

"Let her, she'll be fine." But even as she spoke it, she didn't believe it. Sakura had been distant since the start of the race and Marcus's car was still out of control. Eriol relaxed in his girlfriend's hold and she unlatched herself, watching as Sakura disappeared into the darkness.

Sakura ran through the smoke of the crashed car, stopping only when she made it to Syaoran. She'd been freaked out when she saw his car smacked full force into the pole while the other was spinning out. Stepping quickly and cautiously over the broken glass she peered anxiously into the window. He was slumped in the seat, a dab of blood on his forehead where he'd hit the steering wheel. Smoke was coming from the fried digitals and Sakura tried her best to open the door. What small knowledge she had of accidents, she knew that if he didn't come out soon something was going to happen. Not to mention her gut feeling was a little over high.

He lifted his head slightly, his vision blurry to an extent. Seeing a figure on the other side of the window he tried to make who it was. The petite form was yanking and pulling at the handle of the car, wanting it to open. Small droplets of rain fell from the sky, splattering the window and making it harder to make her out. Groaning at the impact of his pounding head he looked at his dashboard. Every single dial was down; the gas E, oil Low, mileage 0, and all the others were exactly on the beginning bar. Concentrating his blurry eye sight he made out the blinking seatbelt light. The rain fell down harder and he looked over at the sudden pounding on his window. She seriously was trying to get through.

"Syaoran!" a small click in his head finally indicated to him who it was. Pain shot up his back and he seethed through clenched teeth before looking at Sakura through the dark window. "Syaoran you got to get out of there!" her voice was urgent to the point of chocked tears.

"What?" he shouted back to her. Sakura froze from trying to break the window with her elbows. She didn't think he was conscious. Getting her composer back she used her hand and wiped away the water so she could see him clearly. The cracks in the window split his features in half but she could still make him out. Blood was going from his forehead to the side of his face.

"God Syaoran…are you alright?" he nodded his head and she smiled slightly before remembering why she was freaking out in the first place. Underneath the car was a hot wire and it was sparking like crazy. Both fists made contact with the door and she started tearing up more. "T-there's a wire…come out of there." she pleaded but he couldn't understand her because of the rain and her chocked words.

"What?" she pointed at the bottom and he strained to see but nothing came to view. "I don't see…" without warning Sakura pulled back and swung, backhanding with a tightly clench fist to the window. It cracked in each corner but didn't break. Syaoran stared at her strength and made to comment on it when he saw her slump downwards. That hurt her more then she'd thought and it was the last of her energy. Taking the handle on the inside he tugged but the door wouldn't budge. Growling, he tried again but it still didn't.

"SAKURA WATCH OUT!" she turned her head just in time to see a high speeding car. Getting up quickly she hopped up onto the smashed up hood of Syaoran's car and lifted her legs. Aiko's slightly scratched up car came sliding uncontrollably through the slick streets, spinning to a stop just at the end of the drive. Everyone stared at her except Sakura who looked at the shocked Syaoran through the front windshield. Like his side window, it was shattered in different places making it just a little bit weaker.

"Move," he instructed. Though she couldn't hear it from the yelling crowd and the continuous falling rain, she read his lips. Sliding back off with slight difficulty she watched as Syaoran kicked repeatedly at the windshield. It cracked loudly before shattering. Taking her chance she got back onto the hood and poked her head in, seeing the smirking yet in-pained Syaoran. Without reason she smashed her lips to his, her hands going around his head for support. Her body slid into the car with him, her exposed flesh cutting on the broken shards of glass.

"Stupid," she got out as she removed her lips. Syaoran pulled back just slightly and stared into her emerald orbs. "Âne," he smirked and kissed her, running the tip of his tongue along her closed lips. A small laugh escaped her throat at the ticklish feeling before letting him access. Absently he adjusted her body so she was sitting sideways in his lap. A soft tap on the window broke them both away and breathless. Sakura turned crimson seeing a smirking Tomoyo popping her head around the broken window while Eriol just peered through the side window.

"Are you children quite done?" Tomoyo asked, backing away to the pole with Eriol in tow. There hair was damp and dripping as the rain continued to fall. Syaoran gave Sakura a quick peck on the lips before letting her slid back out of the car. The second she slid to the asphalt Tomoyo freaked. "Oh my god, look at your legs." Sakura looked down, seeing the red lines of cuts from the slid into the car thing. They weren't stinging but as the rain fell on them they began to. "Come on, we'll get that cleaned before you die of pain." Within seconds she dragged the girl away. Eriol smirked at his girlfriend before turning it full on to Syaoran who just got out of the car.

"Well?" he nudged slightly. Syaoran winced before backing away from his blue haired friend.

"Well what?" Eriol wanted to punch his friend so badly right now. Keeping his cool he thumbed at the two girls making their way to one of the large white vans where Aiko was currently getting treated.

"Did you ask her out?" Syaoran shook his head and Eriol's jaw dropped. "Then what the hell was that about just then. Don't tell me she's going to be one of your night stands?"

"For one thing it's none of your business another…she kissed me first." No more words were said as Syaoran walked away from the car, leaving Eriol to stare at him.

…

…

…

It was a while before Sakura began walking again. After getting her scratches taken care of she had been sitting with Syaoran talking. Mostly about nothing but a few times she asked about the race he almost got killed in. She even told him about why she wanted him out of the car so bad. Her broken up memory was playing tricks with her and she remembered seeing one of her close friends blown up in a car because of the sparks of her car. Neither one mentioned or spoke about what happened inside the car after everything. They even found out what happened with Marcus's car. Kyle told them when he and Meilin joined them for the short while. One of Kyle's friends had placed a bug under the car that deactivates everything, from control steering to acceleration.

It was intentionally supposed to be for him as a joke but it got out of hand when Marcus activated it himself. Takashi and Chiharu had found out about it first, and Takashi but a weird knowledge knew about it. He explained that if Marcus accelerated to a certain number then decreased it, the bug would activate on its own. Thus, the happening. Sakura latched onto Syaoran's waist as he tried to beat the crap out of the red haired teen. Meilin simply socked Kyle in the side before dragging him away somewhere safe and a little…private. When Saku released him they were completely silent. Giving her the perfect chance to think about something.

"Damn it hate it when they do that." Syaoran breathed out, leaning against the cars side. They've been walking around the area, talking to people and checking out the other cars that were there. So far none were like Syaoran's or Aiko's for that matter. Both of them had custom turbulence as well as power that would smoke any racer back. "I need a smoke or a drink." He said mostly to himself. Sakura pulled out a pack of cigarettes, surprising Syaoran. He was only joking about it and he didn't think she heard him.

"Take it or leave it mister." She spoke almost childishly, taking one for herself. Since he's the one that spoke of it, he took one. Stashing the cigarettes back into the pocket of the vest, she pulled out matches and lit one. He took the flame, his eyes not leaving her. He would have never guessed this about her, never in his life. It was clear to him earlier that she didn't do drugs because she didn't act like her friends, slow and hyper, but she acted in a certain matter. A matter of calmness to attitude wise in flashes.

"How long have you smoked?" he asked, trying to get a conversation in with her. She shrugged, looking towards the sudden revs of motorcycles.

"Probably since I've been in China. A little after that," she shrugged again as if recalling it was bad. He looked at her. She looked to be native but if she wasn't born in China then where? He was about to ask when he saw her shiver from the coldness of the remaining drizzle of rain. Like an older brother would, he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. She looked up slightly; smoke emitting from her mouth as she blew sideways.

"You're freezing," he pulled away, tossing out the half gone cigarette before pulling off his sweatshirt. She watched him, taking two last strokes before downing her own. "Here," he muffled out, as the black hood was removed from his body. She took it with small thanks, slipping into it easily. Just as her head popped out he laughed. She looked like a small child in way to big shirt. If possible Sakura would most likely get lost in his sweatshirt because of how big it was around her petite form.

"What?" she asked, last bits of smoke leaving her lips. He stopped laughing, wrapping his arm back around her shoulders. She had trouble looking back up because of his arm but she still managed to do so and her look was one to laugh again. It was the perfect resemblance of his death glare, only with a little bit more spunk and feminine.

"You look a child that's all. It's cute," she stuck her tongue making him chuckle. She began walking, somehow dragging his heavy weight with her before he started at pace.

"Well look who it is?" a voice said from above. Syaoran stopped short and looked up, his arm absently dropping around Sakura's waist. A guy wearing a black shirt practically molded against his body and dark gray cargo pants jumped down from the gate. As he stepped more into the light Sakura could make out a scar going from his forehead slanted down across his right eye. His only good eye flashed to her discreetly before staring full force at Syaoran. "You're not dead?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Syaoran spoke out darkly. The guy smirked before turning as another figure jumped down. Sakura carried her gaze to the new form, a girl not much taller then she. Her long black hair was braided on both side and held together by silver ringlets. Like the guy, she was wearing a black shirt but it was tied in a knot at the base of her breasts revealing a scar from his abdomen disappearing under her dark pants.

"Ah see, rumors going around that the infamous Li died in a car crash. But here I am staring at the so called dead guy." Syaoran smirked, releasing Sakura so he could hug the girl briefly before doing a weird handshake with the guy. "So what's been going on? Are the rumors true or are they true?"

"Can't you tell that I'm dead?" he joked. The girl laughed half heartedly before letting the one eyed guy wrap and arm around her shoulder. He was much taller then her but she was tall enough that he didn't have to slump to drape his arm. "Nah, I ran into some trouble. Least I know my plan worked." The two laughed again but Sakura didn't find that funny. She glared hard at him, the cars headlights making it even scarier.

"Wait you're saying you planned that whole car hopping to your death thing!" she blurted out taking a step to him. Syaoran grinned down at her, taking in an affect that her glare was a little threatening and dead at the same time. "Let me guess, next you're going to tell me that crashing your car into the pole was another stunt too." he nodded and she just got more freaked out, it was supposed to be sarcasm. "Bloody hell! Je devrais vous mettre dans le four." She threatened. Syaoran sweat dropped as she began a walk back towards the cars then coming back again only to shout in frustration and head towards them again.

"Sakura," Syaoran grabbed for her wrist just as she came close enough. Instantly she stuck out her tongue and yanked away making him roll his eyes and latch around her waist. Bringing her close to him he dragged her back to the other two. "Chill,"

"You got to be fucking kidding me. I nearly got killed twice because of you and all it was were your bloody plans!" Syaoran took a step closer to her and she had to look upwards into his eyes to keep her deadly gaze. The same kind of gaze Syaoran uses on everyone else. "That's it mister, no more loving for you!" he sweat dropped at her use of terms before capturing her lips with his own, muffling the rest of her outburst. She froze in place but pulled back, feeling her body respond to it. It's not supposed to work this way, especially when she was angry.

"Nonlo tocchi," she bit out but did nothing to follow through with that. He patted her head and she snapped making him laugh nervously. Her personality certainly changed a lot since he first met her.

"Freddo," he responded back to her in the same language. "Chill," he commented in Chinese which made the other two smirk. Sakura threw the girl a dark look before cooling down. Though she did certainly not like the new information about Syaoran's stunts.

"Who's the chick?" the one eyed guy asked. Sakura blushed suddenly, pulling away from him. She didn't think she would outburst like that. Never in her life had she'd done it before and this was the first in front of spectators. Syaoran placed a hand on her head to keep her from going anywhere else. She was definitely feeling like a child done wrong.

"She's got mouth and balls to be talking to you like that."

"Ease up Rin, she's new." Meilin joined them, a much dislodged Kyle at her back. The girl called Rin looked at the new comers before staring at Sakura who was blushing like made through the darkness. "This is the only one with balls to cross a street at the end of a race when, I should say, not all the racers finished only to see if our dead Li is actually dead. Goes by Sakura. Sakura you should meet Manji and Rin, the two to crash and survive a wall."

"Nice use of formality Rae," Manji remarked giving Meilin a quick hug before doing the weird hand shake with Kyle. Rin continued to stare at Sakura, her dark eyes roaming her lithe body. "Don't kill her now babe, seems like Li needs her." Meilin snorted out a laugh while both teenagers went bright red. Sakura the most since she had just finished her outburst of telling Syaoran no loving for him.

"I won't kill her…just making sure she's worth it." Rin smiled sweetly as she cocked a head to the side. "So got any skills?" she asked, sizing the emerald eyed girl up. _She has style and totally fits in with Meilin's little crowd. I'll give her that but she looks to frail for anything. _She thought, waiting for Sakura's answer.

"Skills for what?" Sakura went defensive, taking step back. Syaoran's arm got removed from her head as Meilin came around to stand next to Rin. Syaoran noticed Sakura's uneasiness and quickly relieved the girl of the two bobsy twins.

"It's racing skills Saku…and as for the two of you. She's not racing." Meilin instantly pouted while Rin just grinned, looking from Syaoran to Sakura then back again. "And that really means no." he replied when the black haired girl was about to say something. Meilin stuck her tongue out, doing a step back to stand with Kyle and Manji.

"Who's racing?" a new voice replied. They all turned to see Chiharu and Takashi walk up to them. They both were holding beers. Sakura scowled at Chiharu who stuck her tongue out and handed the not yet opened bottle to Kyle who took it with thanks. Takashi placed half an arm on Sakura's head as he stared right at Syaoran.

"A bunch of guys are asking about you. Eriol and Tomoyo are with them now but I think they wanted a rematch for Marcus losing against you or not losing against you. Some shit like that." Syaoran nodded watching with amusement as Sakura tried to bite Takashi's fingers as they swung in her face this way and that. She seriously was getting picked on in these few hours. She was like a little girl just getting over an argument with her parents, her eyes red rimmed and cheeks rosy.

"If that's the case why don't you race with us Li? A game of Roulette or Chase it's your choice." Manji spoke up finally. The others looked at him before Li for his answer. Syaoran thought about it, looking at the suddenly making out Kyle and Meilin and their forgotten beer bottle before Chiharu who was rubbing her stomach absently.

"Roulette sounds fun, who's going to be the fourth rider?" Rin's arm went around Sakura's shoulders.

"She's new, she needs fun in her, and if anything we could see what kind of skills she has if she's gonna hang with your crowd." Chiharu's eyes went wide listening to them. Takashi grinned at his young friend while Syaoran just shook his head over and over again. "Oh come on Li. Your girl needs fun in her; she's too lanky and dead. If anything, this is what she needs." He still shook his head.

"If it's worth anything, you could partner with her. Be the passenger." Manji added. Rin's head went up and down, her bangs shaking with it. As much as Sakura was happy the two of them were defending her to get Syaoran to say yes, she was a tad bit scared he would and she'd have to go out there.

"Even if I did who'd be the fourth rider?" Syaoran interjected.

"I could," they all looked at Eriol who was coming up with a crowd. "Couldn't help but overhear the conversation. So…I went ahead of time and got some racers to go against." Syaoran stared at his blue haired friend. Half of what he just said was a lie, but he didn't know which half.

"Are you sure you didn't provoke them into racing?" he asked, getting the finger before Eriol latched an arm around Sakura, dragging her away. Rin and Manji followed, laughing about the way Sakura's face went wide with fright. "Hiragizawa!"

"Ah hah! Kinomoto agrees!" Eriol turned around, a finger in Syaoran's face. He growled and made to bite it but Tomoyo pulled him away before Li could have a chance. "And the rules my lady?"

"Kay this is how it goes. Rin and Manji are going first against Lucus and Josh as soon as Rin comes in Sakura goes, then when Manji does Eriol goes. And of course May goes after Lucus and GT after Josh. First team to finish wins." Tomoyo spoke, everyone nodded their heads. She clasped her hands together, stars in her eyes. "They're growing up so fast." Everyone sweat dropped before going to their positions.

"Hey," Rin placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder stopping her from going over to the cars. "A little advice before you race. Never accelerate faster then your opponent. That's what they want, and its there way of using it as an advantage and beating your ass. Just keep it at a steady pace then accelerate at the end smoking they're ass. It works if you know exactly what I'm talking about." Before Sakura could say anything Rin bounced off towards her ride, getting in and starting it.

"READY!" Meilin shouted before dropping her hands. The four riders took off in a puff of exhaust. Sakura stared at Rin's car, watching her go at one pace besides Manji's. Her eyes started watering and she looked away, heading towards the four parked cars that were going to be used next. Her body was shaking with nerves and she shivered trying to get them to stop.

Shouts and cries came from the crowd and she turned to watch as Manji slammed on his breaks, spinning his car around at the stopping point. The act cut off one of the opponents, making the person slam on their breaks as well but the turn about wasn't as smooth as his. Rin did the same when she caught up, doing a weird slid through before her car did zig zags to go straight as they all headed back. Syaoran ran over to Sakura, his hand going to the small of her back. She looked up, startled at the touch. When she saw his concerned look she smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. Drop after drop of rain killed the moment of staring and she looked away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, removing his hand and letting it drop to his side. Sakura nodded, turning her head again and smiling. "You don't have to do this, you know." He was trying to get her to back out. Placing her index finger against his lips she shook her head, the rain falling down harder now.

"No, I'm fine. I want to do this. Rin wants me to do this and it seems fun. Like she said, I'm dead and need some fun in me." he scowled but sighed anyway, letting her pass to the awaiting cars. Meilin quickly ran over some ground rules to Sakura before letting her get in the drivers seat of Syaoran's car. He got in the passenger, pulling the red strap over his front for protection.

"Do you at least know how to drive a car?" he asked, looking at her questioningly. She nodded, placing her seat belt on and starting the car with ease. That much was a no brainier, but actually keeping up speed without spinning out wasn't. "As soon as I say, you press on the gaze easily alright." She nodded; sweat building up on her hold of the steering wheel. She released it momentarily to wipe her palms on her skirt before replacing them. "Ready…" Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. "Press softly…" she knew it didn't mean it literally so she didn't but she felt her foot slowly go down on it. "NOW!"

For it being her first time doing this, she was pretty easy on the drive. Her foot went down the second Syaoran's voice boomed in her ear. On instinct she pressed down harder, exceeding their speed to a higher level. Building after building went by in blurs but she didn't pay attention to it in fear of crashing. Her eyes focused on the red lights of the turn about. The same turn about that Rin and Manji did a slam and spin out in order to finish the race for them. A warm hand went over hers but she didn't flinch. Syaoran guided her hand on the gear, changing it to fit the neutrality of the fast track. The car jerked before going forward smoothly and quickly.

It was only a thousand yard game, but it felt like forever before the buildings disappeared and weird lights replaced them. They were indicating the way of the race, showing her the different routes but she only needed to go straight. Right? Syaoran's hand went over hers again and this time the car did a weird chortle and jerk before the speed was released to a minimum point. Glancing to her side she saw the opponent. "_Never accelerate faster then your opponent. That's what they want, and its there way of using it as an advantage and beating your ass." _Rin's voice went through her head. He was doing exactly what Rin said he would. He was trying to go beyond her and finish it first. Her heart pounded against her chest, wanting out. Her eyes watered from staring at one place to long.

Sweat began to build up on the inside of her hands again, making them slid from its grasp on the steering wheel. Tightening her hold the car did a quick swerve before she caught control of it. Syaoran glanced at her, his mouth moving but no words came out. At least she couldn't hear anything he was saying to her. Emerald eyes went to the inch of the car next to them but her mind was blank. She didn't know what to do and if she did something wrong she might crash and…the car came past by centimeters. Her first instinct was to try and pass them but Rin's voice returned so she kept the steady pace. Syaoran's hand was once again on her own but this time she did herself. He removed it and stared, surprised that she knew what she was doing now.

Her ears were creating the sound of her heart beat, giving her a headache beyond belief. Slowly her eyes closed but just as she reopened them the opponent's car was in front, red brake lights giving her an odd feeling. A large, painted blue pole stood in the path and she watched as he did a wide turn, going around it. She slammed on her breaks, her world suddenly crashing on her like a hawk. Syaoran held onto the sides as the car did 360 around and around twice before positioning itself inches from the pole she was supposed to be going around. "Keep going!" Syaoran's voice was finally heard and she cringed. It was almost as loud as her heartbeat in her ears. She pressed down hard and the back tires squealed loudly before shooting forward.

It seemed the last bit of it came by fast because she was already at the end of it, people beyond people running to the car. Her hands were chalk white, gripping madly on the steering wheel. It had to take all of Syaoran's strength to peel her off it and when he did she let the most screeching curse that was most likely heard in the galaxy above. He cringed at her voice before laughing. She was squealing in delight of finishing a race without crashing or hurting anyone. "I did it! Syaoran I did it!" she gave him a kiss without knowledge and opened the door. He stared at her, a weird smile on his face before getting out as well.

"That was one bad ass ride!" Meilin blurted out first just as Sakura shakily stepped out of the car. Syaoran was smirking broadly from the other side, his arms resting on the top. The crowd was surrounding them and screaming out her and Syaoran's name, well Syaoran's since they didn't know hers. It was odd. "Shit you have got to be joking about never riding before." She shook her head which got Rin and Tomoyo to laugh slightly.

"No kidding? Damn girl, remind me never to race you one on one. Syaoran and Eriol are bad enough but you…burn." Rin did a weird hissing noise as her index finger struck with her hip. The others laughed and Sakura blushed. Chiharu latched onto her arm, a bright smile on her face.

"That's my baby girl!" she squealed hyperly. Takashi sweat dropped while the others laughed. Sakura's blush grew deeper and she pulled away from her friend, tripping over her own feet. "My klutzy baby girl." She corrected which got Sakura to laugh as she gripped onto the car's rim to keep her from falling on her butt.

"POLICE! EVERYONE SCATTER!" a voice shouted over the system of music. Just as the music was shut off sirens could be heard from all directions.

**To be continued…**


	6. Love for her

**Shenzhen, China**

**December, 2024**

**3:30 a.m.**

_Chapter Six : Love for Her_

Red and blue lights flashed along the bluffs, the sirens echoing into the rainy night air. Car after car, bike after bike drove off in all directions as they tried to escape getting caught. One lone car split off from the others, going up and around the bluffs towards the beach area. Very few followed in its led but the others didn't. The dozen police cars that had came onto the sight, trying to bust up the racing, separated into pairs. Two for each group in the directions it was going. Two of them followed after the ones that went along the bluff, going in a line. It wasn't the smartest move because then it'll be just a chase. A long never ending chase.

"Just keep it cool Sakura; we don't want to fall off the edge." Syaoran got out calmly but his nerves were getting the better of him. She hissed at him for the umpteenth time that minute as she tried her best to keep the car at a fast drive as well as not falling off the very high edge. Down bellow wasn't the beach but rock after rock and possibly their death.

"I'm doing the best I can." She bit out dryly as she made a sharp turn. The car lifted slightly and her heart beat went faster. Almost to the point of thudding out of its organs and out into the cold night air. Syaoran continued to contemplate on her driving as well as how close they were to the edge. It was pretty close. Lights flashed through the mirror and he turned around in the seat to stare out. Kyle was blinking his light, trying to get their attention.

"Sakura drive close to the cliff." Syaoran instructed, rolling his window down. Instantly wind whistled inside the car, billowing their hair. Sakura screamed as her long hair gathered in her face. The car swerved left then right before going back in a steady line thanks to Syaoran. She quickly pushed her hair back and smiled embarrassingly at him. "Keep your eye on the road." She stuck her tongue out, concentrating on the upcoming turn.

"Syaoran, Meilin and I are heading off to Dead Man's Peak!" Kyle shouted over the wind and mufflers. Sakura took a glance at him, before cautiously taking a turn. Kyle was close to their vehicle, his motorcycle's handlebars rimming against the door. He turned with them, his body going low in his seat.

"What about Eriol and Aiko!" Syaoran called back, checking the meter on his car before turning to stare once again at the side of Kyle's helmet. "Takashi and Chiharu are on their own too aren't they?" at the mention of her friends Sakura looked over at them. Kyle looked at her before turning back to the road.

"Eriol's leading them to the mansion and I think Aiko's heading to Manji's place or something. I don't know her deal yet!" Syaoran nodded, rolling the window back up. Kyle slowed his ride before returning back behind them. A cross street came into view and Sakura absently wondered which way to go. Syaoran noticed it too and stared at the meter once again before looking at the road.

"Tell me now or else I'm staying straight." Sakura warned, catching a glimpse of a sign reading Dead Man's Peak 6 miles right and Shoji Road 4 miles straight. There was silence between the two as Syaoran looked from mirror to mirror then at the fast approaching signs. Sakura's eyes went wide seeing a large truck passing across. At the last minute Syaoran grabbed hold of the wheel and tugged towards him, making them turn. The truck blared, their tires squealed and the sirens seemed to become distant as they went down the hill to the beach.

Sakura screamed, covering her face in the crook of her arms as she tried to steady the wheel. They crashed through bushes and tree branches. The car jerked violently as it went over boulders and possibly large tree rumps. Syaoran grabbed for the wheel again, turning it left making the car do a spin out. The back end smacked into a light post making them go the other way and flip over. Sakura's screams ceased as her head hit the rim of the steering wheel but she wasn't knocked out. She was beyond being knocked out. As the car landed back on its tires it turned off. Gas out completely. Steam coming from the hood. Both teenagers stared wide eyed at the smoke, their hearts pounding madly in their chests.

Taking her chance Sakura unbuckled herself and opened the door. She fell out, coughing for breath. The adrenaline had long but left her body, leaving her completely in fear of what just happened. Her head pounded with a forming headache and her limbs shook. She was ready to vomit if she'd eaten anything. Syaoran came around the car, kneeling down to help her to her feet. She pushed him away as she shook violently with tears. He stared at her emotionless then ever. She coughed madly, letting her tears fall down her face to her crossed arms. It was still dark outside that she couldn't see straight, but she walked forward anyway.

"Sakura I…" Syaoran started after her, his arm going to reach for her shoulder. She whirled around making him stop.

"That's it…no more. It was cool the first time but when it comes the second time…I'm not that stable Syaoran!" she yelled, her voice shaky. Syaoran straightened and stared at her. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. He watched as she shook violently and turned on her heel. She looked so pathetic and lost in his large sweatshirt and her mini skirt, especially now that she was crying and angry. "I've had enough."

She began walking forward again. She met with the cold sand and knew that they were at the beach shore. Looking around she saw a tall hut off in the distance and she began to make her destination for that. It was bound to be a lifeguard station. It was awhile before Syaoran begun following after her, keeping a sharp eye around. He saw her take something out from under his sweatshirt and knew it was a cigarette from the ticking and flickering of something. A fire was lit from her small lighter but then she collapse, the lighter falling into the sand. Syaoran ran forward, sliding to his knees at her side. She was gripping her face madly as she cried. Her body convulsing with sobs.

Syaoran made to say something when she threw her arms around him. He was frozen at first; shocked that she went from yelling at him to grieving on him. Slowly he placed on hand on the top of her head, smoothing her damp her out. "I'm sorry," was the only thing he could think of to say. She shook her head into his chest before lifting herself. Her eyes were blotchy, mascara falling down in black tears. He placed a kiss to her forehead and she closed her eyes, automatically resting it back against his chest. In seconds she fell asleep.

Syaoran felt her body fall limp against him. Lolling her head back he looked into her face. She was fast asleep like a child, reaming tears falling down her cheeks. Smirking he stood up, holding her in his arms. A lit drizzle began and he hurried his pace to the lifeguards hut, almost running. She was light enough that he most likely could do a marathon with her in his arms like she was. Kicking open the door, a gust of mildew from the recent pour came to his smell. He coughed before entering, leaving the door open to air out the room. Placing Sakura down on the ground he began pulling off his shirt then kicking off his shoes. They were soaked. Laying them over a surf board he knelt next to Sakura and began peeling off her boots.

When the task of removing her boots and stockings off was complete, he sat next to her. He was tired, but he needed to stay awake for her sake. For the sake of waiting until the sun came up so they could go. Even if she was asleep, they couldn't stay in here forever in case the lifeguard himself came or the police caught sight of his wreck of a car. Thinking of his car he sighed. It was his, not the gangs and he couldn't leave it wrecked and out of gas like he did with all the other cars he drove. Pulling out his cell he flipped it open. NO SERVICE flashed across the small screen. Groaning he banged his head against the wall a couple times before relaxing. It was going to be awhile before he got hold of someone…

Opening her eyes, Sakura looked around. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. The room was dark, very little light coming through. Lifting her body up, the area was completely unfamiliar to her. For sure she understood she wasn't in some random bed like she found herself the last time she woke up, but she wasn't on the streets either. She felt something warm at her side and she turned, a little freaked out. Seeing Syaoran asleep in his sitting position she eased. He looked like a baby fast asleep, his head off to the side as it leaned against a life savor. His toned chest rose and fell in a steady sleep, but her eyes were staring at the tattoo on his chest. It was a black wolf head, piercing silver eyes staring at her with teeth bared.

Getting her mind off of that she stood up, making sure Syaoran was sound asleep before she walked outside. It got extremely cold from leaving the heated guardhouse, but she instantly got used to it. Her bare feet went numb and she stepped up onto the wood paneling, but that was just as cold as the ground was. Pulling out a cigarette she shakily lit it and looked up into the sky, a stream of smoke parting from her lips. The sky was light, the sun rising up. Placing the cigarette to her lips she froze. Her lips were parched from the cold and felt weird against the gold bud. Staring at it, she began to twirl it. Smoke went this way and that, ashes falling as her finger tips tapped it.

_Her back was to the parting crowd, leaning against the cold post that held up the old café building. She was in old China, that much she knew, but where exactly she didn't know. People continued to shuffle this way and that before her eyes, going against time. Some of them were teenagers in bad shape and hoodies. One girl, around her age stopped a distance away. Seeing her leaned up against the post and staring at nothing she approached. Her dark brown hair was tied up in two twisted buns, her bangs blond and hanging in her face. Taking something out of her black jacket she shoved it forward. She read it, seeing the Chinese symbols scribbled carelessly as a design on it._

"_Name's Chiharu,"_

**Hong Kong**

**4:30 a.m.**

The front door opened before they even arrived at it. An elderly woman smiled, showing the half sleeping teenagers inside. She had on a nightgown, indicating she had been asleep but the smile on her face said she didn't care. Takashi and Eriol walked in, carrying the sleeping girls. She led them through a series of doors before they entered a dark room. Why she led them so far into the house when she could have sent them to the nearest living area, was beyond them. But she did and now she was walking around the dark room turning on shaded lamps.

"How long have the girls been asleep?" the woman asked, flicking on some lights as they entered a different room.

"A few hours, since we did the third round from Hyli Way. They had a busy night so they'll most likely won't be up for breakfast or…lunch." Eriol answered, placing Tomoyo on one of the couches they came to. The elder woman nodded, leaving briefly to get some blankets. Takashi placed Chiharu down next to Tomoyo and backed up staring at the two.

"This kind of fun isn't healthy for Chi, but its better then her complaining about not getting smokes." Eriol laughed, placing an arm around Takashi's shoulders.

"You know now you'll have to stay forever with us. After being exposed to that kind of adrenaline rush, there's no going back." Takashi nodded a devilish look on his stoned face. The woman returned with a few blankets and some pillows under her arms. Eriol took the pillows and laid them out on the next couch, tossing one to a chair. "I'm going to stay up for a little bit to see if one of the others return. You can go ahead and sleep if you'd like or watch T.V."

"I think I'll watch T.V. That last hit I took from Chiharu made me less sleepy." The two laughed and settled into their spots. Tomoyo mumbled something but neither heard it because as soon as the television was on, both Eriol and Takashi had fallen fast asleep.

**Shenzhen Bay**

**5:00 a.m.**

Sakura watched as her breath left her mouth, steaming into the cool air. The sun was beginning to rise, creating a weird glow over the ocean. She shivered, throwing out the half gone cigarette and stuffing her hands into the front pouch of the sweater. The flashback was just the weirdest thing to go by. It was the first time she met Chiharu and Takashi, but it was a bad memory because it was also the time she began smoking and drinking. Hiroshi hadn't appeared yet until after about a year of hanging around Takashi then came the trouble. Syaoran's sweater crinkled from the dew that gathered on it from standing outside to long. Closing her eyes she allowed the warm rays seep over her skin before opening them again, staring out at the sand surrounding her.

The rumble from cars passing behind on the streets was heard. She ignored them, knowing full well that people would never know what passed by. The marks on the street would most likely be considered as skid marks made by drunks and the slightly bent light post as an accident that happened, nothing more. Police would know what they were because they broke up the racing, but civilians wouldn't know. Just like they wouldn't know what teenagers do in the dead end of Hong Kong. Sakura felt a weird pang of emptiness pass through her as she remembered Hiroshi and his dealings. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped, startled at the touch.

"Something up?" Syaoran asked, resting his chin on her shoulder as his hands made through his sweaters front pouch. Sakura's hands were freezing inside of them and he clasped his own hands over hers, rubbing them a little. "Besides you being freezing." She stifled out a laugh, leaning her weight into him.

"Nothing really, just staring out at the sunrise." Sakura lied. He knew it from the way her voice swayed but he didn't press on it. She'd tell him in time, just like she'd tell him why she freaked out when they got to the beach later on. "It's just a little ways away from where I live, yet I've never been here before." She confided. Syaoran stared at her in surprise, but then thinking about the way she lives he could understand. Almost.

"Well, we'll just have to come here more often. I know a place where it's a lot better then China too, so I'll have to show you that as well." She turned her head slightly, looking up at him. He smiled, grasping her fingers between his.

"Where?" she asked, her voice a soft whisper. He grinned, tightening his hold on her entire body. She eased into him, looking back out towards the glistening water.

"Be mine forever and I'll take you there." he whispered into her ear before pressing his lips into her hair. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling his soft kiss. Turning in his grasp she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes to reach his height.

"To the end," she spoke, pressing her lips against his. He smiled in the kiss before deepening it. Her small body pressed against him, making him stumble backwards back into the lifeguard hut. She laughed as he tried catching his balance before leaping up. He caught her, his arms locking around her lithe frame as her legs went around his torso.

"To the end," he spoke back to her before going in for another kiss, his hands slowly making their way up his sweater.

**Hong Kong**

**7:00 a.m.**

"Remind me never to head to Dead Man's Peak in the middle of the night." a groggy voice spoke at the doorway of the large room. Eriol lifted his head up, a tired look on his face. He hadn't exactly slept full hours since he arrived; afraid he might miss Li and Kinomoto. Meilin and Kyle shuffled into the room, easily sinking into the couch.

"Why what happened?" Eriol whispered, noticing Takashi sacked out in the chair. Meilin looked around at that second as well, her parched lips curling into a sly smirk. She snuggled up to Kyle as he looked at Eriol, red bangs hanging in his face.

"They're building some new shit up there, so a lot of the roads were blocked. Half of it was torn out so ditch after ditch was everywhere. I almost spun out and down the peak because of one of the bobcat trackers." He explained, his hand automatically smoothing out his girlfriend's long hair. She had fallen asleep instantly her head leaned against his chest. "According to her it's going to be a Villa community type of place."

"Don't we already have one of those?" Eriol yawned, scooting down more into the couch. Kyle nodded, being careful of the head on his chest. Meilin stirred slightly, rolling down to his lap where she curled into a tight ball. "Damn. And that's the best place to chill at after races." Once again Kyle nodded, suppressing a large yawn.

"Whatever man…the governments whack, doing this is adding to it." Eriol's eyes started to drop again but he shook himself awake. Kyle was already half asleep, staring into the morning lit room like it was the devil. "Li and the girl are most likely down at the hideout or somewhere else. Knowing him, he ain't coming until we call or the police are down for the count." He yawned again.

"Hey…you're fallen asleep on me. Let's hit it before one of us sacks out." a simple nod was made and the two were asleep instantly. That's how tired they really were.

**2:00 p.m.**

"They're back, they're back!" Tomoyo screamed in joy, waking everyone in the room up. Eriol's eyes snapped opened, having been dozing off. Tomoyo came rushing into the room, heading for the opposite door and opened it just a crack. Her flash camera swung carelessly around her neck and he grinned. She was taking photos again. "Damn…" she was giggling now, getting everyone up off their butts and to the door.

"…GO GIRL!" Meilin's voice shouted as she peered beneath Tomoyo's arm and over Chiharu's head. The two they were spying on broke from their intense kissing and glared at the people staring through a door crack. "No don't stop, it was just getting good." Syaoran flipped her off and Meilin just laughed pushing the door wider. It swung open all the way, revealing Eriol, Chiharu, Meilin and Tomoyo all watching amusedly.

"So does this mean you two are a couple now?" Eriol asked draping an arm over his girl. Tomoyo had the snap camera poised out now and clicking away furiously. Sakura nodded, answering him. Her blush went deeper as the happy go lucky girl continued to snap in her face and Syaoran's.

"Ah you guys are so cute together." She squealed over the flashes of her camera. "So cute,"

"And if you don't stop with the flashes the cuteness will vanish into a horrid beast." Tomoyo stopped immediately but of course not without one last flash in Sakura's face.

"So what happened? Why'd you guys take so long to get here?" Meilin prodded. "It took me and Kyle about an hour to shag them off our asses and we pretty much had all four cops." She concluded, folding her arms over her chest and eyeing down her cousin. Syaoran remained emotionless as he released his hold on Sakura's waist. "Syaoran…"

"Nothing happened," he spoke dryly, slowly making his way for the door. He wasn't making it discreet; he was just going at a slow pace in case Sakura decided to join him to where ever he was headed. "And you'll never find out." Meilin stuck her tongue out, giving him the palm as she rounded on the emerald eyed girl.

"Well?" Sakura sweat dropped, backing up a few spaces before gazing at the three girls. "What happened that you're not telling us?" Syaoran made a weird coughing noise before leaving, excusing himself to the garage where Kyle and Takashi were. Eriol did the same, knowing perfectly well the girls were going to start squealing.

"Oh my god," Chiharu suddenly spoke. All eyes went to her and her mischievous grin. "You guys did it didn't you."

"You did?"

"How was it?"

"How's he?" they continued to bombard her with question after question and she could do nothing but laugh and grow extremely red with embarrassment. "Well Sakura, what happened?"

"Truthfully guys…" she thought about it, wondering if she should really tell them what happened.

"_To the end," he spoke back to her before going in for another kiss, his hands slowly making their way up his sweater. She shivered at the feel of his fingers on her skin and pressed her body against him. His kiss deepened, making her moan and slid her tongue along his bottom lip. She was the one that pulled away from breath and to look up into his eyes. They stared down at her, loving and questioning. In answer she pressed her lips lightly to his; traveling down with kiss after kiss along his throat. Her fingers found their way to his pants, unbuttoning it._

_The two became desperate, moving fast to discard clothing at the same time have the feel of each other with or without clothing. Syaoran pulled the sweater off her body when she broken away from his skin, revealing the black vested shirt. Ripples of goose bumps appeared on her exposed arms and he kissed them, trailing to her fingertips then across her collar bone. Sakura gripped his head and forced him to her mouth, pressing hips into his groin. He moaned, his arms sliding down her back to the buckles of her shirt to unsnap them. His arm began coming back up, her shirt coming loose. Sakura pushed him up against the wall roughly, pulling her shirt off. He grinned at her and she kissed it away, laughing._

_Then it came. All at once. The shelf above their heads fell from the impact of her push and the goggles and first aid kits fell on top of them. Sakura screamed but laughter replaced it and Syaoran just laughed, moving them away before major damage could happen._

"Truthfully guys…" she thought about it, wondering if she should really tell them what happened. The two girls leaned forward, waiting for the answer. Finally Sakura smirked shaking her head. "None of your business." turned around and walked away. Chiharu stared at her dumbfounded, Tomoyo went back to her camera taking snap after snap of Sakura's retreating back and Meilin just smirked.

**Somewhere, China**

**Some time in the afternoon**

"…Yes sir, they never did. She's clean as she could get…no that means…yes she's one of Hiroshi's servus. No sir…He doesn't know about her, I didn't' know until you said something…of course…but I thought…no…that's fine, yes. Alright Mr.….no don't worry he doesn't expect a thing. Yes nor does his girlfriend. No…she doesn't either or…no sir I promise you the three of them don't know about it. Hiroshi never informed her…he doesn't know who Hiroshi is I assure you. Yes…don't worry it's taken care of. No sir…I…of course…they never did, I assure you that she won't either. The race was…I promise and it's alright…yes, she didn't damage it. She raced Marcus but…no sir. Right…I'll tell her to call you. Right. Bye."

**Hong Kong**

**2-3:00 p.m.**

After having hours and hours of cold rain during the night, the sun was finally out. The cool wind breezing by as an after effect. Sakura leaned against the wall as she watched Syaoran and Kyle tune up the car they towed over from the beach. Her arms were crossed over the baby blue one strap shirt. Of course it belonged to Tomoyo but it became too small for her so she gave it to Sakura. Her eyes scanned over the car, taking in the black shine. It was weird that they washed it now that they're under hood of it as well as under the car. She caught sight of two narrow parallel scratch marks on the rim of the door and she scoffed, knowing she must have done it.

Takashi walked over to them, running his hand along Sakura's bare arm before kneeling down next to Kyle who was underneath. In his hand was a small portable phone, a green light emitted on it saying it was on. Kyle scooted out from under it, his face marked with grease. Taking the phone he got to his feet and walked towards the shading near the door, away from listening ears. Takashi got up as well and went back into the house, giving the approaching Syaoran a nod before disappearing into the house. Sakura watched Kyle for a bit, her eyes following his pacing form. He was yelling but everything he yelled wasn't audible to her.

"Earth to Sakura…come in Sakura." Syaoran spoke, flashing his hand in front of her face. Sakura blinked, loosing her concentration on the red haired biker. "Did you even hear what I said?" he asked, crossing his arms over his toned chest.

"Sorry, what was it that you said?" she asked innocently, now staring at his chest and the tattoo. Syaoran smirked, bringing her face upwards by the chin. She blushed slightly before grinning madly.

"I said…Aiko returned and she and Meilin are heading to the beach to shop for surf boards. Do you want to go?" she slowly shook her head, standing on her tip toes to reach his height. Wrapping her arms around his neck she brought him in close. He arched a brow, watching her. Lightly she pressed her lips to his before deepening it. Syaoran's arms automatically went to her waist wrapping around them. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall, scattering kissed along her jaw as she ran her hands over his smooth chest..

"You guys really should get a room for this." The two broke apart and looked at the speaker. Meilin was smirking as she twirled her car keys. Aiko was behind her, not at all looking happy but she remained silent. She was still edgy about Sakura looking like Race. "And it works better if Saku was in a skirt and not corduroy pants."

"Just keep going Meilin," Syaoran harshly spoke. She put her arms up in defense, laughing as she side walked to the large garage.

"Hey, I was just seeing if Saku was going with us." Sakura shook her head, letting her bangs fall in her face. "Ah…why not? You need to get a board, two actually. Surf and Skate and you can't do anything if you don't got any."

"Sorry, just not in the mood to go back to the beach." Meilin sighed before putting up a devilish look. Her wonderful trademark.

"We'll just have to get you your stuff in Tokyo," she waved to the two and walked away. Aiko right behind. Sakura looked at Syaoran in question, resting her head back against the wall.

"Tokyo?" he sighed, letting her drop to her feet as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We're going tomorrow around noon. I was going to tell you about it later when we had a chance to talk." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, staring off in the distance but making it look like she was staring at him. Tokyo. "Is that cool, I mean…"

"Yeah…yeah that's cool. I didn't know you guys were leaving China." He looked at her funny, hearing the off tone in her voice. "Why are you going to Japan?"

"for one thing you're going with us. You, Chiharu and Takashi. Another, it's because of the race war going on that we need to finish before it gets too out of hand. Aiko's fiancé called a couple weeks ago with details of their competitions and they're majorily bombing so…we gots to go." He put his hands on her shoulders, his thumb rubbing her bone a bit. "Are you sure it's alright with you? I mean…it's a whole different country…"

"It's fine Syaoran." She kissed him on the lips, lingering a bit before pulling back and smiling. It was a true smile but he saw something in it that he would never forget. The look that got Aiko all freaked out before. "Hey, I'm going to go rest a bit. I haven't really had sleep so…" she trailed off. He nodded, giving her one last kiss before watching her disappear into the house.

"Race," Syaoran turned on his heel and went back to working on the car, Kyle long forgotten on the phone.

**6:00 p.m.**

Syaoran knocked once before entering the room. Chiharu and Tomoyo looked up from the television screen, staring at him as he just looked around the room. It was actually the first time since he returned that they saw him. He was shirtless, his bizarre wolf tattoo visible. Tomoyo was the first to speak, surprising him some what. "What's up? You look…you don't have a look." Syaoran looked at the two girls watching Looney Tunes.

"Have you seen Sakura?" the two shook their heads and he growled. _Where the hell is she?_ Tomoyo turned back to watching the TV but Chiharu remained staring. It was normal for one to be looking for Sakura around a house, for she was always missing. But lately she's been with either Syaoran or herself and now she was with neither. "Do you know if she's with your boyfriend?" Syaoran asked, noticing Chiharu's gaze.

"Sorry, he's with Kyle in the garage." Just as he spoke Kyle came rushing into the room, Takashi right behind. Both faces were flushed from running, Kyle's a little distorted with some kind of anger. "Tak what…?" Chiharu was cut off by Kyle.

"My bikes gone, along with the money Aiko had in her helmet." Syaoran remained passive while the two girls just gasped and looked at him. "Meilin couldn't have taken it because she's still with Aiko and they took a car. Eriol's talking about the trip with Dylan on the phone." Chiharu looked from Kyle to Syaoran then at the darkened sky outside. It was only six, but the rain made it look dark out. Then it hit her and everyone else.

"Sakura,"

**To be continued…**


	7. Up and Gone

**Hong Kong, China**

**December, 2024**

**6:56 p.m.**

_Chapter Seven : Up and Gone_

"My bikes gone, along with the money Aiko had in her helmet." Syaoran remained passive while the two girls just gasped and looked at him. "Meilin couldn't have taken it because she's still with Aiko and they took a car. Eriol's talking about the trip with Dylan on the phone." Chiharu looked from Kyle to Syaoran then at the darkened sky outside. It was only six, but the rain made it look dark out. Then it hit her and everyone else…

"Sakura,"

"Isn't she in the room with…"Takashi trailed off seeing Tomoyo right there on the couch. The others frowned, looking at each other a little paranoid. Chiharu stared at the guys for a few seconds before looking away, wondering what her crazy friend was doing.

"Do you know where she would have gone?" Kyle asked him. Takashi shrugged, scratching his head as he thought a moment. He almost looked like a monkey. Almost.

"Knowing Sakura she would have gone anywhere, especially since she gots something to use." He looked at Chiharu who was still staring into space. Tomoyo had turned off the television and was leaning her head on the back of the couch as she watched them. "Did anyone happen to say something that might have made her distant? She usually leaves becuase of that." Everyone shook their heads.

"When I was with her all we talked about were clothes and modeling. She's going to model for me when we go to Tokyo." Tomoyo replied happily, looking at everyone with a solemn stare.

"The usual drugs and drinking crap and maybe something about Hiroshi not finding us if we leave China." Chiharu replied softly, looking at Takashi in the eye. He knew what she meant by usual because they really don't talk about anything.

"I haven't even talked to her," Kyle replied, crossing his arms over his chest. The large P on it scrunched up, creating an L.

"About leaving China and the usual complaints." Takashi backed himself up. Everyone looked over at Li, wondering if he was the culprit. He was staring at the ground, arms crossed over his bare chest as he thought. His face was completely emotionless of everything. Feeling the intense stares he looked up, everyone was staring at him.

"What?" they continued to stare. "I haven't said anything bad to her." the door opened at that moment making everyone look in that direction anxiously. When a black haired Meilin walked through nothing happened.

"Hey guys what's…" Meilin stopped in her tracks, holding a small yellow bag. She glanced around the tense room that was currently staring at her. Aiko stepped in next to her, staring just as much. "Why's everyone all tense and gloomy?" Chiharu stood up from the couch, going over to Syaoran. He was staring at the clock now. Meilin watched her before turning her attention to the silent Kyle. "Care to explain?"

"Did you girls happen to say anything to Sakura? Anything to make her…go silent or something?" Kyle asked, looking at Aiko then to Meilin then at the passive Syaoran. Chiharu was just standing next to him ready to say something but now wanting to hear what the two girls had to say.

"I've been gone all day. The only words I got to her was getting a surf board for Tokyo because I know she doesn't have one." Meilin replied, frowning as she stared at everyone. Aiko just shook her head but as she did so Syaoran figured it out and he left without another word. "That was weird."

"Oh god," Chiharu left after him, not at all saying anything to anyone just like Syaoran.

**Old Hong Kong**

**7:46 p.m.**

It felt weird riding the motorcycle. Only the way it went smoothly fast down the roads with a mild vibration. Even though she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, she still felt cold. Especially her temperature. She felt a little cold and warm at the same time. Stopping in front of an old coffee house she got off the bike and secured the helmet like she knew what she was doing. A few people looked at her as she shook her already messy hair out. Ignoring them she walked into the warmth of the building, making her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. The few customers in there turned and stared before going back to drinking or just sitting around. One of the girls working behind the counter smirked, seeing the new customer.

"Well if it isn't Sakura. What happened? You haven't been to visit this place for months." She replied smugly, flicking back dyed violet hair. It was a useless attempt because it came back to hiding her azure eyes. "Would you like something to drink, eat?" Sakura shook her head, taking a seat at the bar. Automatically her arms crossed in front of her and she leaned forward, a little exhausted. "Or do you need a fucking bed? Damn girl you look…dead."

"I'm fine," the girl arched a brow, not believing her. Sakura sighed, letting her eyes close slowly. "I haven't slept in awhile is all, but really I'm fine." She opened her eyes as she smiled, trying to reassure her friend.

"Uh huh…yeah I'll start believing you once you've slept and actually ate a real meal. Are you sure you don't want something? Coffee, cake, even a blasted cookie for all I care." Sakura just shook her head, though all of that sounded really good at the moment. "You know it's not healthy for you to be smoking and not eating, it's like a rule." That knowledge obviously didn't sink into her, as she just straightened up.

"I'm seriously alright, I don't need anything." she sighed making Sakura smile. "But I do need you to do me a favor, if you're not busy Sera." Sera paused, her face falling from the usual cheerfulness. Her eyes seemed to narrow a bit as she folded her arms over the counter and leaned forward, palm under her chin.

"I should have guessed. She comes in here not wanting anything, tired as hell, and wanting the usual favor." She smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. "You forgot to mention that you're leaving for who knows how long and need money."

Sakura couldn't help but smile guiltily. Was she that predictable? "Well my life is that messed up, I can't help it." Sera stared at her sadly. It was true and she hated that for her. "But can you?"

"If you don't say that your life is messed up…but yeah, as long as it doesn't have to do anything with that idiot Sakimoto, but yeah." Sakura sweat dropped. It amazed her how much she can go from such cheerfulness to acting all denial to more cheerfulness.

"Like you said, I'm leaving for who knows how long. I'm leaving tonight and wondered if you could watch Kero and Suppi?" Sera seemed to go silent as she stared right at Sakura. Emerald and sapphire stared at one another, contemplating which one should speak first.

"I'm guessing you'll be needing the usual two hundred as well?" Sera finally spoke, straightening up and crossing her arms over her chest. The word Pennies on her dark blue shirt seemed too changed from the tightness of her arms, creating 'penis'. Sakura stared at it for a while before looking away guiltily. She needed to stop being so predictable. "It's alright, I'll ask Mark for my pay check now instead of tomorrow and I'll give you the money. I just…need to know where you're heading this time."

"I'm not really sure or I would tell you. I know I'm going in the direction of Quil but I'm not sure what city I'll be in to stay. I just need to get out of Hong Kong for awhile." Sakura's voice changed a little, giving the hint of crying.

"What happened?" Sakura shook her head, making Sera want to slap her. She hated when she did this. "Sakura I'm not here because I love Hong Kong so much, in fact I would have left a long bloody time ago but you're here and I'm staying to help you out. If you're not going to tell me anything then what's the fucking point of staying." There was complete silence in which Sera mentally kicked herself for saying that.

"…they want me to go to Tokyo." Sakura finally spoke, her voice almost a whisper. Sera stared at her, trying to contemplate whether to explode again but then something crossed her mind.

"Who does?" Sakura was silent again, her famous trademark since she came to China. The violet haired girl forced herself not to slap the child. Taking calm mental breaths she tried again. "Saku who wants you to go to Tokyo? Not Hiroshi I hope."

Sakura shook her head at the same time she spoke. "No one…never mind I said anything." Sera opened her mouth to argue but Sakura stood up on her feet, head bowed down. "Um…I got to go. I'll feed them now because I have to stop by my place for a sec but then I'm going. Thanks Sera…for everything." it almost sounded like a death will. She lifted her head and smiled before quickly turning around and running out of the café. She didn't want to know what she had to say.

"WAIT!" the door shut with a weird slam. "SAKURA!" she saw her get on a motorcycle and take off, cutting a few cars off. "Damn it, Rika's going to kill me." she turned on her heel only to stop. The few customers inside the café were staring at her. "What? Go back to drinking your bloody coffee." She bit out, going to the back.

**Old Hong Kong**

**9:00 p.m.**

Syaoran ran the red light, ignoring the honks from the cars he was passing. His goal was to get to Sakura's complex and nowhere else. His knuckles went numb from the cold rain hitting against his skin and from clenching his fists tightly around the handle bars. He was that pissed off at the moment. Pissed off because he'd seen the off look in her eyes when he mentioned leaving for Tokyo but done nothing about it. Now Sakura was gone, and he had no idea if she'd gone back to her place or somewhere else. The traffic stopped for the next red light and Syaoran went through the cars, riding the yellow line until he was in front of them all and turning for Old Hong Kong city limits.

"_Li! Li wait!" Chiharu yelled, running up to him just as he started his motorcycle. He flipped up his visor and looked at her. She was panting, the affects of smoking as she reached him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she tried catching her breath. "There's something you need to know about Sakura."_

"_What?" he looked at her confused. Takashi came out of the house but stopped when he saw the two. He was panting just as much as Chiharu was, but she was already controlling herself. Droplets of rain began to fall, hitting everything lightly before it became a down pour._

"_It's not right for me to tell you this but…something happened to her, something more then what Hiroshi's done to her. Just because she's hard headed and dense now doesn't mean anything. She's sensitive on certain things, like talking about leaving. I didn't realize it when I was talking to her about leaving for Japan with you guys but its true. She's become so accustomed to China that she'll never leave, not even to get away from Hiroshi and Mireille. If you could, bring her back." Chiharu looked at Takashi, he was staring at them sadly having some clue to what she was talking about. "Syaoran she has no memory of her past."_

Syaoran squealed across to the next lane, taking the alley to her apartment complex. _"No memory that could tell you what happened, that's how bad it is."_ He cursed mentally, trying to get Chiharu's voice out of his mind. Riding through the back alley of the apartment he came around to the front. Parked neatly in one of the parking lanes was Kyle's bike. The helmet strapped to the back like it was never even touched. Sighing greatly, Syaoran quickly parked next to it and jogged up the slippery brick steps into the small lobby. No one was around, not even the workers that usually hang around. Going towards one of the elevators, he pressed what he remembered as her floor and waited.

It was a long while before it finally dinged the floor he wanted. He'd forgotten that the third floor got stuck. As he stepped off the elevator he heard a gasp. Looking up he just spotted a small figure make a dash for a door. It took him a little to realize it was Sakura in an overly large sweatshirt and skirt and when he did he took off at a run. "Wait…" the door slammed and the lock slid into place. Syaoran cursed sliding to a stop in front of her damaged door. "Sakura open this door." Syaoran yelled, his fists hitting the door with force. It rattled slightly and he heard a gasp of surprise on the other side of it. "Sakura…"

"No," Sakura yelled back at him, her body sliding to the ground as she strained to keep it shut. Her cat hopped up onto the counter top and meowed, its blue eyes glowing as it stared at the rattling door. It amazed her that it wasn't hissing like it normally did.

"Sakura open it or I'm blasting it down." he threatened, pounding on it roughly. The neighbor's door opened and two heads popped out. He growled at the two kids watching before pounding on the door. Sakura was still whimpering on the other side, mumbling some incoherent words.

"You wouldn't dare," she got out when he was finished pounding. Her heart was pounding as she waited for a signal that he was serious.

"You have no idea," he bit out dryly before pounding furiously. Sakura squeaked in answer and Syaoran growled. She was being difficult at the moment. "I'm serious Sakura. Open this door or I'll blast it open. Trust me I'm armed almost everyday."

"Why do you want me to come out so badly?" she asked, making it difficult for him. She yelped when his fist came in contact with the door and her body moved a few inches forward. The cat leaped down and meowed, its entire black fur standing on end as it just stared at the door. "Just answer me damn it."

"…why don't you want to come out? Or even open this fucking door?" he asked back. In the corner of his eye he could see the two kids sticking there heads back out, being nosy. There was complete silence on Sakura's end and he wondered if she died or something. "Sakura?" there was still silence but he heard her scratching at the door with her nails. Unless it was the cat. "Sakura why'd you take off? We thought something happened to you." more silence. Keeping his cool Syaoran turned around and leaned his back against the door. "Talk to me."

Sakura stared at the door, tears building in her eyes again. "I can't go to Tokyo with you guys. I just can't and not even you can make me go." She said fast. Her hand went up against the cold door, lying flat as if she was looking for a pulse. Her cat rubbed up against her leg but she ignored it, letting silent tears drip down her already white face.

"Why not?"_ "Something happened to her, something more then what Hiroshi's done to her."_ Syaoran stared at the door wondering if that was the reason. He held his breath as he listened to Sakura breath on the other side. There was that awkward silence again, but this time he knew she was crying. He could feel it against the door as if she was pressing against him. "Why can't you go to Tokyo?" he asked again.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" she yelled out, her voice cracking like a teenage boy. "I-I don't…want to go back there." there was silence on his end and Sakura took a deep shaky breath. "Not to a place I left. If anything they're probably still looking for me." she spoke in a whisper, but he heard it. Heard it as if she yelled it out. Her hand scrunched up into a fist as she tried controlling her tears, flesh snagging on the loose splinters created from the bullet holes.

"Who?" Syaoran asked, looking off towards the other door. The two kids weren't there anymore, probably left when he stopped yelling. "Why are you in Hong Kong dealing in drugs that you don't use and slaving for Hiroshi like you're his bitch? Why'd you even come to China?" he asked rather harshly.

"I can't tell you." she whispered harshly, her throat dry from yelling and crying.

"Why can't you?"

"Syaoran just go. I can't tell you so you might as well just go." Her voice was cracking with more tears and he held the urge to break down the door and see what was wrong with her. What ever it was couldn't have been that bad if she was holding back and living. When she didn't see his shadow leave she sighed, causing her to cough madly.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked desperately. Sakura stared straight into the nearest hole, surprised that he was begging for her to tell him. "I love you so much Sakura, you have no idea. Why can't you tell me what happened to you?"

"Because I don't remember!" she yelled almost to the brink of more tears. Syaoran's eyes went wide as he listened to her mumble the same words over again. She pressed her forehead to the door roughly, making it crack and bleed. "Anything at all…"

"What?" he hadn't heard her on that last part. She was breathing hard now and in the distance he heard the cat meow.

"I don't remember my past alright. Nothing until I started a new life with Takashi and Chiharu and Hiroshi, even Mireille and that stupid Jonathan. I don't remember shit." She blurted out.

"Sakura…"

"I remember how I left Tokyo. The police seemed to be after me at the time and I got help by these people. I got on a private plane and I left, finding myself here in China." Sakura leaned down and picked up a piece of paper. Flipping it over she read instructions on making French fries, something she got from Chiharu a long time ago.

"What people? That's good that you remember that. Just what…" Syaoran tried but she cut him off, rapping on the door with a soft tap.

"I don't know who they were. I don't remember. I know that one of them is named Rika. We talk all the time. She called almost every night to see how I was holding up. How I was doing with the money that she sent me to hold up pay for this stupid apartment." She chanted like she was broken. Syaoran stared at his hands. The name Rika going through his brain. He's heard that name before, but couldn't place where.

"Rika…see there's a reason why you should go back to Tokyo. Go see Rika." Sakura shook her head even though he couldn't see.

"She stopped calling about a year ago. I've heard from her a couple times every so often but that's it. She stopped calling and I had to live off the money I made from stealing and from dealing for Hiroshi." There was silence again, followed by sniffles. Syaoran faced the door, pressing his hand on the door and grabbing the handle.

"Would you please come out now? I understand what's going on but Sakura…" the latch to the door jangled and the door opened a bit. Syaoran stepped back watching as Sakura slowly came out. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and mascara was sliding down her cheeks. Even her hair was tangled from her grabbing it so much while she cried. "It's not that bad. Okay so you have amnesia but whatever is in your past is the past. Nothing that bad."

"How do you know that? You don't know my past." She got out. Syaoran shook his head, agreeing with her. Reaching out he smoothed her hair down, stepping forward so he was inches away from her face.

"I know because your alive standing before me." She stifled a laugh and he smiled, glad she wasn't depressed any longer.

"Syaoran…" the click of a gun being cocked sounded and the two froze. Syaoran slowly turned his head, removing his hand from Sakura's head as he tried seeing who was behind him.

"Don't move…you're under arrest for breaking and entering and for the threat of a weapon."

**Hong Kong**

**10:00 p.m.**

The large living room was silent as all the teenagers sat around in silence. No one seemed to move since Syaoran left in a rush. Chiharu came back only to sit on the couch in a daze, not believing she just told him that stuff about her best friend. But other then that everyone was off in a weird world. No thoughts being transferred through their brains, not even about what just went on and what they were going to be doing. Aiko looked from one fact to the other, not understanding anything that just happened. She didn't want to. Not even Meilin wanted to know what happened. She just knew that Syaoran left to get Sakura from someplace and no one else was saying anything. The door opened, but no one moved to acknowledge the arrival.

"Whoa did someone die while I was gone?" Eriol asked, looking at the solemn looks in everyone. His attention then went to Aiko and Meilin who looked a little confused. "Kay scratch that…Yelen wants to talk with us about Tokyo and…" he waved his hands towards Takashi and Chiharu.

"Great…" Kyle got up off the corner of the chair and walked out of the room, passing Eriol with a grim expression.

"What happened and where's Li and Kinomoto?" no one said anything. Chiharu and Takashi remained seated on the couch. Chiharu had the oddest expression as her hand rubbed a part of her stomach. Takashi was just staring into space, an unlit cigarette behind his ear.

"Forget about them, Syaoran went after Kinomoto or so miss druggie says." Aiko replied as she walked out of the door behind Tomoyo and Meilin. Eriol just looked at the back of Aiko's bouncing hair before glancing at the two spaced out teens. He was amazed that Chiharu didn't react like usual to Aiko's comment. So that meant something happened while he was gone.

"Just perfect…"

"Good you're here." a middle aged woman spoke, looking at the few teenagers walking into the room. When she didn't see the one teenager she'd been meaning to want to talk to she arched a light brown brow. "Where's Xiao Lang?" at the mention of him Kyle and Meilin looked away, staying silent. Aiko just huffed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear and Eriol just stayed silent, not really knowing himself. Tomoyo was the only one who really reacted but still said nothing.

"Did you not hear what Yelen asked?" a woman in her early thirties spoke, looking the kids down with bright violet eyes. "Tomoyo? Eriol?" they were silent. Tomoyo just looked at her mother with wide passive eyes, her hand clasping with Eriol's behind their backs.

"Where's Xiao Lang?" Yelen asked for the second time when no one answered. It wasn't that they weren't answering, it was just they didn't know how to answer it. Yelen looked at the teenagers standing before her, while they looked at each other rather confused. Sighing, the woman looked at her niece. "Meilin,"

Meilin looked up, her crimson eyes taking on a dark look. "He…a…" she looked over at Eriol who shrugged, his glasses going to his nose. "Um…"

"Do you remember earlier when I talked to you about the new racers?" Eriol cut in. everyone turned to him. Yelen nodded her head slowly, gold earrings dangling. "Well…he…" he didn't know how to put it. Took off for one of them? Took off because of one of them? Or took off because one of them turned out to be a weird thief? Aiko made a loud exasperated sigh, getting everyone's attention.

"He went after that bitch alright. God, why can't any of you come out and say it?" she got out in one breath. The adults gasped and the others stared at her.

"Aiko language," Yelan spoke. Aiko just shrugged, placing her hands on her hips, hooking her thumbs under her spiked belt.

"It's true though. Xiao Lang went after that Kinomoto girl because she's a crack head just like her friends." Tomoyo went forward, her arm coming up. Eriol latched onto it before it came flying down and separated the two girls easily.

"Better watch what you're saying. Chiharu has quite a punch and if she hears you talking about Sakura like that…" Eriol put fist against palm making a loud slap. Aiko's face went red and Tomoyo just made a satisfied scoffing noise. "Not to mention Tomoyo and Meilin at your throat in seconds."

"I'm not scared of that pregnant druggie and I'm sure as hell not scared of the two of you. I've faced Meilin before and Tomoyo is most likely the same, only feminine." Kyle made a burn noise, getting a slap from Meilin as she fumed. Tomoyo was staring at Aiko with wide amethyst eyes. "What? Stop staring at me like that."

"How'd you know Chiharu was pregnant? No one told you she was. I didn't even know she was and I'm positive she wouldn't tell someone she hates." The adults looked from teenager to teenager, completely lost in their conversation and appalled by their actions.

"I…" Aiko quickly stuttered but before she could come up with an excuse on how she knew, Tomoyo's mother clapped her hands for attention.

"Enough of this. You guys are friends. It doesn't matter who knows who's pregnant. What matters is where Yelen's son went." The teenagers went silent, looking at the floor. Kyle was the first to speak, answering them all.

"My apology for our crude actions Lady Li, he went after Sakura…" they were all staring at him, making him feel self conscious. It was one thing to explain why she was gone another to explain it to Syaoran's own mother. Yelen placed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, rubbing the bone in tired agitation.

"Yes Kyle, I'm aware he went after this girl but where? For all you know he went across the bay area or possibly to some remote place." She muttered her eyes closing as she shut off the world.

"That…" Kyle tried but the door opened. Everyone went silent. Noone intruded when Yelan was speaking. A butler stepped in, bowing low before innocently looking at his mistress.

"Sorry to intrude madam but master Xiao Lang has returned with…"

"Sakura!" Chiharu's voice echoed throughout the house. Meilin and Tomoyo exchanged looks before running out of the room and the grownups looked at each other. The scream sounded like something bad happened. Before they knew it something crashed to the ground, shattering.

**Old Hong Kong**

**9:35 p.m.**

"Don't move…you're under arrest for breaking and entering and for the threat of a weapon." The officer spoke, stepping towards the side so she had visual of Syaoran as well. "Back away slowly and put your hands above your heads. Both of you." she commanded. Syaoran slowly put up his arms, taking a few steps away from the surprised Sakura. "That's it," the officer whispered to herself, taking steps of her own backwards to give him some room.

"So…wanna tell me what I did wrong officer?" Syaoran asked casually. He took one last baby step back before stopping. He was still at a good proximity from Sakura but far enough that he wouldn't get in trouble with the law.

"Got a call from a concerned neighbor." Sakura glanced to her left, seeing two small heads popped out of the door. The same kids that had been watching Syaoran in his yelling rampage. "Do you have an unauthorized weapon?" the officer continued. Syaoran smirked to Sakura, shaking his head no. The officer took Syaoran's arms and placed cold cuffs around them, making him growl inwardly.

"Of course not, I'm just eighteen after all." The woman narrowed her eyes, stepping to the side so he could see what she was doing. Rolling his eyes, Syaoran waited while the officer patted him down from head to foot. She felt nothing. "See, that threat was nothing. I was only trying to get miss beauty to open the door."

"Threatening is still a crime so you're under arrest for the time being." The officer made one glance at Sakura who just leaned against her closed door, arms above her head. She looked almost dead. "I need identification please."

"Sakura Kinomoto," sakura said in a whisper, eyes briefly closing.

"Syaoran Li," he grumbled watching Sakura calmly. When the officer repeated the names over her walkie, Syaoran got angrier. "Look, I didn't do shit. Ask her, I just wanted her to open the fucking door so we could talk." Syaoran burst out. Sakura's eyes went wide hearing him and the officer just pointed the gun at him once again. "I'm serious," he said a little calmer.

"Do you know him?" the officer asked, looking at Sakura. She was staring at Syaoran, like she was having a silent non verbal conversation with him. Her eyes seemed to move this way and that, checking his status without leaving his eye sight. "Miss?" Sakura looked at her, hearing her voice finally.

"Yes," she spoke softly, her voice harsh from so much yelling earlier. Syaoran looked at her sympathetically as she looked away from the officer, her head down. "He's my boyfriend." She concluded. _Boyfriend, _a term he hadn't heard her use since they hooked up. He wasn't even sure if they were, but now it was final.

"Is he abusive?" the officer asked straight out, taking both teenagers by surprise.

"What! Now hold just one minute…" Sakura shook her head, looking straight at the officer. She was completely emotionless and that was scary. Usually she had some kind of emotion written in her eyes or face but at the moment she had nothing. Syaoran frowned, wondering what was going on in her head.

"I see," the officer looked at Syaoran, his hands behind his back uselessly.

"Yeah, now can you please release me?" the older woman rolled her eyes, wondering why she was stuck with arresting a giant baby. She looked over at Sakura, taking in her bad appearance before she noticed something that she would have just gone right over. A giant smile spread over her lips as she looked at her captive.

"Wanna tell me about these bullet holes?" Sakura froze, her breathing coming to a stop. Syaoran gulped, looking right at Sakura but at the holes behind her. "Well?" none of them answered.

"Uh…Christy I think you would like to check this out." a man replied over her walkie talkie. The officer frown, taking the thing out and answering him.

"I'm kind of busy here…" she kept an eye on the two as she talked.

"Well it's about the two you have right now. I've just gotten there records on the scan." She looked at Sakura then at Syaoran, her eyebrow arching up.

"Tell me,"

"…Kinomoto Sakura, age eighteen. It says she's been arrested three times for drug possession but tested clean and currently has a warrant for withholding information about two high class dealers Mireille and Hiroshi Sakimoto." Sakura looked away from everyone, surprised they had such a record on her. The officer waited for the next bit of information for the arrested suspect. "And we got Li Syaoran, age twenty, arrested one for weapon possession and a couple times for illegal street racing and destruction of city property. Each time bailed out hansomly by a Yelan Li."

"Ah, I see." She looked away just briefly. "Thanks for the information, it was all I needed to finish this up." she looked at Sakura, approaching her with another set of cuffs. "Apparently you two have records so that means…" Syaoran elbowed her as she passed, making her keel over in pain.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor**_

"Sakura run!" he barked out. Sakura's emerald eyes went wide, pupils dilating with fear. She didn't answer his command but she did run when he shoved against her, wanting to run.

"Hold it! FREEZE!" the officer got out as she caught her composure. Cocking the gun she went after the two, stumbling slightly from the pain in her stomach. He got her quite hard.

"Syaoran…what are you…?" Syaoran stopped and dropped to the ground. Sakura watched him oddly as he placed his hands under his butt then maneuvered so they came all the way under and in front of him. Her eyes got wider as he stood back up and took her upper arm with his cuffed hands.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor**_

"No questions now just run." He barked at her, taking her down the stairs quickly to the bottom floor. Two workers were passing by carrying ladders. Athletically Syaoran hopped onto the railing and jumped off the wall, over the two workers who seemed to stop seeing his actions. Sakura went right under them, sidling through the small gap. They seemed to wait to see if they're were more running before they started walking again.

Grabbing Sakura's wrist he pulled her into the crevice of the elevator and the wall. Sakura made to say something but he covered her mouth with his own, blocking her from view. It was dark enough that whoever walked by wouldn't notice them unless they looked really hard or saw them going there in the first place. Sakura felt his body press against hers as her back pressed against the surprisingly sticky wall. All oxygen was cut short for her and she had to control herself as she felt him literally kiss her. It wasn't the time, but when she saw the shadow run right past them she knew he was doing it to get them discreet. Footsteps faded and Syaoran released her. She took the chance to actually catch her breath.

_**Beaten why for, can't take much more**_

"That was…unexpected." She gasped out. He arched a brow and it looked funny through the darkness.

"That's what you get for holding your breath." she hit him playfully before erupting in laughter. Syaoran smiled, liking the way she laughed. It was an actual laugh not like what's he's heard before when she was racing yesterday. This laugh was soft and true. It was a Sakura laugh. "Come on, we better get back to the mansion before she sees us." He pulled them out of the corner and started forward but Sakura wasn't following. Confused he turned around to see her staring at him, emotionless as ever.

"I…" he turned fully around, watching her as she just stood there. Her head bent down, brown bangs covering her face from view. "I don't think I can go back with you. I'm sorry Syaoran, but…I obviously lost my memory for a reason." He sighed, going over to her. Strong arms wrapped around her upper arms and she winced slightly. It was an unexpected touch.

_**One; nothing wrong with me, two; nothing wrong with me**_

"We've already gone through this. And I've told you, you're not going back because of what ever happened you're going back because you want to see your friend." He shook her slightly, making her lift her head. Freak tears were sliding down her dirty face, making a weird hurt in his heart. He didn't want to see her like this and since he's met her it was the only thing he's seen her like.

"I know," she got out in a sharp breath. "I can't go back Syaoran, I just can't and you're not going to make me." she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. He enveloped her in a hug, keeping her head against his chest and he shushed into her ear.

_**Three; nothing wrong with me, four; nothing wrong with me**_

"Sshhh, don't say that." he whispered into her ear, keeping her from fighting his hold. Sakura became weak, easily molding into him as he held her, whispering no into her over and over again. Just like that she stopped struggling and cried. He rocked her body with his, his fingers racking through her soft hair. "I can't make you, but why wouldn't you want to go. I've heard you say it; you want to leave this place. You've told Chiharu you'd take her and that unborn child of hers away from this place and danger. You've even told me that you'd do anything to get away from Hiroshi."

"I know…" she said in a soft forced voice. He continued to rock her, until he felt her body begin to tremble from the cold of the night. Pulling away he looked at her. She was dressed in a simple black long sleeved shirt and pants. He didn't have his sweatshirt or he'd given it to her, but it wasn't that cold out. When the warmth of his body left her she trembled even more, almost to the point of making an earthquake in her own body.

_**One; something got to give, two' something's got to give**_

"Are you alright?" he asked, running his hands up and down her arms. She nodded weakly, but it wasn't a nod he'd expect to last long. She was trembling with cold and he could tell by the way she bit on her lower lip that she was freezing. "You're trembling, you're not alright." He pressed his hand to her forehead. It was warm, not enough for her to be sick.

"I'm fine Li, I just…" she paused, not sure what she needed. He stared at her. Not because she paused but because she used his last name. She usually called him by his first name. Not wanting to press on the matter, he put an arm around her shoulder, bringing her into another hug.

"I believe that you're alright, but I need to know if you're going to Tokyo with us or not. If you're not then, I'll stay with you and the others could go." She looked up at him, her large eyes going even wider. "I'm serious; I'm not leaving you in Hong Kong while I go to Japan. Not while those guys' live here and not while the police are wanting you now." She laughed, but it wasn't like before.

**_Three; something's got to give. Now let the bodies hit the floor_**

"You don't have to stay here just because of me. I wasn't going to stay here either." she replied calmly, trying to control herself. She hated crying in front of people, it made her feel weak. He pushed her away slightly so they were facing each other. Leaning forward, he came eye level with her, a serious look in his chocolate eyes.

"Listen to me when I tell you this. I'm going to protect you as much as I can, Meilin and the others will do the same but it won't work if you're not there. So if you're seriously not going to go to Tokyo then where are you going because I'm coming too. Remember…to the end." Sakura was silent and that scared him.

_**Push me again, this is the end**_

"I…don't know what to say." She finally answered. He smiled, ruffling her hair making her pout slightly. It was like nothing was happening, their conversation was just one you'd have everyday. "I don't know what to do." She burrowed her head into his shirt, groaning from lack of thoughts. Her body was still trembling, but he paid no attention to it. He couldn't because he felt her body move in frustration.

"How about you tell me later you're answer." She lifted her head, a cute confused look on her face. He turned her so she faced the fire stairwell, then lifted her head up to the floor above them. The officer was looking around, lost. "Come on before she spots us." Sakura nodded following him towards the entrance where they made for the two motorcycles.

_**Skin against skin, blood and bone**_

**11:21 p.m.**

They made confirmation that Sakura was actually going to go with them. Of course, Syaoran kept it a secret of the trouble he had to actually get her to agree. For one thing, food was involved. He couldn't understand her and he didn't think he was going to understand her. But the second they got back to the mansion she had started to change her mind until she saw Chiharu and of course they shattered one of the vases nearby. Then everything was different. Yelen had talked to Sakura in private about going to Tokyo and about her son, but mostly it was about what Sakura just got herself into and when Sakura returned back to the others, she had made up her mind on joining them.

To be on the safe side, they all went with Sakura and Syaoran back to her apartment later into the night. The police were looking for them and Syaoran didn't think it would be wise to get caught. Chiharu and Takashi however, were afraid that Saku was going to take off with a different thing in mind while the others just didn't trust Syaoran with Sakura alone. At least, Yelen didn't want them alone anymore. She wasn't to thrilled to hear her son was dating such a girl but she could do nothing to change his mind. They were at her apartment now, getting the things she needed. Chiharu and Takashi stayed in the car with Kyle and Meilin. Eriol had gone to get things straightened out and Tomoyo went with Sakura and Syaoran into the room to get Sakura's stuff straightened out and packed.

"Do you want me to do anything? Help or something?" Syaoran asked, leaning against the kitchen bar. Sakura turned to look at him, completely out of it, she had just been thinking about going back to Japan.

"Umm…" she thought a moment, her eyes going around the practically empty kitchen. "Can you go upstairs to the landlords? I don't think I'll be coming back so he should know that I'm not going to pay him." Syaoran nodded not really wanting to know what the deal with that was.

"Upstairs I'll be then." He went around the counter, giving her a quick peck on the lips before leaving. Sakura watched him pat Kero on the head before leaving the apartment. After awhile she went to the middle of the small walkway and looked around her messy apartment, mind completely a blank. She had no idea what the hell she was going to do now. Her life was already messed up and leaving Hong Kong was just going to add to it. The light bulb above her head blew, startling her and the cat. Suppi took off for the backyard, claws going along the carpet like bullets.

"_Well…this is the only room that I can give you." The man replied, opening the door to the apartment. She peered in it, her nose scrunching up from the cigarette smell. The man ushered her further into the room and she reluctantly stepped inside. It was a small apartment, a walk in closet small enough to pass as a broom closet, a bathroom, a small kitchen area then the front room. "It's all I could offer, unless you come up with the money to get one of the other rooms."_

"_This is…fine," she spoke slowly, looking around. "It's only going to be me living here, so I don't need the space." She explained. The man looked at her sympathetically before looking at the two walking in. The three teenagers together freaked him out. They were all wearing black hooded sweaters; only the girl was wearing it up to hide her appearance. _

"_Now this apartment could be yours as long as you pay me regularly. You can pay me right?" he stared at her. She nodded her head, looking behind her at the two arrivals. "Are you sure? You look a little young to be…living on your own, even to have a job. How old are you exactly?"_

"_Don't worry, she's got a job. She'll pay the money like you said." The older man nodded, looking at Sakura with new meaning. She was young to him, really young but if he got the money then her age didn't matter to him. "And she's old enough so you have nothing to worry about, with cops I mean." With that mentioned then mad narrowed his eyes._

"_Cops huh…you three aren't delinquents are you?" they shook their heads. "Alright then…just remember 250 a month at my door in cash, and none of those fancy gizmos to cost me more." They nodded again, the girl more since it was her new home. "Welcome to Ittö apartments miss a…"_

"_Kinomoto, Sakura." he nodded handing over a small gold key and leaving the three freaky teens. Sakura turned to the two guests, a look of gratitude on her pale features. "Thanks, for everything." the guy that spoke smiled, his olive green eyes dancing around the empty apartment._

"_Takashi told me about what you did to help out when the police came. So I've reconsidered what I said the last time we spoke. I can use you, so you've got the job." Sakura smiled, thanking him again and again. _

Grabbing a small duffel bag from the top of the shelf, Sakura braced herself as tons of stuff came down. Her closet was always small, but it was pact making it seem even smaller. Something hard hit her head and she yelped, making Kero lift his head up and stare. The golden chow seem to make a weird sniffing noise before getting up and moving somewhere else, thinking that her show was boring. Rubbing her abused head, she picked up a small ceramic casing the size of a book. Weird designs were written across it as well as names beyond names but none of them she knew, at least she didn't think she knew them.

Unconsciously her hands went over the top of it, delicate fingers brushing over the letters. It was smooth against her skin, the lettering glued on with weird stuff. Shakily she lifted the latch and slowly opened it, like there was a demon inside of it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she opened the book shaped casing. It wasn't until Kero barked that she lost control of her emotions and dropped the box startled. A few items in it spilled out from the bit that she opened. The dog continued to bark as she hurriedly stuffed the box and whatever stuff inside the bag. Zipping it up she stood and looked at her annoying dog,

"Well Kero, its time for us to leave." The dog tilted its head before barking again. Sakura frowned at its annoying squelch before her closest. The second she stepped over a large box, something white caught her eye making her stop. Bending down she stared at the black words written on it. JUNE 18, 2013, turning it over, she stared at a very unseeable picture of two kids. It was mostly burned but she could make out two kids, a girl and a guy in it. Neither one familiar. Kero began barking again, giving her the start of a headache.

"Hey Sakura you in there?" Tomoyo called. Startled, Sakura stuffed the picture into Syaoran's sweatshirt pocket and stepped out.

"Yeah," she called, looking around for the black haired girl. Tomoyo was holding herself from the cold as she stepped through the front door, making sure not to step on the returned Suppi. "Is Syaoran back, do you know?"

"Uh…"Tomoyo shook her head her eyes darting this way and that through the empty apartment. It was emptier then when they got there. "If you want I'll go get him."

"No, it's alright." Sakura looked around the apartment, before she turned and smiled at Tomoyo. "Can you take these to the car? I'll go see if he's upstairs still. I'm basically done getting stuff." The girl smiled, nodding as she patted the chow's head.

"Yeah, no problem…uh Eriol says he cleared you leaving for Hong Kong with the mail and phone people so bills won't come in while your gone." Tomoyo exclaimed, saying her reason for coming up before she missed the chance.

"I never get mail or bills." Sakura said a little confused. The girl's face seemed to contort into a weird smile as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Yeah, he figured that at the end too. Something about you paying your landlord everything. That's clever." She continued to look around the apartment at the stuff Sakura didn't want to bring with her. Things she bought or stolen from stores to accessorize her home.

"Hey I didn't have a stable job so I couldn't pay all that stuff every month." She replied solemnly before taking a deep breath and heading for the front door. Suppi seemed to get up and move out of the way, almost afraid that she was going to step on him. Tomoyo was watching her with bright amethyst eyes making Sakura giggle. "Yes you could raid this place with what you want. Just…don't take everything."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sakura waved her off, leaving her apartment. Suppi followed close behind, his straight black tail standing up waving as it went. Tomoyo smiled to herself as she watched the girl leave, cat in pursuit. She felt sorry for her, having heard most of what happened from Chiharu and Takashi and just seeing the place spoke more as well.

Tomoyo went for the kitchen first, searching through the almost bare cabinets. All there pretty much was were plastic cups from some café and a few plates. No food was found, not even canned food. Opening a cabinet over the sink she found a small coffee jar and animal food. Picking up the jar she read the label written across the top. DRUG MONEY EMERGENCY. Curious, she opened it and peered inside. At least fifty dollars worth of herb wrapped in a small plastic bag was in it as well as a small pistol. Frowning Tomoyo closed the lid and put it on the counter where she'll remember to grab before she left.

A blinking red light was off in the distant. Feeling a little uneasy now, Tomoyo went over to it. 3 unread messages were on it. Messages that she didn't think Sakura had gotten to or even cared about. She was leaving, why would she care? Curiosity got the better of her and Tomoyo quickly looked at the opened door before pressing the small button. Kero seemed to whine but she ignored it as the messages went off.

: _Hey Sakura, it's me Sera. I wanted to call telling you that I've got the money you wanted. Um…I guess you already left so that means you don't need it unless you're just sitting there on your couch staring into space listening to this message. I want you to know something if you are listening to this…please take care of yourself. Sure Hiroshi's done that shitty stuff but you've always managed to pull back together, but you seemed different when you came to the café. A lot different. So…take care of yourself and if you can't, come to me or go to Chiharu's. Possibly Monica's if she ever will forgive you. That's all…give me a call when you return or come by the café again. Uh…yeah. :_

Tomoyo stared at the message, listening to the woman ask if you wanted it to be deleted or not. With trembling fingers she pressed next. Waiting as it went through the usual day and time it was recorded followed by the annoying beeping sound.

: _Saku…damn it why aren't you there. Unless you are there. Whatever bitch. No not you, talking to Ellie. Anyway…I've forgiven you for the other day at the market. My nose isn't broken and the police let me off with the usual house arrest. Right. I've called with news about your assignment. Mulberry Park, 6 tonight. A guy named Yue is going to give you a sack. Don't open it, just get the sack and tell him money is in the usual place by 2. And that's usual pay for you as well, and if you do this right you'll get extra thirty for Chiharu's medical bill. : _

: _Sakura Kinomoto, its Monica pick up this phone. I know you're there because I know you to well. So pick it up…if you just got this message and all the others then good. What Hiroshi said on that is a total lie. Yue is not going to be there. Yue went to jail last spring for illegal drug dealings and because he killed some hobo on the street in front of witnesses. It's a trap for what you did to Jonathan and Nick, even him. So don't go. Please pick up the phone; I feel a little dumb talking to a fucking machine. Sakura. Damn it hoe, pick it up…fine, just don't go to the park. Leave town or something, go somewhere away from Hong Kong. Just don't go near Hiroshi. Um…yeah. Over and out. :_

Sakura's and Syaoran's voice came to hearing and Tomoyo's heart pounded madly, moving away from the machine and grabbing the coffee jar. The second the two walked through the door she was already waiting in the small hall area, the usual smile on her face. The cat was in Sakura's arms, practically looking evil the way it was staring at its surroundings. The room seemed to grow quiet; making it seem like it was literally empty. No bodies inside of it, not even a single paper. Sakura looked at Tomoyo, seeing nothing in her hands.

"Didn't want anything?" Tomoyo seemed to fidget under her gaze, trying to make the jar behind her back undetectable.

"Nope," Sakura smiled, looking up at Syaoran.

"Then we could leave now." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss before grabbing the leash on the wall. "Eriol wants us to hurry too." Tomoyo nodded, heading for the door but stopped when she saw Sakura stare at the apartment.

Sakura glanced at the machine, the blinking light reading off her messages going off. She seemed to stare at it a real long time before looking at the clock. It was well past six. Tomoyo watched her, wondering if she had listened to her messages earlier. Sakura turned to the door, and the two girls shared an awkward smile before Syaoran led them out, Kero on a leash and Suppi in Sakura's arms.

**Next day…Hong Kong Airports**

**12:00 p.m.**

"Attention all passengers. Flight 54 for Tokyo now boarding. Flight 54 now boarding." An attendant's voice rang out. Sakura's stomach did flip flops as she stood up. Syaoran went over to her, placing his arm over her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, a nervous smile appearing on her lips.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling back at her. She nodded her head, allowing him to drag her to the opened doors for their plane. Meilin and Aiko were already through it, talking about something that happened while they were surfboard shopping. Tomoyo and Eriol were going in after them, arms locked.

"I can't believe I'm going back." Sakura whispered to him, resting her head against his shoulder as they handed the attendant their tickets. She thanked them, letting them through. Syaoran tightened his arm around her and the two walked behind Chiharu and Takashi. "I can't believe I'm leaving China after so long."

"Well believe it because we're on the plane now." Syaoran gave her a quick kiss on her temple before releasing her. Sakura slid into her seat, staring out the small round window at the sky. Tomoyo flipped around in her seat, looking at Sakura with a smile and a camera.

"Welcome to Flight 54 Miss Kinomoto. May I take your photo for memory that you left China to go to Japan or shall I just take one to black mail you when your ditching me and screwing around with Mr. Li?" Tomoyo asked in a deep voice, trying to sound like the conductor. Sakura blushed, looking at her and the video recorder. "I'm just playing." Tomoyo turned back around to sit in her seat just as the attendants came by to check their safety.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Syaoran asked, looking at his girlfriend as she wrapped her hands around the seatbelt. Turning to face him she smiled, her eyes glossy. Tomoyo had done her makeup dark to hide her red eyes from recent tears, but it wasn't doing a good job because her eyes were still red. "You're going to be fine." He leaned close to her ear, placing a light kiss to her temple. "First thing I'll take you somewhere special."

"Where?" she asked softly, trying to control the tight feeling in her throat. It wasn't that she was sad for leaving; she was just surprised that she's actually going back to Japan.

"It's going to be a surprise." he leaned back and smirked, making her smile as she leaned back as well, her hand going for his.

"This is your captain, we're about to take flight so please all electronics must be off and seatbelts secured. Thank you and hope you have a nice fly to Japan."

"We're going, we're going" Chiharu squealed at the same time Meilin did.

"No more police…" Aiko spoke from her seat besides Syaoran.

"No more Marcus and his crew..."

"No more China," Eriol spoke, his head bobbing from left to right. Sakura looked out the window, watching the wings of the plane turn as the plane turned.

"More drugs," Takashi got out hyperly making them laugh and people to stare. There was silence as everyone watched through the window or closed their eyes. The plane was gradually going forward at a speed that went faster with time. Syaoran glanced at Sakura seeing her eyes closing. A sad smile appeared on his lips and he tightened his hold on her fingers before looking straight. Sakura opened her eyes, looking at him then out the window.

"No more Hiroshi," she whispered as the plane took off.

**To be continued…**

**-**_Bodies_- by DROWNING POOL


	8. To Return

**Tokyo, Japan**

**December, 2024**

**1:24 p.m.**

_Chapter Eight : To Return_

"WAIT!" the door shut with a weird slam. "SAKURA!" she saw her get on a motorcycle and take off, cutting a few cars off. "Damn it, Rika's going to kill me." she turned on her heel only to stop. The few customers inside the café were staring at her. "What? Go back to drinking your bloody coffee." She bit out, going to the back.

…

…

…

"Thanks for telling me," she replied before hanging up her cell. A frustrated sigh left her lips as she turned over on her back. A weird pain went through her spine before easing as she wiggled on the mattress. The sun was seeping through the Dutch windows, the ocean breeze blowing the drawn curtains. Like a small child she pulled the dark blue sheets over her head and curled into a ball, knees tightly pressed to her chest. She wanted to go back to sleep and dream. Closing her eyes she tried but what she just learned wasn't leaving her mind. Little by little the air under the blanket left, suffocating her.

_"God I'm so sorry Rika." The person on the other line spoke, almost in a panic. Due to the long, long distance it was fuzzy making Rika ask her to repeat herself. "I've lost her. One minute she was telling me she was going to do one of those run away things to clear her head but the next…I went to her apartment but the entire place is empty. No Kero, no Suppi, not even her stuff. It's completely empty." She said in a rush._

"_Wait slow down. Where'd she say she went?" Rika asked, fully awake this time. The breeze coming from her window chilled her bones and she shrunk into the bed more. "Where the hell did she go Sera?"_

_"I…don't. What I know is that something happened between her and Hiroshi so she's gone. The messages on her machine are the only thing left telling me that Hiroshi done something and now…shit I got to go."_

Groaning, she threw the covers off her head and sat up. The cold rush of air hit her like a brick and instantly goose bumps covered her bare skin. It was still the end of winter and of course it was cold, not matter how high the sun was at the moment. Her cell phone fell into her lap as she began to slide out of bed but she ignored the small thing as she wrapped the blue sheet around herself. It clung to her body like a dress as she wrapped it around her bare chest, tucking it so it wouldn't collapse on her. Casting her gaze to the clock she scrunched up her nose at the time. 1:42. She slept in again and the giant headache gave her the clue why she did.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were still here Mrs. Tskuino." A young voice replied. Rika looked up, seeing one of the maids back tracking to the door bowing low. Her blond hair was almost touching the ground, as she forced herself not to look up.

"It's alright Ashlee; it seems Haku let me sleep in again. Do you know where he is?" she asked, holding the sheet firmly to her body. The blond maid straightened up, trying not to stare at the naked woman before her. Her body seemed to shake as she tried to remember where her master was.

"He's… out jet skiing with Mr. Christianson and Miss Yanari." She nodded, dismissing the girl. Ashlee bowed once more before leaving the room quickly, shutting the large doors behind her with a quiet snap. Rika sighed, turning to face the opened window.

"It's bloody December and they're out in the water. That's insane," she spoke to herself, letting the sheet fall to the ground as she walked over to her closet. Pulling out a simple black sweatshirt she slipped into it as well as grabbing her Roxy surfboard shorts. By time she was done finger combing her hair, the young maid came back in, this time cautiously looking.

"Are you going out to the water as well?" Ashlee asked, placing the blue bed sheet onto the bed and starting on fixing it. Rika grabbed a hair band, shutting the closet door.

"Yes…um…can you change the guest room sheets please and tell Martha that we'll be having people over tomorrow so start preparing the meals for more then me and Haku." The blond servant nodded, hurriedly finishing the bed to do what she was asked. Rika walked out of the room, a faint smile on her lips. Walking down the narrow hall, she entered an area that was only created for the use of hiding. But nothings happened in almost a year since she's lived in the house so now it was used as a second door to the outside.

Stepping out onto the wooden patio, she stopped. The sun blinded her causing her to quickly close her eyes at the flash. Opening her eyes again, she looked around, staying put in front of the glass door. The air smelt of the sea and recent burning of incents from last nights party. Going towards the railings she leaned over, staring at the sand. A few beer cans scattered underneath and she sighed, knowing that they'll be there until she mentioned it to be cleaned. A scream of joy made her look up towards the ocean in the distance. Two jet skis were going around, hoping the giant waves. She laughed as a dark red one flipped over a silver one, landing perfectly on the other side. Having a sudden crazy idea she stepped back from the side and ran forward again, doing a flip over the railing and into the sand.

The second her bare feet hit the cold sand she made a run for the others. The wind flapped against her, her cheeks going numb from the feeling. The sand felt weird against her feet, a few shells digging into skin but she was used to it and it didn't exactly hurt. The jet skies engine roars came to hearing above the crashing of the waves on the rocks nearby and the laughter from the riders. She began to slow down, her legs numb and her head pounding. A figure lying in the wet part of the sand came into view and she came to a complete stop to catch her breath. Hearing her, he turned around waving. She waved back jogging up.

"It's freezing out here, don't you know that?" she commented, sitting down next to him. Blood was slick on his leg and her dark eyes grew wide seeing it. "Oh god Lane, what happened?" he chuckled at her change of voice.

"Fell off is all. I'll be fine." He laughed but she didn't trust him. Falling off jet skies was painful, she knew from experience. "Haku and Milay should be coming in soon. We've been out for quite awhile." She arched a brow, looking at the two people out on the water. "You al right?" she looked back at Lane. He was staring at her with dilated brown eyes, his glasses hanging down on his nose.

"Yeah," she smiled, reassuring him. But the look he gave said otherwise. He shrugged, getting to his feet as the silver jet sky started coming in. she watched him walk by, water dripping form his wet suit. A white line was running across his back from where his pants stopped and she couldn't help but giggle. Just like that the engine shut off and a slim girl with extremely long black hair hopped off the jet sky.

"Hey Rika, you finally woke up." She called, giving Lane a quick kiss before wrapping her arm around his sandy waist. Her black wet suit clung to her body like a second skin, a giant wolf symbol glistening with beads of water. Rika got to her feet, meeting them half way. The water splashed around her ankles, the cold feeling making her get shivers. "Nice waves out, you should go for a run before it gets too cold."

"Like it's not cold already." Rika exclaimed, still feeling the coldness as the water continued to wash around her feet. The girl laughed, sliding her free hand through her slightly wet hair. "What's he doing?" she pointed to the water, where the single long rider was doing weird spin outs and going even further before coming back in and hopping waves.

"That dolphins back, he's playing with it." She remarked before pulling away from Lane. Rika's brows rose as she watched him do a three sixty off the wave, landing perfectly atop the water. "I swear, it's like having a duck hatch and see you first so now it doesn't leave, thinking your its mother." She walked over to the dry bundle of clothing on the dry sand, unzipping her wet suit.

"Well it was hurt, I don't blame it if it'll stay on this side of the beach forever." Lane remarked, watching her slide a white BRITISH SEA POWER shirt over her black bikini top. Pulling the wet suit all the way off she revealed a nasty gash on her thigh. "Damn it Milay," both girls looked at him, before looking down at the gash. It was a weird purplish color from the water and air getting to it and the feeling was completely stinging now that a bit of sand was on it from her fingers.

"Shit, what did you do? How did you do that?" Rika asked, looking at Milay with a sickened face. It was just as bad as Lane's cut on his leg. Milay sighed, pushing Lane away from her as she continued to remove the wet suit off her completely. "I think we still have some ointment left if you guys want to get it cleaned." Rika offered.

"Oh no, why would we want to do that. I think having us suffer from some stupid cut would be the best choice. What do you think Lany?" Milay joked, swiping off some dripping blood and looking up at Rika. Rika just stuck her tongue out, turning her back as the dark red sea-dew came in. Lane laughed, seeing Rika do a pity walk over to the new comer.

"Watch out Haku, Rika's doing that walk!" he called and Rika just flicked him off finishing the last steps to the ski.

"I know that walk, what's wrong?" he asked, giving Rika a light kiss on the lips as she approached him, her arms going around his wet body. Unlike Lane and Milay, he wasn't wearing a wet suit, just plain boxer shorts showing off his Japanese symbol for Battle on his chest. She seemed to lose her smile as she looked up into his light blue eyes.

"I talked to your sister this afternoon or she woke me up just a while ago." He lost his smile as well, his hold around her waist dropping. Looking down at her, he ignored the water trickling down the side of his face.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Rika managed a small smile, nodding her head. He relaxed replacing his arms around her tiny waist. "Then what's wrong? Don't tell me it's only because she woke you up. I'll have you know I was planning on waking you up as soon as I was done out here." She gave him a mockery glare before shaking her head; letting tendrils of auburn curls fall down her back.

"Remember my friend that I was having your sister look after?" he nodded, slowly realizing where this was going. Her dark eyes seemed to take another shade of brown as she stood up on her tippy toes, going up to his exact height. "She's…not in Hong Kong anymore and she said she never came over to pick up 'survival' money." He slowly nodded his head in understanding letting her kiss him softly. "Nothing to worry about though and she says for me to hit you." Rika whispered against his lips before doing exactly that.

"Hey," Rika took off, jumping over a burned log. "That wasn't fair," she spun around, running backwards for a while. He was running after her, sand sticking to his wet skin. She laughed sticking her tongue out and heading for the mud part of the sand. It was easier to run that way. "Rika Tskuino!" he picked up speed making her laugh as she splashed across the freezing water.

"Hey children, we're going to the house to clean up this mess!" Milay yelled. Rika waved to them, nodding her head. It was the right amount of time to do that for her to get caught. Rika tripped, landing in the water as Haku went head first into an oncoming wave. The two watching laughed before heading up the shore, taking their time to get to the house.

**PLANE TO TOKYO**

**2:11 P.M.**

Up in the air a single large aircraft flew steadily. Inside it, the captain did his part on flying the thing, sipping at his black coffee to stay awake while hostesses went around the back, helping the guests flying the craft at the moment, making sure nothing bad happened. Children watched Tomb Raider through their headphones, adults read on enjoying their time of quietness, and the elderly people slept on enjoying their time for rest. Even certain teenagers were quiet while sitting in their seats. They had to, for they were doing something that might cause a ruckus and disturbance for the entire world to come.

"Achoo…!" a camera was flashed over to the silence breaker. Three more sneezes were heard through out the plane.

"Bless you Chiharu," Meilin practically yelled through her whisper. Chiharu thanked her silently, waving her arm this way and that in the gesture. Tomoyo swung the camera back over to her artwork, zooming in and out on the face of the currently sleeping Takashi. Written across his forehead in black lipstick was _me, _and then on each check was two letters in bright pink lipstick _Fu and ck_, courteous of Tomoyo herself. Now the brown haired girl was creating hearts and daggers across his face in regular ink, sometimes using cherry scented lip-gloss.

"Achoo," Chiharu went off again, this time four following after it. Tomoyo sweat dropped, almost dropping the camera as she got up from her seat to move one row up.

"God damn it bless you already!" Meilin yelled again, getting glares from the others. Sakura sat up in her chair, looking over the seat behind her at the black haired girl.

"Shhh…are you trying to get us killed here?" she grumbled before sitting back down, going back to what she was doing. Just like Chiharu, Sakura was designer her own person art. Except not as corruptive. Sitting down in her seat, Tomoyo stood up and leaned over the back, the camera going in on Syaoran's face. In lavender pink lipstick Sakura had done weird Egyptian designs across his entire left side, making it look like a tattoo. She wasn't trying to be evil like Chiharu, she was just bored and he just happened to be asleep.

"Oh no," Chiharu wined from behind. Sakura's heart beat sped up as she quickly stuck the cap on her stick and looked over the seat to her friend. She was licking at her finger furiously, brows knitted together. Her lip piercing was becoming a weird pink color from having placed lipstick on her own lips.

"Is he waking up? What happened?" Sakura asked, freaking out a little as she studied Takashi's sleeping form. He was sound asleep, not at all moving except for his chest going up and down. Chiharu looked up at Sakura, shaking her head but she still looked a little concentrated.

"I messed up when I sneezed. I think I'm allergic to this cherry lip gloss stuff." She sniffed at it, sneezing once more. Aiko's head popped up over the seat, hearing them comment on messing up. A long line of fainted gloss ran from his chin to his ear. Then she saw what she was talking about.

"Holy shit," they all looked as she pointed, her long finger inches away from touching Takashi's face. A black mess was smeared near his eye from where her hand had accidentally brushed across, the black lipstick smearing a bit.

"Awe, Takashi looks like he got a shiner." Tomoyo handed the camera over to Sakura who taped, zooming in and out as well as turning it this way and that. She was actually having fun with the thing. Meilin laughed out loud as Chiharu licked her thumb and tried rubbing the mess off. Takashi's face on reaction scrunched up and his head turned, limping to the side as he slept on.

"No, that is a black eye." Chiharu remarked, curiously looking at the light black mark now red from all the rubbing. As if on reaction to seeing a bruise, her hand went to her neck and she began rubbing it sensuously. Sakura handed back the camera to Tomoyo who sat back in her seat, snuggling next to the sleeping Eriol who hasn't been touched by lipstick.

"Where'd he get that?" Meilin wondered out loud, turning in her seat to rest her head against the arm of it. Kyle smirked at his girlfriend's curiosity as he sat back in his seat, closing his eyes. He was the only guy that was afraid to go to sleep, of course, now that he's seen what bored girls can do with cosmetics. Aiko also sat back in her seat, fixing her hair so it hung loosely on her right side.

"Remember at the market when you saved me and him?" Sakura remarked, sitting down correctly in her seat and going back to Syaoran's design. Meilin nodded her head, watching the emerald eye girl. "That's when he got it." Syaoran stirred making her freeze. Quickly ditching the gloss Sakura sat against her seat the second Meilin started with laughing fits.

"What's going on?" he drawled out tiredly, opening his eyes. Sakura looked at him, a weird look on her face that he didn't catch.

"Your finally awake." She spoke, standing up. He frowned, not really up. Rubbing his face he looked over at Meilin who was trying not to look suspicious as she laughed. Kyle was asleep against her shoulder, his legs propped up in front of him on the chair. Sakura was absently stretching when she got up in the isle, walking slowly away.

"Hey Sakura where you going?" Chiharu asked nervously, smiling at Takashi who just smiled back waking up slowly, not at all getting it. He was always clueless. The others seemed to laugh at her goofy grin, making Syaoran as clueless as Takashi at the moment.

"Bathroom," Sakura spoke quickly, stepping into the isle. Though Aiko hated Sakura, she still laughed, knowing exactly why she was suddenly going to the bathroom. It was kind of obvious.

"May I join you?" Chiharu asked just as quickly. Meilin was cracking up on her end of the plane, covering her mouth to smother most of it. Some of the people around stared at the teenagers, wondering why they were so disrespectful these days. Fixing her jeans, Sakura held her hand out to Chiharu.

"Please do," the two girls made their way fast down the isle to the bathroom cubicle, which to their horror was occupied. Both were wearing hip huggers and at the same time they pulled them up, tapping at the door for their impatience. Tomoyo broke out laughing, the camera slipping from her gasp as she taped the whole thing.

"Why are they going together? Is there something I should know?" Syaoran asked curiously getting up in his seat to face Takashi. The second the girls saw him do that they freaked, knocking incredulously on the door. They heard the toilet flush and they stepped back, waiting impatiently.

"Look momma, pretty colors on that man face." A little girl spoke, pointing at Syaoran. He frowned a little wondering what she was talking about. He looked down at Takashi seeing the freakish designs and words written all across his face. When the woman hushed her child, it clicked in his mind as well as the sudden leave of his girlfriend and her friend.

"Hey Takashi," Takashi looked up, eyes a little red from lack of sleep. "How much do you love your girlfriend and Sakura?" he looked over at the two girls step back as the door was opening to their delight but it was slower due to the person walking out of it.

"What happened to your face Li?" Takashi asked dumbly, ignoring the first question. Syaoran looked back down at him, hearing his cousin Meilin no long holding in her respect for the people around as she laughed. Takashi was stoned, that much was clear. Syaoran shook his head, getting up and making his way to the two girls, making sure to take his time dangerously. …

"Sorry girls, I had some beans that didn't sit well. You should wait a little before you go in." a rather large man spoke as he stepped out of the cubicle. A fowl smell wafted up their nose and they gagged, holding their breath. The man squeezed past them, apologizing once again as he made for his row to sit. Chiharu gagged from the smell and Sakura clenched her eyes shut, feeling them water. It was worse then the smell of a dumpster.

"Just hold your breath Chiharu," she told the girl shoving her through as she followed. Like gasping puppies for water, they breathed through their mouths feeling them go dry instantly. The second they shut and locked the cubicle Syaoran was banging on it getting the attention of the people around them. Sakura squeaked in surprise before falling back against the toilet, laughing to herself.

"Sakura open the door," he spoke as sweetly and dangerously low as possible. Chiharu looked at Sakura, watching her dull emerald eyes cast around before she looked at the door, a weird smile creeping on her pale lips.

"Fat chance," she bit out openly. Chiharu made a weird noise, congratulating her. Syaoran stared at the door, surprised at the same time amused.

"SAKURA," he said a little louder and just as dangerously. "We've been in this scene before and remember what happened last time?" he asked. The few people turned to look at him, making him feel a little self-conscious. He sounded like a stalker or worse, an abusive guy that makes his girlfriend hide behind locked doors all the time.

"But there's no cops around and no bullets in the fucking door." Sakura spoke, caressing Chiharu's head as the sickened girl gripped her stomach as the plane went up slightly then down. She brought her legs up to her chest, leaning against the installed pipes. Chiharu sat down on the edge of the toilet, leaning between her legs.

"Open the door, I just want to talk." Syaoran's voice cut through softly but it still held that same authoritative tone that made Sakura shake her head stubbornly. Locks of golden brown fell around Chiharu's shoulders making her sniffle her nose that was a bad move to make. The dumpster smell went up her nostrils full force causing her to lose what was inside.

"God I think I'm going to pass out in here." Chiharu whined making Syaoran stare at the door confused. He heard Sakura suddenly tell her no and aim for the sink before the girl whined again about going out.

"I think you'll die out there," Sakura responded before squeaking when Syaoran hit the door forcefully. "I'm not coming out!" she yelled at him at the same time rubbing Chiharu's stomach sensually. She was becoming sick and knew something bad was going to happen if she didn't feel at ease soon.

"Yes you are," he commanded dryly listening to the sudden silence that suddenly fallen the two girls. It was a while before Sakura answer and when she did she sounded light headed the way her voice carried out like a lullaby.

"No, I'm staying in here with…my new lover." The people around heard that little bit and stared at Syaoran who sweat dropped, banging on the door. But he couldn't help but laugh; she was making a fool out of him on purpose.

"Alright, but may I see this new lover of yours. I think her old boyfriend would like a word with her."

"Nope,"

"Kinomoto!"

"Li!" he couldn't help but laugh at that. She was being smart with him. Running his hand through his hair he paused, feeling a weird slickness on his forehead. Looking at his hand he growled, seeing black lipstick markings on it. She seriously put lipstick on him.

"Excuse me sir," an attendant spoke, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Syaoran turned to her with an emotionless look that made her step back a step. "Um…can you please take your seat? You're disturbing the passengers." She spoke anyway, not at all able to take her eyes from the weird designs on his face.

"As soon as my girlfriend comes out of there I will." He growled tightly licking his fingers and rubbing hard against his forehead, hoping to get as much of it off as possible.

"I'm not your girlfriend," Chiharu yelled and Sakura giggled softly. Syaoran sweat dropped, staring at the door.

"No, but Sakura is and if she doesn't come out she'll be stuck in there for the rest of her life. Which means no surprise." The attendant seemed to sweat drop, looking from the cubicle door to the young man yelling. What was going on?

"Wait there's a surprise for you?" they all heard Chiharu say. Sakura nodded and the brown haired girl squealed in delight before it died once it started. "Then what are you doing in here…get out there and face the consequences bitch."

"Hell no," Sakura practically screamed. "What kind of lover are you giving me away like that for some surprise that I don't even know info on?" Sakura got out, her eyes wide as she looked at the girl leaning against her fanning herself.

"The kind of lover that wants to get out of here before she dies of intoxication." Sakura laughed right out, quickly covering her mouth. "Come on," Chiharu got up, dragging Sakura to her feet as well. "My dream is to die of overdose or drunk driving not in a bathroom with a girl who doesn't have anything on her."

"Fine," they unlocked the door and stepped out, facing the wrath of the surprisingly amused Syaoran and the stares of everyone that overheard their conversation.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**3:37 p.m.**

The second she got downstairs in fresh, dry clothing, the doorbell rang. The weird chime went through the large mansion faintly. Wondering whom that could be she went to it, smiling at a maid who was going to get it. The petite woman bowed, leaving her to attend to something else. Running a hand through her semi wet hair, she opened the door. Standing there, small body wrapped in a large maroon sweatshirt that reached past the rims of her blue jean shorts, was the last person she'd expected. "Naoko what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Kyoto to visit your parents."

"He's gone," Naoko got out shakily. Her faded brown hair was hanging loosely in her face, the cut ends curling under her chin. With a shaky ringed hand, she pushed her hair back. "He left," her voice was slowly faltering.

"What?" Rika frowned, not really comprehending. The taller girl trembled, balling up her sleeves into the palms of her hands. She looked lost and confused the way she swayed as she stood.

"Just like that. I made one stupid mistake. _One stupid mistake_. He took the keys to the car, grabbed Mark with a few toys and…left." Her voice gave out at the second and she cried. Rika took the girl, embracing her as she cried. She felt the tears seeping into the material of her shirt, as she knew it was more serious then it sounded.

"Oh sweetie…" she spoke softly, caressing her hair.

"He's really gone this time Rika. I-I thought maybe he'll cool off, spend some time with Markie and come back early today but…" Naoko choked. Rika began to rock slightly, holding the girl's head to her chest.

"Naoko I'm so sorry," she tried comforting, shutting the door with her foot. Naoko lifted her head, wiping away stray tears as she pushed her glasses up to her face. "Let's go sit down and I'll have Molly get some hot chocolate." Naoko nodded slowly, walking with Rika down a small passage beside the staircase. They entered a large room where Haku and the others were in sitting around and playing video games.

"Naoko," Milay spoke, jumping to her feet at the sight of her young friend. "Sweetie what's wrong?" her long black hair swung around her as she hoped over Lane's lying form to meet up with Rika and Naoko. Hearing her name, Naoko looked up, smiling weakly at the older girl but she didn't speak. She didn't think she could without breaking down again. Rika smiled softly, looking at the worried Milay.

"Nathan took off again, this time with Mark." She explained. At the mention of Nathan, Haku looked towards the three girls. Lane did as well but turned back, continuing playing the video game.

"What's this about Nathan?" Rika rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"Trust me on this Nao, he'll return. He always did in the past. He loves you too much not to." Rika spoke, dragging the girl to the large ring around couch. Haku watched them silently, knowing there was a reason they were ignoring him. He learned in the past not to interfere with the girl business and this was one of those days. Resting back on the white leather couch, Naoko looked at her friends.

"But he seemed so pissed at me. So pissed." Her voice was weak but understandable. Rika weakly smiled, straightening up as she looked at the clock. Milay sat on her legs, hugging the girl around her shoulders. "He's never…left with Mark before either. He usually left him with me or called someone to watch him knowing I was too lost in my sorrows."

"I'm going to go get you some hot chocolate alright. I'll be right back." Rika replied, giving her best friend a soft peck on the head before leaving the room. Haku watched her, pausing his side of the game making Lane groan. Apologizing, he got up and discreetly followed her, leaving them with the sniffling Naoko.

In the kitchen, Rika was walking around with a clear portable phone to her ear. Her short auburn hair seemed to glisten with the sun seeping through the window, making it look weird with the phone. Haku stopped at the entrance, watching her small figure go around the island counter placed in the middle of the room, searching for something. Leaning down she disappeared behind it before reappearing with a medal pot. Going over to the sink she ran the water, placing the pot under it as she removed the phone from her ear. Turning it off briefly she filled the pot up to her delight and quickly shuffled her bare feet over to the stove where she turned it on and pressed the phone on again. Multitasking, she turned the flame on as high as she needed it and redialed a number, putting the phone to her ear when it started ringing.

"It's not like you to leave one of your friends alone while they're in turmoil." He spoke, startling her. She spun around to look at him, her dark brown orbs staring at him for a brief few moment before she went to a cabinet and brought out a Winnie the pooh mug. "What's up Rika?"

"Nothing," she lied. Placing the cup on the counter besides the stove and hanging up the phone. Haku raised a blond brow watching her closely. She turned the phone back on, dialed the number and pressed it to her ear, waiting.

"Something's up or you wouldn't continue to dial some number or numbers." He inquired. Rika looked over at him, her expression not changing to that of a lost child.

"I'm trying to get a hold of your sister."

"Your friend situation?" he asked, walking fully into the kitchen and leaning against the island counter. She nodded, grabbing a spoon and stirring the mix. "I'm a little bit confused though. What happened?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Never mind," he watched her sigh in agitation, placing the phone down on the counter.

"Oh," She looked at him as he straightened up a weird smile on his face. "Forgot to mention this last night but Li's coming home sooner then expected tonight. We finally got new riders but if Nathan seriously left, I think we'll have to find one more."

"Nathan didn't leave, he's just…pissed off at the moment."

"Uh huh, doesn't look like it to me. Taking his little brother like that isn't his style." She tossed a rag at him making him laugh, catching it easily. "Whatever, it's not my problem." He laughed as she tossed another one at him. It smacked him in the face, falling to the ground to reveal a surprised look.

"Ho oh, you're going to regret that one Mrs. Tskuino." He remarked humorously. She arched a brow, calling him over with a finger jester. He arched a brow walking towards her. She went around the counter, getting out of his reach. "Think your clever?" he asked, jumping over the counter professionally and landing next to her. She squeaked as he lifted her off her feet, tickling her sides endlessly. Still tickling her he spun them around, making her dizzy at the same time lose her breath from all the laughing.

"Pardon the intrusion," the two looked up, seeing one of the servants bowing low to the ground. Rika rolled her eyes hating when they did that. "There's a Mr. Carson at the door for you. He says it may be urgent."

"It may be? He doesn't know if it is or not?" the man shook his head. Haku sighed, releasing Rika and walking out of the door following the butler to the front door. A man in his later sixties stood at the entrance, looking around the front area. He held an old black hat in front of him as he stood there, admiring the things they presented inside their home. Haku stared at him, wondering why one of the fishermen down by the marina would be here.

"Can I help you sir?" Haku asked, stepping forward. The man looked towards him, startled of the appearance so quickly. Taking in the youth with an unnerved green eye, the fisherman bowed respectfully.

"No, but I may help you. You own a striped dolphin do you not?" Haku stared at him for a few moments before slowly nodding. "Well me and my buddies just saw a dolphin with a large black stripe across its stomach over by the bluffs. Pretty injured." Haku stared at him a long moment before his attention went to a startled gasp at the door. Turning the two men stared at Rika who was wide eyed.

**Hong Kong, China**

**4:00 p.m.**

Leaning against the white washed walls, she stared at the two men before her. Though her violet gaze was narrowed to mere slits for her own anger, she felt sympathy for the two of them. Both were idiots, but she felt the pain because she had gotten the same verbal abuse as they were getting at the moment. Closing her eyes she tried picturing a good moment to sooth her but all she got in memory was the slap and painful abuse she'd endured just hours ago. She was used to it only because she usually got stoned afterwards to sooth the pain away but this time she only had enough to calm her nerves which were returning within the hours that passed leaning against the white washed wall of an abandoned art room.

"We had strict orders not to let her leave. Do you remember these orders?" she finally heard him say after the long abusive verbal talk about the drug money they were suddenly losing from their mistake. Not his mistakes, their mistakes.

"We tried our best but he came…" Nick spoke, trying to keep his cool. His gray eyes were turning a cloudy blue from anger. It happened all the time, giving him the nickname creeper.

"He came, he came. I got the same shit from Mireille, Nick. Just because that bastard came to her rescue doesn't mean shit to me." Hiroshi threw out bitingly. Nick seemed to close his eyes momentarily, catching his cool. Mireille watched her lover's fists clench tightly before he shoved them into his jean pockets, hiding them from view.

"What's the point anyway? She's just a lost girl that we took under our care for awhile." He spoke coolly, his anger running on thin ice. Jonathan looked at his brother, knowing what he was trying to do.

"She's not just any lost girl. She holds in her memory certain things that if they get out it'll be the end of us." Hiroshi got out slowly, dangerously glaring at the twins.

"Like what?" Jonathan boldly asked when Nick said nothing.

"Doesn't matter now because she's gone!" he paused, looking down at Mireille. "You are to go with these two fools to Beijing where my dear sister said she went to." He instructed tightly. Mireille said nothing, nodding her head, her black hair falling in her face.

"Fine, but I don't think it'll do us any good." She finally said, pushing off the wall the two twins. Her lavender slinky dress moved with her delicate walk, making Hiroshi lose his nerve once again.

"Just go!"

"Come on boys," Mireille spoke, rolling her eyes as she walked sensually out of the door. Hiroshi didn't know what he was doing but Mireille knew and she wasn't going to take it…any longer.

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Tokyo Bay Harbor**

**5:31 p.m.**

The December winds began around five a clock, billowing everything in its wake with the freezing cold. The waves splashed around dangerously, crashing against the rocks of the bluffs. There was going to be a storm soon from the way the seagulls flew around in circles, doing stunts in the harsh winds. No one was out in the water due to the warning of having a small storm, but one boat. One boat was anchored near the bluffs, a string tying it up securely to the sandy beach. It was shallow water where they were, and the waves hadn't gone high tide near it yet, but it was still crashing around amongst the large rocks near the small island.

Under the warmth of the water swam two figures. A long wire ran from the boat to the bottom of the ocean to show them their way back up to the surface if emergency had come to mind. Swimming deeper to the bottom of the ocean, she looked around for the dolphin that she'd come to save or check up on. It was last seen in this area and it was the same place that they found the dolphin in the first place. Her body was numb to the coldness of the water as she absently fixed the strap of her bikini top. She wasn't wearing a wet suit due to them being in a rush. Seeing movement near by she turned only to see her. Starting for it, she tried to go as silent and cautious as she could muster in the deep ocean.

The dolphin seemed to retaliate at the sight of her, swimming off instantly. Rika went after her, grabbing hold of the top fin. In defense it flapped at her, making a weird noise. Its flipper hit against the tank of Rika's oxygen, sending Rika down instantly. Hitting the soft earth, dust gathered around, floating in the water. Groaning, Rika lifted her head, watching as the small dolphin took off to the deep. As much as she wanted to go back after the dolphin, she couldn't for it swam too fast. But she managed to see what was wrong with it or what happened to it. No blood was around I any longer but she was still afraid that a shark or another predator might come after it because it was weak.

Spotting Haku swimming around the hook of the anchor to their boat, she screamed softly. He looked over at her, a little startled. Rika pointed up, signaling to go to the surface. Releasing his hold on the anchor, he pushed off the rocks and shot up to the surface, Rika close behind. The second the two shot up from the surface they removed the breathing masks and gasped for the fresh air. Rika swam over to the back of the boat, hoping up and sitting, her feet dangling in the cool water. Instantly she froze from the heavy wind wiping around her bare flesh. Shivering she moved a little as Haku got up and sat down on the running board next to her. Like her he felt the numbness of the air but he didn't show it, instead he put an arm around her shivering figure, bringing her to his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, knowing the answer already. Her face was red from the cold air surrounding them and he saw a hint of tears sliding down her cheeks. "Rika?"

"Bella was shot Haku, her flipper has a silver lining around it. I believe it's from some kind of poison made into the bullet." She told him instead of answering his question. Haku watched his wife closely. "That was no accident," she whispered, resting against the back of the boat.

"But why would someone shoot her? She doesn't attack humans and she feeds off the fish given to her by the aquarium or the fisherman." Haku remarked, trying to see the good side of this. Rika shook her head, looking at him. Tears had formed on the corner of her eyes and he felt pain in his heart. He hated seeing her like this.

"I've always wondered about that bit." Someone spoke, surprising the two. Looking up they were met with a gun held by a man wearing street clothing. Three other guys were appearing behind the rocks on the shore, guns pointed in their direction as back up. "You know it wasn't hard finding you especially when there's a certain dolphin hanging around a certain manor. Especially if it's a rare stripe dolphin." He continued as if his appearance was nothing.

"Sion," Haku seethed, frozen in place. He didn't want to move in fear they would shoot, killing him and Rika instantly. "What the hell do you want?" he bit out tightly.

Sion laughed, his laugh dark and menacing that would give anyone chills. "Why else would I pursue two enemies of mine? Revenge," he drew out slowly, cocking the gun. As he did so, the men around him did as well. Rika shook with rage as she stared at him.

"Why'd you do it? Why the hell would you go after a helpless mammal in order to get to us? Couldn't you have used your brain and gone after us differently?" she yelled, her throat tightening up on her from tears. Once again Sion laughed along with his men.

"Because my dear, we like to see suffering." Was his response when he silenced himself. Rika went wide-eyed at this comment. Haku's fists tightening into balls, gripping at his mask lying on his lap. "And because it's orders to get you away from your other friends." He raised three fingers and signaled. Rika's heart pounded in her chest as she stared at the gun held in front of her face. "It was nice conversing with you Tskuino's."

"RIKA!" Haku grabbed hold of her, dropping them into the water. At once guns exploded, firing to where they splashed. Sion's shot missed Rika's head by inches and she screamed, bubbles erupting to the surface.

Drifting to the bottom, Haku pulled her with him forcefully since she wasn't moving her own limbs. Looking up he could barely make out the movement of Sion as he continued to shoot the water, hoping to hit one of them. Kissing her weakly, he sucked air into her lungs, giving them more of a chance in swimming. Grabbing his dagger from his waistband, he gut a gash on his upper arm, letting the blood run to the top of the surface before dragging Rika away from the area. She seemed to wake up at that, giving him a look before they swam towards the other end of the bluffs. They knew the island well because it was their island. In the distance they could hear the piercing as bullet after bullet went into the ocean, but they weren't there to feel the danger. Once safely on the other side, they went to the surface, gasping for breath.

"Damn it," Haku cursed swimming to the shore. Rika followed pursuit, holding in tears that threatened to spring to life. Once on the sand, they collapsed, letting the water hit them freely. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." He hit the sand, water splashing from the impact. Rika sat up, staring at him sadly.

"It's not your fault." She responded softly. He looked at her, sitting up as well. Foam resided in his black hair before slowly dispersing to nothing as he moved his head away from her direction. "It's not anyone's fault." She whispered when he said nothing.

"Of course it's my fault." He said to her first statement. He clenched his fists together, bringing mud into them. "You almost got killed head on all because of that stupid mistake me and Lane made last month. Damn it, we should have seen this coming." Rika held herself as she stared at him. Sensing her staring he looked at her.

"Haku Tskuino," she started tightly, knowing her weakness for blood shed was starting to seep through. "Killing Hitomi wasn't your fault or Lane's. It was just an accident that happened because she fucking crashed into an on coming truck. That truck wasn't even supposed to be there, the lanes were closed for us but…" she paused controlling herself. "But it wasn't your fault." She finished having nothing really to say. Haku stared at her, watching as a single tear slipped from her eye down her sandy cheek. Wiping it away he just stared at her with an expressionless look.

"That mistake almost cost you yourr life just now." He told her softly. She shook her head, throwing herself at him unexpectedly. Just as he thought she burst into tears but it wasn't because of what they just faced, it was because they were alive. Alive and going to die if they didn't watch themselves now.

**PLANE TO TOKYO**

**6:42 p.m.**

The ride had been awkward for a while before the disruptive teenagers decided to start again. Chiharu and Takashi had both fallen asleep after the incident but no one bothered them, letting them sleep the trip away. Eriol had remained asleep this whole time, not waking up. Aiko had changed seats to sit next to Tomoyo to talk about random things and to check out what they've taped since they were in Hong Kong for the year. And Sakura got up to sit with Meilin and talk about random things, getting to know each other a little better while Kyle slept on…

"Are you alright? You look kind of sick." Meilin groaned, holding her stomach as she kept her eyes closed. Sakura watched in silence, wondering what was wrong. For a while she looked a little pale, but she just thought it was the lack of air on the plane.

"I just…"the violet eyed girl stopped mid sentence, her eyes shooting open. Getting to her feet she rushed passed an air attendant who, on instinct, thought that they were having another one of their hide in the bathroom games. She was about to stop Meilin when she heard the vomiting. Residing to just ignoring it, the attendant went back to keeping the passengers at ease. Sakura looked over at the puzzled Kyle who seemed to wake up at the sudden disappearance of warmth next to him. She just looked away, getting up to return to her own seat.

"What was that about?" Syaoran asked her, looking up from his cell phone. Sakura sat in Aiko's empty seat, not wanting to cross over Syaoran to her seat. Closing the phone he looked at Sakura worriedly. She was as pale as Meilin, but she didn't look sick, she just looked tired. "Are you alright?" at that she seemed to laugh though it was back to her sickly laughs that Chiharu and Takashi knew well.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Meilin. I mean, one minute we were just talking and the next she looked really sick." Hearing her state this Syaoran sighed and Tomoyo turned around in her seat. The people around stared at her, having seen her so many times before. But this time she didn't have the camcorder with her.

"She did that all the time last month but I guess it started again. She went to the doctor but said that it was a weak stomach." Tomoyo remarked, looking over at Meilin who was returning back to them. She was holding her stomach and head as she walked slowly through the narrow isle. Sakura looked over at her as she sat back down in her seat tiredly. Kyle sat up, his hand going over hers on her stomach, rubbing it softly.

"Are you alright babe?" he asked, concern written in his azure eyes. Tomoyo settled back down into her seat, saying something about the weak stomach and her having too much ice cream.

"Air sickness," Meilin replied in a dead tone. He watched her sink down into the uncomfortable seat, feeling sympathy for her. Sakura held the same look but it wasn't as intense as Kyle's. The second Meilin closed her eyes she was up again, running back to the cubicle. They all seemed to stare at her empty seat. Sakura stood up, having a small clue in her head.

"I'll go see if she wants something." She responded, walking down the isle. The attendant watched her before letting her pass by. Passengers witnessing everything from the beginning of the plane trip stared at Sakura as she slowly walked over to the to the bathroom. Tapping lightly on the door she waited, feeling Kyle's eyes on her. "Meilin," she could hear chocking before the lock turned, letting her enter the small room.

"Have you ever felt like this?" Meilin asked, leaning back against the small wall of the cubicle. There was silence as Sakura shut the door, giving them privacy to talk.

"Yes," Meilin looked over at her, surprised. There was seriousness in the younger girl's voice and in her emerald orbs. The truth in it was more serious then anything that has happened for the past couple days. "For a whole two weeks I've felt like you have, before it stopped." She explained in short.

"I can't wait for this to stop." She weakly smiled, getting to her feet. She paused, feeling the sickness take over again but nothing happened. Sighing in relief she looked at Sakura sincerely. "He says it'll stop within three months and it's only the second." Sakura didn't have to ask who because she knew.

"I wouldn't know about how long it takes because I didn't want it, I…sort of got rid of my problem before anything serious happened." Sakura replied solemnly. It was something she never told Syaoran and knew lots about what happened. Meilin watched the girl look away, wondering what had happened that would have been serious.

There was a sudden ding as the intercoms went on. "_This is your captain speaking. Please all seatbelts must be secured and electronics off. We have arrived to Tokyo._" Then there was another ding before it shut off. A soft knock sounded at the door and Meilin sighed, her sickness finally over with for the while. Sakura opened the door but before she left Meilin grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Don't tell anyone, not even Tomoyo." Meilin spoke softly. Sakura stared at the Chinese girl before smiling, nodding her head.

"Promise," Meilin smiled, giving Sakura a hug before they were ushered out of the bathroom by the attendant lady and back to their seats.

…

…

…

At the airport a group of teenagers were hanging around the drop off. Only one of them was smoking, staying off to the side so not to bother the nonsmokers. Spotting the plane hovering above in the darkening sky he smirked, knowing it was their friends. Smashing the butt against the bottom of his shoe he tossed it out, returning to the others who were practically willowing away in their positions. Other people around stared at them, having disgusted looks on their faces. They weren't exactly dressed for civilization or December. Grinning widely he leaned up against the large window.

"Did you guys all hear? We got three new members." He remarked, trying to liven them up. When he spoke the people staring looked away, though he knew they were listening in on what kind of lives they had. Crossing his arms over his chest, he scanned his friends.

"Really? Who?" Naoko asked, looking up from a magazine she'd been reading. Her face was completely pale, her eyes red rimmed. The others looked at her as well, smirking from her curiosity. They all heard about it, but obviously she didn't.

"Aiko only reported that some girl proved herself by racing against Marcus and his crew." He side looked over to Milay, wondering what her reaction would be. Milay merely shifted in Lane's lap, staying neutral against their talking. "And I think ditching the police."

"Wait…you said three. How come only one proved themselves?" Lane remarked, not hearing about this bit.

"The other two are her friends, coming for protection and because Li recruited them." He shrugged, not liking the idea of protecting to random people from something they don't know about. Looking out the window he smirked seeing a plane pull in. "I think that's them now. Where's…?" he looked around the group of teenagers.

"We're here!" someone yelled, getting the attention of some of the people that been staring at them this whole time. Rika and Haku were running through people, still dressed in swimsuits except Rika had put on a long skirt over her bottoms. A bandage was around Haku's upper arm, a mark of blood seeping through. "Sorry we're late are they here yet?" she asked hurriedly, breathing hard. Naoko got up from the floor, walking over to her best friend.

"The plane just arrived. What happened to you guys?" Naoko asked, giving Rika a quick hug. When she was released, Rika looked at Haku, wondering if they should tell them the whole truth. He looked away from her staring at their friends.

"Sion's back in town, furious as ever this time." He commented, cutting it at that. Rika weakly smiled, knowing they wouldn't have kept the secret for very long if they were attacked again. Hostess's opened the door and they all looked in that direction, watching as people began walking out, greeting people that were there for them.

"Great," was Milay's reaction to hearing about Sion. Getting up she walked over to Naoko, draping an arm over her small shoulders. Ignoring the looks she got from her friends, she pointed to the first person she saw. "Well, they're here." They all turned seeing a sick looking Meilin walk out with Kyle and Aiko. The blue haired girl looked around the airport before spotting the person she wanted. Squealing in delight like a little girl she hoped over the rope separating the door from the waiting area and ran to the guy at the window.

"KOJI!" she yelled, jumping into his arms and instantly getting attached to his lips. The others laughed, knowing a year was a long time to be away from a loved one. Meilin and Kyle walked over to the small group, giving them each hugs before waiting for the others. Tomoyo and Eriol walked out with two others who they guessed were the recruits. One of them looked completely out of it, being dragged by a girl in pigtails.

"Where's Li?" Haku asked, giving Eriol a weird handshake and Tomoyo a hug. Eriol thumbed behind him at the door before going over to Lane, giving him the same handshake. Walking out of the door, a petit girl by his side was Syaoran. The guys all smirked seeing the how she was attached to him. Seeing his friends, Syaoran smirked, walking over to them.

"Hey, long time no see." Haku called, smirking at Sakura who just weakly smiled. Hearing her husband talk, Rika looked away from Meilin only to gasp in shock.

"Sakura?"

**To be continued…**

Wow, I seemed to always end with Sakura.


	9. Truce

LAST TIME

_"Where's Li?" Haku asked, giving Eriol a weird handshake and Tomoyo a hug. Eriol thumbed behind him at the door before going over to Lane, giving him the same handshake. Walking out of the door, a petit girl by his side was Syaoran. The guys all smirked seeing the how she was attached to him. Seeing his friends, Syaoran smirked, walking over to them._

_"Hey, long time no see." Haku called, smirking at Sakura who just weakly smiled. Hearing her husband talk, Rika looked away from Meilin only to gasp in shock._

_"Sakura?"_

**Tokyo, Japan**

**December 2024**

**10:00 p.m.**

_Chapter Nine : Truce_

"We'll be staying here for the night." He replied to her, setting down their bags. She said nothing as she stared at the bed before her, her arms still crossed over her chest. Once again she was wearing his sweatshirt, having taken over it basically. Looking up when she said nothing, he sighed. She looked like a lost child staring into space like she was. She was for one thing, but she looked more lost, then anything. Going over to her he knelt to her height, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura?"

Finally taken notice of him she looked into his dark eyes. "What?" she asked softly, her voice a little dry. She wondered how long he'd been talking to her. He shook his head, releasing her and standing to head for the door. She followed his form with her eyes. She wanted to say something, get him to stop but nothing came to mind. She just continued to watch his form go to the door, grab the golden handle, and twist it. "Syaoran," he paused from opening the door and turned to her.

He watched her small form just stand there. He waited a bit wondering if she was going to say something. It was odd enough that she was so silent at the moment, but he guessed it was just her personality to do that. When she still said nothing he shook his head, wondering why he even bothered at the moment. "I'll be in the next room," he told her. She shook her head; not exactly what she wanted to know but it was a good thing. Him being in the next room and not down a bazillion stairs. Turning he turned the door handle, ready to leave the bedroom of silence.

"Is she mad at me?" she suddenly asked, making him stop and turn around again. He frowned, studying her expression. She was playing with the ring on her index finger, staring at the ground. His sweatshirt hung around her body loosely, making her look more of a child then she was acting. "Rika I mean," she spoke against the second silence.

"No," was his easy answer. Sakura looked at him, her emerald orbs dilated with sadness. He sighed going over to her. Instantly she fell against him as he embraced her, rubbing her back delicately. "She's not mad, just surprised. You don't remember her like she thought you would." He explained. Sakura buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent. _I don't remember her like she wanted me to. I remember her as Rika, the girl that helped me escape what ever here to China. _She thought.

"It's not my fault," she suddenly said making him look up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he listened to the girl breathe heavily into him, knowing she was trying to hold back weak tears that would betray everything she didn't want. "I try to remember, but…I just can't. I don't think I want to. It's that bad is it? To not want to remember?"

"I know you're doing your best. Don't worry about it," he soothed. He patted her hair, smoothing it out to its full length. She moved against him, before pulling away to stare at him expectantly. Her face was twisted into a weird frown as she thought of something. He watched her carefully, wanting to know what was going through her mind. She had gone silent again and this was scaring him. She was acting so weird all of a sudden. Especially on the plane and now that they've landed, she was silent and weird.

"Help me remember," she spoke, stepping on her tiptoes and soundly kissing him. Caught off guard Syaoran just pulled back searching her face. "Please?" she begged, he couldn't help but weakly grin, giving her another kiss, more delicate and intimate then they've shared before.

Outside the door, Rika listened. She was leaning against the wall having been walking down the hall to see Naoko. She'd heard Syaoran and Sakura speaking, or Sakura speaking so she'd stop to listen. Tears slid down her face as she clenched her eyes shut. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to. Catching her breath she walked away, deciding to see if Naoko was alright later. Right now she needed to find out if she, her self, was alright. Wrapping her arms around her body she ascended the staircase to her bedroom, knowing as soon as she entered Haku was going to ask questions but she didn't care. Her mind was already set to figuring this mystery of Sakura out.

_"Sakura?" Naoko and Rika spoke at the same time, seeing the girl they never thought they'd see again in their lives. She was dressed in Syaoran's large sweatshirt, her hair different and rings in her ears more then before._

"_Wait you three know each other?" Haku asked, looking from the silent Sakura to Rika who was staring at her with wide eyes. Syaoran seemed to just click in his mind that he was right in guessing who the Rika she was talking about._

_"Haku, there's tons of pictures of her in the house. You know her too." Rika spoke, leaving his side to approach Sakura. Like a child she stepped closer to Syaoran. Startled he looked down at her. She was fine on the plane, talking about seeing the girl who had helped her for a while, but now that she sees her, she's silent._

_"Sakura, it's Rika." Syaoran told her. The girl at his side looked up at him before looking at Rika who was startled that she had to be told who she was. Her heart tore in part when no recognization went through Sakura but she didn't show the hurt she held. They stared at each other, an awkward silence forming through the air separating them_.

_"Well…" Milay spoke, approaching the group with Lane. "Sakura I believe they're calling you. I'm Milay and this is my bitch Lane." She held out her hand. When Sakura didn't take it she just arched a brow and looked at the other two new faces. Chiharu was staring at Sakura completely confused. Takashi just looked dead, staring at the people around him._

_"She's normally not like this." Meilin explained, looking at Milay and Lane then at Rika who was still staring at Sakura. "This is Chiharu and her boyfriend Takashi. So now can we go, I'm dying." They laughed, having gotten rid of the awkwardness._

**January 2025**

**12:24 p.m.**

The sun was blinding as it seeped through the double windows. A soft groan erupted as the occupant of a large room shielded their eyes from it, turning their head away. Ready to turn over completely she found she couldn't move at all. Confused she turned her head slightly only to see a body sleeping exactly beside her. A small smile crest her lips, remembering. Nothing had happened but she was glad that he had stayed the night with her. His arm was draped over his stomach, holding her to the bed protectively as he slept the other way. It was a weird position that would surely get him stiff when he awoke. She studied him, watching as his smooth chest went up and down in steady rhythm of his breathing. He looked so peaceful and in a blissful moment.

Not wanting to disturb him, she eased out of his grasp, rolling to the other end of the bed and getting to her feet. Part of her was glad she hadn't done anything last night with him when another part was beating madly with her heart from having been extremely close to him just now. Not that she wasn't in the past, but she was just…surprised. Looking around the room she smirked when she saw his discarded sweatshirt at the end of the bed. Picking it up she eased into it easily before slipping into the jeans she wore yesterday. So they almost did something, they didn't and that's what counts. Looking at him, she did nothing as she glanced at his wolf tattoo on his chest. Glancing at the clock she walked out of the room, deciding for some fresh air.

The entire house seemed to be asleep as she walked down the stairs and through a large game room. A nice size television screen was on; _Muse, "Time is running out" _was playing on FUSE. The volume down to a bare minimum. Walking past it she went through a door that led to an empty area. The wood floor was shining with the light that was on overhead. Pictures were running along the wall and she walked past them, glancing at it every so often. They were mostly of Rika and Haku's wedding and occasional scenery of the waves with a dolphin in it. Walking to an opened door she peered inside, wondering it the house seriously was asleep. Finding it empty she walked in to find another door opened, the outside shining through. Going to it she exited, already feeling the ocean breeze.

Outside was cold, the breeze making it worse. Wrapping her arms around her body she walked over to the ledge and peered out at the ocean. It was an amazing sight. Syaoran wasn't kidding when he said she was going to see it more then usual. Taking a deep breath she took in the smell of the sea before letting it out. Taking a breath like that made her crave for a cigarette, which surprised her because she hadn't craved for one like she was at the moment. On instinct she pulled out the pack she had in her pants pocket and lit it up, taking a shaky drag from it. The smoke left her lips in a cloud, creating a hazy look for as she stared outwards. A lone figure caught her eye and she stared at it, trying to figure who it was.

It was the silent girl. She hadn't exactly met her when she did the others last night. She was sitting alone in the sand, a dark blue sweatshirt covering her legs while she just sat there in her see through top. Deciding to join her, she walked down the wood steps to the sand. It was cool against her bare feet but she got use to it instantly as she slowly made her way over. Smoking in the open air felt awkward as she walked over slowly. The long streams she blew out would trail behind her slightly before it was nothing, merely the small stream from the cigarette itself. Sakura looked down at it between her fingers as she walked, not missing the fact that she'd done that a lot lately. Ignoring the voice in her head she approached Naoko who seemed to be as silent as she was sitting.

"Hey," Naoko looked up, startled. Seeing Sakura she smiled slightly watching as the girl tossed down the dead cigarette and smashing it into the sand. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. Naoko shrugged, looking back at the ocean just a distance away. Sakura sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest as she pulled Syaoran's sweater over them.

"You smoke?" Naoko asked, not looking at Sakura.

"Yeah, have for a long time." She told her, briefly glancing at her before completely putting her attention to the blue water. "Bad habit, I need to stop but my life…it's so messed up. I just can't stop." She explained. Though she didn't need to know about her life, she still told her and Naoko took this bit in.

"I'm sorry." She told her. Sakura shrugged looking at her. She had a grim expression on her pale face, her eyes slightly red from crying earlier.

"Are you alright? I know it's probably none of my business seeing how I don't really know you, but…is everything alright?" Sakura asked in a rush. Naoko laughed before shaking her head breaking into tears. Startled, Sakura watched the young girl hug her knees tightly.

"I could easily lie to you seeing how you don't know who I am but…see I live with my boyfriend and his younger brother. Sometimes I do stupid stuff regarding my work, not the racing…and he gets mad at me and leaves but he always seems to come back. This time I was stupid and got laid off for two months and we need the money to pay for the condo we live in. He got mad, left but with his Markie. I'm a-afraid he's not going to c-come back." Naoko blurted out in tears and half incomprehensible mumbling. Sakura stared at her sympathetically before wrapping her arms around her, bringing her into an embrace.

"God I feel stupid having you tell me this." Sakura spoke lightly, caressing the girl's short hair. "I'm so sorry," Naoko shook her head as she pulled away from Sakura's embrace. Wiping away her tears she tried to laugh but it came out like a pleading sob.

"Don't worry about it. I'm stupid for exploding like that. Rika tells me over and over again that he'll come back, that he loves me too much to just leave without saying something. She's also threatened to beat the shit out of him if he doesn't come back." She laughed, this time truly laughed. Sakura smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I need to just…move on, you know? Just pretend it was just another day that he decided to take time off or pretend he never existed."

A sudden grin lit up Sakura's face as she looked away, digging a small hole in the sand. "Trust me when I say this. You'll forget about him. With my friend Chiharu and Takashi here, it'll never be a dull day that you'll have to think about him. It's how crazy they are." Naoko smiled, watching the girl before her rest her head on her legs, continuing with the digging. "I remember one year, I was…having trouble. They kept calling me, leaving me messages on my machine. Of course Takashi was completely stoned. He couldn't feel his jaw, lips…lower half of the face." Naoko arched a brow. _This is what she turned into after what happened? _She thought, listening silently to Sakura's story.

"When they'd call every minute they'd leave messages of saying wake up…pick it up. But one message, I believe it was the last one before they ran out of money for the pay phone. Chiharu had been serious as she talked to me and Takashi ended up taking the phone from her and sang. Sang happy birthday mixed with bloody I love barney together. I could hear on the machine Chiharu slapping him and he did nothing, felt no pain until she got him in the balls but that's beside the point. I'm telling you this because…" she thought a moment. "Because they're crazy." Naoko laughed making Sakura smile. It was a lame reason to why she told her this but she got her to laugh anyway.

Up on the balcony, Haku watched the two girls conversing. He'd seen the whole thing from the beginning. From when Sakura started walking to her to Naoko crying and now laughing as they told each other stories of the past. He was sort of surprised that Naoko wasn't upset that Sakura doesn't remember her, but then she had her boyfriend's sudden leave to think about. Sighing, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the railing. The sun beat down on him as the cool breeze from the ocean circled around. As much as Rika had spoken last night to try to get him to remember he couldn't remember her. She was just…a figment that wouldn't come out but then again…he was just the same to Sakura.

"Hey," he jumped, turning around to face Syaoran. He was leaning against the door frame, dressed only in the jeans he wore yesterday. "Do you know where Sakura went?" he asked, not seeing the girls out on the sand. He could hear laughing, but he didn't know it was who he was looking for. He'd woken up only to find out she wasn't there and his sweatshirt gone as well. Haku merely thumbed to them out on the sand. Curious, Syaoran walked over to him a little surprised to see Saku and Naoko.

"It's amazing how small this world is." Haku spoke, looking back out at the two girls as Syaoran leaned against the railing to stare at them as well. "One day your best friend ran to some country, the next day she's back but with no memory and laughing away with you like nothing was the matter."

"It's not her fault," Syaoran told Haku, knowing that he didn't think it was her fault. "Chiharu's told me something bad happened to Sakura that she never spoke of to even her and Sakura herself says that whatever happened to her was so bad she doesn't want to remember it. But she does remember Rika, just…not as her best friend."

"What about Naoko?" Syaoran shrugged, turning away from the two girls.

"She only remembers Rika because for the longest time Rika had been helping her out until she stopped." He spoke before leaving, going down the steps to the sand. Haku watched him as he slowly walked towards the girls. He was taking it so calmly yet not taking it at all. To him Sakura was just a girl. A girl with a small problem that will most likely get fixed in the future. Sighing, Haku started walking down to the girl's as well, laughing as Syaoran scared Sakura.

**CITY –1:30 p.m.**

Paying the register guy, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the store. She started having a conscious feeling someone was following her. Briefly she looked behind her, seeing no one but she knew that someone was following. Picking up her pace she walked casually down the walkway, keeping her head up high. People stared at her as she walked by, knowing it was only because she was wearing a bikini top and jeans, her half sun tattoo revealed to all. It was the beginning of January after all. Her bag swung aimlessly against her leg as she walked, keeping an eye out for someone suspicious through the large windows of the stores. No one was walking behind her that would be obvious. Not one single person, yet, she could feel them. Turning the corner she nearly got a heart attack running into her friend who she was supposed to meet at the café.

"Jeez Aiko," she spoke, clutching at her chest as she glared at her friend. Aiko just stared at her oddly, wondering what was up. Catching her breath Rika dared herself and turned around. A guy, wearing a beige hoody rammed into her accidentally. Without saying a word he continued on while she and Aiko stared at him.

"Watch it stupid ass!" Aiko called as she looked at Rika. The girl wasn't even nerved by it. "Wow he might have groped you and you wouldn't of even known." She spoke, waking Rika from her reverie. She looked at the blue haired teenager oddly making Aiko shake her head. "Damn, what the hells wrong with you?"

"He's the one that was following me and because I turned around he…" she rubbed at her shoulder pointlessly before looking in the direction he went. He was nowhere in sight. It would have been easy to find him to because everyone had dark colored sweatshirts and his was easy beige. "What ever…" she looked at Aiko who was staring at her with raised light brown eyes. "What?"

"You are the strangest girl. I will never understand you, never in my lives I live." As an extra she meowed before snatching at the bag Rika held. Peering inside she frowned; closing it and reluctantly giving it back to her. "What are those for anyway? You might as well answer since you didn't tell me why you dragged me out."

"These," she held up the bag as she started walking again. Like a puppy her friend followed her. "We need to go help Bella again, so I went to buy some products for mammals. As well as Haku wanted some weird part for his bike." She explained, heading up a long narrow street. It was narrow enough that cars weren't allowed through, only motorcycles or mopeds. "And the other question…you were the only one up, roaming around the house so you're my victim."

"Right…victim of what? Shopping? You know how much I love shopping." The two girls laughed, coming up to a café. "And eat…come on I'm starving seeing how you dragged me away from the kitchen earlier." Rika laughed, shaking her head as she followed Aiko into the warm café.

"Welcome to Café Latte, what can I get you girls?" a petite woman asked, flowing black hair wrapped in pink ribbons to keep from her face. Aiko hissed suddenly coming in contact with the girl. Confused and defensive, Rika stepped forward, keeping the girl at a distance from the soon-to-be pouncing Aiko.

"Uh two cheesecakes and cappuccino fraps." Rika ordered quickly. The girl nodded eying Aiko curiously before walking away. Turning to her friend Rika arched a brow. "What the hell was that about?" she whispered yelled.

"It's the girl that was hitting on Koji while I was gone. Milay told me, showed me the picture of her and everything." Aiko spoke as she continued to eye the girl down dangerously. Rika sighed as she shoved her towards one of the empty booths. Instantly Aiko slid into a seat and looked around the café, her light brown eyes catching the three guys sitting at a different table. Smirking she looked at the girl in front of her.

"So what's up with you and Sakura?" Aiko asked, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back in the booth, showing off to the guys that were obviously staring at them. Rika shook her head, watching her friend. She was never going to learn even with a soon to be fiancé.

"Nothing's up," Rika lied, leaning forward to rest on the palms of her hands. Aiko gave an odd look that made her weakly smile guiltily. "We _were_ old friends is all." She answered finally, looking briefly at the guys that continued to study them. Surfers.

"Uh huh, from the way you and Naoko gasped out in shock at the airport you weren't expecting her." Aiko spoke in a cool tone, letting her long hair fall around her arms as she shook her head.

"We weren't…at least I wasn't. I'm not so sure about Naoko." A different waitress came over to them with their drinks and cake and the two girls thanked her at the same time, laughing slightly as they looked at each other. "Besides why are you so interested? From what Meilin's told me, you hate Saku's guts as well as her friends." Aiko smirked, nodding her head slightly.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just that…her friends are druggies and she seems a little off herself. No offense to your friend that is." Aiko spoke, glancing at the door before turning to Rika who was sipping at her drink. "You know what, I really can't say why I don't like them." Aiko quickly replied as she took a bit of her cake. Rika stared at her before her attention went to the door as it burst open.

"Hey my bitches what's up!" Aiko burst out laughing while Rika just arched a brow in Milay's direction. Tomoyo was laughing as well as she came in step with Milay. The surfer guys that were checking Rika and Aiko out stared at the two new comers and Rika couldn't help but laugh. Four beauties, three guys. What will they do?

"Hey where the others?" Rika asked, seeing the missing bodies. Milay looked behind her at the empty area before turning to two girls, sliding in next to Aiko. Tomoyo slid in next to Rika, instantly taking over the cappuccino.

"Meilin's not feeling well, so she and Kyle are still in bed…" she wiggled her brows suggestively and the three girls laughed. "Uh…Haku and Syaoran are with Naoko and that new girl you freaked out about." She took a bit out of the cheesecake, clearly not wanting to continue. Tomoyo sighed in defeat, knowing it was her cue to finish telling.

"And Lane and Koji are showing Takashi around…meaning the bikes and cars we have at the hideout." Tomoyo told them, sipping more of the drink. Then she remembered, gasping out in thought making them all jump. "I forgot…Eriol and Chiharu are here with us, just shopping at Blues Surf store." They laughed, watching her.

"I can't believe you almost forgot to tell us where your wonderful boyfriend is. That would have been fatal." Aiko joked, getting a soft slap from Tomoyo who missed, accidentally spilling the hot drink.

"SHIT THAT BURNS!" Milay screamed, getting up instantly as the hot liquid fell downwards onto the waxed floor. The girls laughed as she snatched up a napkin and began wiping off the stuff. Milay glared at Tomoyo who was guiltily apologizing over and over again with an occasional glare at Aiko. Rika just laughed, shaking her head. She was glad her friends were back in Japan.

**Few Hours Later**

"Rika where's the part you picked up?" Haku asked, entering into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he only saw Sakura who was looking at him oddly as she drank from the beer in her grasp. "Uh…is Rika in here?" he asked. Sakura nodded, pointing at the other end of the counter. The second she did that a loud crash sounded follow by a squeal from the girl he was looking for.

"She's looking for a big enough pot for…fish I believe." Sakura responded to his questioning look. Haku looked at her as she rested her head on the counter, long hair flowing around her.

"Fish?" he walked around the counter to actually see his wife. She was practically all the way in the cabinet, pans and pots scattered about her. Her ass went this way and that she searched. Another squeak came from her as a loud crash of pots clanged together. Pulling out, she let out a frustrated hiss as she stared at the large medal pan. "Rika?" startled she looked up.

"Hi sweetie…was there something you wanted because I might have stumbled upon it?" her eyes had gotten wide as she realized the mess around her. Haku shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, his blue eyes sternly staring down at her.

"Remember what we told you about scavenging for items in cabinets?" he spoke slowly. Rika bit her bottom lip, nodding. "Remember when we asked you to tell one of us when you're going to do this scavenging?" once again a nod but this time Rika arched a brow, glaring at him.

"Wait just one moment mister. It's my house too. Besides…I needed a pot for Bella's raw fish. I just never counted on we having so many pots and pans." She commented disappearing again inside the cabinet.

"It's your fault for not cooking and your mother's fault for giving us all these things. Where's the car part Rik?" he asked, looking around but seeing only pots and pots. Rika pointed behind her at the counter and he felt stupid. It was right there the whole entire time. In view. Away from pots. Rolling his eyes he snatched it up and began looking through the plastic bag for the part. Rika continued to clash around in the cabinet, occasionally he heard her swear which made him laugh. She was the oddest woman ever to marry and he's got her, till death do them part.

"I'm not sure if it's the right part, but the guy said it was." Rika yelled, crawling all the way into the cabinet as she searched deeper.

Haku dumped the bag onto the table, watching as a semi large box dropped with impact followed by a black envelope and a few key chains. Haku frowned at the key chains before picking up the envelope, flipping it this way and that before opening it. Pulling a blood red paper out he opened it soundly and stared at the single crypt line of writing across it in black ink. _Welcome home Sakura…next time don't take so long _Haku looked over at Sakura who was busy flipping through a magazine and gulping at the Heineken. Looking down at his wife, he wondered if she knew it. Quickly he pocketed the note and crumbled up the envelope. _They don't need to know about this…right? _He wondered absently as he turned around.

"So you guys own this dolphin or something?" Sakura asked suddenly, trying not to laugh as Haku did his best to walk across the kitchen. Rika got to her feet and looked over at Sakura, a small smile on her glossy lips. She'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Sort of," she spoke, grabbing a pack of cappuccino drinks from a different cabinet just a little ways away from where she was sitting. Looking at Haku she sadly smiled before looking back at Sakura. "We found it on the beach the day we moved here. It was so injured that it was disgusting. I was surprised it survived without water for so long and with the blood loss." She said, shivering openly. Sakura's eyes went wide, looking at the girl in disbelief. Haku watched her; amazed she didn't even remember that. She was there with them when it happened. He at least remembered that.

"Are you serious?" she nodded. "Then what happened now? Why are you guys looking for it all of a sudden?" Sakura asked, her eyes staying on Rika.

"It was shot, but it's not really damaged. We're just trying to capture it so we make sure it'll be safe and because I'm worried about her." Rika told her, using a carrot to point before sticking it into her mouth.

"Hey want to come? Syaoran told me you love the ocean even though you haven't seen it all that much." Haku replied, going over to her. Rika watched from her spot on the other side of the counter. It was a sudden question that surprised both of them. Mostly Sakura since…well she was Sakura.

"Umm…I'm not sure if I should." She replied softly, avoiding Rika's gaze. Haku raised a brow, tilting his head to look at her more prospectively. Her hands wrapped around the empty beer can, crushing it slightly.

"Why not? It's not our company that bugs you is it?" Sakura raised a brow, staring at him. He put a hand against his chest and looked away making weird sniffing noises. "Uh…I'm hurt." She couldn't help but laugh a little at that making him smirk.

"Haku!" Rika breathed loudly. He blew her a kiss making roll her eyes. He was a dork at times, this being one of the times. She watched as her husband went over to the ice chest they were bringing along and pull out a beer of his own.

"No it's not that." Sakura finally told him and he stopped with the sniffing noises and acting like a weirdo. Rika looked at her, wondering what the reason was as well. "I'm just…"

"Hey Haku did you call Lane yet?" Kyle remarked breaking off Sakura's sentence as he entered the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks, seeing the pots on the floor and the items Rika was going to take with her onto the boat. "Whoa, were you guys going?" he asked instead, looking at the three staring at him. Haku snapped open his beer and took a drink from it, breaking his staring.

"To get Bella. Can you tell Li we're going?" Rika responded gathering the pot of fish into her arms and going over to the chest. Sakura slid off the stool and stood up, weakly smiling at Kyle who was watching her closely. She crossed past him to a trashcan and dropped her can in it before whirling around and watching the people before her.

"Don't have to, he's coming now with Aiko. Sakura you're going with them?" he asked all in one breath. She shrugged, not sure or not. Like her, Kyle wasn't so sure she should be going. It was weird because he knew Sakura should go and talk with Rika, but he just had a feeling.

"Going with who?" Syaoran asked, entering the kitchen behind Sakura who jumped, feeling his hand on her shoulder. Aiko went over to the counter, taking up Sakura's vacant seat. Syaoran looked at Sakura who avoided his gaze. "Sakura?" he spoke, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"It's not big deal…but she's going with us to find Bella." Rika spoke, watching Syaoran's sudden change in expressions. He briefly looked at her before facing Sakura who was dull eyed and staring at him.

"How about…no," was his simple answer making them all gasp. Sakura lost her gaze as she frowned at him. Kyle crossed his arms over his chest and kept his mouth shut watching the two.

"What?" Sakura and Rika spoke at the same time, staring at Syaoran with wide eyes. "Why not?" Aiko looked down at the counter, a smile creeping up on her face.

"You don't fucking own me Li." Sakura spoke darkly, surprisingly everyone. "I can do what I want and I'm going with them to find some dolphin." She bit out as she removed herself from him and backed up a few steps. Her bangs fell in her face and she left them there, gazing through them at everyone that watched.

"Are you forgetting where you are?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm in a large mansion on the coast of Tokyo." She replied starkly. "You didn't have a problem with me going with Naoko jet skiing earlier." She told him matter of factly. Haku nodded, agreeing with her there. Syaoran glared at the man before turning it to Sakura.

"Because I was with you." She whined as she let her arms drop at her sides.

"Then come with me now." Syaoran opened his mouth and closed it. He hadn't thought about that. The others stayed silent, watching the two just stare at each other. Finally Sakura turned around and smiled innocently at Rika and Haku. "Two more borders with you guys." She told them simply before leaving, going out the back door to the balcony.

"That went well." Aiko responded, getting glares from the guys. "What? It's true. Some little yelling from two love birds then a nice exit from the chick." She jumped down from the stool and crossed her arms over her chest. "Koji's waiting for us at the docks….so…?" he waited. Rika sighed, going out the door followed by Haku who was carrying the ice chest. Aiko smiled, waiting until Syaoran walked out before going herself.

"Weird bunch," Kyle remarked, going back into the game room.

**.Out on the ocean. 4:00 p.m.**

_How did it start? Well, I dont know. I just feel the craving. I see the flesh and it smells fresh. And it's just there for the taking. These little girls they make me feel so god damn exhilarated...I feel them up, I can't give it up.  
The pain that I'm just erasing. I tell my lies and I despise. Every second I'm with you. So I run away and you still stay. So what the fuck is with you. _

The music played loudly, the boat vibrating to the beats. It vibrated under water as well, though it didn't disturb any swimming fish. Which was good. Under water Rika and Haku swam together, searching the sea ground for any signs of Bella. Rika roamed around a large rock, looking under it and inside the large mouth. she suddenly screamed, bubbles erupting from her mouth. Haku looked in her direction and laughed as a school of fish swam off. Rika glared at him before going around somewhere else, making clicking noises to summon the dolphin. Haku went after her at his own speed, checking around as he made the same clicking noises, only slightly different.

_Your feelings I can't help but rape them. I'm sorry I don't feel the same. My heart inside is constantly hating. I'm sorry I just throw you away._

Further away from the boat and the two swimmers, Syaoran was doing a different search. He hung on the rope upside down, trying to cut something with his dagger. Below him was Sakura. She was looking at all the sea urchin and tiny fish at the bottom by the rocks. She was given permission to explore at the same time search for any dolphin. Seeing something in the corner of her eye she slowly swam to it and smiled. Looking up at Syaoran she couldn't help but laugh as he with all his might ripped open a small bag of fish food. Instantly a bunch of fish swam to him, smelling the aroma already. Looking around she couldn't see Rika or Haku so she swam cautiously towards the bluffs, giving herself slack from the secure lines.

_I don't know why I'm so fucking cold? I dont know why it hurts me. All I wanna do is get with you. And make the pain go away. Why do I have a conscience? All it does is fuck with me. Why do I have this torment? All I want to do is fuck it away._

Above water Aiko and Koji hung out. Aiko was dancing to the music, rolling her hips to the beats as she kept in the sun, trying to get a tan. Koji was by the side, keeping look out. He smiled, as he watched his girlfriend for a while. She was wearing a black bikini top that tightly wound around her breasts and neck with a single line in the back. He stared at her slender body; small tattoos marking her stomach and back. To him she was a goddess even if she was the devil to everyone else. Her light blue hair shined against the sun and he smirked. Unnatural hair color was her. Laughing when she almost tripped over one of the lifeguards on the ground he turned his head, looking back out at the water. That's when he saw it. Leaning forward a little he tried focusing his eyes against the blinding water.

_I tell my lies and I despise. Every second I'm with you. So I run away and you still stay. So what the fuck is with you._

"Shit, Aiko is that what I think it is?" Koji asked, looking at his girlfriend. She stopped dancing and looked at him. He was leaning over the side by the under cabin, pointing out at the distance. Sighing she went over to the sides and got up by her knees, climbing to his level as she peered out to where he was looking, her eyes instantly going wide and he took that as the sign that it was. "Damn it, get them out of the water." He ordered her as he went for the intercom inside.

She got up instantly going for the edge and leaning over so her legs were dangling upwards. Yanking hard on the rope that was the divers lifeline, she waited a few minutes before doing it again this time harder. Rika was the first to pop up near the back of the boat. Pulling off her mask she gasped for breath, looking at the distraught Aiko. "What's going on?"

"Shark! Get out of there, there's a fucking shark!" Koji yelled through the intercom. She heard him double from the earpiece and him out of the water. Cringing from the noise she stared around, wondering where they spotted it at the same time she allowed Aiko to help her onto the boat.

"Are you serious?" Haku shouted as he finished climbing into the boat. He glanced at his wife who looked scared as she gazed at the water. He continued to stare at her as he turned his head to the water and just as he peered out, sure enough there was a large sharp fin cutting through the water at a weird speed. He watched it as it went under, disappearing from view completely. "Shit, LI!" he shouted, leaning over the edge of the boat.

"What?" Syaoran yelled as he came back to the surface. He heard their voices vibrating and wonder what happened especially since Koji had yelled through the earpiece but it wasn't clear to him.

"SHARK!" they all screamed at the same time. Eyes wide Syaoran looked around, seeing nothing he dunked his head and looked around under water. A large tiger shark passed deep below making his heart jump three times out of its regular beat. Rising to the surface he started forward to the boat then stopped. "What are you doing come on get out of there?" Koji bit out, fear written on his face.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked them. Rika looked around the water, wondering the same thing. Her heart was beating madly when she couldn't see her young friend. "Damn it, look for her!" he shouted before going under. The shark was still underneath, swimming around like it was teasing his prey. Going a little bit further under the water he searched but with no luck. Coming up he looked at Rika and Haku hopeful but they shook their heads. Rika had tears sliding down her face.

"Koji look on the radar, see if you see her heat signal." Syaoran barked out, putting his mouthpiece and goggles back on before going under once again. The shark was still swimming around at its spot and he got the idea that something was down there. Pumping his feet he swam at a fast speed towards it, going to his waist for the dagger he kept there. The shark moved violently to the sudden noise as something dropped into the water. Syaoran looked up at the boat, seeing Haku.

"_There's a faint signal but there's so many I'm not sure it's hers." _Koji's voice spoke into Syaoran ear. Growling slightly Syaoran turned back to the shark. It was gone. Confused he swam slightly to the bottom before doing a 360, looking around the area. Just as he looked behind him again he chocked out a curse, dodging in time to miss the shark from attacking. The shark did a violent turn and came back, mouth opened for a biting attack. Grabbing out his dagger Syaoran went under it and stabbed, jamming the blade into his under below. Blood spurted out but it didn't damage the shark as much as he thought. It swam a little bit away, the blood trailing behind it. _Syaoran by the cliff! _Koji barked into his ear. Syaoran looked down at the ground at faint figure swimming between the two rocks the shark had once been above.

_Your feelings I can't help but rape them. I'm sorry I don't feel the same. My heart inside is constantly hating. I'm sorry I just throw you away._

Looking back at the shark he got ready as it came forward, mouth opened. Syaoran went under, grabbing the dagger still lodged in it. A growling noise erupted from the mammal as it turned violently towards him. Syaoran got the ready, this time allowing the shark to ram into him. Teeth sunk into his shoulder and he cursed, jamming the dagger into the shark's left eye. Pulling away Syaoran floated backwards, his blood all around. Haku's eyes went wide seeing him injured. Getting his own blade out he swam towards the shark and Syaoran. Hooking onto the secure lines, Haku sliced his own arm, letting his blood flow freely in the water. The shark stopped his second round on Syaoran and turned, facing the new victim. Cat calling it, Haku waited as the shark made its way over.

_I tell my lies and I despise. Every second I'm with you. So I run away and you still stay. So what the fuck is with you._

Ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder Syaoran swam down. Reaching the rocks he latched on and pushed towards the opening. Sakura was sitting on the ocean flow, curled up as she stared scared at nothing. Sighing in relief Syaoran went to her level, lightly touching her arm. She jerked violently looking up in fright. Seeing Syaoran she got up, enveloping him in a tight hug. He felt her body vibrate with awkward movements of either laughter or some sob. Pulling away he pointed upwards to the surface before releasing her. She nodded, going up with him. That's when she saw it. She saw the sliver of silver again. Stopping she turned her head just as a dolphin disappeared in the crevice of the rocks. Mentally apologizing to Syaoran she turned back around the to the dolphin. Pumping her tired legs fast to the rocks.

Syaoran got to the surface and looked around. She wasn't with him. "Damn it!" he cursed, ignoring the hand of help from Koji. Going back under he searched. Sakura was back where he left her. Going to the surface Syaoran took deep breathes. "She went back down. Where's Haku?" he asked angrily.

"On the back boards. He managed to blind the shark but it's still there." Koji remarked. Syaoran cursed going under quickly. "Wait you're injured!" Koji yelled but it was too late, Syaoran was too down under to hear him. By now his wound wasn't bleeding but it was stinging madly from the excessive salt water going in it. Searching carefully around for the shark, he saw it at the distance, which gave him a little more security. Reaching Sakura he stopped as he noticed the blood seeping out from her arm. Cursing he looked back at the shark. It's head turned to the source of new blood.

_Your feelings I can't help but rape them. I'm sorry I don't feel the same. My heart inside is constantly hating. I'm sorry I just throw you away_

Grabbing her wrist he pushed off the rocks, going to the surface. Sakura struggled to swim but her bones felt heavy and her arm felt sore. She'd slipped on the rocks trying to reach the dolphin and scratched up her arm. She caught sight of the shark swimming quickly towards them and she screamed, using the last bit of strength in her to go to the surface. Hands were reached out for them and she took the first one that touched her fingers. She screamed in pain as her arm gave out and fell back in the water. Syaoran climbed into the boat and spun around, the fresh air on his wound making it sting madly. Clenching his teeth he reached for Sakura, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pulling. Taking her other hand he leaned forward, going for her waist.

_I just throw you away._

"FUCK!" Syaoran cursed, feeling his shoulder pull as he lifted Sakura out of the water and into the boat. The shark rammed into the boat, rocking it. The two fell forward. Getting to his feet Syaoran searched his jacket for a gun and pulled one out. Going to the side he looked around. As a sharp fin came up near the side he shot at it, watching his anger as the shark died, flipping onto its back before slowly sinking into the water.

"That…was not cool." Koji breathed out, resting back against the door leading under. Syaoran dropped his weapon and looked at Sakura as she weakly got to her feet.

"God damn it Sakura you scared the shit out of me." Syaoran breathed out, running a shaky hand through his wet hair. Instantly his brown locks stood up on end and staying that way. He winced as his wound got bigger and he let his arm drop to his side. Sakura just stared at him, her body unmoving, her eyes dilated with confusion. "That was so fucking stupid." he continued to curse.

"I know, I'm sorry. I saw Bella again so I went to help her." She spoke calmly, watching his expression climax dramatically as she spoke this. His wound once again not on his mind.

_I just throw you away._

"You heard us telling you to come up! You saw the fucking shark!" he yelled. She remained still, glancing around at the others just watching them. "You were almost fucking fish food if we couldn't get up fast enough."

"Bella would have been fish food if she didn't get help. Isn't that why we came here anyway? To help Bella?" Sakura countered matching Syaoran's glare. She was breathing hard, having said this all in one long breath. Her body was aching from getting smashed by the rocks, hiding from the shark and trying to reach the dolphin. Rika went forward but Haku held her back, shaking his head.

"Of course we're here for Bella but that's not the point." He cursed. "There's only one of you in this world Sakura and lots of dolphins out there." Sakura turned her head, staring at the water. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you." He lightly gripped her chin to turn her head. At that she pulled away, slapping his hand from her greatly regretting that as she stared at his wound.

_I just throw you away._

"STOP YELLING AT ME THEN AND I WON'T IGNORE YOU!" they all cringed.

"I wouldn't have to yell at you if you weren't so fucking stupid!" he shouted back, less forcefully. Rika stared at Syaoran in disbelief. Haku and Koji looked away from the scene, trying to block out the scene while Aiko just watched Sakura for a reaction.

There was silence as Sakura stared at him, tears brimming her emerald orbs. "Fine," she replied in a whisper. "You said yourself you didn't want me to come because of my 'stability' or lack of it. Even Aiko said I shouldn't of come." Sakura spoke, making them all stare at her in confusion. When did they say this? Koji frowned at Aiko who looked away. "You want stupid…I'll give you stupid." She finished. Rika's eyes went wide as she watched the girl peel off the towel from her shoulders and turn around.

_I just throw you away._

"Sakura no!" she went forward but Sakura already jumped back into the water. They all stared at the water as Sakura's head popped up then back under, the ripples informing them she was swimming off. Rika spun around on her heel, glaring with tears at Syaoran who was just standing there, completely immobile. "Look what you did. I finally get my best friend back and you make her leave when you were the one that brought her here in the first place."

"She left on her own accord." Syaoran replied in a dry voice. Rika glared at him, her dark orbs blurring with tears before they slid down her white face. Bringing a shaky finger up she mentally and verbally cursed him.

"You fucking bastard. She wouldn't have jumped just now if you hadn't of called her stupid for the umpteenth time in this retarded argument." She looked at Aiko but said nothing as she walked off, brushing past Haku. Everyone was silent, in which they could hear Rika's cries and curses towards Syaoran from below. "ASSHOLE!"

"God," Aiko spoke, getting up from her seat. The two guys watched her as she slid off her shorts and walked towards the edge of the boat. Pulling out her scrunchie she shook out her hair and stepped up onto the level Sakura had been at.

"What are you doing?" Koji asked, approaching her as Haku disappeared to calm Rika. There was a sudden crash as glass shattered and Koji flinched before placing a hand on his girlfriend's bare shoulder. "Sakura's long gone."

"So, if Xiao Lang won't go after her, I'll go. Rika's my friend and having her pissed off and emotional as it is pisses me off." she spoke glancing at Syaoran. He was still staring at the water, a frown appearing on his handsome features. "I'll meet you guys back home." She kissed Koji soundly before jumping in, diving perfectly. Koji watched her as she disappeared under the water before looking at his friend.

"Umm…let's get your shoulder taken care of." Was his only comment to him. Syaoran looked at himself but said nothing as he followed Koji to the front of the boat.

_I just throw you away._

…

…

…

She gasped for breath, coming to the surface of the water. The waves pushed her forward and she allowed it to bring her to the shore of a deserted beach. Walking forward she stepped onto the warm sand before collapsing. Sand instantly caked her wet body but she ignored it as she lay back, closing her eyes from the dying sun above. _Damn it, _she cursed her memories playing her in different shades. Syaoran of course being in all of them next to the shark, Koji, and a hysterical Rika. Tears slid down her face, forming a small dot of wetness in the sand next to her head. _He was injured too…_

It was a while before she finally sat up and stared at the water, her eyesight a little off from the tears that didn't want to fall any longer. "Oh I'm good," a female voice responded, startling Sakura. She turned her head and watched as a soaked Aiko plopped down next to her, sand bouncing around. She looked at the girl, a weak smile on her lips that quickly replaced a devilish grin she always held.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked instantly, watching as she squeezed out water from her light blue hair. It was such an unnatural color yet it fit her looks so well.

"You see this crazy bitch decided to jump out of a boat all because of a stupid remark made by her supposedly boyfriend and now this one girl's going hysterically crazy underneath deck, breaking things. So I decided to jump as well, only in set of sympathy and guilt." She responded watching her expression. It didn't change and she was wondering if this girl ever felt some kind of emotion besides sadness and anger.

"Oh…" was all Sakura said as she turned her head, staring out in the distance. Seagulls flew around, catching shore fish for their meal. Aiko made a weird laughing noise before staring out as well, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I'm going to get this out first. I don't like you and I sure as hell know you don't like me so this is all out of guilt and for Rika's sake." Aiko spoke, glancing at Sakura. She was still staring at the water. Sighing, she continued, staring down at her red painted toes. "Xiao Lang didn't mean what he said. He was just worried. Trust me if you saw the look on his face when he couldn't see you…"

"If he was so worried why'd doesn't he just say so instead of yelling at me?" Sakura asked in a calm voice, though she was ready to cry once again.

"He yells at everyone. When I say everyone, I mean _everyone_." Aiko responded, looking up to watch as a pelican did a nosedive into the deep water. "I've known Li since I was grade school and even then he would yell at me for doing stupid things but I didn't let that get to me. In fact I would yell back and we'd get time out in corners for it, but it was so worth it." She laughed, remembering. Sakura just looked at the girl confused and a little bit defensive of her feelings.

"I'm not letting his yelling at me get to me. I just…" she didn't know what to say. He yelled at her. She yelled back. He just counteracted her with the wrong remark and she took off.

"You just what? It's gotten to you admit it. That's okay because if you want revenge you could always throw random things at him. It's fun. Ask Meilin." Sakura stared at her oddly before stiffly a laugh. Aiko smiled; glad she managed something with the girl. "Or since you know…you and him have a thing you could always ground him from certain things like kissing, hugging, sex…and you probably haven't gotten that far."

"It was pretty stupid for what I did." She tried laughing, but it only came out awkward. Aiko shook her head, getting to her feet and extended out her hand. Sakura stared at it for a bit before taking it, allowing her to lift her to her feet. Sand caked the both of them and they laughed, brushing as much of it off as they could.

"Enough of this sappiness, I'm making myself sick. Let's go into the nearest town, call in the limo and we'll go patch things up with Mr. Idiot." She spoke, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulder as she led her up a small sand hill. "And let's just keep this ordeal between us. I actually like arguing and hating your guts. It brings more character to me."

"Agreed," the two girls laughed. Truly laughed.

**Tskuino Residence**

**5:30 p.m.**

"Whoa, incoming. What the hell happened?" Eriol asked watching as a distraught Rika plopped herself onto the couch next to Naoko who was pretty much in the same shape. Surprised by the girl, Naoko looked up from the cards she and Tomoyo were playing and stared at her. Haku and Koji came into the room, looking a little worried at the same time scared out of their wits. It wasn't until Syaoran appeared behind them, going over to the farthest chair that Eriol knew something happened.

"Where are Aiko and Sakura?" Kyle was brave enough to ask. He was sitting on the ground in front of Meilin who was practically sitting on his shoulders while Chiharu did her hair. At the mention of Sakura's name Rika growled in Syaoran's direction making Meilin scoff.

"Okay…what happened?" she spoke, looking from Rika to Syaoran then towards Haku who was staring at his wife oddly. She never acted like that not even when he made the mistake of getting in a car accident the day of their wedding.

"Syaoran made her swim away." Rika retorted darkly. Chiharu and Takashi looked at Syaoran, eyes wide. They weren't exactly expecting that…again.

"What?" they spoke unison. Syaoran glared at them and the others just stared. This is new. "What did you say to her this time?" Takashi asked before getting silenced by Chiharu who hoped up to her feet. Meilin cursed as she watched the girl hop off the couch towards Syaoran.

"If anything happens to her I swear I'm going to personally rip off that pretty head of yours. She doesn't need this crap from you…if she did she would have stayed in China to get it from Hiroshi and Mireille!" Syaoran stared at her, glaring as much as she was.

"Don't blame this shit on me. She's the one that jumped, she was the one that made me yell at her. If she wasn't so fucking stupid in the first place…"

"Uh…Li," Syaoran whipped his head to Eriol who was pointing behind him. Everyone turned in time to see Sakura spin on her heel and take off yet again, Aiko sighing in defeat as she crossed her arms and stared at the passive Li.

"Good fucking job," he just glared.

**To be continued…**

The question isn't do you? It's can you? Can you stand on a thin line and not fall over? Can you run and not trip? Can you think without taking forever to think? Can you maneuver out of danger before the danger even came? The question she wants to know can't be answered by words, but by talent and that's exactly the way she figured it out. By actions. But sadly it's not enough to satisfy Milay.


	10. TugOWar

LAST TIME

_"If anything happens to her I swear I'm going to personally rip off that pretty head of yours. She doesn't need this crap from you…if she did she would have stayed in China to get it from Hiroshi and Mireille!" Syaoran stared at Chiharu, glaring as much as she was._

_"Don't blame this shit on me. She's the one that jumped…she was the one that made me yell at her. If she wasn't so fucking stupid in the first place…"_

_"Uh…Li," Syaoran whipped his head to Eriol who was pointing behind him. Everyone turned in time to see Sakura spin on her heel and take off yet again, Aiko sighing in defeat as she crossed her arms and stared at the passive Li._

_"Good fucking job," he just glared._

**Tokyo, Japan**

**January 2025**

**7:30 p.m.**

Chapter Ten_ : Tug-O-War_

"Good fucking job," Aiko spoke dryly. Syaoran just glared at her and she bit out icily. "I'm not going after her this time. Your turn mister unless you want to face the crying wrath of Rika again." She pointed behind him at the surprised yet bitchy Rika who was ready to pounce. Even Chiharu was staring at him with a dirty look. Syaoran growled before going out, not at all missing the cheers from the others. It was his fault in the first place anyway so he shouldn't complain.

It had been awhile before he finally found her. He'd checked most of the rooms that she would most likely be at but no sign of her. He'd even checked out on the beach thinking she was sitting in the sand or on the cliff but she wasn't there. So you could say he was surprised to see her in the bedroom, roaming around searching for something as she mumbled to herself about nothing. She was still in the pink bikini Tomoyo let her borrow in order to go out on the water to find Bella. He said nothing as he watched her from the doorway. Watched as her tiny bony body slipped easily into _his_ sweatshirt before she once again searched her bag and his for something. Her hair was knotty and in a sideways ponytail and he didn't think it was intentional. She suddenly groaned, cursing madly as she took a dive onto the large made bed. Her upper half disappeared as she searched the discarded clothing on the other side, checking jean pockets.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself when she tumbled off the bed in order to reach a pair of far jeans. A squeak had escaped her lips before she popped back up like a ground squirrel, hair even messier then before. Her eyes were slightly wide as if she'd done something wrong before she easily crawled towards the end of the bed. He soon found himself staring at her childish beauty as she huffed, getting to her feet with a pair of jeans she wore earlier before they went jet skiing. He leaned his shoulder against the door frame and studied the girl before him. She was beautiful with that dull look of sadness, with her red-rimmed eyes and pout stubborn look on her small face. Sakura pulled out a pack of blue packaged cigarettes and soon she was once again searching pockets for something else. Most likely her lighter. Groaning harshly so her voice cracked, Sakura went back to square one. Searching discarded clothing.

For the briefest moments she stopped searching and slipped on a pair of jeaned shorts. Then with a sigh she jumped up onto the bed, her hands on her hips as she gazed upon the slightly clothed scattered room. It was once clean and empty until she started looking for cigarettes and a small lighter. Like a child she bounced slightly on the bed, turning this way and that before she finally gave up and plopped onto her butt. Squeaking as she fell back against the pillows from her drop. Syaoran felt a sudden pain in his side and he winced, seething as he straightened up. His shoulder was hurting madly again. Sakura heard him gasp and turned startled to face him as she got to her feet. The sudden spin to the door made her trip over clothing and she fell on her butt. Cursing yet again, she groaned out the pain before calmly getting to her feet, facing Syaoran.

"Syaoran," Sakura spoke calmly, feeling a sudden pain in her chest at the sight of his pained look. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, turning away as she searched her small handbag. _He was hurt because of me. _She reminded herself. Her eyes stung with tears as she remembered why she was up in the room. Why she was sore and slightly weak at the moment. Yes she'd forgotten all about the argument. Way to go Sakura. She scolded herself.

"Not long," he lied stepping into the room fully but stopped. "Listen Sakura I…" she spun around to face him, tears clouding her vision as she remembered everything that happened that day. Only a few hours ago.

"I don't think one person has ever taken me seriously. Not one person. I'm viewed as the depressed girl or a girl who needs special needs and attention…to be watched over carefully." She blurted out suddenly, surprising even herself. He said two simple words that made no sense to why she blurted out what she did. A faint blush rose on her cheeks but not enough to notice it.

"What are you talking about? I take you serious…Chiharu and Takashi…they-" she laughed, cutting him off as well as making him confused. Her laugh haunted him because it wasn't normal. At least any normal laugh he's heard from anyone before.

"Chiharu doesn't trust me. Never has and I doubt she ever will. Takashi…Taka thinks I should be a stoner like him to loosen up a bit. I've tried, just doesn't sit well with me. I've seen Kyle look at me. He's like Chiharu…doesn't trust me. At least trust me alone by myself. You. You even don't trust me alone and I've known you for a few days!" she snatched up a pair of jeans and searched the pockets, feeling her lighter. Mentally she sighed in relief as she took it and headed for the balcony doors. She paused only to laugh as she looked at him, remembering something. "And Aiko told me herself on the way back here that she thinks I'd kill myself if something _too dramatic _happened."

"That's because you go around moping and smoking." She merely scoffed at the remark, going out onto the balcony to light her cigarette. He watched silently as she took a long drag before letting out the stream of smoke from her parted lips. "Maybe people would trust you more if you didn't do things like disappear so much either." He told her, remembering the time in Hong Kong.

"You think disappearing for a few hours is bad?" she remarked tightly, smoke leaving her lips as she stared at him. It surrounded her before disappearing with the cool wind. "You don't know me as well as you thought because that…was nothing." She harshly spoke, taking another drag. The cool inhalant tickled her throat a bit before letting out the minty smoke. There was silence after that before Syaoran shook his head, keeping himself from biting out at her again.

"Listen I came to tell you sorry, not to start another argument with you." He told her. Sakura remained silent as she stared up at the dark sky. Clouds hiding away the stars and moon. "So…I'm sorry," he told her again after awhile. Turning on his heel he started for the door again. Sakura turned to look at him before sighing.

"Syaoran," he stopped but didn't turn around. Grounding out the rest of her cig she tossed it over the edge before going back into the room, approaching him. "Li I'm sorry too." He smiled before turning around, keeping his face expressionless to her. She stopped in front of him, her emerald orbs dilated from the inhalant cigarette she just had moments before. "I never meant to scare the crap out of you or start an argument."

"And let's keep it that way." She opened her mouth, stunned and a little bit angry at the same time amused. About to reply on that little comment Syaoran's lips on hers instantly silenced her. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away. Giving him one last kiss. He smirked looking down at her. "Smell like mints, taste like smoke." Was his inquired answer to his gaze. She laughed before going on her tippy toes and kissing him, letting her body get pulled to him hungrily.

…

…

…

Sighing grateful from the current drama going on in his house, Haku entered his once again cleaned kitchen. Mentally he made a note to thank Lana, their helper, for cleaning up after Rika. Going over to the fridge, he opened it and checked inside. He didn't know what they owned and that was sad. It was his house. But Rika and their helper were the ones that do the shopping. Deciding on just a beer he took one of the bottles out and slammed the door shut again, feeling the cool draft snap with it. Popping the top he took mild gulps from the Heineken as he made his way over to one of the stools at the bar. So much drama for such young adults, not even adults. There was Rika and the dolphin then Sakura showing up. Not to mention Nathan leaving Naoko. Even Sakura's friends were having problems with Chiharu being pregnant and not being able to have her drugs and drinks. What's a guy to do with the new house hold of people?

"She's a handful." Haku turned his head, confused by the sudden statement. Eriol smirked going over to the fridge and taking out his own beer. Popping the top roughly so it flipped high up into the air, he put the green bottle to his lips and caught the top with his other hand. A little trick he always did. Haku grinned at his blue haired friend. "I hope you know I'm talking about Sakura being that handful girl." Eriol finally spoke, leaning over the counter.

"I figured after awhile." Haku remarked before laughing. "Actually I thought you meant Rika, but I guess Sakura goes perfect with that. I'll tell ya, Tokyo hasn't seen this much life since you guys went to Hong Kong."

"That's because Tokyo's a boring city except for the delinquent problems that happen. But all the same, Hong Kong was boring too." Eriol's smirk returned as he pointed above him, indicating the second floor. "Until she arrived."

"So we thank Sakura." Haku raised his beer making Eriol did the same. They clanked together before chugging them. "How much of a handful are we talking about anyway?" he finally asked, making Eriol laugh straight out. It was the most randomness laugh coming from someone who started the conversation in the first place. But then again the look on Haku's face screamed to laugh. He was serious and scared at the same time. "Seriously though, from the experience I got today, I'm saying she's another Meilin."

"Not quite. Meilin's an annoying rich drama queen and Sakura's a…well she's just a handful." He watched as Haku twirled around his empty beer bottle. "Aren't you one of Sakura's friends? So you would know how much of a handful she is." Eriol pointed out but frowned when his blond haired friend shook his head.

"Not quite." Haku looked up into Eriol's passive look. "I was never around so I didn't really know her. She was just one of Rika's friends that I would hang with a few times. But just like that she was gone." He snapped his fingers to prove what he might by 'just like that'. "Why are you so interested in Sakura right now anyway? Don't tell me you're getting tired of Tomoyo." He joked, trying to find humor but only managed a weird statement.

"Far from," Eriol stared at Haku's amused face before snidely remarking. "Me and Kyle are trying to figure out the girl's mysterious past. So far we found out she has more mood swings then a pregnant woman when it comes to Syaoran, which, in his case is another Meilin to deal with. She has mad driving skills even though she doesn't drive regularly, she's one of Naoko's and Rika's best friends and her brother is…well…Race." Haku's eyes went slightly wide at the last part and all Eriol did was nod his head.

"Are you sure?" Eriol shook his head and Haku sighed. There was silence for a while before he finally remembered something. "Do you think her sudden amnesia has to do with Sion?" he looked at him funny and Haku quickly dug into his pockets, pulling out wads of cash and a piece of crumbled paper. Taking the cash, he stuck it back into his pocket before showing Eriol the note. Eriol pushed up his glasses, giving his friend a weird look before reading the chicken scratch writing. "I found it in the bag Rika came home with. She hasn't said anything about it so I'm pretty sure she doesn't know." He explained, breaking the silence.

"There's no name, why do you suspect Sion?" Eriol asked, giving the small note back. Haku shook his head, once again pocketing the note deep into his pocket.

"Just adds to her mysterious past. They might know something, considering the deaths of Race and Ruby were Sion's doing. It might have something to do with it we won't know until…" at that second the back kitchen door opened, silencing both males. Milay and Lane came crashing into the kitchen, lip locked and practically stuck to each other. They watched silently as Milay laughed through the kiss, making Lane walk backwards awkwardly. They crashed into the ice chest, causing Lane to fall backwards. Pulling away from Milay he fell onto his back painfully with his girl on top of him laughing like crazy.

"Shit that hurt." Lane cursed, groaning as he just lay there. Turning his head he looked at the two watching and grinned, moving his arm painfully in an attempt to wave. "Hey guys what's happening?" he asked, chuckling slightly at the looks on their faces.

"Where'd you guys run off to?" Haku asked, shaking his head as he watched Milay give Lane more pain as she got to her feet. Milay then helped him up before pulling her long hair out of its messy hair tie.

"You will never guess what we found so I hope you guys aren't busy tonight." Milay spoke, looking at Eriol and Haku with mischief. Haku arched a brow making her squeal in joy and him suddenly cringe from the noise. "Ran into Janelle and she told me that there's a major drag going on at the west bay just a few hours from here. I already told her we'll see her there so we can't just _not_ go." Eriol spurted out some of his drink at the name of the girl.

"Janelle?" he burst out, ignoring the disgusted look on Haku's wet face. "She's back in Tokyo? Since when?" he asked. Milay gave him a dry look before walking towards the door, waving him off like he was just a kid.

"She returned today, wanted to surprise Syaoran tomorrow but since we're going to the drag…its no big deal." With that she blew them all a kiss and dragged Lane with her to tell the others the news. Haku and Eriol exchanged glances before following after her frantically, making sure she didn't let spill that Janelle part to anyone.

**Hong Kong, China**

Wet snow covered the pavements as she walked carefully across it. Her arms crossed over her chest, the sleeves of her grey jacket balled up into her fists. It was cold during the end of winter. She could see her breath in front of her more then she could see the smoke of the heated buildings. Turning into an alley she casted her eyes around. An opened bar was the only thing lit up in the gloomy alley and she easily walked up to it, giving the passed out guy against the wall a glance before entering inside. It was warm, almost suffocating her. Removing her jacket revealing a black and blue belly shirt, she walked down the small entrance hall into the main bar. A large man was behind the counter, wiping off an area while three guys sat around at the far corner, talking and drinking. Clicking her tongue ring against her teeth she approached the bar, getting the attention of the bar tender.

"Well if it isn't the sweet innocent Mireille with…wow…bright purple hair this time." He remarked with a large grin, tossing his rag over his shoulder as he planted two large hands on the clean counter. "Where the hell have you been all my life?" he asked as she slipped onto a stool in front of him. Placing her jacket onto the counter next to her she rested her elbows on the counter and tilted her head, letting her long magnetic purple hair fall around her shoulder.

"You know how it is, I've been tied up with that dumbass's fucking mistakes. Not to mention that bitch ran away again, this time her little stoner friend's took off too so we lost most of our business." She told him in a hushed voice, glancing briefly at the men in the far corner. They didn't seem to even notice that she was there and she was going to keep it that way. "I'll have my wonderful usual Tomi." She told him, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"Strawberry Temple dry right?" he asked her. She nodded with a small smile and he turned his back, getting the stuff and making it. "Who took off? You have to many people working for you for me to remember at my old age." He explained to her as he placed a tall thin glass in front of her. She thanked him and sipped at the pinkish drink, letting the liquid go down her throat easily.

"Uh…remember Sakura?" she asked, taking another swig at her drink. The man nodded, getting his own stool and sitting on it as he watched the girl before him with interest. Mireille rolled her gray eyes to the top of her head as she thought. "She took off with Miharu and her boy toy Yamazaki. All I know about it is that I bailed a badly beaten up Hiroshi from jail and he gives me and Nick orders to raid her place for the money I used to get him out. And because he wanted Chiharu for some reason. He doesn't tell me shit what happens." She gulped down the rest of the drink.

Tomi took the glass and made to make another. Like Mireille he glanced at the others in the bar, they were still occupied in their conversation to even care. "That's a shame about Miss Sakura. She was such a cute quiet girl." He spoke, giving her the second glass. Mireille downed it in a single minute. He arched a brow, whistling at her courage. It was one strong drink. She shook her head when he offered to refill it.

"That bitch just signed her death wish. Mine too. If I don't get her back soon I'm done with." She sliced her bare neck with the tip of her nail. Tomi chuckled, shaking his large head. "Serious dude, Hiroshi's serious about this chick. Apparently she knows a secret or some shit like that." She slammed her fist into the counter, this time getting the attention she didn't want from the others. They looked at her; weird looks on their faces as they took in her attire. She ignored them, doing a weird thing on the counter top with her fingers.

"Well do you have any clue to where she'd gone?" he asked, his voice hushed. He glanced at the other men. They were still staring.

"She got hooked up with that stupid drag gang…uh…I think they called one of the Syaoran or whatever. She's most likely dead in a ditch now. That'd be good for me." Mireille growled, looking up when Tomi started chuckling.

"Syaoran…as in Li Syaoran. Well he's an old friend of mine too. Was in a day ago…he was saying how he was going to kill some chick for taking off like she did. His gang was going off on an emergency trip to Tokyo. Something happened up there so he needed to bring her along…do you think its Miss Sakura?" Mireille smiled, pushing herself up and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're god you know that. If it is them then you're god otherwise I'm bringing you down with me when I get into shit with Hiroshi." She stood back on the ground, grabbing her sweatshirt. Easily she slipped into it and took out a wad of bills. Placing it on the table she smiled evilly at the tender. "Now time for some fun," she winked and walked out. Tomi sighed, looking up when the three men started to leave as well.

"I feel sorry for whoever gets in her way." He spoke to himself, cleaning off the counter absently. Sure enough, yelling and the clang of trashcans could be heard and he started laughing.

**West Bay, Tokyo**

**11:30 p.m.**

"So this is West Bay?" Takashi spoke, moving out of the way so Chiharu could get out of the car. They arrived with Sakura and Syaoran while the others took separate cars and routes to the racing area. A thing they do all the time. Chiharu automatically latched onto Sakura's arm and stared bright eyed at the many people and their vehicles.

"Yep, this is West Bay." Syaoran spoke none to amuse. Takashi frowned, looking at the male for a brief moment before looking around as well. People were hanging around opened hoods, listening to music and checking out new and improved engines in their foes cars or friends.

"Not much is it?" he spoke tiredly, pulling out a cig from his pocket. Lighting it easily, he sucked at it like a joint before looking around some more, blowing the smoke away from the girls. "Hey look a keg. If you want to find me I'll be over…"

"Syaoran!" A shrill voice spoke silencing Takashi. Hearing his name being called yet again, Syaoran flinched. He recognized the voice. Confused by his look Sakura looked behind him at an approaching girl wearing the smallest dress imaginable. She didn't even think Aiko would wear such a thing and the dress she was wearing at the moment was supposed to be short. "Syaoran I got an early flight just to see you sooner." The girl came up to the group, automatically making her self attached to Syaoran. She hugged him, her right leg going up in the air like a damsel. Chiharu and Takashi guffawed as they watched the scene.

"Why?" he asked dryly, making her laugh. Sakura and Chiharu couldn't help but shudder at the sound of her laugh. It wasn't what you called a graceful laugh. He peeled the girl off and held her at arms length. Her platinum blond hair was cut short and wavy and seemed to bounce at the movement she made to get out of his grasp and step closer, latching herself onto his arm tightly again. "Janelle," he breathed out not able to pry her off this time since her nails were slightly digging into his arm. Feeling a sharp pain go through his shoulder he winced considerably. Takashi noticed it and nudged Sakura, pointing. Sakura had been staring at the girl the whole time, trying to figure out who she was. Seeing the pain in Li's expression she took a step forward.

"I think its time you get off. Syaoran's injured and doesn't need a prissy girl like you making him feel uncomfortable." She bit out as nicely as she could though everyone could catch the tone she held. It was obvious she didn't like the girl's attachment to Syaoran. Hearing her speak about his injury Janelle backed off and gazed at him, ignoring Sakura completely like she wasn't even there. Chiharu released Sakura, knowing she was going to blow any time now. So she attached herself to Takashi.

"Oh my poor Syao, what happened?" the girl asked in a seductive voice as she started lightly caressing his shoulder. Sakura's mouth went wide and Chiharu just stared in astonishment. She had major guts, this girl. "Can I do anything for you to make it better? Get you painkillers, kiss it, rub it…I know, I can get my daddy to give the number of one of the best doctors in our family." she continued on, even more seductive. Syaoran stared down at the blond, completely speechless and a little disgusted by her tone of voice. He quickly looked over at Sakura, remembering she was still there. The look on her face was far beyond the anger he'd managed to achieve. And the two standing next to her were just as angry, though they were finding little amusement in this. Mostly to his discomfort.

"Listen you stupid bimbo…the only thing he needs is you to fuck off." Sakura got out tightly, this time not wanting to sound nice. Chiharu nodded her head in agreement, making Sakura just look at her funny. Syaoran looked at Janelle, watching for her reaction. She was ignoring Sakura completely. _Shit, _he thought looking back at Sakura. She was taken back by the girl's action. Face set, she stepped forward and grabbed Janelle by the arm, yanking her from Syaoran. "Don't ignore me." Janelle snapped, yanking herself free as she towered over Sakura. She was at least a couple heads taller then her and she was wearing heels to make it even worse.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to fuck off?" she asked in a calm voice though she was just as pissed off as Sakura was at the moment. Janelle looked her up and down, taking in the Avril Lavigne look Sakura was pulling off at the moment. "Besides needing fashion help, you need to back up off me and go back to the middle school you came from." And she went back to Syaoran, hanging loosely on his arm as she once again asked him questions. Chiharu outright laughed making Sakura glare at her. She quickly silenced herself, though inside she was still having a small giggle feast.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm about to be the girl who beats your slutty ass if you touch my boyfriend one more time." Janelle paused from messing with Syaoran who was disgusted and stared at Sakura. She once again looked her over as Sakura continued, finding her control over her anger.

"Kinomoto huh?" she leaned forward, brushing aside Sakura's bangs like she was a little child. "Well miss Kinomoto I'm Janelle Marswick, one of the multimillionaires in Tokyo and I'm going to give you a little advice seeming how your dear brother didn't do a good job mentioning it." That took them all by surprise, including Sakura. Chiharu and Takashi were wide eyed and mouthed, not at all knowing anything while Syaoran just stood there passive as ever. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl not understanding her statement. _My brother? I have a brother? _Shaking her thoughts from her head she held her gaze.

"What advice is that? How to act like a snob and sleep with every old fart around?"

"Clever," Janelle gave her a snide smirk before fluffing her hair absently. "If you dare lay a single finger on me and I can have you disposed off easily, even if you are a Kinomoto, I can have you gone." She snapped her fingers like that before grinning a toothy smile, leaning into Sakura's face till they were eye level. "So I suggest you turn around and depart like your brother." She whispered haughtily.

"Well if that's the case." Sakura turned around to face two confused friends. Giving them a weak smile she pulled out her cigarettes. Chiharu opened her mouth to say something but Takashi held her mouth closed watching as Sakura lit her cig and took a long drag from it. Grinning evilly she turned around facing Janelle. She was already at Syaoran's side caressing his shoulder and giving him soothing words that would make anyone vomit. Seeing that she wasn't leaving Janelle went silent and sighed stepping closer, ready to speak her mind yet again. Smiling Sakura stood on her tippy toes and easily blew the smoke into her face making the blond cough. "Nice talking with you Janelle." With that she placed the cigarette back into her mouth and slammed her fist into her face causing Takashi and Chiharu to cheer madly. Taking a deep breath, smoke leaving through her nose Sakura walked off, ignoring the wailing from Janelle as she held a bleeding nose. "Send the medical bill!"

"That little…ow…" Janelle whined turning to Syaoran who was grinning. "Well don't just stand there, go get me ice!" she barked out angrily before wincing in pain. A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye but she didn't acknowledge it as she whined.

"Oh sure," he patted her on the head before taking off after Sakura, placing an arm around her waist easily. Janelle's eyes went wide at the action and she hissed out. Disgusted she turned around and came face to face with an amused Chiharu and Takashi.

Gripping at her nose to stop the bleeding, Janelle narrowed her eyes at them. "What are you staring at?" she asked rudely before walking pass them, bumping Chiharu in the shoulder.

"There's not much to stare at." Chiharu commented snidely. Janelle turned around but she was already dragging Takashi away to follow after the other two. She made a face but hissed as agony overtook her expression. Turning back, Janelle walked towards a group of people she knew.

Sakura was mad at the small scene that just passed. Sucking in a breath, she tossed out her cig before stepping on it, letting two streams of smoke escape her nostrils. A hand slipped around her waist and she slightly jumped, letting out the rest of the smoke from her mouth. Looking up she met with a concerned Syaoran who was also a little amused. _Figures, _she thought cracking a weak smile to him. They walked in silence as they passed by a large circle of convertibles. Music erupted instantly from the only one that was in the middle of them all, surrounding Sakura with the hard beat of Marilyn Manson. A few leathered dressed girls greeted Syaoran as they passed but as much as she wanted to be bothered by it, she wasn't. Her mind was crowded with what Janelle had said before she punched her out.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" she asked him. "That I had a brother?" Syaoran squeezed her slightly before loosening his grip on her waist. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, trying to read his face but it was at an angle in the darkness that she couldn't.

"Janelle spreads rumors all the time, so I don't…really know what to say. Go ahead and believe her if you like." Was his simple, spaced out answer. Sakura frowned. He was holding something back. Feeling her body stiffen ever so slightly he looked down at her. She was staring up at him with a weird look on her face. "What?"

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" she asked him, her voice amusingly menacing. He thought a moment, as they stopped. Chiharu and Takashi stopped as well, watching them like they were a movie screen.

"You look oddly cute in your skater get up?" she glared, not what she wanted to know. He thought a moment again then with a face like a child, "Congratulations on beating up Janelle on your first meeting." Sakura pulled away from him and glared. He was avoiding the subject they were talking about on purpose. She knew that and he knew that. "Happy Birthday?"

"My birthday isn't for a couple more months." She told him. Then with a forceful punch to his bad shoulder, she stood on her toes. "You're completely avoiding this. There's something you know that you're not telling me and I want to know what it is." Holding his shoulder Syaoran looked at Sakura with a serious face. She was right, he knew it but he wasn't going to tell her until she was ready. "Li,"

"Kinomoto," she hissed, though it wasn't out of anger.

"Hey love birds," Milay spoke from behind as she and Aiko approached. They two looked away from each other, weird expressions on their faces. Stopping in front of Sakura she crossed her arms over her chest revealing the same kind of paw print tattoos like Aiko on her breasts. Sakura's eyes went wide slightly as she stared at the two girls. _They're like sisters, _"It's going to be a girl's race and we're up against you and Aiko."

"What? Milay what are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, staring at the older girl with confusion. Sakura had no expression, just stared at Milay who was smirking slightly. Her hair was braided and hanging across her shoulder like rope, a weird green string weaving in and out of it.

"We heard what she did to Janelle and I'm taking her place in the race so I said against Sakura. I want to know from experience what kind of racer she is. You all make her sound like she's another Meilin so…why not?" she then thumbed at the girl standing next to her. "Aiko likes Sakura's racing so she's teaming up with her. It's only Tag, nothing dangerous Li."

"And a car? I didn't bring one for racing." He said, trying to get Sakura out of it. Milay laughed, her voice going above the music playing around them.

"Already asked Kyle and he's agreed. No more questions, we're starting in a few so get her ready." She kissed her fingers and waved goodbye. Dragging Aiko along with her, the two girls walked away. Syaoran sighed, looking at Sakura with a weird expression. Chiharu and Takashi finally walked to stand on either side of her.

"Come on then," he took her hand and dragged her off into the distance were Kyle and Meilin were.

…**Somewhere above…**

"That's her," someone spoke, pointing to the ground below them. Moving out of the shadows he peered down to where his friend was pointing and smirked. One gloved hand touched the glass that separated them, his hand sliding downwards slowly. Fingers curling into the palm.

"She's as beautiful as I remember." He spoke in a whisper. The person that pointed her out stared at him confused. Quickly recovering he sat back against his chair. In silence he watched as a girl started jumping around wildly, hugging and kissing a guy before he left her to go with two others. "Have you heard from my idiot brother yet?" he asked finally.

"No sir, Lefty only left a note about seeing the girl. Nothing more." Was the whinny response. He growled, hearing this. His eyes watched as the girl strode off somewhere by herself, her few friends watching her before they started smoking something. Then three girls went off somewhere, leaving the two males alone with her. She was still at a distance by herself. "Is she…" the person spoke making him glare at him.

"Go down and tell our angel that she's too do what's expected." He spoke roughly before waving him off. The younger man nodded, scrambling away in the darkness.

…**Back down below…**

Sakura stood near a bunch of cars, watching as a bunch of guys started messing with an engine. It was more fascinating then it looked. Chills were running up and down her spine and she couldn't help but jump when someone touched her shoulder. "Here, a token of our friendship." Takashi smirked when she jumped from his touch; smoke streaming from his opened mouth. Sakura took the small white cigarette and glared at him, not bothering to notice the redness in his eyes. He laughed thumbing over at the others. "Okay, okay it's also from Lane but mostly from me since I know you best." That just made her glare harden even more.

"I'm not dying you dip-shit. I'm only racing, Lane knows that too." She placed it to her lips and took a drag. Holding it in for a few seconds she let the white smoke leave both her nose and a small slit of her mouth. "Have you seen Syaoran?" she asked, holding out the cig to give back to him. He shook his head smirking evilly, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was stoned.

"Have it, Lane has more if I want another." He placed his hands into his pockets as he moved on the balls of his feet. "Li's over with Eriol trying to get that girl from earlier to calm down. You really knocked her out. She's seriously planning on suing you Saku." He laughed. Sakura laughed as well as she took from the stog. "I'm going to go find Chi, Meilin and Tomoyo took her off somewhere because me and Lane started smoking. Something about it being bad for the babies." He thought a moment as Sakura's eyes went slightly wide. "Or was it just baby? Unless Meilin was referring to Chiharu and the baby…"

"Tak…" he arched his brows and looked down at Sakura as she stared at him. "Go find her. Meilin most likely was talking about Chiharu and the baby and you need to ease up on the drugs. Can't be stoned and raise a child at the same time." She told him knowingly. Takashi laughed, nodding his head as she started backwards, running into a few people. Sakura shook her head, blowing smoke from her lips. He was such a weird friend.

"Good luck with the race Saku!" he called before turning around and walking away. Sakura rolled her eyes turning as well and making for the car Kyle loaned her. She hopped over a few beer cartons and waved as Kyle spotted her. He was underneath the hood of his car, checking things before she went out.

"Yay, it's our favorite girl!" Meilin shrilled, running over to Sakura. Linking arms with her she walked the few steps to the Kyle. He lifted up, closing the hood. His dark blue eyes stared mildly at the bud in her fingers.

"You're not smoking in my car." He told her bluntly. Sakura laughed, dropping it and smashing it with the toe of her shoe. Meilin rolled her eyes at him.

"Gad, lighten up Ky baby." That only got her a glare from him. Meilin stuck her tongue out, pulling Sakura around the black mustang. "Okay Saku, I get to tell you the rules to Tag." Kyle followed them, his fingers sliding along the car. He stopped when the girls did and watched quietly as Meilin opened the door. "It's quite simple. Stay in front of Milay and you win. Aiko will keep Milay's partner from getting you. Got it?"

"That is simple," Sakura remarked, getting into the car when Meilin ushered her. Slamming the door, Meilin popped her head through the window smiling evilly at Sakura. "Heard what you said to Taka…confused him greatly about the baby thing but he just thinks you were referring to Chiharu and hers as a third person kind of thing." Sakura whispered. Meilin shrugged her shoulders, making her long black hair fall into the car with her hands.

"It slipped," she told her. Kyle wrapped an arm around Meilin's waist, pulling her up. Sakura smiled as the two looked down at her. "Good luck babe. Milay's major good, she won't go easy and Aiko…she'll try her best to keep the two of you alive." Kyle pinched her side making her laugh. Sakura laughed too, seeing the look he gave them both.

"Yeah. Stay alive. That's including my car Sakura." He told her when Meilin stopped laughing, only because he removed his arm. "Here's the deal. Stay above one sixty and below one eighty and I'm pretty sure you'll do fine…well…the car will do fine." Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes, leaning back against the seat. Meilin elbowed him and he sighed. "And good luck."

Sakura laughed lightly. "Yeah thanks…"

_Feed the cut and get in line  
To live and burn is tug-o-war  
Raped  
Go back and forth until it's learned_

"Okay! Aiko, Sakura, Milay, Jenny ready!" a girl shouted, cutting Sakura off. Sighing she looked away from the two and watched the crowd as they dispersed. Meilin and Kyle said their final good-bye and good luck before going off somewhere. Briefly she watched them go, absently wondering where Syaoran had disappeared to. But that quickly left her mind when the girl shouted to start engines. She hadn't even noticed the other three cars pull up besides her. Taking a deep breath, she started up Kyle's mustang and listened with a rough beating heart to the cool loud engine.

Sakura held onto the steering wheel, her fingers tapping in anticipation against her palm. Her nails felt weird, almost tickling. It was going to start soon. Everyone was gathering around, making a clearing for the four cars that were going to be racing. Sakura stared straight ahead, seeing Syaoran and Eriol in the front of the crowd. Her nerves eased, glad that Syaoran was in sight. She didn't even know she was nervous and until she saw him. Now she loosened her grip on the wheel, her body sitting back and untensing. For some reason his voice entered her mind. Telling her everything about a car from when she first raced. Closing her eyes she took in his deep, handsome voice. Making tingles go through her body. Smirking, she opened her eyes and saw a girl wearing a dark blue mini dress in front. She was examining all four racers before screaming ready. The second she said go and ran, it started.

_To suffer now or nothing's gained  
Then wake within a freezing sweat  
Push and pull, collecting doubt  
Starting seeds_

Her foot went down, the wheels squealing at the sudden speed. Pressing down harder, to exceed her speed to a higher level, she did what Kyle wanted her to…stay above One sixty and below One eighty. She didn't know why he wanted her to, but she figured it was important. There were more people then she expected. Lining along the sidewalk and cheering on the drivers. Sakura bit her lower lip as she passed Milay's partner. The people were way to close to the street. Changing gears when the car started slowing, she felt it jerk before going faster. Faster and more smoother. Aiko came up beside her, blocking Milay from passing on the left side. Grinning, Sakura did what Rin had sorta done in her first race. She slammed on the breaks and made the first sharp turn, making Milay swerve away and slam on her own.

_Lost inspiration, panic on the rise  
A severed attempt ignored  
The reason never outweighs the truth_

People cheered, Aiko was laughing, and Milay only grinned. Sakura was starting forward at a quick speed again, catching up to Aiko and the other player. Milay right behind her. The turn had shaken them apart but everyone knew that they would be together again. Aiko slowed her speed, cutting off the other player as she went behind the speeding Sakura. She was gripping the wheel tightly sweat starting to build up. The move she made at shaken her up a bit, but her blood pumped in excitement. The next turn was coming up, the buildings closing in and people fewer for their safety. Sakura was in the lead but Milay was so close she wasn't sure who was going to make it. It was a one-way street because of the close buildings. All four players were becoming weary before Sakura did what no one expected. She sped up, cutting off Milay in a bypass and speeding up more. The car swerved a bit at the unstable speed, almost smashing into the wall.

_So backing up and lean against  
The liars club cometh shame  
Wasting farther collecting doubt  
Starting seeds_

The sudden fear of crashing enveloped her mind and she began to slow down. Her mind clouding in a weird haze. A sick feeling started in the pit of her stomach, matching the thudding of her heart. Ignoring that, she checked for the other drivers before making the sharp swerve, the car going off course momentarily. _One more turn…_she thought, trying to overcome her fear. It wasn't working. She was going to fast for her comfort. The rule was to stay over a hundred and Kyle wanted her to stay below one eighty. Glancing at the meters she saw she was going one seventy-eight and the fear in the pit of her stomach grew worse. Loosening her foot on the pedal, she slowed down. Sweat began to build up on the inside of her hands again, making them slid from its grasp on the steering wheel. Tightening her hold the car did a quick swerve before she caught control of it.

_Feed the cut and get in line  
To live and burn is tug-o-war  
Raped_

Her vision was, for some reason, going hazy. Hazier then her mind was at the moment. Almost like she was being possessed to forget everything. Her surroundings, her life, what she was doing, everything. In the corner of her eye she saw Milay passing up and she sped up just a little. In the rear view mirror, Aiko was behind her, going off to the side while the other player went to the opposite. Sakura's hearing drowned out, becoming her heartbeat, giving her a headache beyond belief. A sharp pain shot up from her ribcage and she gasped out, removing one hand to try and numb that pain. But it wouldn't go away. The car swerved, making her dizzy. Gripping the wheel with both hands she squinted her eyes to see away from the pain but it was too unbearable. Aiko came up to her side, but Sakura wasn't paying attention as her car slowed. A numb feeling of immense pain crawling through her entire body…

_So hand it off, don't care enough  
Cause ignorance, is in blissful reach_

"What the fuck is she doing?" Kyle remarked, watching as his car zoomed past Aiko once again, sparks flying as the left side scraped up against the brick wall. She'd passed her on the wrong side. "She's going to fast." He noticed when she almost lost control as it went towards the other wall. A small beep sounded next to him and he turned, staring at Takashi as he held the speed meter out.

"205 is her exact speed." He commented wide-eyed as she stared at the red numbers. Looking up at Kyle he didn't miss the shock and worry written across the red heads dark face. "That's bad isn't it?" he asked only to receive a glare.

_Lost inspiration, panic on the rise  
A severed attempt ignored  
_

"She's going 205 in a 180 car. That's a little over bad. I fucking told her not to go above one eighty." Kyle remarked tightly. Takashi found his own panic hearing that as he looked out to where Sakura was on the road. She just passed a lime green GTO before quickly dodging over to the side, almost hitting a light post. Kyle swore before running over to the others at the front line. When he found Meilin he grabbed her arm, stopping her from her cheers. "Where's Li?" he asked tightly. Meilin merely shrugged. Taking a good look at his face she frowned.

"I haven't seen him since Sakura started. Why? What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice now. Kyle shook his head, heading off in the other direction. His combat boots slapped the pavement roughly as he took wide strides in his running. People turned to stare at him, but did nothing but stare before turning back to the race, cheering on whom they knew. Kyle sighed in exasperated relief when he found Syaoran talking with Eriol who held a nice wad of cash in his hand. Betting on the race.

_Lost inspiration, never played the game  
A severed attempt ignored_

"LI!" Kyle yelled, getting his friend's attention. Syaoran turned to face him, waiting as the red haired teen finally came to a stop by their side. Taking deep breaths he pointed in the direction of the race, helping his point. "Sakura's going 205 according to the meter." He breathed out tightly. Syaoran frowned, looking in his girl's direction. Her car was perfect in the center of the road, blocking off Aiko from passing. It veered to the left and right every passing minute, but it wasn't near dangerous. When he said nothing Kyle made him turn to look at him. "That cars not made to go that fast. Sooner or later she will lose control and who knows what the fuck will happen." Syaoran's eyes merely went wide. At that second a squeal of tires sounded before a loud crash. Both males turned their heads.

"Holy Shit!" someone shouted and Syaoran and Eriol took off in the cars direction, money flying from their hands.

_A severed attempt ignored  
Feed, the last head trip  
_

**To be continued…**

When someone dies you mourn for him or her. You cry and you say prayers for his or her spirit to rest in peace. You have funerals to bury him or her into the depths of the earth and place a monument on top of the grave in order to remember them for eternity. Then there's a case that some people don't mourn for the death of someone they lost. They don't cry and say prayers so the person could rest in peace. In fact that don't even have a funeral so the dead could be buried into the earth without a monument telling them whom it was that died. But then there's a different case in the matter. A case that someone mourned for the death of someone they loved and lost. But couldn't cry for it would show weakness, couldn't say a prayer for they had to leave. They weren't around for the funeral so they don't know what's said on the monument. In fact they don't even know there's a grave or that there's someone to mourn.


	11. Holdin' On

LAST TIME

_"LI!" Kyle yelled, getting his friend's attention. Syaoran turned to face him, waiting as the red haired teen finally came to a stop by their side. Taking deep breaths he pointed in the direction of the race, helping his point. "Sakura's going 205 according to the meter." He breathed out tightly. Syaoran frowned, looking in his girl's direction. Her car was perfect in the center of the road, blocking off Aiko from passing. It veered to the left and right every passing minute, but it wasn't near dangerous. When he said nothing Kyle made him turn to look at him. "That cars not made to go that fast. Sooner or later she will lose control and who knows what the fuck will happen." Syaoran's eyes merely went wide. At that second a squeal of tires sounded before a loud crash. Both males turned their heads._

_"Holy Shit!" someone shouted and Syaoran and Eriol took off in the cars direction, money flying from their hands._

**Tokyo, Japan**

**January 2025**

**3:35 a.m.**

_Chapter Eleven : _Holdin' On

Two cars had crashed. One smashed up against a building, tinted windows cracked. Both sides hit and smashed in. The other was upside down, smoke rising out of it in puffs and twirls. Like someone was smoking a rather large cigarette. The impact of crashing had totaled both badly. A crowd had gathered around the two cars. Everyone afraid to move as chills ran up and down his or her skeletons. Syaoran pushed his way through them, getting angry when a lot of them wouldn't budge. Eriol pushed after him, just as frantic and angry. The crowd didn't even care who pushed them so roughly like he did. They were too occupied in seeing what came of the accident. Both males made for different cars. Two guys were trying to open the door to the upside down car. Without much luck. Their muscles flexed, veins popping out as they banged, kicked, and pulled hard at the stubborn smashed in door. Even the door on the other side wasn't budging as two others tried.

Catching his nerve, or rather…finally remembering to move, Syaoran pushed aside one of the guys at the car and began doing the same thing. He had a small notion to who was inside the black mustang and he wanted to get the person out fast. His injured shoulder screamed with pain when he tried pulling none stop at it, digging his fingers into the jammed part. He ignored all pain rocking through his body and tugged, putting strain and strength into it all. They managed to get it halfway when it snapped shut again. Almost taking out fingers. The bottom half was not obliging to the opening. Cursing, Syaoran slammed his fist, denting the damaged car even more. People stepped back, a little bit afraid. Not just his anger but because his wound reopened. Bleeding through his shirt.

"It looks like Aiko…she's unconscious." Kyle yelled from the other car. Syaoran looked up, watching as Koji pushed aside everyone. Planting both feet on the car, he tugged, veins popping out and a cry of fury escaping his voice in a struggled note. Kyle was next to him, pulling at the door as it slowly came opened. The door pulled off after a while of struggled work and Koji began untying his fiancé from her belt. Everything and everyone went silent, watching. Aiko was indeed unconscious, blood covering her nose and forehead. A line from the belt traveled along the side of her neck, imprinted on her.

"Get her to the hospital, we can take my car." someone told him. Koji held her body close as he nodded, walking towards it. It would mean that he had to leave his bike there. He turned when he thought of that but Eriol was by his side, surprising Syaoran slightly. He hadn't seen his blue haired friend at all since the accident took form.

"I'll follow after you guys on the bike. Don't worry about it." Eriol spoke, holding onto Tomoyo who was crying hysterically. Koji can only nod his head, his hold on Aiko tightening as he followed after Kyle. Syaoran watched them for a while before it donned on him that Sakura was in the smoking car. Harmed and probably not breathing. With all his strength, he did what Koji had done. Planted both feet on the car and tugged. He tugged harder then he'd done the first time, stitch after stitch in his arm pulling skin as they came undone. Fresh flow of blood seeped into the shirt, spreading.

"Hey, I see someone in there." A chick responded, getting to her feet. She'd been on the ground, staring through the cracked window. The door Syaoran been messing with snapped closed before he even had a chance to get it open enough. Hearing the girl speak got his blood pumping faster. Sitting on the ground, he kicked at the window. It's what he should have done the first time. The cracked window shattered into pieces, falling on his foot and in the car. Turning on his stomach he crawled through, coughing as smoke began going out the escape.

Sakura's still form was hanging upside in the seat. Her seatbelt wrapped around her arm and pressed against her neck. Syaoran felt his stomach tighten as he stared at her. Blood was sliding down her face more then Aiko had. Dripping onto the ceiling of the car, forming a rather large puddle. Glass crunched under his body as he slipped closer to her. Reaching for her belt, he began untwisting it from her body before slowly bringing her down on the ground. Her body was to light for his enjoyment. Way to light. He knew she was light from experience of carrying her around but for some reason he never really thought about it before now, when she was basically unmoving with death's door. He felt hands clasp around her ankles and slowly begin pulling him out. Elbows screamed from the glass as he crawled out, Sakura's body in hand. Slowly, inch-by-inch, she was unraveling into a straight posture as he got further out of the car.

It wasn't until she was half way out of the car herself did he notice how much she was bleeding. Practically her whole entire upper body was bloody. A gash in her lip was swelling up, a dark red mark around her cheek bone obvious that she'd smacked her face against the steering wheel. When she was completely out and away from the smoky car, Syaoran lifted her up. Her body was like a doll in his arms, all bleeding and limp. Her head was lolled in the crook of his elbow, long hair spiraling to his knee. Someone screamed out in terror, seeing her form. From the way she screamed out Sakura's name he knew it was Chiharu. Blocking out her screams and that of the whispering rumors starting from the crowd, Syaoran got into his car. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care about anything but getting her to safety.

**Tokyo Memorial Hospital**

**7:30 a.m.**

It was like they were at a funeral. The way they all were so silent. Hours had passed since they brought Aiko and Sakura to the hospital and no one spoke a word. Not even to the staff of the hospital. Haku brought over Rika and Naoko, the two girls in tears and as silent as the rest. A couple times Chiharu got up and left only to return red eyed and unable to even look at Takashi. The last time she got up, Meilin went with her and didn't come back until another couple had made themselves uncomfortable in the small waiting room. A doctor stepped out of the double doors of the emergency ward, making every teenage heartbeat faster. Even the couple seemed to be holding their hands tightly together, wondering if he was for them.

"The group here for Miss Summers and Miss Kinomoto?" the doctor spoke, looking up from the clipboard. He was surprised to find the lot all staring at him. More surprised at how many of them were in the tiny waiting room. Clearing his throat, he glanced at the board again. "Okay," flipping over a paper he glanced at the group once again. "Any of you related?" he asked instead. Rules and regulations, a doctor wasn't allowed to give out information to anyone but the family and no one seemed to resemble either girl.

"No," Syaoran spoke, his tone dark. That made the doctor frown. Removing his glasses he once again looked at the group of teenagers. For some reason he felt sorry for them at the same time suspicious.

"Then I'm sorry but I need to talk with one of the family members." He told them, mostly to Syaoran. The others lost any color they had left in their skin. Chiharu started swearing under her breath about hospitals and their rules only to have Takashi place a hand over her mouth to silence her. "Hospital regulations."

"As far as we know, neither has living family any longer. I know Aiko's parents disowned her and Sakura's died about four years ago." Rika spoke, dry tears caking her face. Heart racing as she took her own information in, she gripped at Haku's hand tightly. The doctor turned grim, nodding his head in sudden understanding. It answered why the group was there. He began to write something down in his notebook.

"Well? Are you going to tell us what happened to them or not?" Meilin snapped, getting agitated with the silent doctor as he wrote. "We're the closest family those two girl's have. We have the right to know if Sakura and Aiko are going to alright?" Tears slipped down her cheeks and she wiped at them wistfully not wanting them to be there. She glanced at her cousin, he was holding in his temper so tightly that it made him look insensitive to the situation. Amber orbs were darkly glaring in the direction of the door the doctor had come from. In the direction he thought Sakura would be behind.

Replacing his pen in his shirt pocket, the doctor looked Meilin over. "They're both fine. The operations for both went successfully, now it's all up to them to wake up…" he studied them all closely, trying to find something hidden in their already dull eyes. "Does your friend…miss Kinomoto ever do narcotics? Like marijuana, heroine, cocaine or any kind of pill?" he asked, surprisingly even Takashi. No one answered. They couldn't, they didn't know Sakura as well as he thought. Taking away Takashi's hand, Chiharu started laughing manically. Her throat dry from so much crying.

"She smokes but never that shit. She was afraid to feel more pain in life then she already did. Sakura was weird like that. I believe she was also allergic to any form of weed so that was out of the question even if she wanted to." Chiharu told him. The doctor seemed to frown at that, making the others worried. "Why do you ask?" her voice dropped, tears brimming the corners of her red eyes.

"We found traces of narcotics in her blood stream. Nothing extreme but probably the cause of the crash. She's endured a collapsed lung that might have also caused strain but we can't no for sure until she's recovered from surgery." Eyes went wide in reaction. Not paying attention he flipped through three pink papers before looking at them again. He couldn't choose what teen to make eye contact with. "As for Miss Aiko Summers, she only suffered a small head trauma from the impact. We've moved her to the recovery ward upper floor B block room…854." He gave them all one last look with a weak smile before walking away. Awkward bit of silence. Too stunned by the knowledge they just learned. Takashi glanced at Lane whose hand fell from Milay's waist as he got to his feet to stand.

"Narcotics? They found traces of Narcotics, but how? She doesn't do them I thought." Rika practically whined. Tears were slipping even more now, becoming uncontrollable. Burying her head in her husband's shoulder she wept softly. Haku began rubbing the middle of her back, holding head. Everyone else was still silent, the noise of the hospital louder then usual. As more seconds passed, Takashi got to his feet and walked over to Lane, almost like he was afraid of what Chiharu would do. His eyes were still dull and droopy from smoking a few hours ago, but through them you could see the sorrow he held. The pain he felt for his close friend lying somewhere in the hospital, connected to tubes and needles.

"No," Milay suddenly spoke. Her voice dry from screaming and crying out in frustration after the race. It cut through the group like ice, the sound scratchy yet audible to understand. "You've known Sakura for a long time and Chiharu said she doesn't do them. The doctor has to be on whack." her voice was clearing out now that she was talking more. Her dark eyes turned on Lane and Takashi dangerously. Lane went emotionless so fast that any trace of color he might have had left him completely while Takashi just automatically went guilty. "But Lane and Takashi do drugs. Isn't that right boys?"

"We all know that they do that crap. Why does it matter?" Chiharu asked, looking at her boyfriend as he played with the back of his head in guilt. A habit whenever he'd done something that ate at his conscious. Slowly it seeped in and Chiharu got to her feet, eyebrow arching in question. "Taka what is she getting at?" she practically snapped.

"He gave it to me," Takashi blurted out on the first second. Lane glared at him, surprised by the accusation.

"You asked for it dumbass," he reminded him.

"Of course I asked for it. It's an addiction I can't control. Besides I needed something to chill with and you still gave it to me. You could have said no." Takashi replied so quickly it made Lane's head spin. He didn't expect the younger man to say so much in such little time.

"What was I supposed to do? You're a fucking stoner."

"Would you two just shut up!" Syaoran growled. The two fell silent instantly, looking at the rather angry Li. He got to his feet and approached them, hands balled into fists at his side. From the looks of it, they were turning whiter and whiter the tighter he held them. "Explain to me what the fuck you're talking about." He asked them dangerously low, sending chills through the girl's spines.

Takashi looked at Lane who returned the look. They both were in for it now. "Well, Lane was smoking and since I came down here clean I asked for a hit." Takashi started, briefly looking at Chiharu who seemed to shock to even look at him. Her arms were around her stomach as she sat back down, listening to them in her own way. When he didn't speak again Lane sighed, thinking of the past quickly to save their hides.

"We uh…saw Sakura walking around in circles, staring into space and smoking a cig. We figured she was a little tense about the race. Usually newbies are."

"For some reason she's always thinking before acting. Kinda kills the moment, so we figured she should loosen up." Takashi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm always trying to loosen her up, she thinks way to much even for me and I'm like a walking encyclopedia."

"See it was Takashi's idea so I started up a new blunt and told him to give it to her since, you know, he's tight with her. I only talked with her once since she arrived and it was only when I was looking for you." Lane confessed solemnly, leaning his back against the wall. "He gave it to her like it was a token of friendship, good luck on the street kinda thing. I usually do it all the time with Kyle or Milay. Excepts usually not with drugs."

"I swear we didn't know it would harm her, it's not that strong and since she's allergic to marijuana and it's many forms it's not what I gave her. I mean come on, why would I harm the best friend of my girlfriend. For one Chi would kick my ass to outskirts of space and Sakura's a cool chick, I wouldn't want to harm her anyhow." Takashi hopped that got Chiharu in a better mood then she was.

"He's right, that shit wasn't strong at all. It takes like three blunts of that to get fucked over."

"Possibly more depending on you're weight."

"She hardly had any, I think she grounded it before she got in Kyle's car and there was a lot left from the looks of it." Lane began shaking his head. "Waste of money and good high." Milay smacked him hard in the gut making him cough and keel over slightly in surprise.

"You guy's are fucking dumbass's. Why'd you give her anything in the first place? You know she doesn't smoke anything besides her own cigarettes." Meilin yelled angrily, dry tears caking her face. Both males looked down, ashamed of their actions. When Takashi looked back up he noticed something odd about her. She was holding her stomach like she had a problem. Her fingernails gripping at the tight fabric of her shirt. Her eyes weren't even making contact with them but looking at the ground.

"Like I said, we didn't know it would harm her." Lane spoke, avoiding everyone's gaze. It cut Takashi from his transfixed thoughts on Meilin's little problem. He looked at the blond, considering the truth as a lie but then…what did they know. Sakura was Sakura, thinking and wondering absently about who knew what and he was just smoking away life to not think about anything. Least, that's why he always gets high. "It wasn't our fault…" Lane continued on in his clam state only to be attacked by Syaoran at that moment. He rammed Lane against the wall roughly, making his neck crack.

"Shouldn't have given her anything." Li growled through clenched teeth angrily, his hand tightening around his neck. Everyone got to their feet but only Milay and Meilin went to Syaoran, trying to get him off. It only made his grip tighten considerably, his free arm keeping Lane's shoulders against the wall. "What fucking possessed you to do it?" he spoke a little louder.

"I told you…" Lane coughed out, holding Li's arm to try to loosen up the grip around his neck. "We didn't know…shit…" Syaoran only pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again. Lane gasped out the middle of his shoulder blades hitting a fire alarm switch. The pain unbearable, almost to the point of numbing his entire body. "Gad…it would be…giving…you…" he coughed, his eyes going to the top of his head briefly. He was losing oxygen even more by talking, lessening his chance to stay conscious.

"Damn it Li just let him go!" Naoko begged, tears streaming down her face as she watched them in horror. Eriol placed an arm around her shoulders protectively, not saying anything about what his cousin is doing. He knew if it were Tomoyo he'd be doing the same thing to Lane. Meilin and Milay voiced together for him to let go, trying to get him off. Lane's face was starting to turn crimson, losing blood flow and Milay released her hold, pulling out the gun she kept at her under her belt. She aimed the weapon at Syaoran's head, making everyone go still and silent. Even the couple seemingly watching.

"Xiao Lang if you don't release my boyfriend in the next two seconds the doctor will have another patient to deal with." She threatened, holding the gun steady. Her hands and entire body was starting to shake, fear overriding her control. Tears flowing down her cheeks like icicles mixed with dirt. He didn't bother looking at the weapon pointed at his face, merely released Lane. He coughed automatically, holding his throat where he'd been gripped. The second Milay lowered the gun Syaoran socked Lane across the jaw. "Damn it Li!" Milay seethed, dropping to her knees at her boyfriend's side.

"Gad all that pent up anger isn't good for the heart." Takashi remarked stupidly. Syaoran glared at him, his eyes like that of a wolfs. Stepping back, the stoner avoided his gaze. Chiharu stepped in front of him before Syaoran could do more damage, her gaze hard.

"Ah, you touch this fuck tard and I'll make sure you'll regret it." Chiharu warned, arms crossing over her chest. She wasn't going anywhere. Li said nothing, only started to walk off. It was the look in his eyes that made her speak again. This time with less of a threatening tone and more sympathetic. "As much as I hate what they do, they couldn't help it. It's done with, now we just have to wait until she's better. We can't afford for anyone to get all up in a fucking bunch. She will awaken Li." She told him but he ignored her, at least that's what it looked like as he walked out of the hospital.

"Syaoran," Haku called but he didn't turn back. The door seemed to slam open then shut, surprising the nurses from their workstations. "Good job guys." he remarked rather tightly. Sitting back down in the chair, Rika plopping onto his knee tiredly.

_**This night, walk the dead in a solitary style crashing the cemetery gates. In the dress your husband hates, way down, mark the grave. Where the searchlights find us drinking by the mausoleum door.** _

_She sat crossed legged on an old table, her I-pod sitting on top of her folded knee. Though her history notebook was opened and lying in her lap, she wasn't paying attention to it. The song Cemetery by My Chemical Romance was her favorite, not to mention that she was sort of trying to impress one of the workers nearby. Her large emerald eyes scanned the room of workers until they rested on a tall blond hair teen. He was helping her brother with one of the many cars in the shop. Both of them were shirtless, bearing a similar snake tattoo on their backs, except her brother also held a skull with a crescent moon. _

**_And they found you on the bathroom floor…I miss you so far and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard back home._ **_**Off the run, singing songs that make you sit your wrists. It isn't that much fun.** _

_The blond straightened up, patting her brother on the back before glancing at her, seeing that she was staring at him. A warm smile light up his pale features and she blushed looking away from him. Like a guilty puppy she raised the volume of her player and went back to doing her homework. _: Tutankhamun, Egyptian pharaoh of the 18th dynasty, the son-in-law of Akhenaton, whom he succeeded, and possibly his son by a minor wife. He became pharaoh at about the age of 9 and ruled until his death at about the age of 18_. : Was all that was written down on her paper and she had to write a three-page report on the dead mummy. Life wasn't fair when you enter high school for the first time. _

_A frustrated sigh escaped her throat and she began attacking her white paper with her pen, creating zillion little dots. Dropping the blue ink pen she ran slender fingers through her short hair, feeling sweat. Another groan came out and she began fanning herself. The heat in a warehouse with no air-conditioning was the worst. Especially during the end of summer. It wasn't a consolation either that she had her back facing the only window with the sun aiming right down on her. And, of course, the warehouse full of workingmen and women and constantly running cars and herself. Obviously it would be hot in there. The next song on her player started at the same time she began writing more on her paper, making a mental note to redo it because of the dots. She was so absorbed in writing her new paragraph that she didn't notice the shadow looming over her or the metal flask handed to her._

"_Tutankhamun, huh?" A male voice spoke. Startled she looked up, pressing pause on Papa Roach. It was the blond. A deep blush rose on her cheeks but she didn't let that stop her from staring at him. He looked more exquisite up close with no shirt on then far away. "Thirsty?" he offered her the flask again and she took it taking a quick gulp of it before handing it back. She knew him and knew what he always drank in that flask. It didn't bother her as the tangy taste of the alcohol slipped down her throat. She was used to it, to say the least. _

"_Thanks," she spoke, her voice soft. He smiled; taking the book that was opened beside her. His stomach went in and out, avoiding touching her knee when he leaned over her slightly. Once again her cheeks turned crimson. His body heat was radiating against her own skin. "You've probably read all this before." She spoke, trying to stop herself from fainting by his sexiness. He didn't answer as he flipped through the pictures of the mummies and tombs of the 18th dynasty. _

"_I have, just not exactly him in general. It was more along the line of his father and mother then him. Need help with it?" she shook her head, taking the book back and setting it on her other knee. "Alright then," he gave her a large grin. Dimples appearing on either side of that smile. She felt herself be pulled in by it. She also knew that grin as well._

"_Is there something you want?" she asked him breezily, avoiding his gaze slightly. That made him laugh. The laugh warm and deep and meaningful. She almost melted hearing it so close. "Don't deny it either Lefty, I know you all to well." _

"_Is that so," he placed balled up fists on either side of her, leaning in close. She kept herself from back up, staring cross-eyed into his dark gaze of midnight blue. He broke the trance to look at her lips before returning to her eyes, the dimpled grin still on his face. "I believe that's not a good thing that you know me so well. We might have to exchange information so I know as much about you my dear." He commented, his breath warm against her face. It took all her might to keep from turning red and even more will to just kiss him right then and there. _

"_Yo Lefty some chick's outside waiting for you!" someone called. Sakura felt her heart leap hearing this but she didn't move an inch. She couldn't. Not without hitting his arms and making him fall forward. The table wasn't that stable for another body to be crashing on it. "Hey did you hear me!" swiftly he placed a sweet lingering kiss on her lips before pulling away, looking at the speaker. Her face remained expressionless as she looked at the person as well. Her brother. "October's outside waiting for you. I should have your car done by tonight, tomorrow the latest." He commented, oblivious to what happened._

"_Thanks, I owe you big Touya." Lefty smirked, clasping hands with him before turning, facing her again. "I'll be seeing you around miss Sakura. Maybe at the beach later today? Or the race tonight?" he gave her a wink before jogging off to the entrance of the warehouse. Touya frowned, looking at his sister as she watched Lefty's figure disappear. Her smile had returned to her face. A smile that wasn't too innocent for a fourteen year old. Shaking his head, he returned back to working on the car he promised to get fixed by the night. He didn't even notice when Sakura had hopped off the table and made a run for the door, all her stuff tightly clasped in her arms._

**(One week later) Memorial Hospital**

A week had passed since everything happened. No one spoke of it either. They didn't want to, not after what happened with Syaoran's temper at learning some kind of truth behind it. And no one blamed Lane or Takashi for it either. At least, from what the mechanics fixing the cars were saying, it had nothing to do with it. That just got everyone curious and want to know what happened, but both girls, Sakura and Aiko were still unconscious. And they wouldn't find out anything until they were up. Koji and Milay were in Aiko's room at the moment, eating a late night dinner. As usual, neither was saying anything to each other. A few times they would talk about a past race only to go silent again. Eating away at their food.

"Why hello there," the doctor responded kindly. Milay and Koji lifted their heads up from their meal. Koji was the first to respond, getting to his feet in a stumbled rush. Aiko's eyes were opened and looking around. Wide and confused with each passing minute of still not recognizing the place. Tears had begun to well up in the corner of her eyes when she saw and placed together everything. Like a brick had hit her hard. The doctor began checking her, a weak smile playing at his lips.

"Hey babe," Koji spoke sitting on Aiko's right side. Touching her skin lightly with the tips of his fingers, making sure she was real. She moved her head weakly to look at him. Slightly startled at the touch. Her heart tore, as she looked right through to his soul. Seeing the sadness in the. The tears just flowed down her face. Frowning, Koji held her wrist lightly. "No, no don't cry." He begged feeling his own throat tighten up at the sigh to her. Free hand shaking, he wiped at her tears. Aiko opened her mouth to respond to him but when she did the feeling dry and icky. At one point her jaw cracked.

"I wouldn't talk just yet Miss Summers." The doctor instructed kindly, writing something down on his clipboard. He'd finished checking everything, making sure nothing bad happened now that she was awake. Avoiding the others gazes, he looked back up. "Well then…I'll go inform the nurse and she'll bring in some liquid for you, get your system in shape." His smile was warm, his eyes sad. Bowing lightly, he walked out of the room. Milay took his place on the other side of the bed instantly.

Aiko continued to try to speak, her voice coming out in a harsh hiss. "The doctor said not to speak yet. You should listen, even if you are stubborn." That made the awakened girl frown. She really wanted to speak. Milay stifled a laugh and Aiko finally turned to her. Her best friend Milay's eyes were dark, old makeup marking them. Even her hair wasn't up like it usually was. Her long black hair curling around her way. Had it grown longer?

"Okay here we are." A young nurse spoke, walking into the room. She held a small pink tray with food. A large pitched of orange juice also on it. "Dr. Terada says to have some orange juice and when you're feeling up to it, eat." She placed the tray on the table before walking over to her. Koji moved reluctantly, releasing Aiko's arm. "Let's left you up and make you comfortable." Slowly and carefully the nurse lifted Aiko to a sitting position, placing pillows behind her back. "There," she smiled, leaving everything else to Koji and Milay.

"I'm gong go, give you two some privacy. The others should know Aiko's awake." Milay told them, getting to her feet. Lightly she kissed Aiko on the cheek before walking out, her hair moving with every step. When she shut the door, Koji brought over the juice.

"Here," he handed her the drink before realizing she didn't have enough strength to lift up her arm, let alone hold a glass. "Sorry," moving closer, he placed the glass to her lips, tipping it slightly. The juice was cold against her throat, giving her an even bigger headache then she already had but it at least eased the hoarseness she felt when she tried to talk. Pulling back when she finished most of the drink, Koji placed it on the table before going back to her side, sitting down on the edge of his seat.

"Koji…" she managed to get out, her voice still a harsh whisper. He smiled; glad she could make out words. It was like hearing a baby speak for the first time. Speaking your name for the first time. Aiko suddenly became serious, tears once again returning to her eyes. For some reason as she looked into her fiancé's eyes she thought of why she was there. Everything flashed across her mind like a movie embedded into her skull causing an even more headache then ever imagine. "Where is she?" she asked him slowly, the pain throbbing in her temples now.

"Who?" he asked, confused by her soft words. Her head shifted in an attempt to move upwards in the bed but no accomplishment.

"Sakura," she paused letting her throat stop screaming with pain. "Where's Sakura?" it was starting to become more painful to talk again and she rasped out for more juice. Koji did as complied quickly, pouring a little more of the orange juice and tipping it into her lips. She thanked him with the weakest of smiles before reminding him what she asked in the beginning.

Koji shook his head, thinking. "In a room down the hall. As far as I know she hasn't awakened yet." He told her calmly, studying Aiko's expression. It changed dramatically, her pained face now pained and sad. It wasn't healthy for her. Being clueless that he was, he touched her shoulder and tried to slide her down into a laying position. She struggled out of his hold and sat on the edge of her bed, away from his arms. "Aiko you should ease up a bit on talking and moving. You're still weak."

Aiko shook her head, her eyes boring into his. She looked different with her eyes dark like they were. Darker then her pale skin which was a little creepy. It reminded him of Lane when he's close to overdosing on whatever drug he's taking at the moment. Lightly she touched his knuckles, tears brimming on the sides of her eyes. "I didn't mean…I didn't want." She stopped, trying to find the words to use. It wasn't exactly what he'd expect her to start talking about so soon of waking up but she had to get this off her chest before she cracked. "I had no intention of hurting her…please believe me." Aiko was crying again, the memory so fresh in her mind like it was yesterday instead of a week ago.

"What are you talking about?" Koji was becoming more and more confused now, not knowing what his fiancé was babbling on about. He did, but it wasn't exactly clear to him.

"I'm the one who crashed into Sakura!" she cried out, her throat closing up and becoming tight. Breathing roughly she let herself calm down before looking into Koji's dark eyes, pleading with him. "The look in her eyes…she would have died…I-" Aiko shook her head, realizing she was confusing him even more. "Something was wrong with the car that's why I did it. She was going over the limit of Kyle's speed but it wasn't her…it was the car." At that second she started coughing. Koji quickly refilled the small glass and put it to her lips.

Like a weak child she lifted herself closer, her elbows screaming from the immense pain of pressure. Stopping midway she grabbed hold of Koji's arm, surprising him. He pulled back, staring at her. "Aiko," her grip was tighter then last time, her strength regaining.

"I wanna go see her." She rasped out, resting her back against the pillows.

"You're still weak though."

"So what." She hissed, taking his hand. Her nails digging into his flesh. "Take me to her or I'm going myself." It was the oddest threat he'd ever heard from her. He thought about it for a moment, thinking about her. Finally he sighed, returning his gaze back to her.

"At least…wait a bit. Get strong enough to move on your own."

"I wanna go see her now Koji. I owe her that much." Aiko whined, struggling to get out of the hospital bed. Koji held her down, thinking this over. When she stopped moving he released her, though his hand was hovering over her. "Please," she spoke softly.

"Fine, let me just go find a wheel chair." He started to get up but she stopped him.

"No, let me walk."

"Now that's outa the question."

"To…fucking bad." She hissed. Koji could only stare at her like she was crazy. For all he knew she was crazy. Trauma to the head syndrome remember?

_Music was playing loudly on a bluff above the small Bay City of Tokyo. Coming from the group of expertise cars surrounding in a circle. The loud booms of the bass beat were overpowering the crash of the waves. Almost like the waves were the noise and not the music. A group of people hung around those cars, having fun. A few girls were dancing, squealing every time the waves sprayed them from the crash against the rocks but it didn't stop them from dancing though. In fact they just danced even more. The sun was hot enough that it felt good to be sprayed by the water. The guys watched them mildly, hanging around their cars and drinking beer or soda pop. Most of them had their attention on a race that was going to take place later that night. At least, they were. It wasn't until the girl's screamed in horror that they stopped talking and got to their feet in a rush._

"_Gad damn it Lefty! We thought the girl's were in trouble." One of the guys remarked, going back to sitting on one of the cars. Lefty was doubled over laughing where the girls had been dancing. A scream mask squirting blood in his grasp. He was completely oblivious to the girl's dangerous glaring directed to him. Or he was just ignoring them for the hell of it. No one knew with Lefty. But they all knew the girl's were secretly plotting his death. "When did you get here anyway?" the guy asked, a large grin on his face when his girlfriend began swearing in an unknown gibberish language. _

"_October just dropped me off," he exclaimed in one final laugh before calming himself down. "You should have seen the looks on your faces." He smirked, looking at the girl's mischievously. One of them, wearing sunflower printed overalls over a black bikini, approached him with a look of pure hatred. It only amused him even more. _

"_I could kill you," she hissed out, forming her fingers like a gun. Pressing her index to his head she forcefully pushed at him, making him go back a few paces towards the edge of the bluff. Angrily she huffed, knowing a finger couldn't do the damage that she was thinking. Her short amber hair flew in the breeze slightly, tickling her nose. She crossed her arms, her body language screaming hatred. "You're an ass Francis." She hissed out as well, using his real name. _

"_If you hate me so much why don't you kill me?" she narrowed her eyes in warning._

"_Because I'd be sad if she did." A sweet voice spoke. Some of the guys started whistling and awing as Sakura made her way up the trial to their level. Without even turning, he knew who it was. A large dimpled grin appearing on his face. "What would little itsy Sakura do without her prince charming?" Sakura asked in a baby tone, wrapping her arms around his toned waist. He grinned, looking down at her. "Besides, if anyone's going to kill you it's going to be me." That brought scoffing laughs from the others. Her words were completely unexpected._

"_Is that a promise?" he asked her, for once a serious expression on his face._

"_Oh yeah," he leaned down, kissing her as soundly and deeply he possibly could. The guys began whistling once again, making it louder then the hard rock music blasting away. Sakura merely flipped them off, pulling away from her beloved Lefty. It was easier to kiss him away from her brother's watchful eyes. "You guy's need lives." She remarked tightly, hugging her amber haired friend that threatened to kill Lefty. Without warning he ran and swooped her into his arms, making Sakura scream in laughter. Grinning at his friends, he brought himself and Sakura over to them._

"_So, any interesting news to tell?" Lefty asked, plopping himself down on a car with Sakura sitting between his legs. She wiggled herself comfortable, enticing the male and his hormones. "Hey where's the drag going to be tonight?" he asked instead, reaching for a beer bottle as it was passed to him. _

"_Probably Memorial Road, we haven't gotten news about it yet. Janelle's supposed to call me ahead of time." The guy that first spoke said through the mouth of his own beer. Though he was leaning against his truck, he was still rather tall. As tall as Lefty who was at least 6'2. He had his hair spiked up with green tips, a weird choice when he had raven black hair. A vividly colored dragon was on his muscular chest, moving with his arm as he took a swig of his beer. Ice blue eyes looked at Sakura, mischief dancing in them. "So is it true? That your brother's racing against that new group?" he asked her._

"_What new group?" Sakura asked rather clueless. Lefty wrapped his arms around her, resting them against her chest, his beer bottle dangling in his grasp. She took it absently, not taking her eyes off the other guy._

"_You know, those teenagers around your age that came in from Hong Kong last week. The ones that made a fool out of Touya last week and Sion last night." Sakura seemed to frown at that. She had no idea. Last week she'd been with her friends all night at the beach and last night she didn't even know a race was being held. Realizing he was waiting for some kind of answer, she residing in shaking her head. She didn't know who he was talking about. "Okay maybe you don't know." She sweat dropped. Isn't that what she just expressed?_

"_Aren't they the ones with Nakuru? Like one of them related to her or something?" Lefty asked, drumming his thumbs against her chest. She drank from the bottle, letting her eyes close briefly. The guy shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Sakura when she closed her eyes to drink. "Ah come on Lucas. Enlighten us some more." Lefty coaxed, stopping his drumming to take the beer back from her._

"_Hey I thought you knew? Weren't you racing last week?" Lucas asked, drowning himself in the rest of his drink. Lefty shook his head, tossing the now empty glass onto the floor beside them. He leaned back, resting on the palms of his hands. "What's the deal man, I thought you never miss a race?"_

"_I usually don't so that must have been the few days I was spending time…" he trailed off. _

"_You what?" Sakura asked angrily, turning her head to glare at him. Lucas clamped his mouth shut before he said anything, watching with amusement as Lefty gave her a sweet smile that would usually melt any girl. "Don't give me that grin Francis. Why didn't you tell me you were doing time?" she demanded, clearly angry at the new information. Sighing, he sat back up, smoothing out her short brown hair._

"_It was nothing big. I promise." He told her. That made the others shake their head. Bad move._

"_Francis Kohan," she used his full name warningly. Two guys got up from their positions against the cars and walked away, knowing she was going to blow up either way. Lucas remained where he sat, watching with high amusement. _

"_It's not important Sakura," he tried reasoning. His hand had dropped from her head. That was always the downfall of dating a girl seven years younger then you. There were always arguments about the law and getting in trouble with it. Especially in his case. "Please drop it?" he asked, not wanting to get into one of those arguments. It always ended badly and he didn't want that to happen. _

"_Fine," she whispered, clearly not happy with giving in. smiling weakly he gave her a kiss that deepened considerably. Her stomach began twisting in funny circles at the warmth of his hand as he snaked it around her waist, going under her shirt. Pulling away reluctantly she slid off the car. "I'm going go for a small walk okay?" before he answered she walked off, calling for Rika to follow. Lucas laughed when she was out of earshot, Lefty giving him a dirty look._

**(Two weeks later) Memorial Hospital**

"How is she?" Rika asked, entering fully into the room. Syaoran looked up from Sakura's still form. He was completely emotionless, except she could see the pain he held. The pain that's never once been in his eyes before but now is. Going over to the end of the bed, Rika peered down at the small girl lying immobile.

"The doctor said she just has broken ribs and sprained ankle but she'll be fine. She just has to wake up on her own." He responded, his voice a little weak. Rika nodded her head once in understanding, letting her bangs cloud her vision slightly. Her eyes had started to tear up but she didn't want him to know that. It would only make him get angry, something that has been surfacing higher and higher every passing day that Sakura's still unconscious. It was an awkward silence after that; Li turning his head back to look at the girl. Rika absently played with her wedding ring, turning it around and around her finger.

"You know…I never realized how small she is." Rika spoke randomly, her eyes blinking away tears as she watched her best friends chest rise and fall with the machine. "She's so skinny and tiny, like she was when she was fifteen. Maybe a littler skinner now." Syaoran didn't move to acknowledge this making her frown. She didn't want an awkward silence. Especially from him. Looking behind her at Haku who stood at the door, she took in a deep breath. "Syaoran it was an accident. I'm sure they didn't know something was wrong with her or else no one would have made her race." Her voice wavered, pleading to him. They all wanted her to talk to him. Get him to talk and socialize with the others like he use to without biting their heads off.

"There wasn't anything wrong with her. She was perfectly fine." Syaoran snapped. "She was fine," Rika took a step back. The look in his eyes now was pained and angry. A bad mixture. "Nothing was wrong," he muttered at that moment, looking at Sakura so carefully, so angrily that Rika was sure his neck was going to crack and he was going to start yelling. "Nothing was wrong," he muttered again, trying to believe it himself. But with Sakura just lying there, eyes closed chest being pumped by a padded machine because her ribs were cracked and internally bleeding, it was a hard thing to believe.

"Then why did she fucking crash?" Meilin yelled, entering the room. She had seen Haku standing by the door and heard Syaoran in his dark tone. Angrily she pointed at the wall where the others were sitting on the other side. "It sure as hell wasn't Kyle's car so you better not fucking blame him cousin or I swear to fucking god it'll be you we're burying." She seethed, tears sliding down her face. Rika felt her throat tighten up, the sign of her own tears.

"Don't you think I want to know what happened?" Syaoran bit back, getting to his feet to size his cousin. Meilin sucked in a breath, raising her chin slightly. "I don't believe that it was Kyle's fault but with everyone coming up with their own reasons…" he trailed off; knowing what would come out next wouldn't be a wise choice. Meilin was silent, being partially to blame for some of the rumors. Looking at Rika she wrapped an arm around her gingerly.

"You obviously blame someone cousin because the way you are now…just don't do anything stupid." Meilin and Rika began walking back to the door when she stopped, turning sideways to face him again. He was staring at Sakura's still form, a different kind of dead look in his eyes. It wasn't there before, that much was for certain. "Aiko was released a couple minutes ago, stop being a dick wad and go see her before she leaves the hospital with Koji and Milay or I'll have Kyle and Haku drag you there forcefully." The two girls left, leaving Syaoran alone to contemplate with the unconscious female. A few seconds later, he slammed his fist into a cabinet by his head. The door smashing in, wood chips bursting everywhere by the impact.

_Night came faster then they expected but then again, they really weren't paying attention to it. More and more people started coming up to the cliff, bringing different types of alcohol and music. The girl October returned back with her pickup truck, harboring branch size wood in the back. Lefty and Lucas hopped up onto the back and began removing the wood, giving them to strong males on the ground. They started setting them up to build a large fire where the girl's had been dancing before. Since night fell they went down below to nude surf, of course drunk out of their minds. It was a festive sight to tape, adding the touch of Nelly's it's getting hot in here song blasting from one of the many cars._

_A black ford mustang pulled up off the road, it's engine cutting off immediately. Lefty glanced over to it, a large grin appearing on his face as he recognized the tall black haired male getting out of it. Elbowing Lucas, he thumbed at the new arrival. Lowering his shades, Lucas peered over the top of them. A large smile grew on his own face as he jumped down. "Well, well, well if it isn't Touya. How's it been man? Haven't seen you since…well last night but that's so long ago either way." Lucas laughed, doing a weird handshake with Touya who didn't look at all pleased. His gaze was intently on Lefty who jumped down off the truck as well, leaning against the back and pulling out a cigarette. _

"_Come to join our little party Kinomoto?" he asked, lighting it up with a quick flame and blowing out streams of smoke from the corner of his mouth. "I don't see miss Nakuru with you." He observed lamely, glancing at his parked car before looking amusedly at him. Touya wasn't impressed nor did he like the cigarette smoke coming in his direction slightly. He had a thing against smoking._

"_Where's my sister?" he asked right out. Lefty looked around the cliff for a while before turning back, a smug look on his face though he was aiming for clueless. Lucas arched a pierced brow, leaning on October's truck next to him._

"_Hmm…I don't know. I didn't think she was here. Did you?" he asked Lucas who shook his head, hiding a dumb smile behind a beer. "That's what I thought? You're cute little sis isn't here, but if she does end up showing I'll tell her you're looking for her." His smirk was still there even though he was watching carefully at the anger rising in the other male. Touya wasn't too pleased about something? "Why don't you hang around anyway, sister or no sister." He offered his half gone cig to Touya who smacked it away, bringing him up by the collar of his tank top._

"_Cut the crap Francis and tell me where Sakura is." He spoke through clenched teeth. Lefty began laughing, getting a knee to the gut. Lucas spurted out liquid as he moved to get Touya off his friend. Touya only knocked him back, slamming the still laughing Lefty against the car roughly. "Damn it Francis tell me!" he seethed, slamming him once more before holding him tightly. _

"_She's coming right now." Lefty laughed, pointing behind Touya. He turned his head, witnessing his sister and Rika running up the trail. Sakura was laughing and screaming as someone ran after the two girls, squirting them with a water gun of purple Kool-Aid. She made for Lefty but stopped, seeing Touya instead with her boyfriend in his grasp. _

"_Touya what the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, running to him and pulling him away weakly. He was much stronger then her but for some reason her effort released Lefty from the hold. "What the hell was that?" she demanded of her older brother. Touya grounded his teeth and turned around, acting like he was going to just leave. Some of the others began whispering in surprise before Touya spun around, slamming his fist into Lefty's face. Sakura screamed, grabbing her brother's arm as he repeated the action of hitting him. One of the guys grabbed hold of Sakura, pulling her away while Lucas and two others pulled away Lefty and Touya. _

_"What the fuck is your problem? She's here isn't she?" Lefty gasped out, yanking his arms free from his friend's hold. Without warning Lefty attacked, knocking him to the ground with Lucas still attached to the arm. Blood sprayed the ground as he repeatedly smacked Touya's head into the ground. Sakura screamed for them to stop but no one listened so she started screaming for the guy to release her but they didn't listen either. Touya kicked Lefty off him, sending him to crash into October's car. His body left an imprint making October swear out rashly. _

"_Bastard," Touya spit out blood and made to run at him but froze. Sakura's eyes went wide and she froze in place as well, her struggling coming to a complete stop. Everyone seemed to freeze in his or her place, shocked by the new turn of event. Lefty struggling to his feet, smearing the blood of his injured face. He arm began shaking, holding the weapon out and aimed right at the target. "What are you doing?" Touya asked rather dumbly, keeping his eyes trained on the gun. No words, no movement to try and stop any of it, not even a glance at the girl suddenly dropping to her knees in wide tearful eyes. The only sound being made was the high-pitched shot of the gun and Sakura's shrill scream. _

"_TOUYA!"_ Sakura's eyes snapped open.

**To be continued…**


	12. So she thought

**Tokyo Bay Hospital**

**January 2025**

**11:43 a.m.**

_Chapter Twelve :_ So she thought

Sakura's eyes snapped open, a throbbing pain igniting a sudden burst of blurriness for a moment or two. BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…she turned her head to the noise. Confusion was becoming worse as she stared at the lines run up and down on the small green screen. Turning her head to the other side she was met with more devices and a tall pole holding up bags of liquids. One of them being blood. Wiggling her numb fingers awake she slowly brought her arm up to her face. A plastic mask was over it, a long tube leaving outwards. _What's going on? _She wondered absently, trailing her hand down the tube until she couldn't reach any further. A pinch in her elbow made her mouth open, fogging up the mask around her face. It hurt. With her other hand still numb from lack of use, she slowly yanked free of the suffocating mask. Letting it fall onto her chest and roll off to her side as she began undoing the pinches. Needles after needles were under her flesh, making it rather difficult to move properly.

_The next turn was coming up, the buildings closing in and people fewer for their safety. Sakura was in the lead but Milay was so close she wasn't sure who was going to make it. It was a one-way street because of the close buildings. All four players were becoming weary before Sakura did what no one expected. She sped up, cutting off Milay in a bypass and speeding up more. The car swerved a bit at the unstable speed, almost smashing into the wall. The sudden fear of crashing enveloped her mind and she began to slow down. Her mind clouding in a weird haze. A sick feeling started in the pit of her stomach, matching the thudding of her heart._

Sakura started shaking, making it hard for her to finish yanking out the things inside her. When they were done, the beeping of the device beside her went silent, turning off. There was no more pulse to calculate. Her breathing was coming in short intakes and she froze in place, gathering up strength and will to move again. She felt tired now, the act of wanting to leave the foreign place overwhelming her. Before she could pass out, she swung her legs over the bed and stood, a wave of nausea raking through her body full force. Gripping the medal edge of the bed, she stood still, letting it pass. Her ribs hurt, her head slammed at a pulse that quickened with every heartbeat, and she was weak. Fingers shaking, she released the bar and started walking towards the first cabinet she came to. With a hard, painful tug she opened it. Medicines and bandages. She opened the next with the same shaky painful tug, revealing gowns and a small wrapped up bag.

_In the corner of her eye she saw Milay passing up and she sped up just a little. In the rear view mirror, Aiko was behind her, going off to the side while the other player went to the opposite. Sakura's hearing drowned out, becoming her heartbeat, giving her a headache beyond belief. A sharp pain shot up from her ribcage and she gasped out, removing one hand to try and numb that pain. But it wouldn't go away. The car swerved…_

It felt like her head was going to explode as the sound of screeching tires echoed off the street. Or was it her fragmented imagination. She didn't know and didn't care, as she grabbed the bag and opened it. Her clothing was crumbled up into wades to fit inside and she pulled the articles out one by one. Gulping down a lump of pain, she slowly stripped from opened back hospital gown and sliped into her button up tee. Her fingers were shaking to bad to do all the buttons on them so she left it, staying still as another wave of nausea rushed through. She didn't know if it was the pain that kept pulsing her to stop or the fact that she just woke up from an unknown sleep and was no moving around quickly that was making her want to vomit. Gulping in air that hurt her chest, she stuck one foot then the other foot into her skater shorts and slipped them up to button at her waist.

Everyone had seemed to lie to her. Not telling her anything and keeping her in the dark. She apparently had a brother. A brother that was protective over her, _too protective_ over her. Why no one told her this, she didn't know. Why she didn't know it herself was even sickening to think about. Sakura walked at an old lady pace for the door, leaving the room like it was. She didn't care that someone found out she left. She didn't care that they found out anything, she was leaving and that was that. Opening the door she was hit with the wave of a sterile room, freshly scented with lavender. An odd mix for a hospital. Leaving the room she looked around, spotting a couple laying sleeping on the waiting chairs just against the wall by her room. She even had a best friend that no one, not even the said best friend had the decency to tell her about. The mystery to how she ended up in Hong Kong with no memory of this just made her head spin.

Not bothering to wake Rika and Haku from the afternoon slumber, she went passed them towards the doors. Cars and people walking by giving her knowledge that it was the door to the outside. To her freedom. She was going to find her brother, dead or alive. There had to be some clue that he was real and not just her imagination playing a game on her. Weakly she stepped and breathed, feeling her chest tighten as her right leg went forward then the left. Whatever happened must have been bad. She couldn't walk perfectly without having the wave of nausea and a pinch in her chest stop her. A nurse looked up from her desk and said nothing since Sakura adjusted her way of walking. She managed to walk straight and slow right out the doors. But the second she made it down the flight of stairs to the sidewalk, she felt weak. Weaker then when she was dressing herself.

The streets were bright, the sun higher then it should be in the end of winter. Fingers brushing the wall to keep balance, Sakura stiffly shuffled forward. Her gaze was down, not meeting any of the passer bys looks. They gave them, unsure of themselves as she passed by in a half opened tee, her ribs bruised and bleeding on the inside. Unless it was internal. No one said anything either, not sure that they should. Sakura stumbled over a small bump in the cemented sidewalk, falling forward onto her hands. Someone bent down to help her up and she flinched away from their touch, mumbling something about finding her brother. Getting back to her feet in a slow old lady motion, she used the wall once again as balance and walked. Her knees cracking from lack of use in over a week or more, pain in her ankles causing her to stumble some more. She made it as far as the corner of a building before stopping, not able to go any further.

The entrance of an apartment complex opened, a little boy jumping around and saying something came running out. He was excited about a video game he just finished playing. Sakura lifted her head up, hearing his tiny voice. He wore shorts to big for him and a medium size Dragon ball Z shirt perfect for a kid his age. Passers smiled at the hyperness of the little boy before smiling up at the male that came out after him. Obviously thinking it was his father. Sakura looked from boy to man, suddenly feeling her chest pinch at lack of breathing. He was tall, a good six foot give or take a few inches. His raven black hair spiked up in every direction possible. Her heart stopped, taking his appearance in. he was practically identical to her brother and sadly her hopes flared. Gathering the rest of her strength she went forward at a stumble at first then at a weak walk, trying to stand tall. Her ribs hurt to stand so straight after being hunched over for a bit but she did it, pain or no.

"…It was awesome, Cloud beat Sypharis butt with one swoop of his sword and I got all the coins to save Marlene and Tiffa." The little boy exclaimed, showing his excitement as he jumped up to demonstrate a jump kick. He laughed when he slipped and fell onto his behind then stopped, seeing Sakura. She reached out with a shaking hand and grabbed for the guys shirt before collapsing against him, surprising everyone. The little boy got back on his feet and stared confused. "Brother, what's wrong with her?" he asked, seeing her bruises and pale complexion. She reminded him of a ghost.

"Mark go back inside, we'll go to the video store another time." He commanded and the little boy nodded, taking slow steps back for the apartment complex. Sakura opened her mouth to say Touya's name but no sound came out as she passed out, going lax against him. A small crowd seemed to gather and the guy swore, gathering her up into his arms. She was too light for comfort and he began back tracking his younger brother. Whispers and comments began as he disappeared into the lobby of the apartment.

Easily he placed her on the couch inside, making sure to be careful. Her head lolled to the side and he moved it, making the unknown girl more comfortable. The red mark on her neck didn't look comfortable though. Sakura continued to sleep on, her chest rising and falling roughly. A darker color then her revealed bra caught his attention and he moved her opened shirt aside, peering at it. Bruises of all sizes and darkness covered her ribs and he curiously examined it. Letting his fingers brush across them lightly. Her skin was hot, almost to the point of burning. Wondering what happened, he got to his feet and went out of the room. When he returned, she was stirring slightly. Her body stiffening and moving like she could feel her hotness of her skin and bruises like they were internally painful. Placing the first aide kit on the coffee table before her, he grabbed the cold wet cloth and placed it to her head. Consciously Sakura felt the trickle of water and her eyes snapped opened, surprising him. Her eyes were dead and very green.

"Wow," he managed to get out, stunned by her beauty. Sakura recognized nothing or him. Heart pounding in her ears deafly she sat up and fell off the couch. He moved backwards, getting out of her way as she got to one foot. Pain shot throughout her body, weakening her senses. He was going to her side but she quickly grabbed for the first thing her body could move to. Standing in a striking position she stared at him. Her vision blurring every second that passed.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked in a raspy dry voice that surprised her. Her throat was completely dry, lips parched. _What's wrong with me? _She wondered, the pulse in her temples becoming so deafly that she was unable to concentrate precisely on the male in front of her.

"Who're you?" he countered. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers. They were just so green that it amazed him. She swayed slightly, trying to present herself taller then she really was. Her propped up leg was shaking from the weight of just having it up.

"I asked you first," she spat out, licking her lips to make them less parched. He was so tempted to force her to sit down when she swayed violently. When her eyes traveled to the top of her head in a suggestion of fatigue and dizziness. It was making him feel bad that he wasn't even remotely close to her health. "So…answer me," she hissed out, letting her knee drop so she could sit on both.

"I'm not about to tell a girl that wants to kill me with a plastic spork my name." Sakura looked at the object in her hand, taken aback by her choice of weapon. A sharp intact of her breath sent vibes of pain shooting through her entire body and she bit the inner part of her lip, not wanting to show him this. When it passed she weakly looked at him. He was a good head taller then she was, even with him sitting sprawled on the floor. His black hair spiked smoothly around his entire head. His even darker eyes were mesmerizing that she tore away from them.

"Well…" cautiously Sakura looked around the room she was in. It was tidy, a few empty soda and beer cans or bottles laying at high levels of the room. An empty tray of food was on the table beside her, the source of where the spork came from. She even found children's toys set up in a corner where a laptop was opened and on. "Are you planning on raping me or something? What am I doing here?" she asked instead of interrogating him for a name.

"For one thing you're injured so rapping you would hurt more then needed and another…you're way too skinny for me love." She frowned at his choice of words but found herself staring down at her body. Sure enough, her black-buttoned shirt was opened, revealing a black lacy bra and rather unique bruises all along and around the ribs that stuck out. Her hips jutted out as she breathed, leaning back slightly to examine herself even more. When was the last time she ate? Finger bitten nails touched the bruises lightly.

"What happened to me?" she asked more to herself then to him but he seemed to hear her, moving closer. She looked up, emerald orbs glossy at the sickening sight of her own body. "Tell me what happened? Why am I like this?" temples throbbed with a worsening headache and she could feel a throb begin to form in her legs from sitting in such an odd position.

"Apparently neither of us know…so…" he cautiously scooted towards her, arms stretched out like a toddler wanting something. "Can you put the spork down?" He asked. Sakura went more defensive after that small gesture, freaking out even. Before he could retaliate back she stabbed him, one of the four teethes snapping off the spoon/fork. "Fuck girl, I'm trying to help you." He snapped rubbing his hand, which now had three indent marks.

"Who are you?" she asked once more, taking in the fact that he didn't know what happened to her. She could deal with that but she still couldn't deal with the idea that he was just trying to help her. She didn't know who the hell he was. When he moved a slightest movement she poised the utensil up making him narrow his eyes in amused disgust.

"I told you, I'm not about to give my name to a girl whose trying to kill me with a spork." He was still absently rubbing his hand, his dark eyes watching her closely. "Can I at least help you?"

"Just tell me your name if you're not rapping me. It's not like I'm going to go to the police." Sakura was becoming more and more weaker as she remained knelt in a crouched position. Her limbs heavier as she tried to keep strong. Her vision was glossy, throbbing, and making it hard for her to really concentrate on him. Already she swayed with dizziness.

"Fine," he studied her, noticing the roll of her emerald eyes yet again. "Nathan. I'm Nathan," that got her to start laughing suddenly, collapsing completely on the ground. He moved forward on reflex but did nothing. She only collapsed because she was laughing, hard. Her chest tightening up and making it hard for her to breathe properly. "You're dying, why are you laughing?" he asked her, noticing the pale complexion of her features worsen.

"Gad," she breathed, weakly sitting up to lean against the couch. "If you are…who I think you are then you so deserved to be sporked." She told him straight out with difficulty, calming herself. Nathan frowned, crossing his legs beneath him. He didn't think he'd be going anywhere any time soon. Not with the crazy nut with a plastic utensil missing a tooth.

"What?" he eyed the spork in her grasp before looking at her again. She had the oddest of looks on her face, it creeped him out. "Who are you? I told you mine name," he reminded her. This time, as he waited for the response, he was really desperate to know. She knew him somehow but she didn't look familiar one bit. No one in Japan had as green of eyes as she. She laughed slightly, sounding like a child.

"Spork girl," and she poked him rather hard in the ankle. He cursed, moving away from her.

"Gad damn, would you fucking stop with that stupid spork?" She grinned, surprising him. What happened to her illness or what was wrong with her? "Hey, I told you who I was. Who're you?" he asked again. Her eyes rolled as she leaned forward. Pupils dilated, giving him the proof that she wasn't well.

"Sakura," her voice was low, words slurred like she was drunk. Nathan seemed to change completely. Realizing a lot more then what was needed. She crawled over to him, long hair sliding along the carpet, bra moving with her lithe frame revealing slightly more then comfort, and once again she poked him with her spork. "This is Billy,"

"Fuck Billy, Billy hurts." She sat crossed legged in front of him, a large unhappy look on her face. Nathan couldn't help but feel sad for her. Especially the way her eyes dropped and her body swayed just trying to keep up with being active. He wondered what happened to her at the same time wondering if she was who she was. "So…you really Sakura?" he asked, keeping up conversation.

"Are you really Nathan?" he nodded, keeping himself still as she suddenly moved to lie down, resting her hot feverish head on his knee. She was tired. Looking up at him with her dilated pools of green, she told him what he wasn't expecting. Not from her. "She…she really misses you, you know. Naoko I mean." Looking away she started twirling her hands and the plastic utensil. "Crying, talking…she wasn't as freaked out about my return as Rika was…you were on her mind for hours." Sakura frowned slightly. Why can she remember all this and not what happened to her? She even remembered her brother. She had a brother. Nathan was still silent, caressing the girl's hair as she slowly slurred out her words. "My brother…do you…know him?" that was the last thing she spoke before falling unconscious.

**Tokyo Bay Hospital **

**Noon**

"How could she have just left like that?" Tomoyo was saying, staring blankly at the empty hospital room. Meilin was at her side, looped arm as she rested her head against the frame of the door. Kyle and Eriol were at the receptionist desk, paying the bill plus more for the silence of Sakura's sudden disappearance. They were trying to erase her records from the hospital completely. The two girls were watching the ghostly-paled Rika as she sat in a chair besides the unoccupied bed. Her lithe frame slouched in it uncomfortably as her arms rested crossed on top of her stomach. "Did we know she could do that?"

"No," Meilin told her bluntly, walking into the room to Rika. Placing a hand on her shoulder she leaned forward so her long black hair was hiding the beds view away from her. "Hey love, we have to go. Don't worry, we'll find her." She soothed, straightening back up. Rika didn't move. She didn't even flinch. Frowning, Meilin looked at Tomoyo, wanting some help. The young black haired girl stepped forward into the room as well, arms uselessly at her side.

"Rika, I'm sure Sakura's alright but the nurses want us out of the room so they can use this room for another patient." Tomoyo tried, hoping it was enough. There was a soft tap at the door and the two girls looked up, smiling weakly at Haku as he entered fully. Seeing his wife still in the chair he had left her in he frowned. "She's not budging, its like her world is revolved around this one fucking bed." Tomoyo exclaimed softly to him. Nodding understanding, he went over to her and knelt.

"Hey sweets, I got some good news but you have to get up so we can leave." There was silence, Haku's hand resting on Rika's crossed arms. "Sweetie," he spoke when she didn't budge. Finally she turned to look at him, her red eyes glossy with tears. For a brief second he was taken aback by it.

"What can be better news than Sakura waiting at the house?" she asked, exaggerating a bit. Tomoyo and Meilin felt small pangs in her chests, knowing how much Rika wanted Sakura to be safe and returned to them…to her. Without warning she got to her feet and left, brushing passed Kyle and Eriol when they joined them. Getting to his feet Haku sighed, turning to the expectant faces.

"Well that went well," he breathed out, walking forward.

"What's the good news?" Meilin asked, resting her body against Kyle when he came up behind her. His hands were cold against her arms and she shivered slightly until he began warming them by running them up and down.

"The marine biologists got Bella, she's safe and will be returned to us in about a week or two." He shrugged his shoulders, rolling out the tension in them. "And we found out Sakura walked right out of the hospital. She wasn't taken or with anyone, she just walked right out onto the streets and disappeared from there. Possibly made her way somewhere," the others were silent. When there was nothing else to say, Haku walked out being followed by them one by one. The hospital staffs were breathing easily now that they left.

**Nathan's complex**

**Next day (3:40 p.m.)**

Nathan moved around the room, gathering up loose items and putting them back in place. Now that Sakura was there, he had to clean up otherwise he would have left them. Even Mark had begun to pick up his toys in the corner of the small living room, stacking leggos and blocks neatly. Hoping over to Nathan's side, Mark jumped up onto his brother's back. Laughing lightly, Nathan carried him towards the kitchen and dropped him so suddenly that it shook the table. Placing empty cans on the counter, he went back into the room and stopped. Sakura was awake, her eyes staring up at the ceiling like she was counting the tiny dots in them. Smiling at his memory of Billy he walked towards her, holding his hand up to stop Mark from following. "Hey you're finally awake." Nathan spoke, going over to her and kneeling. Sakura looked side ways at him, the pain in her temple forming

"What time is it?" she asked softly, registering who he was. Mark came up to the end of the couch, watching silently.

"Almost four," Nathan answered, glancing at the clock to his left. Sakura nodded solemnly, turning her head to look at Mark. She gave him a weak smile and he took off, running into a room she assumed was his. Nathan shook his head, witnessing his brother's behavior. "You passed out and slept for half the day…I'd say about twenty eight hours exactly." He told her, wondering if she wanted to know that but he told her anyway. Sakura started to struggle to her elbows, then into a sitting position and it hurt. "Whoa, hey what are you doing? You're not in any shape to move yet." He took hold of her shoulders but she shrugged away.

"I am if I have to pee," her comment hit him like a ton of bricks and a blush rose on his cheeks.

"Oh, well do you want me to help you get to the bathroom?" he asked, feeling stupid.

"I managed to walk out of a hospital…I think I can manage a bathroom." She told him firmly but it came out so harsh that she ended up coughing. Clearing her throat, she got to her feet and walked forward. Her legs were stiff, hurting as she took step after step towards an opened door that was the bathroom. Then at once she stopped, feeling a pinch in her chest. Not moving any further she turned her head to the male that was watching with amusement. "Nathan," she said his name in a high-pitched voice and he laughed.

"You can manage huh?" he mocked, going over to her and placing one of her arms around his shoulder.

"Shut up and get me to that stupid toilet." He laughed, walking at a slow pace with her. She hopped then stopped making him gathering up into his arms like a child. He didn't mind doing that, it was that she was so light it made him sick. He absently wondered how she could stand being so tiny and thin that anyone could take advantage of her and crush her. His thoughts flitted to her bruises and possibly broken ribs and he wondered if it already happened. If someone had already taken advantage of her and broke her. When they reached the bathroom he placed her down, laughing when she scowled at having to be carried. Walking out, he shut the door behind him and she locked it.

Her gaze went to the lit room, finding a black tiled floor and a rich green sink and tiled counter. The hanging shower curtain covering the dark green bathtub-shower was that of forest green with a large Chinese symbol on the middle of it. From being in Hong Kong for half her known and remembered life she easily recognized the symbol as Warrior. Sakura found herself smirking going over to the sink. Turning the facets she just stood there, watching as the clear water ran quickly from the silver spout. Her mind whirled with flashbacks from the hospital to times with Syaoran, a mixed membrance that confused her. The fighting, the racing, and then blackness that turned to Touya and Lefty. She couldn't remember anything else passed racing but it seemed so long ago that it didn't matter much to her.

Closing her eyes she splashed water onto her face and just stood frozen for awhile, letting the water slid down her face before turning it off and standing up. Taking one of the small towels hanging she dried off her face before turning around and facing the mirror. Staring back at her was a girl that looked sick. Visual proof she was in the hospital dying on death row. Her emerald orbs were dilated so bad that she looked like she was stoned. She wasn't wearing makeup and it looked strange making the stoned look dominating. She wasn't stoned but if Takashi or Chiharu saw her now, they would think she was. A natural high…she found herself laughing silently. She still wore the opened shirt and she looked at the bruises from a new perspective, tracing her fingers alone one of them. it was a perfect bulge identical to a rib. When she pressed at it, a sharp pain pulsed through her and she gasped for breath. She had cracked her ribs or sprained them.

"Look at you Sakura, you look like shit…what the hell did I do to deserve it?" She spoke in a whisper as she fingered combed her knotty brown hair. "If Touya could see me now he would frown and scold me…" She continued to mumble. Her fingers went to the small purple blotch on her eye and she tenderly touched it, wincing slightly at the feel of it. "What happened to me? How did I become so fucking weak?"

Unexpected tears slipped from the corners of her black eyes and she wiped them away, her hands shaking badly. Hugging herself she continued to just stare into the mirror, willing the reflection to change. Change into something that didn't look like a crack head. Didn't look like someone rapped her and left her for dead. _Blood sprayed the ground as he repeatedly smacked Touya's head into the ground._ Sakura's stomach pulsed inside of her and she dropped to her knees by the toilet, retching out water and air. Her throat burned from her own acidic fluid and she chocked, letting spit slid down her chin as she gagged. The scene played over and over in her head, reminding her of everything. Gagging out fluid once more she pulled back and leaned against the wall. She felt stiff and tired and weak. If it was possible, she wanted to just fall asleep and forget everything that happened. Pretend nothing was wrong.

"Hey are you alright in there?" she heard Nathan ask. Just the sound of his voice brought her back to reality. A reality that was far from the past so why was she dwelling on it like it was yesterday? Coughing so her voice wouldn't be scratchy she weakly got to her feet. "Sakura?" he called when she didn't answer right away. Head pounding she held the sink edges for support as she walked to the door, wiping whatever spit she might have on her face. The door shook and she felt her head spin.

"I'm fine," she spoke, unlocking and opening the door before he could pound on it. Wiping tears from her face she managed a weak, non-existent smile. "I'm fine." She repeated to his curious look. She still had to pee but she was going to do it another time when she wasn't dwelling. He blew out air from his nose as he stepped back, allowing her to leave the bathroom. Turning the light off he followed behind her, the same worried expression on his face. He'd heard her suddenly coughing and chocking through the door.

"Are you sure? Do you want to lie down again or something to eat?" he asked, lightly touching her shoulder. She stopped and turned to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, making her emerald orbs look dilated more then before. But for once she looked alive and not dead.

"I'll be fine…don't worry." She told him. He still didn't look convinced. Sighing she opened her mouth to ask him something when the door opened and Mark came running in. he stopped just a steps away from the two, his face expectant as he looked from Sakura to Nathan with his large round amber gaze. "Mark right?" she asked and he nodded, keeping his large eyes on her now. "I'm Sakura," she told him, wondering if he already knew that. The little boy merely smiled, showing missing teeth.

"You're Billy's mommy," he responded making Sakura laugh. _So he witnessed the spork beating, _she thought nodding her head to him. That tiny action sent a wave of pain through her temples. Biting her cheek she kept from showing her hurt. Nathan was already on edge that she was up and about. Mark turned back to his brother, tugging at his wrist. "Can we go now? I'm hungry,"

"Yeah, we can go now." Nathan looked at Sakura; brow rose at her condition but said nothing. He had been saying enough since she woke for the second time. "Are you going to join us?"

"Of course,"

* * *

They walked the pavilion, Sakura hanging on Nathan's arm for support while Mark walked at a quicker pace in front of them. To passers they looked like a couple taking their son out for a late afternoon meal. Of course they thought differently of her when Sakura suddenly burst out profanity. "Fuck, Fuck, you have to hide me." Sakura suddenly spoke, gripping Nathan's arm and stopping them in their tracks. Mark stopped, hearing her. Running back to them he looked at Nathan expectantly. The kid was hungry but he didn't say anything as Sakura continued to swear. "Shit,"

"Why? Hey what are you doing?" Nathan stumbled over his own feet as Sakura dragged him inside a café. At a quick grab he had hold of Mark and dragged him along as well. Making the younger boy protest in glee. Two of the girls at the register looked up, brows raised as they watched Sakura force Nathan into a booth by a large showcase window, plopping down next to him. Mark sidled into the empty side, arms crossed. "Sakura what are you doing?" he asked again, briefly looking up at the people staring at them. They had even gotten the attention of two university students studying in a quiet corner. Turning away he was brought back to the girl beside him as she moved him to sit sideways at an angle, her eyes on someone outside. _Gad this is embarrassing, _he breathed heavily.

"It's Aiko. I can't let her see me." She finally answered. At the name mentioned, Nathan turned his head to look outside but Sakura forced his head to remain facing her and the café. "Don't…I don't' want her recognizing you then seeing me. I'll be done for,"

"Right…" he frowned, watching as her expression remained passive. For a girl that was still sore and weak from…what ever happened to her, she had a lot of energy to hide and be 'inconspicuous' to others around her. "Is Aiko with someone? Milay…Koji…Lane…" he trailed off, naming the people he knew that Aiko would most likely be seen with. Sakura shook her head, tilting slightly to the side to see more clearly.

"No she's with…" she ended up with her head resting against the cold table, gazing at the two across the street at a mechanics. _"What the fuck is your problem? She's here isn't she?" Lefty gasped out, yanking his arms free from his friend's hold. Without warning Lefty attacked, knocking him to the ground with Lucas still attached to the arm. Blood sprayed the ground as he repeatedly smacked Touya's head into the ground. Sakura screamed for them to stop but no one listened so she started screaming for the guy to release her but they didn't listen either. Touya kicked Lefty off him, sending him to crash into October's car. His body left an imprint making October swear out rashly. _

"_Bastard," Touya spit out blood and made to run at him but froze. Sakura's eyes went wide and she froze in place as well, her struggling coming to a complete stop. Everyone seemed to freeze in his or her place, shocked by the new turn of event. Lefty struggling to his feet, smearing the blood of his injured face. He arm began shaking, holding the weapon out and aimed right at the target. "What are you doing?" Touya asked rather dumbly, keeping his eyes trained on the gun. No words, no movement to try and stop any of it, not even a glance at the girl suddenly dropping to her knees in wide tearful eyes. The only sound being made was the high-pitched shot of the gun and Sakura's shrill scream. _

"That fucking cock sucking bastard!" getting to her feet she went back out of the café and across the street to where Aiko was. Nathan ran after her, giving apologies to the cars that were slamming on their breaks because of him and Sakura. Horns blared, bringing the attention of the people that were curious. "I'm going to kill him for killing my brother!" Sakura was saying. Nathan latched onto her wrist and brought her back to him.

"Hey stop, Sakura stop." He bellowed into her ear, dragging her under a canvas of a restaurant. Her legs went up in struggle to get free, bones crackling in pain at her attempts. Gasping for breath she stopped and Nathan released her, remembering her incapability to withstand any kind of tight hold. "Sorry but I had to. What were you thinking just going across the street like that? I thought you wanted to stay unseen?" he asked her, trying to look her in the eye but she slowly steadied herself and looked over at Aiko just a store away.

"That fucking bastard with her…Lefty…h-he killed my brother," was all she managed to say through a tightening throat. It was like fresh news to her, like it happened yesterday and not a few years ago. Basically to her, it was fresh news. The two said people started walking towards them, talking in hushed words. Sakura thought a moment of confronting them but as they got closer, she took Nathan's hand and walked a little further under the restaurant's canvas until they went by completely. Nathan held her back, stopping her from going after them. "Nathan I have to know why she's with him."

"Sakura…" he paused, thinking for a way to say what he had to say. She searched his dark eyes waiting impatiently. "Lefty didn't…Touya never died because of Lefty, he died because he got in a car crash during a race." Her eyes went wide, arms falling limply at her side helplessly. _Car crash? Touya died in a car crash…_her mind swirled in colors of her brother's face followed by Lefty's laughing one. Both of them seemed to mix in together before becoming dark and forming into Nathan as she found reality. "I thought you knew that," Nathan was saying, not catching the distant look in the girl's eyes.

"I…" she looked over at Aiko and Lefty as they stopped before someone new. Someone Sakura knew. Her eyes went wide, recognizing the black hooded figure as Koji. The hood was practically hiding his face but she could make out the laughter and the voice as he spoke loudly to Lefty about missing a turn on the street. His excuse to being late, she figured. "I never knew…for awhile I didn't even know I had a brother…he crashed?" that took Nathan by surprise as he continued to study her. She was intently keeping her gaze wide as she watched the three just down the street.

"Is that why you…hey you okay?" he held her chin to make her look at him. Tears were slipping from her eyes in tiny drops. "Come on, I'll take you home." He felt sorry for her and worse since he seemed to be the one to break the news about her brother even if it was five-year news. Sakura collapsed to her knees, holding the end of his shirt in her small grasp.

"I'm so confused now…why…why was I in Hong Kong?" she asked looking up at him. He held a blank face, his dark gaze shifting to the people looking at them as they walked back. "If my brother died, why the hell did I leave…why can't I remember?" her body rocked as she sobbed, drawing more and more attention to them. Nathan's gaze shifted to Aiko who seemingly heard the yell. Slowly her baby blue head turned but he knelt to the ground. "Take me home," she said before he could say anything. Nodding he gathered up light form into his arms and stood, walking out from under the canvas. Looking around, he searched the sidewalk, avoiding Aiko's gaze on them. He didn't care that she recognized him or Sakura.

"Mark," Nathan suddenly said in horror, realizing he wasn't with them. He wasn't on their side of the street. Searching around he found him at the window of the café across the street. Mark had waited patiently in the booth when Sakura and him had made a dash out. An ice cream sundae was in front of him, half eaten and half melting. Nathan sighed in relief, cocking his head for his brother to follow. With a tired sigh, the young boy smiled at the waitresses and ran out, following silently beside as Nathan carried the half conscious Sakura back to the apartment.

**Tskuino Residence (Garage)**

**6:00 p.m.**

"Hey Kyle, I got that fucking report you wanted. Did you know they have a new manager?" Meilin spoke, turning a radio down a bit so he could hear her. Sliding out from under his car, Kyle was shaking his head, sitting up to take the large envelope from her hands. She huffed, running her palms over her blue jeans. "Well there is and he didn't want to give me the report because of the rules and regs…he was intent on following them or else he'd get thrown in jail or some shit like that. He was a complete ass to me, even when I told him I was a Li, he still was all up in a bunch of not getting me that report unless I was the driver or the police." She looked down at her red headed boyfriend, noticing he wasn't paying much attention. Eyebrows rising, she leaned against a tool shed and continued on, pretending he was listening. "You know in order to get that I lost my dignity to him…going commando was the only way to get it, door locked, lights dimmed to make it romantic while that three hundred sixty pound lard was on top of my lithe frame…"

"Meilin hand me that flashlight." Kyle spoke, cutting her off. She growled in annoyance, knowing he had completely ignored her lie that she slept with the man. Passing the flashlight that was near her hand, she watched in utter silence as he went back underneath his still slightly wrecked car. There was a weird silence, the slight ticking of a clock and the hum of _Seether_ killing it. Meilin found interest in this and knelt, just as he came back out holding a small black box. A green light was continuously blinking, giving her a headache as she watched almost mesmerized. "When I got my car back, they told me it was tampered with, like someone took the engine out and put it back in badly." He told her, meeting her violet gaze.

"So what the hell is that thing?" Meilin took it from him, examining it more closely. Her perfectly blood red painted nails tapped against the aluminum part of it as he flipped it this way and that, still practically mesmerized by the green blink. "It kind of looks like a bomb," just saying that made her eyes grow wide, letting the thing drop from her grasp and clatter onto the ground loudly. Kyle frowned at her and she pointed accusingly. "That thing vibrated, it's hella creepy."

"It's not a bomb Meilin, otherwise it would have taken my car out…as well as Sakura and Aiko. Probably half the crowd too," he snatched up the thing, enclosing his entire hand around it. Like she had said it was vibrating, becoming warmer each second. That never was a good sign. "I'm going to figure out what this thing is and how it got under my car." Getting to his feet, he placed the small device into his jeans pockets and started for the back.

"How?" Meilin asked, following after him quickly to keep up with his large strides. He grabbed his jacket and a set of keys, back tracking towards the front where the door was. Meilin continued to follow, professionally slipping the radio off and the lights at the same time without much trouble.

"Umm…" Kyle thought a moment, pulling his jacket on and turning to look at his girlfriend as she shut the garage door after him. "I think I'll head to Nathan, get him to look at it since he's so fucking smart. So tell Syaoran I had to get…uh more parts or something," Meilin stopped in her tracks, taking by surprise. Sensing and seeing her confusion, he stopped as well, barely hitting the motorcycle parked behind him. "Mei he's still pissed that Kinomoto left in the first place, plus iffy about the crash. If we told him that I found some vibrating device underneath my car…" he trailed, letting her imagination finish the rest. "I think I rather keep my head."

"Take me with you at least. You know he'll ask questions and I don't do well with questions by a Li." Meilin ran her hand across his cheek and down his chest, trying to entice him. Smiling, Kyle took her hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing her fingers lightly. She pouted, knowing the answer.

"Not a chance," pulling away he climbed onto the motorcycle, starting it up easily. Meilin continued to pout, crossing her arms over her chest as she frowned. "Hey, I'm not the one who screwed a three hundred pout mechanic for a lousy report." That made her laugh, a touch of red appearing on her cheeks. So he had been listening to her. "Besides, Naoko wouldn't want one of her best buds seeing a guy that dumped her. At least, without her permission to pummel him."

"I wasn't going to pummel him, I was going to yell at him. Big difference." He gave her a knowing look, making her sigh. "Fine, leave. Just tell Nat we want him to come back. It's a little quiet without him and Haku at each other's throats." dropping her arms she wrapped them around Kyle's neck to give him a quick lingering kiss. "Don't worry, you're a much better screw," she whispered to him, stepping back and away from the motorbike.

"That makes me feel better," he laughed, blowing her another kiss before revving up and taking off. Meilin watched him disappear out the gates before turning on her heel and marching herself into the house, knowing questions were about to be asked.

* * *

A cold touch was what woke her up this time. But unlike last time when her eyes made contact with dark pupils, she knew who it was and didn't freak out. Though it would have been highly amusing to attack Nathan with Billy the spork again. Her body felt stiff, making it difficult to sit up. Her chest felt like it was caving in when she struggled to her elbows. The second she was at an angle, Sakura gasped out in pain. Nathan took hold of her hand and she clamped onto it, squeezing. It was like a ton of bricks were stocking one by one onto her chest suddenly. Nathan had to keep from gasping out in his own pain as her hand tightened more and more, cutting off any circulation going to his fingers. Sakura went back into a laying position, not able to support herself any longer. And that was it. The pain had subsided the second she was straight.

"What the hell was that about?" Nathan asked through clenched teeth, yanking his hand back. Flexing it, wanting the blood flow back to his fingers, Nathan gathered to his feet. Sakura remained where she was, struggling to breath right. Where would she have gone? She couldn't even sit up at an angle without freaking out from the agony it came with.

"Nat…" tears slipped from her eyes as the pain resided in the depths of her ribs. She had tried to tell him that it was hard for her but it cut her off. Breathing quickly from lack of the rise and fall of her chest, she gripped the bottom of the couch, trying to raise it up into her body without moving. It wasn't exactly working. It just made her arms sore at the pressure of holding on.

"Shit, don't do this to me right now." he begged, grabbing her free arm as it went up to grip the top of the couch. "I'm going to call an ambulance," he told her, feeling his own chest tighten at the sight of her. Her fingers tightened around his, keeping him from going anywhere.

"No," she snapped in a rather interesting tone of voice. "I'm…I'm fine,"

"Hey I'm not about to have you die with my younger brother playing in the next room." He told her, glancing behind him. As if he read Nathan's mind, Mark appeared out of nowhere, standing at the doorframe. His eyes were large as he stared at them. "Mark go," he ordered but the little boy didn't budge. He was too frightened to. Sakura tried to laugh, wanting him to be happy and not scared but when she laughed, she coughed. It was restricted to sharp intakes of breaths, painful intakes of breath. The doorbell rang at that second. Everyone seemed to go quiet, hearing it ring once more. Not even Mark moved. "Get the door,"

"But…" Mark didn't say anything else as Sakura screamed so loud it hurt his ears. Covering his own ears Mark walked towards the door but it crashed open. Eyes wide, he stood in the foyer as Kyle walked briskly in. he had heard the scream. "Uncle Kyle I wouldn't go in there," Mark spoke making Kyle stop as asked. He curled into himself as Sakura screamed again, the pain invading her entire body. Kyle looked at the room it was coming from then at Mark. Frowning, he gathered the young kid into his arms and went for his bedroom.

"What's going on?" he asked Mark as he placed him on his bed. Mark shook his head, not answering. Curling under his Yu-gi-oh covers, he hid as the screams continued. Kyle felt sorry for the kid as he left the room, flipping the light on and shutting the door. Walking back to the other room he stopped at the wide entrance frame. Nathan looked up, pain in his eyes as his wrist was being squeezed from life. Seeing Kyle start forward Nathan held up his good arm and pointed to the kitchen.

"Get a hot cloth and cold cloth," Kyle nodded going to the kitchen, he glanced at the female on the couch but couldn't see who she was. Her screaming had subsided but from the hissing of breaths, she was in immense pain. "You shouldn't have been so active today, I'm sorry." Nathan apologized but Sakura shook her head, trying to say it wasn't his fault. Teeth were clenched together as a wave of nausea passed over her. Kyle's footsteps were returning and Nathan looked up, seeing the red head walking towards them at a brisk easy pace. He had a bowl of steaming water as well. The second Kyle came around in view; Sakura felt her heart skip of beat in surprise and her world went black.

Her fingers went lax on Nathan's wrist and he looked at her in surprise, not knowing she had fallen back unconscious. Sighing glumly, he got to his feet. Kyle was frozen in place at the end of the couch, staring down at the girl on the couch. "Sakura," he breathed, eyes wide in surprise.

**To be continued…**


	13. She's Alive

LAST TIME

_The second Kyle came around in view; Sakura felt her heart skip of beat in surprise and her world went black. Her fingers went lax on Nathan's wrist and he looked at her in surprise, not knowing she had fallen back unconscious. Sighing glumly, he got to his feet. Kyle was frozen in place at the end of the couch, staring down at the girl on the couch. "Sakura," he breathed, eyes wide in surprise._

**Nathan's Apartment**

**January 2025**

**7:25 p.m.**

_Chapter Thirteen : _She's Alive

"How long?" Kyle asked, finally finding the right tone of voice. He didn't want to piss Nathan off by being blunt. The two males had gone into the kitchen to sit, not wanting to wake Sakura. If it was possible. "How long has Sakura been here?" his hands moved around the bottle of his beer, fingers absently wiping off the chilled water on it.

"Three days," Nathan spoke slowly. His dark gaze went to Mark as he entered silently, a wide-eyed expression on his small face. He didn't say anything to him; he didn't know what to say. Mark had witnessed something he wished he hadn't but it was over with and in the past. At least he hoped it was in the past. You would never know with a child. "What happened to her? Do you know?" Nathan resided in speaking to Kyle, eyes leaving his brothers. Mark walked in fully; going to the fridge to get a juice box then ran out. A distant door closing hinted he was back in his room or Nathan's.

"Car crash," that came out bluntly, something Kyle didn't want at the moment. Running a slightly wet hand through his hair then around his neck, he let out a tired sigh. "She and Aiko crashed into each other or against. I can't really remember it was a month ago and buried there." Remembering the high-pitched scream of pain when he arrived to the apartment, he twitched. Sakura was still injured, possibly more then anyone thought. "Uh…she had disappeared from the hospital about three days ago, out of a coma and out the doors. A rare thing in her condition or any patients condition but she just up and left." He went silent so fast; Nathan could still here his words echoing in his mind. Watching as the red-haired racer gulped down half his beer, he couldn't help but think of Sakura's questions every time she woke.

"The crash…was it similar to Race and Rubymoon's?" he asked, making Kyle cough a bit. Taking down a small sip to clear the tickle in his throat, Kyle placed the beer bottle on the table and glanced behind him at the walkway, thinking Sakura was suddenly just standing there. "She knows…Sakura. She knows that her brother died, but she's in denial." He added, reading Kyle's face.

"They didn't crash like they did, they had Lucas to help with that but…Sakura and Aiko just suddenly…" he rammed his hands together, emphasizing the boom of two cars together. "That's why I'm here," Kyle suddenly said, digging in his pants pocket for something. Nathan furrowed his brows, concentrating on words and actions. _They just…crashed? Like it was something normal to do everyday? _His thoughts were cut off as Kyle placed a small black device on the table in between them. A green light blinking every three seconds that the device riveted sideways. It was vibrating.

"What is that thing?" he asked, picking it up. It was hot, almost making his palm sweaty. Turning it this way and that, he roamed his eyes sharply over the entire thing.

"We don't know? I found it under my car, attached to the engine. It's not a bomb otherwise it would have gone off right?" Nathan nodded, still turning the vibrating device this way and that. "Sakura was in my car when she crashed, completely totaled it. When I got it back from the mechanic shop the report Meilin stole said the engine had been tampered with. Like someone took it completely out and put it in backwards. I wondered why it felt weird when I drove it back home and now I think I know, unless that's something completely different." He pointed to the thing in Nathan's hand.

"I'll find out for you, when do you want it back?" he asked, placing it back on the table. His hands were sweaty from holding it and he rubbed them down his jeans, getting most of the sweat off.

"Soon, I haven't told Li anything about it." Kyle seemed to drown himself in the rest of the beer making Nathan raise a brow. He was going to ask about that when Mark came back in, scared out of his mind.

"What is it?" Nathan asked, looking past Kyle's head to his brother. Mark said nothing only pointed a shaky finger towards the room where Sakura lay. He was so scared he was frozen in place, but that wasn't like Mark. At least, Nathan thought it wasn't like him. Getting to his feet he walked quickly from the kitchen to the room. Everything seemed to be in place, a little cleaner since he straightened up this morning. Walking towards the couch he peered down. Sakura was still lying unconscious on the couch, her arms over her stomach like she was in a coffin. Checking her pulse, he frowned in confusion when he caught the distant beat of her heart. Why was Mark scared? "Mark, what is it?" he called, going back to the kitchen then stopped.

"What?" Kyle asked, placing a hand on the kids shoulder as he met Nathan at the entrance. He held up a finger, silencing Kyle. There was movement, as silent as one could make it but they heard it. The soft padding of someone walking on the carpet. Kyle looked past them to the living room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. How could something be out of place, the light was on a dim lit so it didn't hurt Sakura's eyes or bother the neighbors outside. Either way, nothing seemed out of place, nobody was in the room besides Sakura.

"So this is where they'd been hiding you." A soft whisper spoke, making Nathan start. Holding a hand up to Kyle he stepped forward. There was no other noise and nothing to see. "Sion will be happy," it came again, this time closer and more distinct. Nathan stopped midstep and looked around. He still couldn't see any other body…realization hit hard and he looked towards the couch where Sakura lay. A shadow was crouched down by her head; body hidden completely by the couch if one was where Kyle and Mark stood but where Nathan stood he could tell someone was there.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled and the shadow jumped, moving a good ten feet away from her body. Still crouched low to the ground he stared at Nathan with surprise, face hidden behind a black clothed mask. "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" he asked, a frown creasing his lips. _This guy is acting like…an animal. _He thought, keeping a tight watch on the intruder. Kyle moved closer then stopped, seeing him shift out a weapon from beneath his wrist. Most likely he had other weapons strapped to his body as well.

"Call me the Ripper," he spoke in the same whisper they heard him with, though this time a little louder. Tilting his head to the side he looked over at Sakura's still form and licked his lips a rather large smile spreading across his covered face. "I'm here to collect my patient from you, thank you for holding her and now its time for her due." He spoke animatedly before lurching forward in the crouch. Nathan's curiosity got the better of him and he stared, watching the guy move away from the body sideways like a crab out of water. _I pinch…I pinch…no pinch…_

"What?" he blurted out. No answer came out only a lunge. Kyle swore, reaching behind him and pulling out his own weapon.

"He's wanting Sakura," he yelled; defending himself as the guy landed in front of him, long blade out and slashing. Firing his gun, Kyle missed by inches. The guy smirked, the expression weird with the mask on, and lashed out again the blade coming near centimeters to Kyle's body. Swearing he dropped to the ground and kicked up, his foot meeting with the middle of his stomach.

"Mark get out of here!" Nathan ordered, going to a cabinet in the far corner away from everything. Mark didn't say a word and ducked into the kitchen, disappearing underneath the table. Three more shots came from Kyle and Nathan winced, hoping that the neighbors thought it was from the television. Snatching up a gun he hadn't used since he was with Naoko and two silencers he made for the tussle of Kyle and their masked man. "Kyle," Nathan breathed out just as Kyle kicked the guy square in the face and rolled away from a rather sharp bloody blade.

"This guy has more blades on him then fucking Ryan Reynolds in Blade Trinity, its crazy." Kyle spoke catching his breath. The guy was getting back to his feet with his composure back in check. The mask was still on though slightly ripped from getting punched or kicked to many times. He slowly stretched, limbs cracking before getting back in a crouch and staring at them. Nathan pressed one of the silencers in Kyle's hand before placing his own on his gun. "Neighbors," was all he said before aiming and firing. The guy dodged the first two bullets before one of them pierced into his flesh, slowing him down for a few seconds. Without warning he rolled away, hiding behind the couch for safety. Nathan swore, moving to one side while Kyle went the other way.

Either way they go, both knew to try and not harm Sakura. What would be the point and getting the guy and getting her at the same time? No point. Looking at Nathan Kyle mouth five and he nodded, crouching to a minimal point and leaning forward a bit. Counting silently the two waited until they hit five before springing into view behind the couch. Guns raised that pointed it at nothing, confusing them both. "Where the fuck did he go?" Kyle cursed looking around the dimly lit room. It was a guy clad in black in a room that really didn't have places to hide, where could one go?

"Nat, uncle Kyle!" Mark practically yelled. Both males wasted no time and ran for the kitchen, skidding to a halt as the young kid pointed towards the hall leading around to the front. Swearing Nathan ordered his brother to stay hidden while he went back into the main room. Kyle going towards the bedroom.

"Damn it," Nathan cursed seeing their friend holding Sakura's body and standing balanced on the couches back, a gun pointed at her chest. She was still unconscious, her body moving slightly at the stiff breathing. "Kyle!" he barked, aiming his gun but holding back. Sakura was in the way. There was a crash as Kyle came back through the kitchen, obviously ticked when he saw the new scenario.

"This guy ain't human,"

"No shit," Nathan kept his gun steady, watching closely. She was still unconscious which was surprising considering the awkward way he held her and her bruised body. She wasn't going to be happy in the morning. If only she woke now…then where was Billy the spork when you needed him? Out of nowhere Kyle went forward and the guy jumped, tossing Sakura like she was a rag doll. Caught off guard he caught her, dropping his weapon only to get punched in the face and losing her. Nathan fired, aiming at his legs. A bullet pierced into flesh, slowing him down.

"Stupid," Kyle remarked wiping blood off his face as he bent to retrieve his weapon again. Nathan was finishing off his rounds as the guy took off in jumps backwards, Sakura securely in his arms. Wound or not, the guy was desperate to get her and leave. Reaiming his gun Kyle fired, walking forward inch-by-inch every time he and Nathan fired a shot, getting closer to the guy as possible. Glass shattered, wood sent splinters into the air and blood spurted as bullets pierced into everything it hit. "Okay crap for brains just give us back the girl and you'll possibly be able to go less bloody."

"Why do you even want her?" Nathan put in but the guy ignored both, well sort of. As Nathan reloaded quickly he jumped forward a few feet tossing Sakura again at Kyle as he pulled out twin blades from beneath his shirt.

"Not this time," Kyle seethed, tossing Sakura to Nathan who caught her lightweight with ease, gun poised out and ready. Without warning he charged again, spinning the blades at a quick pace to make a blur. Kyle watched with certainty as he came forward. Dodging the blades he rammed his shoulder into the guy's stomach and brought him down using his strength to yank the blades out of his hold and away so he could ram a knee into the guy's stomach. He chocked out, and Kyle rammed in once more before rolling off and getting to one knee gun aimed.

Placing Sakura down on the couch like she never left there, Nathan came around just in time to witness the guy kick forward at Kyle, knocking the gun out and grab hold of his arms between his legs. Swearing Kyle twisted and turn struggling to get free. Not wasting time Nathan capped a few near the guy's head, getting him scared. It did the trick before he jumped up and over, Kyle's arm still in an awkward lock before falling off. Taking the blade left on the floor Kyle jammed it into the kid's leg before bringing him down. Nathan capping two bullets in the other leg. No movements after that. The guy was out cold but not dead. Walking over to them Nathan lifted him up and dragged him into the lighted kitchen, dropping him easily against the cabinets while he went to get support from the sink.

"You killed him," Mark's desperate voice spoke making Nathan look under the table where he was holding onto the leg with all his life. Horror was written on his face and he felt sorry for his little brother. "Why'd you kill him?" he asked through a chocked sob. Kyle weakly got to his feet and cursed, using his bad arm as leverage.

"He's not dead though he fucking well should be." He gritted out, taking Nathan's outstretched hand and getting up, his other arm tightly pressed to his body. It hurt. "Damn was that awkward," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Blood sent his spiked hair back into a slick style, trickles slipping down the side of his face. Nathan walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers tossing one to Kyle before leaning against the counter and opening his. Mark slid out from hiding and stood, staring wide-eyed at the guy before looking at his brother.

"Who is he?" Mark continued, being a nosy little kid curious about everything strange. Kyle bent down and lifted off the black mask, revealing a young teenager no older then seventeen. Two golden strands from his messy lax Mohawk hanging in his face. A tattoo peeked out from the collar of his black shirt and Kyle moved it aside to get the entire design. A striking snake with bloodied fangs. Disgusted, Kyle kicked him before stumbling towards the sink with his beer and resting there, arm throbbing in pain.

"Is it just me or are Sion's little minions getting younger and younger each blasted year?" he remarked, closing his eyes and drowning the rest of the beer down his throat and crushing the can. Nathan said nothing, staring narrowed eye at the teenager barely breathing. They had to fight him and didn't even look like he was out of high school yet. Then it donned on him and he snatched up the black device Kyle came in with. Turning it this way and that he narrowed his eyes even more at the small blinking light then looked at the kid.

"I found out what the device is," Nathan spoke. Kyle looked at him skeptically and flinched when he tossed it at him, making Kyle almost miss catching it. Wincing as his elbow took in the new weight, he steadied himself against the wall and stared down at it. "It's a tracking system…they were tracking sleeping beauty down and you basically helped them out by bringing it here." Nathan responded tiredly, fingers tapping at the counter now with a seriousness that screamed stupid bastard.

"Are you sure?" Nathan nodded, plopping down into a chair. The back legs squeaked against the tiled floor, sending chills through his body before it went silent again. "Damn, what the hell did Sakura do to them? She's only been in Tokyo for a couple days minus her blackout month and even then…oh…you don't think," he trailed off, not really knowing what he was rambling on about in the first place. Kyle tossed back the device startling Nathan who caught it at the last minute. Fingers automatically went numb with the extra pain.

"It might be because of her brother or it just might be something she did and they've waited all the fucking time to get back at her." Nathan shrugged his shoulders, breathing heavily. The pain in his fingers was becoming unbearable and the ice back wrapped under them wasn't helping one bit. Letting the device fall onto the table, the vibration audible, he looked up at Kyle tiredly giving it a moment of silence before asking. "How's your arm?" he looked down at the elbow pressed against his side and away from everything else.

"I'll live…what are we going to do with this dumbass?" he spoke automatically, not wanting to talk about his injuries. It was nothing. Nathan looked over at the bloody mess slumped against the far wall of the kitchen, the line of blood trailing to him. What a mess and he wasn't dead.

"Send him back in a crate?" he shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. "Oh even better…drop him in the ocean and let the sharks eat him when he wakes up." Kyle frowned, getting an idea of his own.

"Naw, I think I'll send him back in a crate full of fake fur." He itched his bad arm and winced, forgetting that he was in immense pain.

"Fake fur? What, do you plan on him smothering to death when he wakes up?"

"No…I obviously can't put a real wolf in there with him so I'll just go with fur, they might get the message." Nathan laughed loud and clear before wincing which got him to laugh even more. This whole entire day was quite interesting. What with Sakura and her situation then Kyle coming in the moment she had an ear piercing scream feast and then the attack by _grim reaper boy, _the entire day would be set. And by now he didn't care if his neighbors heard anything anymore, they obviously heard the fight going on and if they didn't…damn where they dumb.

**Tskuino Residence (Hours later)**

**February 1:32 a.m.**

He walked into the room silently, not sure if Meilin was awake or not. That and he didn't want to be loud in the first place. Placing the keys on the nightstand he peered over at the bundle sleeping soundly on the bed. Meilin's hair cascading over her shoulder and her face. Smiling at her beauty even as she slept, he backed up slowly and walked towards the adjourning bathroom. Shutting the door slightly he flicked the light on and was instantly met with a blinding flash. Wincing he walked cautiously towards the marble sink and turned the faucet on a silent running. Dipping his hands into it he waited until most of his palm was filled before splashing it onto his face, ignoring the cold numbing feeling. Turning the water off and lifting his head, Kyle was met with an interesting sight in the mirror.

A single cut mark ran from his cheek to his chin, dried blood caked just around it. The wind on the ride back most likely of dried it. A nice size red mark under his eye showed the hit he received from the lamp; he knew it was going to be a bruise in the morning. With a disgusted grunt he opened up the medicine cabinet and searched around for Tylenol and healing bomb so the bruise wouldn't be as bad as it felt. The second he closed the cabinet he was met with Meilin staring wide eyed at the bathroom door. Her makeup slightly smeared from sleeping, hair tangled at the ends. Kyle turned around, giving her a weak guilty smile.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, keeping his voice low so it didn't carry to the room next to them. She shook her head and he frowned. It was pretty obvious she was lying. Her eyes were still slightly red from sleeping. "Liar, you were sound asleep when I walked in. I'm sorry to have woken you I know how much you like sleeping."

"Don't worry 'bout it love just…what happened to you?" she asked, her words slightly slurred. Yep. He'd woken her up. Meilin walked fully into the bathroom her blood red painted nails reaching out for him. Kyle winced when she made contact with his sprained arm. Recoiling back she looked up at him worriedly. "Kyle…"

"I fell off the bike that's all." He lied, walking past her into the bedroom. Meilin turned the light off then the bedroom one o n as she followed him.

"Bullshit, something happened or else you wouldn't be bleeding from a blade wound now tell me what happened or you're sleeping on the floor." She threatened weakly. Kyle stopped mid stride to the bed and turned, surprised. She was dead serious. "At least tell me it wasn't any of Sion's men."

"Sion…how would you know…" the look in Meilin's eyes made Kyle stop mid sentence, realizing something had happened while he was gone. Something to do with Sion's men too. "Meilin what went on, how bad was it?" that got her to laugh slightly, the sound coming from deep within her throat so she didn't wake the others in the house.

"God Kyle you're the one that comes home with bruises and a broken arm and you're hounding on me about something else. I'm worried about you and all you can think of is how bad was it? Well if you want to know…three men came in scaring the shit out of Tomoyo, attacking her and Eriol then going through the house looking for something unknown to us. That's how bad. Rika near had a heart attack when she came home finding the mess they made during the guy's fight. How was your night?" she all but breathed making Kyle raise a brow. Meilin was royally ticked about something and he knew if he pressed she would bite.

"And they were Sion's men not just random street thugs wanting revenge…" she shook her head, her mouth opened to say something but he stopped her. "They're after Sakura but that's all I know, that thing under my car is a tracking device most likely been activated when we found it. Now come on I want to sleep, it's been a rough night for me." She remained silent, taking in his rapid explanation then laughed surprising Kyle from removing his shirt. Her laughter turned into sobbing and he sighed, taking his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor before he went to her side. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I can," was her tart reply, wiping at her eyes and pulling away from his outstretched arms. Frowning, he remained still as she wrapped her arms about her stomach. _What in the hell was wrong? _He wondered absently, tired from the awkward fight and ride home. "I'm hungry," was her only response to his frown. Walking past him in his large shirt and short pajama bottoms she left the room making Kyle even more confused. They had gone from talking about Sion to her wanting food. Yep. There was something wrong with her.

**Nathan's Apartment (Next Day)**

**3:06 p.m**

It wasn't that she felt someone probing her that woke her up; it was the fact that whoever was touching her was pretty much hurting. Sakura woke up with a start, sharp pain rocked through entire side. Snatching up the fingers that touched her, she gripped tightly and turned her head. Knuckles cracked at the tight hold, the owner crying out in just as much pain as she felt at the moment. A cold clammy hand touched hers and pushed back to yank the other hand out just as her body moved positions. It hurt to even breath out let alone move.

"Miss Kinomoto my name is Dr. Miramichi…" that got Sakura to wake up. In a flash she was up on her feet before collapsing to her knees in pain. It felt like her ribs were crushing down on her lungs, unwilling to let her breath in or out. Wheezing she kept her gaze on the doctor who slowly moved towards her. "Now Miss Kinomoto you need to lie back down so I can finish the examination…" she snatched up the closest thing possible and slid away, her pants going down an inch or two in the process.

"Stay the fuck away from me." She hissed out, slowly rising to at least her knees in a crouched position. It hurt to move but she did it and now she breathed in slowly and out, getting as comfortable as she possibly could. Her head pounded in answer to her bruised ribs, her ribs pounded in answer to her unsteady breathing, and her unsteady breathing made her legs wobbly to actually use for support. In the end she was back on her butt and aiming her 'weapon' at the doctor. "Where's Nathan?"

"Now you're being unreasonable here Miss…" she flicked her wrist, getting him to stay back when he tried to inch. Some kind of juice landed on his face and he made a face, whipping it away. "Please put the spoon down, you can't do much damage with it." He spoke instead of calming her down. Sakura looked at the spoon in her grasp, gooey stuff sliding down to her fingers. Least it was a spoon and not some plastic fork/spoon attempt.

"She can do a lot more damage then you think Dr. Miramichi." Nathan spoke from the kitchen's entrance. They both looked up at him and his grave expression. Seeing him Sakura got to her feet and pointed the spoon accusingly at him. The juice slipping to the floor and her hand.

"Do you think this is some kind of fucking joke? I thought I told you no doctors…ever!" she yelled, briefly looking at the old man as he got to his own feet. "Send him away, I'm perfectly fine." In answer, the doctor came up to Sakura and pressed two fingers into her side. She hissed in pain and swung her fist fast. He caught it the second it was in his range and twisted it back making her scream out in immense pain. It was hurting her to be twisted about like that. "Bastard," she hissed when he let her go. Collapsing back to the ground she remained still, hair falling in her face to hide it.

"You have an internally bruised rib cage as well as internal bleeding just above your hip bone. You can barely breathe let alone move properly so I suggest you stop acting the fool and get treatment for it. Rest and get treatment. You're not alright Miss Kinomoto, not in the condition you appear to be in." he went to the tiny coffee table before returning back to Sakura on the floor. A bowl of soup in his hold. Kneeling down he handed it to her. "Eat this, it's minestrone soup, I need to speak with Mr. Marcus." When she didn't take the bowl he placed it on the ground next to her and walked away. Nathan gave her one last look before following after.

Sakura lifted her head, face contorted in anger and fear. Slipping strands behind her ear she looked disgustingly at the food by her legs. Dropping the spoon into it she pushed it away and got to her feet weakly. _I can move properly just fine you stupid old man_, she thought absently looking at the bathroom door with longing. She had to pee. Walking slowly she took in the pain running through her body and ignored it as best she could. _I can do this on my own just fine…_she whispered in her mind. She made it past the sofa before she stopped, realizing how much of a child she was being. Nathan was worried about her enough to call in a doctor but she did ask him not to…last night wasn't it? Hopefully she hadn't slept for more then just a night. Making another move she bit down on her lower lip and walked a little faster. She really had to pee.

The bathroom tile was cold to her warm body but she didn't mind it. Flicking on the light she shut and locked the door, knowing her disappearance would most likely stir something in the doctor. She was _his _precious annoying patient wasn't she? Laughing she did her business and flushed going to the sink and just standing there. She was a sight. Her hair was messy, most likely knotted in some places if she tried to brush it. The red mark on her neck was faint now and she touched it delicately wondering how badly it was on the inside but when she touched it, no feeling came from it, which shocked her. Everything else hurt, like her head but not the odd indent of red skin. Whatever happened to her happened bad. Bruises of all sizes were still on her stomach as she lifted up the shirt Nathan lent her last night when she'd woken up hungry and feeling rather cold. Her hipbone jutted out as she leaned back and she poked it, immediately regretting it. A sharp pain spasmed through her body and she collapsed to the floor curled up in pain.

"Sakura?" Nathan's voice echoed from the other side. Gathering up strength and holding in a sob Sakura crawled to unlock the door before leaning against the wall. She hurt. She couldn't do anything more but sit and wait until the pain went away. Hearing the lock, Nathan opened the door slowly and peered in. shock was evident as he saw her through the mirror, sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Sakura," he went in; leaving the door opened a crack.

"I'm fine," she got out through a tight throat. Sitting beside her Nathan said nothing only watched as she struggled to breath correctly. It has been at least a week now since he found her crashing into him, her breathing a rough mess and he was glad she was getting better at it but she still had difficulties when she had spasm attacks.

"You say you're fine when you know you aren't. I try my best love but it's putting me through a lot not to get help for you. It's been a week Sakura, you have to let him try to help you." Nathan spoke, placing his bandaged hand on her knee. He felt brotherly to her now and she knew from just his voice he was trying not to cry at her suspense in pain. Looking at his hand she tried to hold in her own concern. Her guess he sprained it cooking or something.

"I know…it's just…" she paused, thinking of the best way to put it. Looking at his brown eyes staring intently at her she spoke. "I haven't been to a doctor since…" she went silent; realizing telling him would be like telling him her entire story. Not many people knew her or it. "Never mind I'll let him help me."

"Since your brother, is that it?" she shook her head and he frowned. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about it, worry about that lasagna you're burning." He frowned, not understanding before he smelt it as well. The rough stench of burned sauce. Swearing he got to his feet and made a dash for the kitchen. Mark was in there squealing at the smoke building up before laughing his childlike laugh at his older brother's stupidity. Sakura couldn't help but stifle her own laugh before wincing in pain. It was going to be a long few weeks to recover. She knew it. But at least she was going to do it.

**Tskuino Residence**

**6:14 p.m.**

Wind and water hit his face like ice, a quick stinging feeling before it went away with the numbness of cold. The waves were becoming larger with each passing minute, the tide coming it as the night arrived. At one point and time it began to rain, hard drops the size of a pinkie nail and hitting everything like it was hailing. It didn't bother him though, which was surprising since it would have anybody else out on the water. Naoko watched in fascination on the beach, having arrived to breath a few minutes ago. Behind him were thick black clouds rolling in from the bay area, probably going to give them a storm in a few hours arriving. Already she could see lightening flash but it was distance away that no one was going to worry about it. Bringing her knees up to her chest she watched as Syaoran did a flip over a large wave too big for the sea dew he was riding.

Everyone was getting worried and anxious now that weeks have passed since they last seen Sakura. Getting worried about Li and his constant dangerous stunts he's been pulling off lately during races or just free time fun like he was doing now. Though they were still looking for her, they weren't as intent on it as before having giving up a lot of hope. Syaoran on the other hand, every time they went out he had a sharp eye looking for the skinny brunette; at races, mall, even at the docks or the bluffs. Him and Chiharu were the only two that believed she was still out there ready to find immediately. Naoko held in a gasp when Li wiped out as a wave hit over him instead of him doing a flip over it. But he got right back on it and started up again, going fast over the humps and flipping right back over the large waves.

"How long has he been out there?" a voice spoke behind Naoko. Jumping, she turned her head and looked up at Aiko. Her arms were crossed over a red jacket, her slim stomach peeking out with the new tattoo she'd gotten a couple days ago. It was still red from the work.

"Don't know, for awhile I believe. Been out there since I got here and I've been here for at least thirty minutes." Naoko replied, making Aiko frown. "He's probably going to be until that thing runs out of gas." She guessed when Aiko didn't say anything, only shifted her gaze towards the storm rolling in above them.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Aiko sat down, the sand going onto her pants as she stuck her feet in it. "Eriol's waiting for him at the house. Apparently they have a flight out to Hong Kong in a couple hours they need to make." That got Naoko to look at her disbelievingly, her brown orbs wide with confusion.

"Hong Kong, why are they going back there? Don't tell me it's to look for Sakura." Aiko shook her head, watching Syaoran as he did a flip over a rather large wave. "Then why are they going back?"

"Family business is what Eriol told me. Tomoyo's staying, just going to be those two and Haku, he wants to talk with his sister about something. Family affairs…" she trailed off, feeling drops of water hit her face. Looking up she groaned, seeing the dark clouds above. It was raining again. "Great," getting to her feet she ignored Naoko as she ran to the shore. Hands cupped in front of her mouth she shouted out to Li. Naoko watched, eyes narrowed at the blue haired girl before getting to her own feet, the rain making her body feel slightly mucky as she touched the dampening sand with her hands.

"Aiko you know once Li gets back to China he most likely will look for her, least that's what Rika was saying last night. He shouldn't go back there, she wouldn't be there." Aiko turned around after getting his attention to come in.

"What do you think I can do about it? Just tell him Sakura's not in China don't go no matter how important your family affairs are?" she asked, voice rising as thunder rumbled above. "Naoko they have to go for something else, whether he decides to look for her there is beyond me. I can't stop him and nor can you."

"I'm not…" she trailed off as Syaoran ran up to them, body slick with water. Beads of sand were trickled on his tattoo, the silver eyes of the wolf making it look part of it. Running a hand through his soaked hair, he nodded his head to Naoko for looking at Aiko expectantly. He wasn't happy he was pulled away from drowning.

"Don't give me that, the storms rolling in anyway and Eriol wants you at the house so you guys could leave some time soon. My guess Haku wants to leave earlier before Rika starts a fit again." She told him.

"Of course he does," and he went passed them without another word. Aiko held her tongue as she watched his form jog upwards towards the house. Exchanging a glance with Naoko the two girls followed at a distance, knowing he was in one of those moods to murder.

**Nathan's Apartment (Week later)**

**11:19 a.m.**

She sat cross-legged on the floor, a tray of ravioli spaghetti and meatballs in her lap. Mark sat beside her, the same plate in his lap as well as a controller for the video game he was currently playing. At one point and time Sakura had been challenging him but she lost and got hungry so she stopped, letting Mark play on his own while she watched. It had been a week since the doctor's last visit and she was happy, he was an annoying old man. Though she was grateful that she decided to let him help her, her body was starting to heal better then when she first started off on her own away from the tubes and hospital gown. Least she thought so. Pulling at the large shirt Nathan had her wear while he washed her original clothing; Sakura slouched against the couch and watched Mark intently. She was getting ready to challenge him again.

"Door," Sakura responded automatically, grabbing up the controller and waiting as Mark set up a new game. Nathan rolled his eyes, watching her stiff movement to reach for one of the marshmallows in the bowls just at her feet. Dessert anybody? "Did you hear me or do you want me to answer it for you?" she asked, resting her head back to look at him. Nathan thought a moment, watching his brother set up the game across the room then at Sakura chewing her large marshmallow.

"Be my guest," he waved towards the door as someone knocked yet again. A bright light seemed to awaken in her and she carefully placed the empty bowl on the floor and crawled to her feet. She was stiff moving but she managed to get to her feet, from there she was running towards the hall and the front door. Fixing her braided hair she opened the door making Nathan laugh. It was locked from the inside. Stumbling back a bit she growled, taken by surprised. "You have to unlock it Sakura." He told her, walking towards the hall.

"I knew that," blushing she undid the latches and twisted the handle, opening the door to peer out. Dr. Miramachi stood at the entrance, a raised brow by her appearance evident on his face. Though it was the person standing behind the doctor that made Sakura freeze in place. His red hair spiked up in the front, blue eyes taking in her presence. He didn't seem at all surprised to see Sakura but she was and she slammed the door, replacing the latches again and stepping back.

"Who was it?" Nathan asked, brow furrowing as he approached. Sakura shook her head, wrapping her arm around his and dragging him away from the door quickly. They wrapped on the door, calling Nathan and Mark's name before calling Sakura's. Recognizing the voices Nathan intercepted her need to take him out the back and spun, pulling his arm out of her hold easily and making for the door. "God Sakura, you need to get over this already."

"Get over what? The fact that I ran away from everybody to hide out damaged in your apartment or the fact that I don't want to be seen by anyone besides you, Mark, and surprisingly smelly old perverted doctor." She placed her fists on her hips, breathing hard. Her ribs hurt, just not as bad as it used to be which was a good sign.

"Get over both," unlatching the door he opened it, letting the doctor and Kyle into the apartment. "I've finished decoding and replacing pieces so it's our weapon now but it's a little sensitive to anything I'm not sure how to…well…transport it." He whispered to Kyle, shutting the door and relatching it. Kyle gave him a worried glance before walking into the main room. Sakura was still standing by the couch, arms moved to wrap around her stomach protectively.

"Oh get that snide look off your face, I've known you been here for awhile now so don't worry sweets." Kyle remarked, walking over to Mark and giving him a buddy-buddy handshake.

"You what?" she was shocked, her arms dropping to her side as she looked at Nathan accusingly. He raised his arms up, head shaking.

"Wasn't me,"

"Nice, a right away answer." Her mocking gaze went to Kyle as he snagged a marshmallow before heading around the couch to her. His arm went out to her but she pulled away before coming close to touching. He frowned, not sure what was wrong. "Stupid bastard," and she hugged him surprising everyone. Especially with the way she had looked at him and got mad that he knew she was there.

"Stupid bastard?" he asked, mock hurt in his voice as he enveloped her and lifted up getting a laugh to come out of her. He was careful not to squeeze her to hard, not knowing if she was healed or not yet. "God Nathan don't you feed this girl?" he asked when he placed her back down. Nathan said something in a weird language that made Kyle laugh and Sakura to pull her head up. "I'm glad you're alright," he told her smiling. Sakura was silent for a bit before she loosened her hold.

"How's Chiharu?" he smiled, it was obvious she was going to ask this.

"Very pregnant," that made her laugh pulling away from him. "No I'm serious, she may be only two months along but god can she eat. Rika's personal maid is always out shopping but then again Meilin's been eating a lot lately too and she hasn't gone back to her place since…well since you disappeared on us." Her face warmed, hearing all this. _Yep, Meilin would be eating a lot now and he still didn't know…damn._ Nodding her head Sakura looked at the doctor who continued to wait patiently by them, his foot subconsciously tapping.

"Hello old man," he gave her a chilling smug look. Kyle walked away from her, emerald orbs following his every move.

"How are you feeling Miss Kinomoto?" Dr. Miramachi asked, not bothering to acknowledge the other two males. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, her emerald orbs still locked intently on the red head. "Alright then miss prissy arms up and we'll take a look." She was about to make a comment then stopped herself, realizing she had been glaring at Kyle. Sighing she raised up her arms a bit and the doctor knelt, pulling Nathan's tee shirt up to look at her bandaged ribs.

"Ooh pretty colors," Mark said, leaning over the couch to watch. Sakura gave him a ludicrous look before watching the white bandage being unwound from her body. The doctor took it slowly, wrapping it around his right hand as he unraveled it from her. The _pretty _color came from the bit of skin that was never covered. A swirl color of purple and yellowish green. "Sakura why is your skin funky colors?" Mark asked making Nathan scoff and Kyle laugh. Sakura shot them glances before looking at the eight-year-old boy. Apparently the kid didn't know anything that had been going on for the past couple weeks she'd been with them.

"I'm an Alien from Metropolis like Neko or Mica whatever that chicks name is." Sakura exclaimed with a large grin. Mark's eyes went wide; looking from her now exposed bruised ribcage to her large emerald eyes watching him closely. She winced when Dr. Miramichi poked her ribs to see how strong they've gotten. That made Mark raise one of his brows, watching the grin turned force as the doctor continued to poke her.

"You're lying, you aren't an alien otherwise Dr. Miramichi wouldn't be fixing you."

"Oh yeah," waiting a few seconds she walked away from the poking doctor and approached Mark. A serious look was on her face as she removed Nathan's large shirt, revealing a black bra and more marks from the accident. Stretching backwards slightly so her pants slipped downwards she pointed to a white line that went from just below her gut and disappeared underneath her pants. "Do normal humans have marks like these?" and he leaned forward to show him the red mark on her neck from the seat belt. It was faint but you could still make the indentation it left on her. Mark's mouth hung open, realizing she was right. They weren't normal marks, at least to an eight-year-old kid.

"She really is an alien," was what came out of his mouth before jumping off the couch and taking off to his room. He wasn't frightened, just more interested in her now. Sakura laughed, backing up a few paces before turning to look at the doctor who gave her a blank look. He had a lot of work to do.

"And why did you settle with telling him you're an alien?" Kyle asked, arms crossing over his chest as he watched Sakura replace her arms in the air while the doctor set himself to placing some kind of gauze over her faintly disappearing bruises. Her ribs were fine, for now.

"Because I don't know what happened and I don't care, he wanted to know what's up with my unique coloring so I gave him a reason. Besides me and Mark have a play date of alien invasion on his play station, it's funner this way now." she couldn't help but laugh at a sensitive spot, her head going down to watch the old doctor at his work. Kyle had a weird look on his face. She didn't want to know what happened when half the time she spent crying at night at how much she didn't know. Sakura really was a character. Turning, he went for the marshmallow bowl and paused video game.

"_I haven't been to a doctor since…" she went silent, her eyes distant. "Never mind I'll let him help me."_ Nathan turned away when nothing else was being said from anybody. Sakura's words going through him like a broken record. He suddenly realized she had gone through a lot more then she let on. Walking into the kitchen he set on getting everyone drinks, preferably beer. It was going to be an interesting day.

**Hong Kong airport**

**6:19 p.m.**

"6:20's _Flight 220 Tokyo now arriving at Gate 8, 6:20's Flight 543 now departing…"_ the automatic flight attendant's voice was basically drowned out by people ignoring her as they walked to their destinations, wanting to get home or leave home.

"Haku!"a shrill voice echoed over everyone's talking and praises. Hearing his name, the blond looked up from watching his feet and luggage and smiled seeing a bouncing girl over the crowd. Her own blond hair braided on top of her head bounced with her. Going through the crowd he dropped his bags and enveloped his older sister in a hug, happy to see her. Syaoran and Eriol came up behind him, letting their own bags drop to the ground as they waited for the happy reunion to die off.

"Wow you've changed, look at you. How are you?" Haku asked, pulling away and looking his sister over. She was short and slender, her blond hair donning red streaks to the bottom where it was fully covered in a blood red color. The small braid on her head was green and blue. "Nice colors,"

"Yeah well I get bored easily." She exclaimed with a grin. Hugging him again she looked at the other two and greeted them warmly, giving them her hand. She'd never met them before. "Hi, I'm Sera this squid's older sister." They greeted her, giving them their names and she bobbed her head, taking them in with their faces. Looking at her brother when nothing else was said she gave him an expectant gaze. "How's Sakura doing? She's still staying at your place isn't she?"

"Umm…" Haku fell silent, looking at Syaoran who looked away with a stony expression. Eriol looked at Sera with a saddened smile. Apparently they didn't know she was one of her close friends. Taking his sister's shoulder Haku thought of what to say. How to put it.

"What?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes before looking at the other two. They were just as silent and awkward. Only Syaoran remained standing and looking away and she knew from the way he was keeping his jaw clenched that he was mad about something. Returning her look back to her brother Sera crossed her arms. "Haku what's going on? Why are you guys giving me that look?"

"We kind of _lost _Sakura couple weeks ago a little more now Sera don't…"

"_You kind of… what?"_ she yelled, making a good portion of the airport look at her and the guys.

**To be continued…**


	14. There could be Nothing after this Part I

LAST TIME

"_How's Sakura doing? She's still staying at your place isn't she?"_

"_Umm…" Haku fell silent, looking at Syaoran who looked away with a stony expression. Eriol looked at Sera with a saddened smile. Apparently they didn't know she was one of her close friends. Taking his sister's shoulder Haku thought of what to say. How to put it._

"What?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes before looking at the other two. They were just as silent and awkward. Only Syaoran remained standing and looking away and she knew from the way he was keeping his jaw clenched that he was mad about something. Returning her look back to her brother Sera crossed her arms. "Haku what's going on? Why are you guys giving me that look?"

"_We kind of lost Sakura couple weeks ago a little more now Sera don't…"_

"_You kind of… what?" she yelled, making a good portion of the airport look at her and the guys._

**Hong Kong, China (Jing's Café)**

**February 2025**

**7:11 p.m.**

_Chapter Fourteen :_ There could be Nothing after this Part I : Will you be There?

"So Sakura crashed and ditched a hospital a month later, just say this instead of telling me…an hour worth a story." Sera spoke, smiling gratefully at the young girl that brought her coffee. Haku looked at her dumbfounded, briefing a glance at Eriol and Syaoran before leaning forward to get in his sister's face. She was sipping cautiously at her drink, blue orbs watching them sorrowfully.

"You're the one that asked what happened and we told you, don't go telling us shit like this sis." He exclaimed snagging her coffee for a good five seconds to take a sip for himself before giving it back to her. She held it securely, giving her brother a look that clearly wanted him to step away. Her coffee not his. "God that stuff's awful," he remarked without thinking getting a quick glance from the workers across the room. They'd heard him.

"What do you expect? It's airport stuff," Sera remarked lowly, taking a long drink from it. The hot liquid burned down her throat and she gasped, eyes clenching closed as she waited for the burning sensation to leave.

"But we're not in an airport anymore." Eriol commented, watching with high amusement. She was exactly like her brother, only female.

"This is Hong Kong, the five mile surrounding of the airport is still the airport so the stuff is for the arrival departie people…" she glanced around before leaning forward pointing at an old woman wearing a Raven's leather jacket. "See that woman there? She arrived into China a roughly hour or so ago, maybe take some off that timing."

"You don't know that," Haku commented dryly, the look he was giving his sister was that of annoyed. He just hated when she did things like this.

"Sure I do I saw her come out the same terminal as you three." She drowned herself with the coffee, a smug grin as she avoided the three males. Eriol scoffed out a laugh, finding humor in the blond while Syaoran remained passive and Haku just glared at his sister dumbfounded. "Oh geese, stop being such monkey butts. So Sakura took off in her condition, which I guess you don't know how badly because she's been in a coma for a month…just don't worry about it so much. It'll ruin your already pathetic lives."

"You don't know anything," Syaoran finally spoke, words a harsh monotone that sent Sera chills. It was the first time since he'd spoken and truthfully she didn't want him to if he was going to be like this.

"Excuse me?" Sera sat back in her chair, brow raised, as she looked Li over. "I'm pretty sure I know more then you, _a lot_ more and I'm not about to argue with a pretty rich boy whether I know shit or not."

"No, you don't know shit, argue with me or not but you weren't there to see the crash. You weren't there to hold her bleeding body until they took her away to the emergency room. Telling us to don't worry…for an entire month she was in a coma, no chance of waking up with vital injuries that would have killed a person instantly then she up and leaves and you tell us not to worry so much! See…you don't know shit of what happened Tskuino." Syaoran seethed, keeping his amber gaze on her. Sera got up at that moment, jaw clenched tightly as she pressed her face into his, leaving mere inches of separation. Both Eriol and Haku got up as well, grabbing her wrist to hold her back in case she decided to attack.

"I may not know what happened but I've been with Sakura for years. I know why she came to China, I know what happened to her for years while she's been under Hiroshi's control and I've seen what his stupid companions have done to her. I'm actually surprised she allowed you to take her to a hospital considering her fear of them, considering everything she's gone through with them. Her being unconscious was an understatement to that." She paused for a short minute before sitting back down, yanking her arm free of Haku and Eriol. "Don't…worry…" she settled with saying. People around them stared, having witnessed the interesting hostility.

"Why don't you want us to worry so much?" Eriol asked giving Syaoran a quick glance to make sure he wasn't going to try something stupid. He was silent and still, sitting in his chair like Sera didn't even exist.

"Her up and leaving is nothing new. Like I just told pretty boy here, I know her all to well. She used to always disappear on people without a word. Sakura would just…disappear and her apartment would be bear like she'd moved but come around a month or two she returns to the same exact place like nothing happened and take the same job with Hiroshi and live on with her life. I would be the only person she would ever tell that she was leaving because I would help her, give her a few hundred to catch the train at the same time she'd drop off Suppi and Kero at my place." She shrugged her shoulders, grabbing for her coffee and taking a long tired drink from it. It had cooled down considerably, the warmth soothing to her throat. Everyone remained silent after that, having nothing else to say. What sera just told them did explain a lot, to an extent that brought more mystery upon who Sakura really was.

**Nathan's Apartment (Week passing)**

**1:21 p.m.**

"You're not going to get me now!" Mark squealed his body moving in motion with the game he was playing. His arm lifted up automatically as his little black mustang hit a curb and flipped over flying through the air. "Oops," he groaned, as Sakura's own pink corvette drove passed at a high speed and green highlighted tire marks. Instantly fireworks light up on the screen as the scores and rankings popped up, ending the game. Tiny windows revealed the opponents positions, Sakura's in the lead.

"Ha, you were saying." Her body hopped cheerfully on the floor, legs kicking and sending the controller flying off her lap. Laughing and falling backwards so her head rested against the million pillows strewn on the floor she held up her hand to the youngster. "Cookie my dear," her black painted nails wiggled in waiting and Mark reluctantly placed a sugar cookie onto her palm. Rocking back up into a sitting position she broke it in half and handed one part to him. "Well I'm pooped," easily she got to her feet, stretching like a cat to reveal her navel and faint black marks. The remnants of her bruises.

"Awe, can't we play again auntie Saku?" Mark asked, rocking back and forth as he bit into the half cookie. Looking up at her he waited patiently as she bit down into her own half, emerald orbs smiling mischievously. "I'm positive I can beat you this time." He continued, trying to coax her into playing another round of the race. Covering her mouth as crumbs flew she shook her head. "Please, please, please…" he begged legs moving as he continued to eat and whine. Bending forward to ruffle up his, she shook her head so her hair fell from its tie.

"No can do sweets, hour of playing is good enough for me but you can keep on playing though, work on those mad skills and tonight after dinner we can compete." Straightening up, she started towards the balcony. Without another word Mark was on his feet and unplugging the second player and sticking in another game. "I'm just going to be out here," she called and walked out, leaving the sliding glass door opened a tiny bit to hear everything. Digging into her jeans pocket she pulled out a cigarette pack and a small purple lighter. Since her ribs healed to an extent she had begun to start again to the frustration of Dr. Miramichi. Lighting a cigarette, she let the first puff of smoke leave her in a cloud before making a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

Sakura adjusted to straddling the chair, the cigarette carelessly between her fingers as she pulled at her tangled hair. It had gotten longer since she last really paid attention and it was a good length before but now, it was reaching just past her butt. Marks laughter could be heard through the glass door and she smiled, letting a stream of smoke leave her parted lips. It coated the glass door for a few seconds before dispersing, revealing a dancing Mark in his victor of winning a game. Most likely playing the game she'd gotten for him a few days ago on one of her many random breathers. Pulling her gaze away she stared up at the bright sky, becoming oblivious to everything. It amazed her how only a month ago she was practically dying and hurting Nathan to just take care of her instead of going to a hospital, which she had left in the first place. It amazed her that she had healed with the odd help from Dr. Miramichi, a man she disliked greatly.

"Ha, ha, ha, I beat your score Sakura!" Mark called out loudly, briefly turning his head at her. His brown eyes were large with excitement, causing her to smile. Giving him a safe nod, she smashed up the almost dead cigarette and breathed in the air. She could feel his eyes on her for a few more seconds before returning to the Dragon Ball Z game. One of her desperately painful days had scared Mark and since then she's been doing all she could to ease him, get him to forget that she had been injured to death. The kid still thought she was an Alien with the way she acted, which was all right, he needed an excuse to her endless screams at night and morning groans of stiffness. Not to mention the discoloration she had on her stomach.

Starting up another cig, she decided she wasn't ready to go back inside. Not now at least. Blowing out smoke, she turned to look down at the busy street from between the balcony's wood. Cars drove at sensual speeds, pedestrians on foot or bikes occasionally making a chance across the street. She even saw people on roller blades. A rare thing in the new age. At times while she sat outside she would believe that they would pass by. They being Syaoran or Rika, or even Lefty. The doorbell took her by surprise and she swallowed her inhale of smoke and began coughing madly. Her eyes began to water as she breathed deeply, gulping some of the air until her coughing subsided. Scrunching up the cigarette she tossed it over the ledge like all the other ones and went back inside, the air-condition making a big difference on her skin then the muggy air outside.

"What's the magic word!" she heard Mark say from the door. Laughing to herself she leaned against the wall and watched him from the entryway of the hall. Since the interesting reunion with Kyle, Mark has been asking people the magic word just in case it was another surprise visit from someone else. Most likely Naoko. "No you have to say the magic word," Mark was saying when the person asked to be let in anyway.

"Popcorn guacamole? I don't know. I've got pizza though." Kyle's voice spoke through making Mark yip in joy and open the door. It always ended up being Kyle when Mark answered the door so there was no real point in the whole thing. Sakura raised her brows as Kyle walked in casually with a box of Bruno's pizza. The smell wafting up her nose when he came over to give her a hug with his bad arm. The arm that she never figured out what happened. "Nathan not here?" he asked, casting his eyes over the small apartment before walking with Marks tug towards the kitchen.

"Nah, he's at work. I believe he's coming home around four today." Sakura told him, following after the two.

"Oh yeah I suppose he does have a job doesn't he?" Kyle remarked with a small hint of knowing as he grabbed a slice of olive pizza and went to lean against a clean counter. Sakura nodded dumbly grabbing for a slice of her own. Smoking had made her hungry. Something that's never happened before. Usually "When did you start smoking again?" he asked with a carefree tone, biting deeply into his food. She looked up at him, eyes automatically narrowing in defense.

"Why?" Sakura asked without caring if her voice was sharp or not. Jumping atop the sink she ate the rest of her pizza before wiping her hands on her jeans. "Mark don't do that sweetie," she scolded watching from the corner of her eye as he started peeling the cheese and toppings off and licking the sauce right off the dough, some of it not making his mouth.

"I saw you from the streets and I can smell it on you, I was just wondering so don't get defensive on me Saku." Kyle shrugged his broad shoulders leaning forward for another slice.

"Sorry," her voice was soft but he heard it and grinned, pizza slice between his teeth. She wrinkled her nose and laughed jumping down from the counter to get something to drink. "Want something?" she bent at the hip to peer fully into the fridge. "We have juice, beer, water, sake, and I think that's lemonade…yeah that's the spiked lemonade one of Nat's friends brought over last night." She looked up at Kyle expectantly, an innocent look on her face.

"Juice, juice!" Mark squealed, devouring a third pizza. Sakura nodded her head snatching up a juice box.

"Let's try that lemonade then," Kyle spoke, not really caring.

**Hour later…**

"Let's play a game!" Sakura suddenly spoke, her voice a high pitch. Mark said nothing as he got to his feet, running quickly down the hall and into the bathroom. Making a weird face, Sakura tumbled around so she was on her back and looking at Kyle with wide emerald eyes. Kyle was on the couch, playing Mark's video game. They had migrated from food to playing games, of course slightly buzzed except for Mark. "Did you hear me?" she said almost desperately grabbing his foot. Pausing the game he looked down at her with his blue eyes, a rather interesting grin on his face. "What?"

"One…" he began to count. Sakura furrowed her brows and rolled again, elbows propping her up, as she looked at him right side up. "Two…" he continued and she was getting confused. Why was he counting? As his mouth formed the three she suddenly heard the bathroom door slam open and Mark's high pitched joyful voice singing the dooms day song from Invader Zim. "THREE!" Kyle yelled and Sakura lost all sense in the world as she was squirted in the face by water. Screaming she scrambled to her feet and ran after the eight-year-old only to get a double attack by Kyle, hidden water gun beneath his butt. She screamed even louder, standing still and taking the attacks.

"I'm going to get you for this!" she yelled when they stopped. Looking from one male to the other she contemplated a plan, not sure how to get back at them. Narrowed eyes landed on Kyle and she athletically jumped over the couch, tackling him to the ground. Fingers tickled her side and she began laughing, struggling away from them as she tried grabbing the water gun. Mark came around and stood at a distance, evil glint in his brown eyes. Both stopped and looked at him before wrestling for the gun. Right on target, Mark began squirting the both causing Sakura to squeal at the cold liquid and fingers continuously tickling her sides. "Okay, okay I give up…I give up!" she called out, struggling away from Kyle's grasp.

"Ah I'm out of water." Mark exclaimed making Sakura shake her head and laugh. Getting to her feet she looked down at her wet body then at Mark who was drenched from Kyle's gun. Even Kyle was wet which was fine, as long as she wasn't the only victim in the interesting war. A phone rang and he got to his feet to answer his cell, a blue light dancing around the front as he checked the ID. Sakura gave him a smug look before rounding on the kid, predatory crouch in the move. Meowing and clawing she approached at a sideways speed.

"Hello?" Kyle answered with a laugh. Sakura easily snatched up Mark before he could protest and carried him out of the living room, dragging him towards his room so he could change. The kid was heavier then most expected from the tiny form and Sakura easily dropped him onto his bed. He made a weird noise, making his body bounce on the mattress. He froze, seeming defeat and watched with half closed lids as Sakura moved around to his dresser, aiming to get him dry clothing. Kyle's voice was distant in the back and he sounded distressed; pausing her only for a second in her goal for clothes. Trying to ignore being nosy she jumped over Mark's car bed and grabbed him, making him laugh with a high pitch squeal.

"Trying to escape me ya little rodent," she spoke in a funny accent making him squeal as her breath tickled his ear. Lifting him up and bending backwards she swung and waddled back to his bed. He wiggled and laughed, sliding downwards so his arms were up in the air and she couldn't hold onto him any longer. Wet clothing moved upwards with his body, revealing his white stomach and she tickled him the second he dropped back to the bed. Laughing harder, Mark moved to get away from her fingers and made a run for the door. "Hey!" she whined, going after him. He ran fast, dodging shelves as he made for the living room. Sakura pursued slowly, not wanting to run. "Ma-a-ark-ie-e," she called waddling right passed him and his hiding place beneath a table full of photos. He held in a laugh and she smirked, knowing he was there.

"You can't catch me Sakura," he spoke the second she was at the kitchen opening. Jumping and spinning around she gave him a goofy face making him freeze in running away and laugh, holding his stomach and going forward. She took that opportunity and grabbed him, bringing him up and around to rest against her hip. Though it hurt a little bit, she managed to keep her body at an angle so he wouldn't fall. Kyle came out at that second, looking like a ghost and moving fast for the door. "Uncle Kyle help!" Mark cried out and Sakura grinned, bouncing him to laugh some more.

"No one can save you my love…no one you are now my slave!" she laughed wickedly and he faked cried for help, laughing only seconds afterwards. Looking up at Kyle to see if he was taking part in their laughter, she found he wasn't. "What's up?" she asked, a little more serious now.

"I'll see you guys later, I have something to take care of…" he trailed off heading for the front door again. "Tell Nat I'll be back tonight to work on that thing…" he was mumbling now and Sakura slowly placed Mark on his feet to move to him. Placing a hand on his arm she stopped him from opening the door and leaving. Whirling on her she removed her touch quickly and recoiled her hand to her chest.

"What's wrong? Who was on the phone with you?" she asked him, wondering if that was it. He only shook his head, making Sakura raise a brow and stare at him. "I'm not stupid Kyle, I know when something's wrong and you need to tell me what it is." He seemed to pause for a moment before glancing at Mark, he was just standing there, watching the two older adults realizing the game of fun was over.

"That was Milay and Tomoyo together, Mei's in the hospital I need to go to her." He took a deep breath at her gasped shocked and shook his head. "Like I said I'll be back tonight so tell Nat that, don't worry I'm sure she's fine just a little accident with the jet skis."

"Yeah," Sakura gave him a sympathy hug before he left then just as the door clicked shut she whirled on Mark, knowing she had to stay as positive for him as she could. He was only eight and having her mope around isn't the best idea. "Let's get you changed shall we captain?"

**HK, China (Li Corporation Office)**

**2:26 p.m.**

"Now Mr. Li, according to our records the number of cars you've been racing out of confirmation, is well…out of our confirmation but in the police records of Tokyo, Hong Kong, as well as Shenzen." The man responded, staring down at a clipboard in his grasp. Lifting up his head to peer at Syaoran and Eriol through his spectacles, he cleared his throat. "Your corporation can't cover most of these cars you've been racing illegally, legally yes but lately the numbers in damage and change of certain parts is numerical and…" he stopped himself, hoping the two got the idea of where he was going with this.

"Are you done mister Song?" Syaoran asked, his face void of any emotion. Eriol snapped a look at him, shocked at his attitude. It even surprised Mr. Song.

"Am I…" he mouthed, perplexed. He placed the clipboard on the table with a snap and stood up, facing Li with all his dignity and anger. "Mr. Li I'm sorry but your father's company cars aren't for your pleasure of use like you've been doing, using his name in repairs is not for your dispense especially all the way in Tokyo, Japan." His face began turning red, the anger measuring up to it. Syaoran remained cool as he sat up in the large seat; arms remained lying on the rests.

"My father's dead if you don't recall and this company is mine not his. We are professional racers, not like Nascar but we're professional non the less and we don't race for our pleasure half the time…we race for our lives." He seethed through a tight jaw before resting back. Eriol remained silent, watching his cousin carefully.

"Actually according to this document the company still belongs to Xiao Lang Li senior until further notice, which for your case, until your mother has signed the lease over to you, otherwise it's your father's whether he's dead or not." Mr. Song spoke tensely meeting Syaoran's amber gaze full on. Instantly the twenty year old got to his feet, chair moving backwards on its wheels to crash into the glass windows behind him. Lucky for them the blinds were down to keep nosy people from watching. Eriol got to his feet as well, grabbing his cousin's arm to keep him back. Muscles began to bunch under his grip and his eyes went wide, shocked by his agitation for a company.

"Whatever may be the cost I'm still a Li and this is my inheritance, like it or not Mr. Song. I may use the company's cars at my dispense whenever I'd like and trust me when I say I don't use them lightly."

"I've noticed," was the retort, which got Syaoran even angrier. Before he could move the door opened a closed coolly.

"Xiao Lang sit," a feminine voice spoke harshly keeping him from attacking the man across the table. Eriol relaxed his hold on his arm and sat himself, gray eyes watching Yelan Li with respect and surprise at her appearance. Syaoran had a different expression. His hate turned from Mr. Song to his mother wearing black from head to foot, mourning for her recently departed husband but the look on her face said she wasn't mourning at this precise moment. She was angry. As angry as Syaoran was at the moment. "I said sit or do you want me to spell it out for you in the sky?" he did as demanded.

"Mother, what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to this…" he waved his hand not sure what to call the meeting.

"Don't give me this _owe the pleasure crap." _She responded icily, placing her self down gently in a chair pulled out by Mr. Song. Her dark gaze was sharp as she stared at her son, his jaw clenched tight to keep from talking out of line. "Your father is rolling in his grave because of you." She commented dryly. "Rolling uncomfortably in his grave because his only son is getting into far more trouble then he ever expected to happen. The police Xiao Lang? Tokyo police, Hong Kong police, I'm surprised the Federal Bureau don't come in here and investigate this business your father has tried so hard into creating. You're disgracing him by racing the company cars illegally and without permission for us…"

"Disgracing? God mother, the company cars aren't that important even to father so stop stressing about minor things…"

"You're right the cars aren't important what's important is that you're using them for racing, racing I have disapproved of since your first crash when you where seventeen and now you're twenty, almost twenty one come October. We've lost a good sum of money that we couldn't get back due to your father's company getting bad business over seas, that money apparently went to a double crash in Tokyo the third night you arrived. Not to mention a portion of it supported a hospital fee to a teenager I've met only once…" she shook her head at a lose for words. Syaoran clenched his jaw tight getting a brief flashback of Sakura and the crash.

"Auntie Yelan, Sakura and Aiko…" Eriol started aware of the same situation but Yelan held up her hand, her eyes still on her only son.

"Aiko I understood needed the support but this Sakura that caused the same amount of trouble months ago here in China. According to your cousin Meilin she disappeared? I don't know if my money is being used on a dead child or not Xiao Lang…and the cars, you need to stop and settle here with the company. I'll sign it right now if you promise me you'll settle down and take your father's inheritance under ground rules." Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore; he couldn't take her words from her any longer. Not now at least. Getting to his feet he pushed away Eriol's hand and went for the door. "Son," Yelan called but he ignored her and Eriol and Mr. Song and left the building getting looks and stares from the people working in the large corporation building.

One thing that sucked at this moment, Eriol and him had come in the company's limo not their own separate vehicles. Or a vehicle at all that was worth taking off in. walking into the underground garage that held the brand new 2025 models of all sorts of vehicles, Syaoran went straight for the first one that was worth his time. Checking the corvette out with one of the guards, he took off in a squeal of tires, coming up the drive and into the bright light of the sun. His mother was going to be pissed; he knew that but didn't care at the same time. A car was a car and he wasn't in the precise mood to listen to both Mr. Song and his argument of taking company cars for joy rides or his mother for wanting him to stop in his pleasurement races. He was racing for one and it wasn't for pleasurement.

Driving through the city wasn't as exciting as a lot of people made it seem. He was used to seeing everything daylight or not, so much of the flashy clubs and diners weren't much of a thrill as it would have been if he was with someone else, giving them a tour of Hong Kong. Haku would have been an example but he was currently with his sister, dealing with whatever he needed to. Syaoran pulled into a different lane and up into the freeway, pressing down on the gas and accelerating over the limit. Where he was heading to, he hadn't a clue he just needed to make distance between the corporation, his mother, and him. Cutting someone off he exited off the freeway and into the city once more. It was the area where most of the races are but a lot of it now was under construction. He wondered where they held street runs now?

He stopped at the light, not wanting to chance running it in case an officer was around to witness it. Tapping his fingers on the wheel he stared blankly at his surroundings. Not many cars were on the road, seeming since it was in construction for some Villa they'd yet to finish. Amber eyes traveled to a broken down gate that was all too familiar. It led down to the beach, a secluded area that was off limits due to the water being contaminated from the workers. Way to go civilization. But it was the lifeguard house and the location that got Syaoran to freeze in the moment, missing the green light at that second….

_Sakura unbuckled herself and opened the door. Falling out, she began coughing for breath. The adrenaline had long but left her body, leaving her completely in fear of what just happened. Her head pounded with a forming headache and her limbs shook. She was ready to vomit if there was anything in her stomach. Syaoran came around the car, kneeling down to help her to her feet. She pushed him away as she shook violently with tears. He stared at her, emotionless then ever. She coughed madly, letting her tears fall down her face to her crossed arms. It was still dark outside that she couldn't see straight, but she walked forward anyway. Walking away from him._

"_Sakura I…" Syaoran started after her, his arm going to reach for her shoulder. She whirled around at that second making him stop._

"_That's it…no more. It was cool the first time but when it comes the second time…I'm not that stable Syaoran!" she yelled, her voice shaky. Syaoran straightened and stared at her. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. He watched as she shook violently and turned on her heel. She looked so pathetic and lost in his large sweatshirt and her mini skirt, especially now that she was crying and angry. "I've had enough."…_

A car horn blared, getting Syaoran's attention. Looking at the green light he stepped on the gas and went forward, cutting a girl off in the process. Ignoring the cursing and honking he sped up and down the road, heading towards the old town. People began turning heads, surprised to see such a new car in an old rundown place like Ittö Road. Pulling down a street he parked the car and sat there for a good few moments. It was basically suicide to be where he was at the moment. Suicide on his emotions and reputation. A reputation he hadn't lived up to since he met the so-called girl he thought about almost twenty-four hours a day. Almost. Just not quite there yet. Getting out of the car and locking it, he could see from the corner of his eye the people begin to gossip. He was starting to hate his face being on a billboard for all of China to see him.

She wasn't going to be in her apartment. Sakura. She wasn't going to be there but he ended up going up into the Ittö apartments anyway. At least to get away from the looking people. Pressing the up button of the elevator, he waited, eyes casting around suspiciously. When the door binged and opened up, a kid wearing a black hooded sweatshirt came out, his arms jammed into his pockets and their head down to avoid anyone's gaze. For a brief second Syaoran had a vision of Sakura and he grabbed the kid's arm stopping him from going out the doors. Frightened, the kid turned to look up at Syaoran, ice blue eyes large and blood shot. Taking awhile to register that the kid wasn't even female, Li released him and went to the elevator head shaking as he mentally beat himself up. It wasn't Sakura; same height and weight but male. Far from being Sakura.

Pressing her floor he leaned against the beat up wall and closed his eyes as it jerked upwards. Two months, not even, since he saw Sakura and her large emerald orbs. They were only in Japan for a week before it all came crashing down. He failed in protecting her. Failed in keeping her safe from harm, from herself. The old elevator screeched to a stop after the third floor and he groaned, forgetting about the stuck spot. Pressing the emergency open door, he got out on the third floor and made for the stairs. Scrap marks were along the walls as he ascended upwards to the fifth floor, taking his sweet time. It wasn't in that big of a hurry especially since he was going to be disappointed by the empty room. If it was empty.

"_Say good-night," he spoke. Sakura clenched her eyes shut waiting for the pain to go through her body. _

"_Not quite night yet." A voice said in return. Hearing someone new, Sakura opened her eyes to see Nick being spun around and socked across the jaw. He stumbled backwards, tripping over Sakura. She yipped in surprise as the guy pulled him back for another hit. She crawled away and stood up. Seeing her behind them Nick brought his gun up but the guy kicked it out of his hand and rammed him against the railing, tipping him backwards so half his body was over the ledge. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Nick got out, blood sliding up his face from his lower lip. Sakura studied the back of the guy's head when he suddenly stood up and turned to face her._

"_Its none of your business." was all he said before spinning around and under kicking the guy. Nick went backwards over the ledge. Sakura ran forward, her eyes wide. She sighed in relief when he landed in the pool that was placed in the middle of the whole apartment building. "Want to explain?" the guy asked making her look up. _

_Emerald locked with amber for an intense moment. He had his arms crossed over his chest like nothing happened. "Not really but…um thanks." She spoke softly._

When he reached her room, the door had been replaced. For some reason he was waiting to see all the bullet holes and scrap marks made from the attacks. Most of those holes had been because of Meilin and he believed it was Meilin and Kyle's fault that other people came after Saku regarding her two friends. Hand on the knob he wiggled it and pushed open. Surprisingly enough it was unlocked and the door squeaked open to reveal a black dark apartment. Breathing in, he stepped inside the empty room.

"…_Why don't you want to come out? Or even open this fucking door?" he asked. There was complete silence on Sakura's end and he wondered if she died or something. "Sakura?" there was still silence but he heard her scratching at the door with her nails. Unless it was the cat. Either way it sent chills through his body. "Sakura why'd you take off? We thought something happened to you." more silence. Keeping his cool Syaoran turned around and leaned his back against the door. "Talk to me."_

_Sakura stared at the door, tears building in her eyes again. "I can't go to Tokyo with you guys. I just can't and not even you can make me go." She said fast. Her hand went up against the cold door, lying flat as if she was looking for a pulse. Her cat rubbed up against her leg but she ignored it, letting silent tears drip down her already white face._

"Why not?" Syaoran stared at the door. He held his breath as he listened to Sakura breath on the other side. There was that awkward silence again, but this time he knew she was crying. He could feel it against the door as if she was pressing against him. "Why can't you go to Tokyo?" he asked again.

"_BECAUSE I CAN'T!" she yelled out, her voice cracking like a teenage boy_

The room was entirely empty. Though there wasn't much in the small apartment in the first place, now it was bare of all Sakura's things. Someone had come in and taken the couch and television, most likely sold it at some sale or trashed it. The phone and matching machine were gone from the counter, leaving it bearer then what he remembered it as. Sakura was no longer in existence in the apartment, no longer part of this complex. It was fine with him; he just thought she planned on coming back here. Dark stains were in the carpet, immediately he knew what it was from the darkness of it. Not wanting to get some kind of imagination of the pain she'd gone through if it was hers, Syaoran stepped more into the apartment and looked outside. Dead plants lined the far side of the balcony, a vine just as dead peeking from the bottom and leading down against the wall. Makeshift fire escape. Glass cracked under footprints and he paused.

"Well lookie here Kisten, we have a trespasser." A harsh voice spoke making Syaoran go still. The voice was familiar but only faintly; he hadn't heard it enough to place it to a face or name. Glass crunched under feet as the person came closer, going in front of Syaoran and revealing himself. "What do you reckon we do with him?" he continued on, gray eyes sharp as they looked at Syaoran's amber ones. It was one of the twins he'd helped Sakura escape.

"I don't know Jonathan, what should we do with him?" Kisten's voice was smooth, a hint of a European accent evident. He came to stand behind Syaoran, his shadow casting over both males. He was at least six-foot give or take a few centimeters more. Broad shoulders protruded muscles and Syaoran calculated how much strength it would take to win him out. "Hey look Jon, he has a tattoo must be one of those streeters." He reached for the design visible on Syaoran's arm and he grabbed for the hand before it touched him. Twisting he rammed a knee into Jonathan's stomach before he could try something and moved around, grip still painfully on Kisten.

"Don't…touch me," his bit out roughly, bringing Kisten's arm back the right away and kicking him forward to crash into his partner. Jonathan kicked him off easily and stumbled to ram into Syaoran. Bodies crashed into the bar counter, spine cracking a few places. Blow after blow was placed into his stomach, sending what air he could get to go short. Grabbing tuffs of hair, Li pried him back a few before ramming him down while his knee came up. A groan came from Jonathan and he released him, throwing a punch and sending the blond stumbling backwards a few inches. Kisten came up next, landing a few unexpected punches on Syaoran before he side kicked him, sending the golden haired boy crashing into the wall next to them.

"Now I remember you…you're the one that helped Kinomoto escape us. How she doing, warming your bed enough?" Jonathan rammed into Syaoran once again, elbow smashing into his face. Cursing, Li pushed him back; using all the strength he had in getting him off. Kisten jumped onto his back as Jonathan fell to the ground, grabbing his arms and pulling them tightly back. Getting to his feet Jonathan sent full force punch into his gut making Syaoran keel over. "We need to repay you back…" he punched him across the face, blood welling up in his mouth. "…for getting Hiroshi angry and punishing…" Syaoran stopped him before he landed a punch into his stomach and kicked him backwards at the same time leaning forward and sending Kisten off him, shirt ripping along the way.

"You guys are morons," he remarked easily, pulling out his gun from his waistband and aiming. Jonathan froze on the floor, a large grin on his face as he watched the weapon cautiously. Kisten was the only one not aware of it and just like that, Syaoran capped two into his back before bringing it around to face the blond. "You're not worth it," he commented, lifting him up by the shirt and punching him in the face. Jonathan stumbled backwards, crashing into the glass door. It shattered at impact and he collapsed to the floor, the shards falling all over him. Turning on his heel he walked away, gun going back to tuck into his waist as he removed his torn shirt off him. "Not worth my time," he grumbled, wiping blood from his mouth and making his way down the stairs.

His car was where he parked it, untouched and cold from the sit. Unlocking it easily he slipped inside and shut his door. Unlike most people he would have belted and started up the engine, but he was different and he had a visitor parked inches behind him. A visitor that hadn't moved a muscle since he'd stepped outside. Wiping the rest of the blood from his mouth he fixed the visor and peered behind him at the other vehicle. Smoke rose from behind it, indicating they had started their own car and he grinned. Leaning forward he placed the key into the ignition and with fast flexible movements hit reverse and slammed on the pedal. The car backed, crashing into the other before he hit drive and sped off. Pedestrians stared in confusion as he squealed down the lanes and out of sight, the other, now dented car going in pursuit just as fast.

Syaoran drove into the city limits, easily losing the car in the traffic when he turned a corner. Though to his surprise the guy had gotten out and with a simple shot of the gun, shot some guy off his motorcycle and took it in turn. The bike easily wove through cars until he was hot on Syaoran's tail again, cars away. Proving he wasn't so easy to get rid of. Gritting his teeth he made a large wide turn, causing others to slam on their breaks and yell from their windows while horns blared. Ignoring them all Syaoran sped up the pace, watching closely through the mirrors as the biker came into view. He began to ride on the sidelines of the street, cutting pedestrians off or shooting them off, whatever did the job faster. Soon enough he came up fast next to the car, the gun now aimed at Syaoran. Laughing at the formality, he cut across the lanes until he was on the highway. The biker came to a fast stop, back tire crashing into a parked car. Easing back to ward off suspicion, he drove as safely as he could at the fast speed, getting looks from the other cars he passed. Least he lost them.

**Tokyo Memorial Hospital**

**3:08 p.m.**

"Can I help you with something sir?" an attendant asked, looking up at Kyle when approached the counter. He was looking around worriedly, not sure whether he needed to be there or somewhere else. It wasn't until an elderly couple passed by did he look at her. His blue eyes dilated and basically holding no emotion. It took her by surprise. "Sir?"

"I'm here for uh…Meilin Rae Li. I think she came in an hour ago I'm not really positive." By the sound of his voice people could tell he was frantic. She could tell he was frantic, like he never done this before. Not for someone like Meilin at least. The attendant began typing, mumbling under her inhalation the name of the girl. She felt sorry for him; having done this millions of times to people that didn't know how to react to a loved one in a hospital. Kyle began tapping his own fingers on the counter top, getting a mix feeling of nerves and discomfort in one.

"Don't worry about it Ceri, I got him." a man wearing a light blue gown spoke before turning to Kyle, extending an arm. He was in his late twenties, black hair almost blue under the fluorescent lighting of the hospital. Piercing green eyes gave Kyle a kind look, arm extending out but when he didn't take it he recoiled back. "I'm Dr. Mason, Miss Rae is currently under my care." Beckoning, the doctor steered Kyle towards a hall to the left of them. "What's your name?" He asked, nodding his head to a few passing nurses.

"Kyle Nyguo, I'm Mei's boyfriend." The doctor nodded, taking the information in. "How is she?" he immediately asked, looking around as the doctor led him into a private ward. _They used Li's name after all. _He thought, wondering if this was going to make it to Hong Kong since it was. Apparently everything else under Li name was going to a record.

"Miss Rae is doing fine, a little water logged to the lungs but she's doing fine. It's the baby we're currently worried about." Kyle stopped dead in his tracks, brow raised in confusion. Lacking the other body, the doctor stopped as well and turned to him, catching the note of confusion written on the red head's face.

"Baby, what baby?" Dr. Mason's faint smile dropped as he saw the seriousness in Kyle's suddenly blanking expression. The kid was serious.

"You didn't know your girlfriend was pregnant?" his voice held on a hint of disbelief but still Kyle continued to remain still, face blank of all emotion that he had once. Dr. Mason ran a hand through his smooth hair, not liking the scenario this was taking him. In fact, he didn't want to know what was going on. "Miss Rae is at least three months along and you haven't at least noticed the hump forming?" he asked, hoping there was some sort of recognition.

"I noticed she was gaining weight because of all the midnight snacks but I didn't think anything of it, not with our current situations at home…" he trailed off and the doctor shook his head in disapproval. Yep. He didn't want to know about this couple, they obvious had lots of issues. "This does explain all the crying and getting mad at me for the simplest things."

"Yes, few symptoms in the pregnancy cycle." Dr. Mason started walking a few paces until he reached a door. "She's awake if you'd like to…talk about this with her." Kyle nodded then stopped.

"You said you're worried about the baby…what's going to happen with the sprite?"

"Nothing's going to happen with the child, we just need to do some simple tests to the mother and her womb to find out for sure the complete damage. She did fall unconscious for a number of minutes underwater Mr. Nyguo, we're quite surprised she's awake even now after that trauma." He explained as plainly as he possibly could. Kyle nodded, taking that in before looking at the door. Meilin's name was on a clipboard attached to the white washed door, underneath the symptoms and eating habits she was to have for the next couple days.

"All right, thank you doctor." Kyle spoke with a nod of his head. The doctor said nothing in return, merely clapped him on the shoulder and walked away, leaving him and Meilin to talk alone for a while. Breathing fast, Kyle paused from going in for a moment, taking in everything he just learned past Mei's situation. It was a lot to take.

Deep breath and he walked in, shutting the door silently behind him. The room was at a cold temperature, sending chills throughout his body. A medium size television was set up in the corner of the room and on, currently playing music videos. One of Meilin's favorite pass times. Looking around the nice size room he rested his blue eyes on his girlfriend in question. She was propped up on the bed, pillows behind her back to keep her comfy. Unlike Sakura and Aiko when they were there, Meilin was only hooked up to a few machines. One of them seemingly connected to the life within her stomach. He walked forward, getting her attention. Time seemed to freeze for them both and Kyle got a good look at her paler complexion. Blue lips from lack of oxygen when she almost drowned and pasty white skin, whiter then normal.

"They told you I was here," Meilin spoke first, turning her violet eyes away from him to watch Mandy Moore. Kyle remained at the distance he was, unsure how to answer that. They being Milay and Tomoyo or the doctor? Turning to look at him, she sighed. "You can sit down unless you're only here to yell at me then please save it until I'm able to stand on my own and yell back." He was still silent, expression unreadable. That made her frown, clicking mute on the TV and resting her hands on her small hump of a stomach. "Kyle,"

"You're pregnant," he blurted out, shocking her. It was her time to stay quiet as she watched him with a blank expression, not quite sure how to handle this. It _was_ abrupt. He was staring down at her stomach before looking into her eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me? You're three months Mei and you never told me."

"I don't know Kyle, I just couldn't." she retorted, biting her lower lip to make even more bluer. "Because I wasn't going to keep it in the first place…at first I didn't want it, I'm not ready, I'm way too young but things happened with Sakura and I found out Chiharu was pregnant…she's just as not ready for it as I am but she's going to keep it so I ended up just keeping it. I had no choice actually since it was too far along to get an abortion." She blurted out without thinking. Kyle's heart began to pound in his chest, listening to her babble. "I'm sorry Kyle I just never found a good time to tell you."

"You almost got an abortion?"

"Yes damn it…stop stating the obvious!" tears began to well up in her eyes and she looked away, taking deep breaths to control herself before she balled. "How could you not have noticed anyway or is that fucking device been racking your brain you're oblivious to everything around you…did you know that Lane got a new tattoo on his neck last week and Milay got so pissed she kicked him out of the house that's why he's been staying at Rika's?" it was a random response but sure enough, Kyle didn't even notice. He slowly shook his head, hating himself for not noticing anything, everything when it was right there in front of him. Meilin made a noise of distaste. "See,"

"I'm not oblivious to everything," he defended making her laugh. "Oh come on Meilin, what did you want me to do. I noticed you were gaining but if I said anything about it you would have kicked my ass and with the way things have been you would have cried out of nowhere, what did you want me to do?" he got her there and she fell silent, debating if she wanted to answer it or not.

"I don't know…asked me what's going on?" she avoided his gaze, staring up at the television as Viva La Bam started.

"Alright I made a mistake," he walked over to the chair and sat, leaning forward so he could tilt his head and look at her. "So…how oblivious to this was I? How many people know and I don't?" she turned her head, eyes rimmed with tears but she was smiling sheepishly, her blue lips becoming less blue.

"Sakura knew and Chiharu, no one else I don't think. At least until today now Tomoyo and Milay and Rika know about it. I'm still so sorry Kyle."

"Don't worry about it love." He kissed her cheek softly before settling his back against the chair, propping his leg on his knee. "Have you talked to your mother or Li?" she shook her head and he frowned. With Syaoran and Eriol gone to China because of the company and the money they'd been using extensively, he knew they were going to wonder what was up with the sudden medical bill Meilin was going to be adding onto. Her mistake to use the Li's name not her own. "So they don't know you're here in the hospital?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't talked to Syaoran since he left for China but from the look of things…" she stopped seeing a shadow took off. Frowning she sat up and winced, going back down. Kyle looked in the direction she was looking at then turned back to his girlfriend. Shaking her head she ignored the shadow and smiled, reassuring him that everything was just fine.

**HK, China (Li residence)**

**5:50 p.m.**

He parked the car easily into the garage and shut off the engine. Sooner or later he'd bring it back to the corporation but not at the moment. He needed to get cleaned up. Getting out he let the door slam shut as he made up the steps into the house. No one was there to greet him, making it easier to head up to his room. Walking down the halls and up another flight of stairs, Syaoran became curious to why it was empty. Usually at the sound of the door a maid or their butler would come up immediately but none were in sight, not to mention Eriol would have been home by now and he could hear no talking from either rooms he'd passed. Passing an opened door Li stopped seeing one of his so called butlers doing a weird dance around the couch and chairs. His suit wasn't in perfection anymore and his hair was slightly messy. Curious, he stepped into the room and watched as the man began making weird noises.

"Here kittie, kittie, kittie…"the man remarked in a sing song voice, his accent making it slightly worse. "Uncle Kristof has some food for you…kittie, kittie, kittie." Kristof spoke, getting down on his knees and crawling towards the couch. Rolling up his sleeve he reached forward, trying to reach Suppi under it. "Kittie…" Suppi hissed out and dashed off but not before leaving scratch marks on his baldhead and arms. "Blasted Cat!"

"What are you doing?" Syaoran spoke, surprisingly him. Looking up he met Li's dark gaze above and felt himself blush, looking back down at his position on the floor. Getting to his feet he quickly bowed at the waist and fixed his suit and tie, rolling the sleeve back down gracefully.

"Just trying to feed the cat, sir." As if in answer, Suppi came up to Syaoran and meowed rubbing his black fur against his leg. Both men looked down, Kristof with a little more hatred for the beast. "I still have to bathe the mutt and feed him, though I can't quite find 'im." His detest for the animals was evident, making Syaoran smile a bit. Least something was going good in life; he detested Kristof with a passion as much as Kristof detested Sakura's pets. Bending down he picked up the cat without difficult.

"I'll take care of him, just…go take care of the dog." Syaoran remarked, stroking the black fur with care. Kristof bowed at the waist before exiting, giving Suppi one last glare before exiting the room, shutting the doors quietly behind him. Grinning smugly Li looked at the cat, still stroking his fur. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're giving _uncle Kristof _a hard time, both you and Kero." The cat meowed in answer and he chuckled, walking towards an adjourning door.

Once he was in his room he released the cat and made for his closet. Passing a window he couldn't help but stop and watch as Kristof chased after the golden chow named Kero, mud marking his face. He was dirtier then the dog was and that was saying something seeming how Kero continued to treed through the mud in the yard. Shaking his head he grabbed the nearest shirt and yanked it off its hook before walking towards the bathroom. With stealth and annoyance he pulled out his gun and cocked it, aiming it easily at the female sitting delicately on his bed. "What are you doing here?" he growled, letting the shirt fall to the floor at his feet.

"It's not nice to point a gun at a lady," Sera remarked pointedly, getting up and moving to the window. As expected he followed her movements, gun still trained on her. "Come on Li, I'm Haku's sister, why are you being so mean to me like I'm the enemy?" she asked not meeting his gaze as she peered outside. The sun was lowering, making the sky a unique orange and pink. The clouds like rivulets of waves. Still he said nothing making her sigh, finally turning to him. Her aqua orbs were held no emotion though she had a simple smile playing on her glossed lips. "You really do fit well with the gorilla race, know that?"

"What do you want Tskuino?" he growled, gun steadily still.

"Except they're a lot more kinder to their females, mate or not." Sera sighed, eyes rolling as she took few steps forward. The gun pressed against her shoulder and she stopped, the darkest of looks on her face. "Shoot me if you must I'm only here because Eriol asked me to come because you went off on a joy ride. Nice friend you got, concerned for you and all."

"He asked you here," he repeated with hate. Finally he pulled back, gun tucking away in his front waist as he walked towards the bed where Suppi lay sleeping. Sera watched him, eyes roving over his muscular body.

"Believe me or not…they're worried about you. Everyone from the sounds of it, Eriol, your mother, your company…even my bone headed brother. I get you were closer to Sakura then the rest got and like you said when you arrived last week, holding her bleeding body and seeing her crash like she did…I completely understand the impact it must have given you, you're the boyfriend are you not?" he only looked up at her, black cat securely in his arms. Looking away he made for the set of bowls on the floor near the bathroom. Suppi's dishes. "Boyfriend or not what I'm trying to get at is she's fine. Sakura I mean, she'll come back eventually and everything will just be a figment to laugh at." She watched him, waiting for some kind of response and ended up getting none. "God no wonder Sakura likes you, besides the great body and tattoo's you're just as hard headed as her brother ever was."

"Get out," he wasn't looking at her as he stood back up, Suppi now satisfyingly easting. Sera remained where she stood, doing what was asked of her even if Li didn't like her or the conversation. She wasn't going to move. Sensing no movement, Syaoran turned around and glared at her. "I though I said to leave?" his voice was harsh, amber gaze sharp with distaste as he took in her small form in the middle of the room.

"Is this like some sore subject for you? People actually caring about you, wanting to make sure you're okay because if it is…boy Li, you sure picked one hell of a girlfriend." He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off, not to mention her ph one started to go as well. "Everyone's worrying about Sakura but don't! I'm positive she's doing fine and everyone's worrying about you because you're stressing over her but she doesn't need it, she won't accept it and doesn't need it. I may sound like an insensitive bitch right now but it's the fucking truth. I've known her long enough to know this."

"Just answer your phone and get out,"

"Fine I will…" she looked at the id and frowned, not recognizing the area code or number. Clicking her tongue she flipped it opened and with as kind of voice as possible she answered. "Hello, Sera speaking." Syaoran watched her closely and she had to avert her gaze from him. "Someone there?"

"Seer, its me…" there was a pause for a second. "As in Sakura," _Speak of the girl herself…_

**To be continued…**


	15. There could be Nothing after this Part 2

LAST TIME

"_Just answer your phone and get out,"_

"_Fine I will…" she looked at the id and frowned, not recognizing the area code or number. Clicking her tongue she flipped it opened and with as kind of voice as possible she answered. "Hello, Sera speaking." Syaoran watched her closely and she had to avert her gaze from him. "Someone there?" _

"_Seer, its me…" there was a pause for a second. "As in Sakura," _Speak of the girl herself…

**Tokyo Airport Terminal **

**February 2025**

**7:22 p.m.**

Chapter Fifteen : _There could be Nothing after this Part II_

"Well I see you're back from the dead, how's it going?" Sera spoke like she usually would when Sakura answered the phone. Though in her mind she wanted to ask for explanations, yell at her for being so stupid, and remind her that she had friends that cared about her. But she didn't do any of that, not with Syaoran in the room.

"Everything's going awesome, I've been staying at this guy's house for awhile and he's being totally overprotective of me which is okay I guess, his little brother is who I've mostly been hanging around." There was a noise on her end before she sighed. "Sera there _is_ a reason why I called." Her voice drew a whisper, the noise louder. To Sera it sounded like constant talking of other people.

"There's always a reason to why you call so just tell and what's with the noise in the background?"

"I'm…I'm at an airport,"

"Air…what!?" Sera glanced at Syaoran and cut herself short, instead raising her voice to yell at Sakura. Airport, she was at an airport, which only meant one thing. "Love are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asked, turning her head away when Li noticed her gaze. Narrowing his eyes he walked deliberately past her to the fallen shirt on the floor and slipping into it easily. "Never mind that last question, tell me time and I'll be a personal chauffeur."

"That's the thing the flight has been delayed so I'm not positive when the time is going to be. Besides I was going to be doing something different…"she had trailed off.

"Does this have to do with lover boy?" glance at Syaoran made her realize he was paying close attention and that got a grin out of her.

"Lover boy…he's there isn't he? You're there with him right now aren't you Sera?" her voice grew frantic but all the blond could do was laugh, shushing Sakura. "H-how is…Syaoran? Is he pretty mad about me…uh…disappearing?" she asked calmly once Sera explained he didn't know whom she was speaking to. Another short term laugh.

"Oh boy is he," Sera exclaimed, shifting all her weight onto her left side. "Don't worry 'bout it though everything will be fine once you explain things or some other. Mind if I ask…how'd you pay for this sudden excursion?" there was silence in which Sera knew Sakura did something stupid or was it something else? "Sweetie?" she called when there was more then a long pause.

"Sera I have to go but umm…I shall call when I land in Hong Kong and give up updates on my sudden urge of everything." Laughter and confirmation. "Just do me one thing and make sure Li doesn't just decide to go back to Tokyo because that'll just ruin a lot of things…and don't tell him you're talking to me please." She hung up before Sera could even confirm that with a snide remark.

Slipping Nathan's cell phone into her jeans pocket, Sakura let out a tired sigh. Calling her friend took a lot out of her, especially with a heart racing a zillion seconds a minute and her head pounding to not explain why she had disappeared. For all she knew Sera didn't know that she took off after a month in a hospital. Peering at the sleeping man besides her she got to her feet and stretched. It was going to be at least an hour or so before the plane arrived into the port and another couple minutes to load and board it before taking off again. It was one thing she hated about planes; they always took forever to get gone. Walking through the airport, Sakura wrapped her arms over her stomach protectively, slightly feeling out of place. Everyone around her were either wearing suits for business trips or they were tourists taking off to another land, preferably to her…home. Cameras, suitcases, backpacks, purses, to her nothing. Just a little bit out of place for her.

Walking into the terminal's bathroom she was suddenly hit with a wave of different perfumes. Women may have just sprayed itsy bits on themselves but more then one person and the placed smelled like someone used the entire bottle. Coughing slightly, Sakura squeezed between to women talking near a stall and to a sink. The counters were metal; cheap from the way it took in stains from the soap drops. Unless it was bleach. Either way it was cheap. The sinks themselves were a white marble that went perfectly with the white tiled walls surrounding the place. Sticking her hands under the metal faucet she watched with amusement as its sensory turned it on, warm water filling into the cups of her palms. Leaning forward she splashed the water onto her face. A few of the girl's in the room looked at her strangely but said nothing. Whether it was because she wore skater clothes and was tiny she looked like a stoner or it was because they didn't know her. Either one Sakura didn't mind, she wanted to privacy. Drying her face with a paper towel she ignored the looks and walked out.

"_Attention all passengers boarding Hong Kong's Flight 136, the plane has arrived and will be boarding at 8:00._" An attendant's voice spoke throughout the entire airport vicinity. Sakura let out a breath and smiled. She was returning sooner then she thought. Her joy was cut short as someone bumped into her shoulder sharply. "Excuse me," Sakura apologized, turning to face them and give them an apologizing smile but that smile dropped the second she saw who bumped her. Dressed sexily in a loose black mini skirt with a matching tank top with Dir En Grey picture on the front and striped knee high socks and belted boots was the last person she'd ever imagined to see in Japan. "Mireille,"

"My, I come all this bleeding way and find out she's going in the opposite direction. Running away again Kinomoto?" Mireille asked, her gray eyes sharp as she took in Sakura's outfit. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes appeared on her face. "I see you've outgrown your usual appearance, no jacket, no pants but you still wear those interesting screen tee shirts." She all but criticized.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, dropping all formality and politeness as she glared at the black haired girl before her. People passing by gave them the briefest of glance before continuing on their way, thinking they were just friends with a bad problem at the moment. Mireille smirked, the piercing between her chin and bottom lip moving with her tongue. The stub was sticking out at least an inch, it would move.

"Oh ho, touchy. Can't an old friend say hi anymore or come see her before she departs on another adventure?" Sakura ignored the statement as she moved to the side. She didn't want to hear this anymore or see the girl anymore. She needed to get on that plane and that's what she was going to do. "Did I say you could leave?" Sakura froze as a cold hand wrapped around her upper arm, squeezing tightly. Shutting her eyes, she recollected her cool before yanking her arm from Mireille's grasp.

"I need to catch my flight," she remarked tightly. "Let go of my arm." She then demanded. Her eyes went from the security breach a couple paces away to the roaming passengers in the terminal. They were just two girls randomly arguing, nothing odd about it, nothing to dangerous to drawl that much attention besides a few on looking glances.

"You did that already and it landed you here. Got you away from the big bad Hiroshi and his wondrous jobs for you. Now why on earth would you be running away again?" Mireille took a step forward, getting better footing as she continued to hold onto Sakura's arm. Fingers tightening to a bruising grip she leaned forward so her lips were mere inches from the girl's ear. "From the way I figure…lover boy of yours got sick of you and your weird habits and booted your ass out." she leaned back, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Get away from me," her voice was dry and she absently licked her lips to moisten them. The women walking out of the bathroom stopped to acknowledge Sakura before moving passed them, squeezing between the gap at the door and the two girls. A few whispered something but it was too low for either to hear let alone care. It became obvious Mireille wasn't going to let go and Sakura did what she was best to free herself; she used all her strength and rammed her against the swinging door to the bathroom. It swung open, causing the two girls to stumble in and Mireille's form to crash into the tiled wall that resided behind the door.

"Ah, I see you gained some spirit in you but sorry to say you're still weak Kinomoto." smirking Mireille rammed her knee into the younger girl's stomach making Sakura keel over in pain. The knee had managed to hit a sensitive spot below her newly healed rib cage. "I told you not to leave once before and you disobeyed me. That's not a good way to go girly girl." She made to ram another blow aimed for her face but Sakura caught it between her hands. Digging her nails into her knee she scratched. The girl howled in pain as flesh was torn painfully.

"Drop dead Mireille." Sakura's voice was completely dead. Dead and completely dry within. Mireille moved away, going deeper into the bathroom before stopping, letting her bleeding knee press lightly to her other leg. Sakura gave her a casual get lost look and began to walk away, leaving the bathroom past two girls walking in. Mireille only laughed, going after her. Nails pierced into her shoulder and she yanked back sending Sakura to hit painfully against the payphones by the door. _Bad mistake, _Sakura thought as she brought her knee upwards and pushed her off. Mireille stumbled back away from her and Sakura easily took a stance before charging, ramming her back into the bathroom and against the familiar white tiled wall.

Mireille pushed Sakura off her only to receive a giant scratch on her forearm. The stinging feeling made her stare down at the fresh red marks, bleeding from the inside as the color formed back into her arm. Hissing slightly, she rammed Sakura backwards, using her own nails to scratch at her face while the other came swinging. Sakura felt a knew pain as her jaw buckled at the impact and she held back tears. There was pain then there was _pain. _It felt like her jaw was going to fall right off her face. Gripping her injured face she bent low and kicked towards the middle. Mireille blocked it motherly and twisted Sakura's ankle. Using the older girl as leverage she jumped up and kicked her across the face with her other foot. Though a converse couldn't exactly do much damage, it sure left a big enough red mark.

Mireille went skidding across the tiled floor, her boots scratching a trail in the tiles. Sakura stared down at her like prey, keeping her still by the door, hopefully, in victory. The women standing around stared wide-eyed in both shock and freight. They weren't expecting to go to an airport and have a catfight take place in the bathroom. That and Sakura's eyes weren't the normal unique emerald green but a deep pool of dark green. She was pissed and in pain. Boy was she in pain. As the numb Mireille weakly got to her feet, Sakura began limping her way to her. The way she had twisted her ankle was enough to shatter a bone. Taking her chance, Mireille lamely karate kicked Sakura towards the head. She ducked it but a under punch came, hitting her in the stomach. She gasped for breath, feeling her insides turn. Her worlds went blurry but she straightened her body and rammed into the older girl, sending them both to the ground once again. Oblivious to sudden footsteps, and demands for others to leave the premises, the two began attacking each other like maniacs.

Taking Sakura's long brown hair in her hand, Mireille yanked the girl upwards and tried with her might to bash her head against the tiles but Sakura pinned her to the floor with sharp knees as she dug her nails into flesh and tugged downwards. Rough hands gripped at her waist making Mireille scream in pain as the skin on her arm was scratched deeply. Least she managed to scratch her one last time but she still didn't like the fact that Mireille was on the ground and she was suddenly in the air, feet no longer touching the floor. Thrashing madly in her captures arms, she watched in blind furry as an officer-helped Mireille up from the ground, holding her back from attacking Sakura. That's when she stopped thrashing besides having her ribs suddenly stiffen on her with renewed pain. Airport security had stopped their fun.

"_Attention all passengers boarding Hong Kong's Flight 136, the plane is now boarding. Flight 136 to Hong Kong now boarding…"_

**Eagle's Café, Tokyo**

**8:30 p.m.**

Eagle's Café was one of the few favorite hang out spots for any street racer residing in Tokyo City; some even living outside the city limits came to the small quaint café. Yukina Cheng ran the small business, living in an apartment just above it. Lot of people knew her and the fact that she was one of the most feared street racers in Tokyo so it was rare that they would come just to challenge her. And a lot of people that didn't know her would find out just how much of a challenge she was. She worked at the moment now, wearing her short jeaned skirt with chains hanging on both side and a small tee that barely covered her perfectly shaped stomach. A spread eagle tattoo was visible just on her abdomen, peeking out from her waistband. The spread eagle symbolizing the street gang she ran with. Carrying a pot of hot coffee, Yukina made her way to a waiting table of her favorite customers, Nathan and Kyle.

"Here you boys go," Yukina spoke pouring the fresh brewed coffee into both their cups. "God I haven't seen you two in ages. What happened, you decided that this place ain't good enough for you?" she pouted giving Kyle a look then Nathan. The two males laughed, shaking their heads. It was true; they hadn't been to the café in months, maybe years.

"Nothing like that Yuki, we've just been busy." Kyle reassured her with a quick smile and gulp of his black coffee. The hot substance burned his throat and tongue but he held in the pain and watched over the mug as Nathan nodded confirmation. "So how's business going? You still using race money as a way to pay for the apartment upstairs?" Kyle asked, drawing conversation with the raven-haired girl. She nodded vigorously, hoop earrings dangling. Placing the pot of coffee on the table behind her she grabbed a chair and flipped it backwards and straddled it. Her skirt rose up a few inches more, revealing a wrap around cobra tattoo with two heads and bleeding fangs.

"Business been rough like usual, we have this one street gang that comes in every bleeding Friday night, the last two hours that we're open so we can't close up early like we use to. They're new to Tokyo and stupid. Still haven't learned that no matter how much they challenge me they're not going to win. I've beaten them five times this month. Of course, I'm not complaining, the money I get afterwards is good to pay the apartment. This one guy though, he's gotten smart and challenged Lefty instead of me but that still doesn't help." She laughed, the sound sweet. Hearing the name Lefty, Nathan's eyes narrowed and he looked at the girl.

"What gang is it?" Kyle asked, giving Nathan a quick glance. He caught the look but said nothing.

"Umm…" she thought a moment and shrugged. Leaning backwards, her hand tightly grasping the chair for support, she peered over at the bar. "Hey Icy what's the name of the gang that comes in every Friday night!" she called. A girl working on the other side of the counter looked up from making a mocha, her ice blue eyes sharp when she took in Yukina's arching form.

"Hell if I remember," she called softly, going back to working. She didn't seem to enthused at the question or doing her job which made Yukina sigh, straightening up in the chair and looking back at the two.

"I guess I can't tell you but you can see them tonight. They've challenged Lefty and me for a tag race up in Frasrlund Port, they're so called _territory_. Maybe get another tag team race going, I haven't challenged Milay in ages or Meilin." Her face was bright, missing the grim glances that Kyle exchanged with Nathan.

"We're not sure, we've kind of split up. Li, Haku and Eriol are up in Hong Kong and Mei's kinda…out of commission for a long while." Kyle exclaimed. He still wasn't over the fact that she was pregnant. Three months pregnant.

"That and we're looking for someone right now. You haven't seen her have you?" Nathan asked, pulling a small picture out of his pocket. It was bent, having been taken out a bunch of times. Yukina took it from his hand and examined it. Sakura was on it, smiling mischievously as she held Mark in her arms like a captive. Both were wearing random clothing, like they'd switched outfits. It had been taken when she was still healing.

"Sorry love, haven't seen her. I would have noticed those green eyes automatically; they're unique even for Asians. She's cute though, who is she?" handing the picture back, Yukina got to her feet, sliding off the chair in a delicate matter before fixing her skirt.

"Friend of ours," Nathan exclaimed before Kyle said her name. Having heard Lefty's name, he didn't want Sakura's name floating around now. Especially if it was the Lefty he thought it was.

"To bad she's missing," a new customer walked into the café and she greeted him warmly before looking at the two males sitting in front of her. "But think about the race thing…even if you don't have your entire gang maybe just pop by and watch me and Lefty beat the crap outa these newbies in their own turf." They nodded, giving her a warm smile. At that second Kyle's phone went off, the vibration loud and hitting the metal part of his belt. Frowning he took it out and looked at the ID.

"Private…?" he questioned out loud before answering it. "Yeah, Kyle speaking." He went silent for a few minutes, listening to the person talk with high speed. Yukina only smiled, giving them a quick wave of her long nails and walking off with the pot of coffee. After about a minute Kyle hung up, a rather amused look on his face. "Guess who I found,"

"Does it happen to start with an S?" Nathan asked, getting a minor clue. Kyle nodded, the largest of amused grins on his face ever. Since Nathan had shown up at the hospital to pick up Mark, the red haired racer wasn't the happiest of guys so it was a shock to see him like he was now after a few hours. "Where is she?" he asked, already getting up from his seat. Kyle only laughed, getting up as well and placing a few bucks on the table.

"You'll find out when we get there. And she has a friend," He walked off. "Hey Yuki, guess you will be seeing us tonight. We just found our little princess!" he called out making Yukina laugh and wave goodbye. Nathan only frowned and followed.

**Tokyo Airport Security Office**

**9:00 p.m.**

Sakura sat with her knees pressed against her chest, head lying on them. She was tired and mad. Tired because she had been playing with Mark all afternoon, cleaning up the kitchen after they'd made a mess and running around after overhearing Kyle and Meilin talking at the airport hours ago. And she was definitely mad she didn't get on her plane back to Hong Kong. A quick glance in Mireille's direction told her she was probably just as mad, maybe about something else, who knew. The girl had her hair pinned up messily in a bun revealing the nice big red mark Sakura had given her during their little…fight in the bathroom. Feeling Sakura's eyes on her she glared before turning away, resting her head against her knees and closing her eyes. Clicking her tongue she adjusted to resting her chin on top of her knees and looking around. They were stuck in a small office, at least two desks positioned in the room. No other chairs, not benches for people like Sakura and Mireille. Well it was an airport, they probably didn't get much hooligans fighting or what nots.

"I have to ask you something?" Mireille finally spoke, her voice slightly muffled since she didn't raise her head up from her crossed arms. When there was no response, she lifted up her head and glanced at the brunette beside her. Sakura was staring off into space, eyes watching the people on the other side of the glass walking by. It was a one-way glass, no one saw inside, only outside. "You just going to ignore me now?" she hissed.

"What do you want Mireille?" Sakura asked after a bit, turning her gaze to her. As much as she wanted to watch the passing people and wish she were one of them, she couldn't ignore Mireille if she wanted to. She was that kind of person. One of the security guys glanced in there direction, wanting them to stay silent. Why would they be talking in the first place? They just had a catfight. Sakura rolled her eyes at his poor attempts and scooted a tad bit closer to the girl. "Well?" she whispered, head bent down at an angle so it looked like she was sleeping.

"Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?"

"Leaving everything behind like you do? Knowing the fact that Hiroshi will eventually find you and make you pay for what you did to him?" Sakura lifted her head up a bit, a blank look of confusion on her face as she stared at the girl. From faint bruises to scratch marks, Mireille looked harmless but she knew from experience she wasn't. Knew from the way her eyes held a certain poise to her posture that she wasn't the least bit weak. And she wasn't sure she wanted to answer those questions. But of course, she did anyway.

"I didn't leave anything behind so yeah it was worth it. And I didn't do shit to Hiroshi, it was all on his own stoned ass maybe with a little help from some people." She seethed. Mireille only shook her head, staying silent as the security guy glanced at them again. Whispering or not, he could hear the passing words exchanged. It was a quiet office so it was pretty obvious. "Besides, I was going to take off eventually this was just a quicker time. With the money I had saved up, I was going to live some place else. Some place where I'm not a goddamn junkie dealer or recognized for shop lifting at convenience stores." Sakura's voice had dropped considerably but she still heard her as if she said it with a microphone. Once again she was staring into space, replaying in her mind the plan she had once set for herself a long time ago. When she wanting Chiharu to leave Hiroshi's line of work.

"If you hated it so much why'd you even start it? I mean you repaid Hiroshi for getting you out of jail that one time and for the apartment so why'd you stay working with us after that?" Mireille asked. It was true. Sakura only worked for him to start up living in Hong Kong and he had helped her do that, gave her cash to start with and bought her the apartment and when she'd gotten convicted of a bogus crime he'd bailed her out. There was silence, in which Mireille thought Sakura was going to start ignoring her. It was a sensitive subject even for her but she wanted to figure the girl out. But it wasn't until a tear had slipped unexpectedly from her face that she knew she was just thinking about the past. "So you are human," she commented dryly, not wanting her to get weak on her now.

"Shut up," Sakura wiped her face with shaky hands, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with her. She had to admit the last time she'd ever cried was when she was with Nathan and he'd told her the truth about Touya. Even then she hadn't cried for…five years, when she lost contact with her own memories. In truth she couldn't really remember and she didn't know why she started letting tears slip down now. "I couldn't just…leave Chiharu and Takashi like that. Not after all the stuff they'd done for me. Yeah I could have just lived on my own after I repaid him but…I got so close to them I couldn't just leave them." she trailed off, thinking about what she just blurted out. "Fuck I can't even give you a start answer without bluffing to my own self…shit…" she was basically talking to herself now, losing contact with the real world as she mumbled about leaving like she did.

"What are you talking about?"

"I played their worlds against Mir…I left without so much as a word of goodbye, so much as a reason. I don't even know why I just upped and left. They're worried sick about me and I won't even give them a call that I'm alright…not even to Syaoran." She all but hissed out, knowing if it weren't for the security officer across the room she would have blurted it out loud. Tears continued to slip down, ruining what mascara she had on. It wasn't much, just remnants from the day before.

"Of course you did, it's what you do best Sakura. I mean it wouldn't be you if you didn't just _upped and left." _Mireille tried reassuring her, leaning over and rubbing at her arms. She hated seeing people act weak by crying, it wasn't humane even if they were females. It just proved to men that they were the weaker being when they really weren't. "Who's Syaoran?"

"Li," Sakura sniffed lifting her head up to look at her. Mireille merely shook her head, not registering the name. Sighing she wiped at her eyes again, calming with passing seconds. "The reason why I left China. He's my world, all I can surprisingly think about every day. He's where I was going before you interrupted me by showing up…I had overheard some people I know talking and I knew it was time for me to go back…back to him." she made it into a snap but only achieved in hiccupping as a sob tried to surpass her voice.

"Yeah…you lost me but I get that you're head over heals for this Syaoran guy." Mireille said, sitting back up and stretching her legs out. Fingers played at the hem of her mini skirt, straightening the fabric to see if it reached her knees to no avail.

"Ya think," Sakura snapped before grinning, making Mireille laugh and shake her head. The security officer looked over at that second, his body at a levitation to get ready in case he had to stand up. Both girls fell silent, looking away in silent laughter. The second he lowered himself back in the seat and continued his work in satisfaction they weren't talking, the two girls had scooted closer together. "So what are you doing here? Especially without Nick and Jonathan?" Sakura asked, wanting the subject changed away from her.

"Like I said before, Hiroshi wanted me to find you so I did. I asked that friend of yours…the blond at the bar? She wasn't there but I did get some information from Tai and then some searching on my own…" she trailed, wiggling her fingers in suggestion of a boring trail. "Anyway I eventually found out you came here so I took the next plane here using Hiroshi's drug money. No one knows I'm here, not yet at least." Sakura looked at her in question making her shake her head, eyes going to two guys walking into the office. Both wore black hooded jackets and both had an odd expression on their faces. "Who're the hotties?" Mireille asked, eyeing one of them.

"Uh…" Sakura balanced herself into a position to see over the desk and looked. The two had their backs turned and talking to the security officer. But from the looks of brown and red hair she knew who they were. A smile appeared on her face and she got to her feet, helping Mireille up. "It's our ride out of here."

"Our?" before Sakura could comment on that, the two guys turned just as the security guy pointed in their direction. He seemed way to happy to be getting rid of them. But oh well, they were getting out of there.

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

**11:00 p.m.**

"She was on her way back…you knew that didn't you?" there was a quick response in which the speaker growled out profanity. "You're so fucking lucky I didn't waste that money for nothing. She's with me now, we're going to some…" silence as the person asked a few questions before yelling at someone on their end. Then with a few exchanged words the two people hung up. It was for the best because Sakura and Nathan got into the car at that second making Mireille give them both a fake smile.

**Frasrlund Port, Tokyo**

**12:00 a.m. **

Like any other race in the middle of the night, police tape and large orange cones blocked off the designated place. Warning signs to turn back or die littered the dirt on the side roads leading up to the blockage. Of course that didn't stop the cars going down the two-lane road. At one point they turned into another two-lane road, following after a motorcycle that was all too familiar to Sakura. Kyle. They traveled up a long narrow road winding around hill into a vast area. Buildings began disappearing to be replaced by deadening trees then nothing at all for miles. Numerous car lights started to reveal within the darkness of the moonless night, proving that other cars were on its way to the same place. As they went further down where there was literally nothing for five miles surrounding, people could be seen walking, dancing, drinking and smoking. It wasn't until they were close enough that you could hear the extremely loud music playing. A mix beat of hip-hop and rock.

The music rocketed throughout the dark night and Sakura rolled down the window, letting it come into the car clearly. Mireille mumbled something about the Hip-hop stuff coming in and Nathan laughed leaning forward to blast the radio's music for her. Within seconds she was comforted by Marilyn Manson's music and Sakura couldn't help but shake her head in a shudder of laughter. Mireille was weird. The extra music passing by brought faces to look up and wave, knowing that they were here to race unless it was Nathan they knew. Though it was clear they weren't going to stop here, cars ranging from corvettes to vipers, mustangs to mustang GT's and even motorcycles lined up the empty wasteland of a street. Teenagers and twenty some year olds were around them, talking and partying. They were all having a weird good time even though there was a lot of arguing between people. It was drag racing, what do you expect?

Nathan slowed down slightly, moving through the partying crowd. At some point it had gotten to where the people were out in the road. They moved on even slower now getting a disgruntle grunt from Mireille as they people forcefully looked into the car at the riders. That's when Kyle appeared beside them pointing off in the distance. Nathan nodded and followed after, going tightly through the crowd of crazed people. Sakura stared out at the wasteland, letting the cool air breeze around her. She was childishly awed by the place, never before seeing something so…well dead. Her emerald eyes seem to reflect off the side view mirror, her darkly rounded eyeliner making her look deader then ever before. Mireille had done it extra thick in case people did notice her unique shade of eyes. That's when she saw Syaoran's face, a face that made her squeak in surprise before looking away. Nathan glanced at her concerned and she laughed, shaking her head and changing to the next song.

"You all right?" she turned to face him, a light blush on her cheeks. He glanced away from her, not wanting to get into an accident or run over Kyle. "You know we don't have to stay with Kyle the entire time if you're worried. I could explain to him and he'd understand..." He was cut off as a horn blared followed by another. They were passing by a bunch of parked vehicles, familiar bodies hanging around. Kyle was parked besides a bunch of other motorcycles, talking on the phone.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she told him as he pulled into a clear space next to a red viper. "What would have been the point of Mireille giving me a make over if I was worried?" he shrugged his shoulders, cutting the engine. Sakura unbuckled herself and stepped out, helping with the chair as Mireille came out as well. Boy was it going to be interesting if Chiharu or Takashi recognized her. At some point when Sakura was taking a shower to let her dyed hair actually stick, Mireille had changed her appearance as well, wanting to start off fresh and not freak out the others.

"Who're you?" a girl spoke, making Mireille and Sakura turn their heads. Frowning, Sakura slammed the door shut and stepped forward. They had parked next to a red viper occupied by a girl that despised the sight of Sakura. Aiko. Her baby blue hair was set up in braids then seemingly twisted back into a high ponytail revealing her neck and shoulders. The tube top she wore was low enough that people were able to see the paw print tattoos on either breasts. "Well? I asked you a question or you too stupid to answer it?" she hissed out, jumping off the cars hood and approaching the two girls. Hearing Aiko's voice, Nathan went around the car and stopped next to Mireille.

"They're with me Aiko," he told her before she could start a fight. Aiko flitted her eyes to him before smirking, recognizing him immediately.

"Well look who it is, you actually came. I thought Kyle was joking when he told us you'd be showing up." Her voice was dry as she spoke. Brow arched she looked at the two girls that were silent before looking at Nathan, getting a theory forming in her head. "New girlfriends or something? Double action?"

"Or not…" It was Sakura who spoke, cutting Nathan from saying something. Taking a step she gave Aiko the deadest look she could muster. A look that came to her easily and spooked Aiko. She absently played with the ball of her lip ring before looking at Mireille then Sakura again. They were dressed different but both girls had the same look. Stoned. It was almost creepy. "Name's Syri and this is my sister Miyu." Sakura finally said making Mireille crack a smile, bowing her head lightly. Aiko recovered from some kind of staring spell before rolling her shoulders. They weren't stoned but their expression sure scared her.

"Pleasure," her gaze was still on Sakura even as the group came over. Koji slipping an arm around the girl's bare waist and tickling her hipbone. After awhile she lifted her head up to him and smiled, teeth flashing in a suspicious look. Lifting her head to his ear she whispered something before pulling away and walking into the distance, taking Milay with her. Everyone seemed to watch the two girls before looking at Sakura and Mireille.

"What did you say to her?" it was Rika who asked, her dark brown eyes taking in Sakura's form then Mireille's. Both girls had dark shade of plum colored hair, making it seem like they were true sisters. The only _true_ difference, Sakura had cut her hair to reach her jaw line.

"My name,"

"Seriously?" Mireille nodded in confirmation, going along with Sakura's attitude. From the way Rika looked with her black and blue corset top and low rise black jeans, Mireille/Miyu didn't like her. She wanted to act like her usual self and cut the amber-haired girl down but a quick glance in Chiharu's direction kept her from doing so. Chiharu and Takashi came together, approaching the group after an obvious make out session. Rika smirked, turning to Chiharu. "Hey Chi, you've got some competition with bringing Aiko down." She told the girl.

Sakura seemed to freeze in time, seeing her best friend. Wearing a loose rock band shirt and jeans, Chiharu looked different. Her eyes weren't blood shot from smoking any more and she didn't look tired from lack of sleep. She was healthy and far from being a stoner. _Just how much time passed? _Sakura thought, taking a glance at the girl's stomach and seeing the faintest of a bump visible. Counting in her head she figured she was coming to her third month of pregnancy, maybe in it now. Looking at Mireille to make sure she wasn't going to do something stupid, she turned her look back to Chiharu who'd been staring as well. She suddenly felt conscious of the way she looked. Disguised or not, best friend's usually were able to recognize best friend's and she was worried that she would recognize her now. "I wouldn't call it competition but help,"

"Uh…yeah,"

"What're your names?" Rika asked, giving Sakura another look. Maybe if Chiharu didn't recognize them, it was sure going to be Rika from the way she continued to eye her down. "Do I know you from somewhere?" that did it.

Shaking her head at the second question Sakura extended a black nailed hand. "My name's Syri and I highly doubt you'd know me…I'm from uh…Beijing, just flown in a couple hours ago when Nathan picked us up and said that we might be interested in this race." She all but lied. It was true; the girl's didn't now her. Hopefully it was going to stick that way for a couple more hours.

"Right…Beijing yet you two looked Japanese and you have Japanese names…" Chiharu seemed to trail off, her eyes lingering on Mireille a bit longer then needed. She could have sworn she recognized the tattoo on her neck. A tiny butterfly just below her jaw. "Any hoot I'm Chiharu and that's my dumbass of a boyfriend Takashi…" she pointed towards Takashi who was with Lane, smoking. Of course. Sakura nodded her head, discreetly elbowing Mireille to do the same. She rolled her eyes and smiled, looking around at the other people that walked over to them. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with Chiharu continuously staring at her.

"Nathan," Naoko broke standing frozen in place as she stared at the one person she hadn't expected to be there. Tomoyo came up behind her, a tired look on her face. _She must have been sleeping on the trip up, _Sakura thought, watching the two girls. She had missed them, more then she'd thought she would. Everyone went silent, staring from Naoko to Nathan. Neither had turned from the locked gaze, only continued on staring waiting for more words to be exchanged.

"Gad Nao just say hello…Hi Nathan," Tomoyo spoke just as tired as she looked. Like a lady she curtsied to him, pink skirt billowing about her as she lowered her body approximately an inch downwards before straightening back up. Her and Naoko had dressed like twins, wearing short pink skirts. Naoko wore a lighter shade tank top while Tomoyo a darker shade strapless top.

"Tomoyo," Nathan finally turned his eyes away from his ex-girlfriend and acknowledged the other female but then he turned back to Naoko like a magnet. "

**Tokyo memorial Hospital**

"Mark you should be sleeping, hospital or not…I need the sleep." Meilin all but whined as she watched the young boy hop from the twin bed and towards the television. It was to high for him to reach so he pulled over a chair and stood on it. Meilin winced, watching it roll to the left then the right as he balanced onto the arm to reach the television. "Mark get down from there, you'll break your neck." She hated kids.

"But Saku promised me." He spoke, slipping something out of his pocket and sticking them into holes. Meilin frowned, slightly registering the name. Mark slipped, the chair going quickly to the left. Meilin lifted up in a sitting position so fast that a painful spasm rocked through her lower back. Swearing she looked over at Nathan's younger brother and mentally strangled him. He was perfectly fine, laughing as he finished sticking in wires before turning the television on. "Turn to blue…I want to see the races." He seemed to order Meilin.

"Blue what?" even as she grabbed the remote she knew what he was talking about. A blank screen that was all blue. Flipping channels she found the blank channel and watched as Mark sat patiently on his bed again. "So what's this about?" she asked, drawing conversation. She hated kids but he was lovable.

"Auntie Sakura promised to show me what it was life to race. She said that if I saw what I played every day then I'd race even better then her. Then she said something about racing better then Race, but I don't know anyone named Race." Meilin's eyes bulged, listening to him. The screen was still blue but he seemed to be looking straight at it like there was something on it. "She promised to show me but I don't…" he suddenly clapped as a picture showed up. A picture that was all too familiar to Meilin. It was the racing grounds at the port. Four cars were taking off on high speed, racing to their deaths or lives. And the voice on the screen wasn't one she recognized. But he'd said Sakura didn't he?

**Frasrlund Port, Tokyo**

**1:00 a.m.**

"Who's that racing now?" Mireille asked, wanting some conversation started. She looped arms with Sakura who looked at her surprised but said nothing. They had to act like sisters and be friendly with one another. Might as well start off like this. They walked along a line, eyes on the four cars that had just taken off.

"Yukina and Lefty," Nathan responded giving the cars a glance before looking away.

"Lefty…" Sakura gave Nathan a look but he wasn't paying attention to her, but to Naoko walking with Rika towards Haku and some other guy. Sakura knew regret when she saw it and he was showing every sign to it as well as jealousy every time Naoko was talking to the guys; namely Haku or some red haired guy that hung around them.

"Who's Lefty?" Mireille asked, catching Sakura's flaw. She blinked, turning away from Nathan. Mireille pulled away from her so-called sister and crossed her arms. The night was cold even with the flamed torches lining the streets for _decoration. _"Boyfriend? Old boyfriend? Or just some random hot guy you have the ifs for?"

"Someone from my past,"

"Ah…that mysterious past you yet to tell me about." She rolled her eyes, staring at the cars in the distance before turning back to Sakura. She was beginning to see her in a different light, each time they talked. Sure she hung out with her when they were in China, talked a lot even but she never seen this side of her. Calm and collective and dare she say _happy. _"Kind of sucks not being able to remember much of it." Not exactly happy but close to it, she was just missing something in her life.

"…Yeah," but Sakura really wasn't paying attention to Mireille. Like Nathan and Naoko, her concentration was distracted with Lefty. His racing dangerous and swift as he battled against three other cars.

…Lefty looked over at his side view mirror, locating the other racers. Yukina was on his tail, keeping a good enough gap between them in case of emergency braking. Behind her was the red viper, leaving the green corvette next to her. They had surrounded them, coming up with a plan instead of just plain racing. Yuki flashed her lights a few times and he nodded sticking it arms out to give her three fingers in salute. A rather large smirk growing on his face as he sped up his car, taking in 95 mph. The coming up curve only allowed two cars to pass and those two cars weren't going to be their challengers. Looking quickly behind him at the tailing Yukina, he did a double take on the green corvette before speeding up another mile or so, letting Yukina a narrow passage. Laughing manically, he turned sharply. Tires squealed on the turn and the car went up on two, leaving Yukina enough to get next to him and blocking off the other two. She yelled out in joy before taking the third sharp turn and the lead, Lefty going in behind her.

_**Break my bones and reset me…piece by piece you break me. Pick up the cross 'cause it's killing time, how can I scream when the pain is…Such a release I get the courage to pick up the nails 'cause it's killing time**_

"Damn…they're good." Mireille spoke softly, never having witnessed a drag before. Sakura looked over at her before turning back to the cars. She was right. They were good, maybe even better then Syaoran and Aiko and they were said to be the best in Tokyo. Thinking of Syaoran made Sakura sick and she closed her eyes, listening to the crowd and hum of running vehicles.

_**Kill me, heal me…on and on…Kill me, heal me, Kill me, heal me…on and on**_

Yukina slammed on her breaks quickly, just as one of the opponents cut across her. They had managed to get passed Lefty and his barricade of trailing her and then passed Yukina into the lead. Cursing a million words in a foreign language, she clenched her eyes closed then reopened them and sped up. Never in a written history had someone out passed her or Lefty and here this guy was, driving right passed in his corvette. Foot down on the ground, she pressed a single button that made her rocket forward dangerously. Her head snapped backwards at the impact of jet stream and her mind went black though she could still see, her vision was just a little blurry from getting rattled. Lefty had the same affect when he sped up, knowing Yukina needed his help in out passing the corvette. Switching gears he sped his car up, seeing the other guy come up behind fast. Checking his meter he did gears once more so it came into a steady rev and followed pursuit after his girlfriend.

"Look there's three of them." Some girl shouted. Sakura froze in place, eyes basically plastered on the street as the three said cars came into view. The darkness of the night and their blinding headlights kept everyone from seeing exactly whom it was coming in, and she hoped surprisingly that it was Lefty. Mireille whispered something into Sakura's ear but she hadn't heard, only stared. Rolling her eyes at the dead girl she slipped her arm into her jacket's pocket for the cigarettes and lit one up without so much as a glance from Sakura. She did asked.

_**Breathing your love, you're ferocious. You're in my lungs, resuscitate…craving your electricity feet to my pain, you give wings to my fear, your peace inhabits my blood…your love is thick**_

"And the past comes crashing down as the world passes by without so much as a single breath to take away a heart beat." Mireille said a loud, getting Chiharu's attention. She looked at the girl with interest before frowning as she noticed Sakura. It was the same look she noticed before in her. A look that reminded her so much of Sakura, yet…Syri wasn't Sakura. At least Chiharu thought so. Blowing out a stream of smoke, Mireille turned her hard gaze on the pregnant girl and smirked. "She's remembering her sorry past with that Lefty guy or whatever his name is…she'll snap outa it soon enough."

"I can beat that," Sakura spoke out just as Chiharu opened her mouth to respond to Mireille's statement. Both girls looked at her but Sakura still had that dead look in her eyes as she continued watching Lefty and Yukina suddenly be swallowed by the crowd.

"Is that right? Then do you mind if you show us in a race?" a new voice spoke with high amusement. Turning, the three girls looked at the speaker. Koji stood with Aiko at his side, a calm collected look on his face. A joint in his ear. He'd been smoking it til he heard Sakura's comment.

"What?" Sakura asked, blinking. Koji seemed so tall since she last saw him. Tall and very brod shouldered, making it obvious he'd been working out lately.

"A race…you know what Lefty and Yukina just did right now. Unless you're scared and speaking your mind randomly." He grinned, brow arching as he stared her down. Sakura felt suddenly conscious of her surroundings. Every noise and every voice going through her mind. _When had she said something about racing? _She wondered, going back to her own words.

"N-no…I'll do it." she found herself saying when she realized she had said something about racing. At least, regarding racing. Blinking, she grinned madly. "Yeah, I'll do it. Who against?" stupid question even as it left her lips.

"Me,"

_**Kill me, heal me on and on…kill me, heal me on and on**_

"All right…your names Koji right?" she asked, playing the card that she never seen them before. He nodded, gray eyes dancing with mirth. "Then Koji I accept the challenge but trust me you're going to regret it." With that she shook his hand before turning away with Mireille. Boy was she in for it…

…She couldn't do it. For the life of her, she couldn't start the engine and roll up to the starting line. Hands firmly on the wheel, she continued to tighten and loosen her hold, making her palms sweatier then they already were. In her mind replayed the crash. The last fleeting moment she remembered, the last breath she had taken before it all become fuzzy and she found herself in the hospital bed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to start the engine and roll up to the starting line. It didn't matter that it meant everyone would think her a wuss or afraid. Sakura just couldn't challenge Haku. Once she told them she backed out she knew they would be thinking Syri was a scared little girl not ready for the adrenaline rush of racing but inside it felt that Sakura was going to be called this.

With Mireille's touch of changing her appearance or not, it was going to affect the real her but she just couldn't bring herself to starting the goddamn engine. Then there was the possibility that she would crash again. Crash Nathan's brand new car, which he had built from scratch and put in a new engine. She didn't want to ruin that for him. No. She thought to herself. She had to do this; she had told all those people that she was good. Mireille told them she was the best and Nathan had offered her to use his car since she didn't have one of her own. Experience in driver or not, she had to do this. If not to get over the fear of the crash then for the ones that cared about her. Stalling long enough with her continuing thoughts, Sakura did what she thought she wouldn't do.

**_I can't live without it…I can't live without you…kill me, heal me on and on…kill me, heal me on and on…_**

She started up the engine, the hum loud and smooth against her body. Feeling the adrenaline already flowing through her, Sakura placed the car into drive and rolled forward. She could do this, was doing this. Sakura didn't have a license or a permit but ironically enough, occasions had put her behind the wheel so she knew how to deal. What leverage to go, what acceleration was good for the car under pressure.

"You okay?" someone called and she nodded, lightly pressing the breaks at the starting. Who was she kidding? She wasn't okay. Her heart was thudding madly in her chest; palms claming up making it hard to grasp the wheel and her mind kept flashing the accident. Yep. She wasn't ready. "Alright here's the deal, it's a simple round the bend and back. First one to finish gets the bet money." They stepped away from her window and she rolled it up, leaving only a crack opened. She needed to breath. The guy stepped between the two waiting cars, arms up and waiting for a signal that the drivers were ready.

_**I can't live without it…I can't live without you…kill me, heal me on and on…kill me, heal me on and on…**_

The second his voice told them to go she did, allowing all fear and anxiousness to take control of her body. Afraid or not she was doing well so far and she was going to keep it that way. The car zoomed quickly at her steady speed, humming softly to her ears as the cracked window let the air rush into the car. Hair flying, she quickly took her hand and slipped loose strands behind her ear before taking control of the wheel again. Eyes went to the back mirror and she stared at the people cheering them on, their bodies getting smaller and smaller as distance separated them. Tearing her vision away she concentrated on the road, pressing harder and changing leverage. They were in a wasteland, not buildings or landmarks to crash into. Realizing this, Sakura eased a bit. She didn't want what happened last time to happen to her again. Not now and not ever and it seemed it wasn't going to happen. There was nothing to crash into besides Haku but he was at a good distance in front of her. Grinning madly as she got her confidence back she placed a warm hand over the bar and changed gears.

It was only a thousand yard game, so it ended quickly. Too quickly for Sakura's enjoyment. Koji had won of course but only by mere seconds. From the way it turned out if Sakura hadn't been afraid to race at the beginning she would have had the advantage and won but because of that exact reason she didn't, giving them a large gap between them until she caught her confidence. The rest was a different story. As her car rolled up to the large ground gathering around, she felt her heart lift up a little. Something seemingly gone from her shoulders. A weight she didn't know she had been carrying this entire time. Shutting the engine off she opened the car door, meeting with a rush of people.

**_I can't live without it…I can't live without you…kill me, heal me on and on…kill me, heal me on and on…_**

_It seemed the last bit of it came by fast because she was already at the end of it, people beyond people running to the car. Her hands were chalk white, gripping madly on the steering wheel. It had to take all of Syaoran's strength to peel her off it and when he did she let the most screeching curse that was most likely heard in the galaxy above. He cringed at her voice before laughing. She was squealing in delight of finishing a race without crashing or hurting anyone. "I did it! Syaoran I did it!" she gave him a kiss without knowledge and opened the door. He stared at her, a weird smile on his face before getting out as well._

The next few minutes Sakura wasn't aware of her own thoughts. Taking in the praises of a good job by people she didn't know, she slipped away from them and back into the car. Confused looks crossed their faces before shrugging and stepping away from the car. Without a second thought to what she was doing, Sakura turned the engine and buckled up. Syaoran had crossed her mind. Crossed her mind and stuck there. After seeing everyone else, she wanted to see him more then anything. Mireille and ruined it for her the first time so she wasn't going to let that happen to her again. Pressing down on the gas she went forward and down the hill. Nathan and Kyle gave each other a glance before going to the nearest car they could get to. Which just happened to be occupied by a young couple. Apologizing they kicked them out and went on following Sakura. Picking up Mireille along the way.

"Where the hell are they going?" Milay asked, shocked to see the two cars suddenly leave. One of them the new racer that just lost. Looking at her boyfriend she expected an answer but he only shrugged his shoulders, smoke leaving his parted lips. Frustrated she grabbed hold of him arm and yanked him off the hood of their convertible. "Hey Aiko, Koji we're taking off!" she called, slipping into the drivers seat and starting the car.

"What for?" Aiko hopped away from Koji's grasp and leaned into the window before her friend could take off.

"Nat and Kyle just took off after that Syri girl, I wanna know what's up? And didn't you notice her form of driving? It was way to fucking familiar." Without another word she started to pull backwards-forcing Aiko to straighten up and stare. Curiosity pulled at her and she groaned, going for the parked motorcycles behind her. Koji was already on his and waiting to go. Soon enough, word got around that few certain people were leaving and it turned into a follow up. Funny enough just being the one gang.

**Tokyo Airport Terminal**

**2:00 a.m.**

It was easy to explain to the women that she had been security delayed to get to her plane then some family emergency she had to attend to. Though it wasn't so easy to tell the officers at the gate that she was just going on the plane, nothing more. They had easily recognized her from that evening when she had the fight with Mireille, even with her changed hair and excessive makeup; they still managed to recognize her emerald gems and attitude. Having taken off the contacts because they bothered her. Now she sat in one of the many chairs, waiting for the flight attendant to speak over the intercom. She'd already been through this, watching the people around her, waiting patiently in angst to be seated on the plane to her old life. Or new one depending on how she was going to take this. And just as the attendants voice arrived the flight coming from Hong Kong she got up. Only half an hour and she'd been on that plane going to it.

Getting up she went over to the gate and waited, leaning her back against the large window. The plane was there, waiting for the passengers to get off it. Her body thrummed with anxiousity as she watched people leave the gate to awaiting family members or friends. Her eyes began to tear up, wanting that same exact thing when she arrived in China. Turning away she stared out at the night, watching the plane as small buggies took the suitcases and animal kennels off the plane to be transported to the terminals. Breathing in heavily then out she fogged up the window, missing the figure suddenly coming up behind her. Only twenty more minutes before she was boarding. Her hand tightened around her renewed ticket, a tear slipping down her face.

"Going somewhere?" a voice spoke behind her. It was all too familiar, so familiar in fact that it sent Sakura's heart thudding madly while her stomach turned with butterflies. She missed his voice. Missed hearing it. Slowly she turned around and sure enough, Syaoran was standing behind her a rather blank look on his face. Keeping her own straight face she looked him over, taking in everything about him. From his six-foot height to his baggy clothing he had decided to wear at that moment. Everyday she had been contemplating on how to renounce herself to him, played scenes in her mind that she believed would have happened. All that didn't compare to what she did at that moment. She threw herself at him, body and all and kissed him.

**To be continued…**


	16. Long way to Happiness

LAST TIME

"_Going somewhere?" a voice spoke behind her. It was all too familiar, so familiar in fact that it sent Sakura's heart thudding madly while her stomach turned with butterflies. She missed his voice. Missed hearing it. Slowly she turned around and sure enough, Syaoran was standing behind her a rather blank look on his face. Keeping her own straight face she looked him over, taking in everything about him. From his six-foot height to his baggy clothing he had decided to wear at that moment. Everyday she had been contemplating on how to renounce herself to him, played scenes in her mind that she believed would have happened. All that didn't compare to what she did at that moment. She threw herself at him, body and all and kissed him._

**Tokyo Airport Terminal **

**February 2025**

**2:46 a.m.**

_Chapter Sixteen_ :: Long way till Happiness

"What the fuck did you do to your hair!" the voice was unexpected. Pulling away from Syaoran's lips, Sakura looked at the three people standing behind him. At the one female with her blond hair hanging down her arms in small braids. Eyes wide, she glanced teary eyed at the man in her arms before pulling free and jumping at the girl.

"Jeebus, I didn't…how…oh my god!" she was lost for words as she hugged her best friend. Squeezed more like. Her too-light body rising up to wrap her legs around her waist. Sera only laughed wrapping trembling arms around Sakura. Holding her like she was a child. When she had gotten off the plane she didn't know what was going to happen, how they were going to find the weeping girl that was supposed to have been in Hong Kong hours ago. Or what to even expect when they entered Japan. Everything wasn't planned out. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in an even breath, pulling away from Sera's face and wiping tears from her cheeks. She was placed back onto the ground and held out at arms length.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you _still _doing here? You told me you were going to Hong Kong." the look Sakura gave her made her quickly shake her head, a crock smile appearing on her lips. "Never mind…answer my first question." Sera demanded sternly, fingers playing with the dyed strands that no longer touched the girl's shoulders. Sakura touched the hand that was playing with her new hair and grasped it tightly, not wanting to let go. She didn't want it to be a dream, an illusion that would break by a simple breath. She was happy to have Sera there, more then anyone knew. Sera was the one that was there for her for everything. Through all of Hiroshi's dirty tricks and Chiharu's drama. She was the one that helped her stay on her feet in China when she fled Japan back in the day.

"Mireille did it; we needed to do something without others recognizing us. It washes out in hot water." She shook her head, letting bangs fall into her eyes. She had cut her hair almost to her ears, layering it so it was in a messy style. Messy, cute style. Closing her eyes briefly she opened them with a forced smile. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered. Sera quirked an eye, chancing a look at Syaoran who watched Sakura with a blank look.

"We'll talk later," she whispered into her ear before making Sakura look at the others. Haku and Eriol remained just as passive as Syaoran was; only they had a look on their faces that made something in Sakura's gut clench. They were happy to see her, happy that she was okay but…she knew from the way they stared at her that they were wondering why she'd remained hidden for so long. Why she left the hospital like she did in the condition that she had been in. She suddenly felt sick at the thought. Seeing the look, Sera's eyes went wide. The girl was going to run. Sakura made a few steps before she was dragged by the waist and held tightly.

"Sera…" she got out in a ragged breath. Sera shook her head, holding her tight as she hugged her again. Her mouth was close to her ear, eyes on the confused boys watching them. Her eyes on Syaoran as he kept a blank look. They didn't know what was happening.

"Breathe Sakie," she mumbled for her only. "Breathe for me and stomach your guilt. You can do this. You're stronger then you think. Just breathe," she huffed in a fake breath before releasing Sakura. She lingered around her shoulders before fully stepping back. Trust kicking in as she watched her best friend. Sakura stared into her eyes, seeing the calm collected look. The girl trusted her way too much. Taking in deep, ragged breathes, she nodded. She had to do this sooner or later. Better sooner.

"Thank you," she mouthed before turning her emerald eyes on Eriol. She was at a lost for words as she took in his tall muscular body, gray eyes hidden behind narrow glasses, and spiked blue hair. She missed him, missed his whacky calm collected knowledge and missed how he always knew what to say when Syaoran was being his air headed self. Slowly she turned to Haku, taking in the same thing. He was standing there with a smug look on his face, blond hair hanging in his eyes instead of spiked up like he usually had it. She missed them all. All at once she hugged them both, keeping tight before stepping back, tears brimming the corner of her eyes.

"Welcome back," Eriol spoke and she laughed, nodding her head. _She really was back and this time she was not going to runaway._

**Tokyo Bay Reservoir **

**3:00 a.m. **

The fog covered most of the land bellow. Only bits of building tops revealed themselves to the cool night air. He stared down at them, waiting for some clue that it was just a dream. There was no way that he was still out after the race was long over and his girlfriend was sleeping nice and warm at the apartment above her café. He couldn't believe he actually listened to the message he received on his phone, coming to a place cut off by police tape and orange construction cones. He was exhausted and paranoid. Looking away from the fog below, he gave into tiredness and went back to his car, leaning against it. The windows were already misted over, freezing against his back. Checking his watch for the thousandth time, he groaned. Minutes past three. His brother was late. He was cold. He hated waiting.

As if the thought sent some kind of loud message, a single light bounced its way from the road. Squinting against the morning darkness he stood rigid. If it was police he'd have to make a burn out in order to escape. Hopefully being able to escape. The place was illegal for stopping, too many accidents happening on the bluffs. He had a warrant out for his arrest so he couldn't chance having them check his I.D. As the motorcycle came closer he saw the light switch off and the loud revving engine turn off. The sound of gravel being run over slowly, echoed off and he knew it was his brother. A hooded figure stopped a few feet from the car and got off, kick standing a silver bike. He didn't know what to do now. His brother arrived and he didn't know what to say.

"Nice race little brother." His rough voice spoke at once. "Messy, but nice."

"Oh so you did go to it. Didn't see you or you're…pets anywhere there." He narrowed his eyes against the darkness. He changed his attitude quickly, becoming smug. "What, didn't want to participate Sion?" he asked half heartedly before laughing. The sound echoing.

"I wasn't there for long." That made him go silent, watching his older brother move around the bike. Placing the helmet gingerly on the seat, his eyes shifted around the darkness. As if searching for lurkers. "Your girl needs to learn to handle the curves better or fix her alignments on the car. Like I said, it was a messy race but a fairly good one." Brief silence before he suddenly laughed. "Even that random one with what was his name? His was messy."

Lefty nodded, crossing his arms as the cold got to him. "Yea, that new girl didn't know what she was doing until the end." He looked around the darkness, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "I'll let Yukina know to check her car. I'm sure there's something wrong with it." Lefty narrowed his eyes as silence enveloped them again. An eerie silence that sent shivers up his spine. Then, "What is it that you want?"

Sion smiled, his face darkening greatly. "You are aware of the many threats I have here in Japan, you've helped me dispose of quite a few of them. But there's one you neglected in the past because of feelings, do you remember that?" Lefty didn't answer, he didn't know how to. He wasn't sure what his brother was getting on about. "I have a threat here, one that needs to be taken care of but I will take care of it. A semi slow process but it will be done." The pause was long this time and before Lefty could say anything about it, Sion spoke. "Stay out of my way." His voice was a mere whisper, almost like a threat.

"Since when am I ever in your way?" Lefty asked, pierced brow lifting in mock question. Not that it could be seen. "After what happened last time, I've stayed out of your business for years. We don't even race each other anymore and I highly doubt I'd want the chicks you go after. They're always so…bubble headed…" he trailed off with a grin.

"Funny little brother." Sion grinned back before shoving him backwards against the cars window, dagger against his throat as he kept a tight hold on his shirt front. "It's these smart ass remarks that get you in trouble with a lot of people." Lefty remained silent, eyes narrowing. He didn't want to move, not with a dagger against his flesh. Brother or not, Sion would do the job. "You see this threat involves a certain girl that I thought was gone years ago that I thought you had taken care of, but she's not and she's here with friends…" he turned his head slightly, as if hearing someone. When nothing came out of the darkness he whispered tightly. "Your little kitten is back Francis so heed my warning and _don't get in my way._" He pulled back, turning away from his brother.

"Whatever you say," his voice was mocking but he meant his words. Sion gave him one last look before getting onto his bike. No more words were exchanged, no more looks but Lefty knew if he were to comment, it would be who his _kitten _was because he didn't know or remember.

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

**3:03 A.M.**

The cold night/morning air sent chills through every body that was posted outside. A couple cuddled together, keeping each other warm against the slight damp breeze from the beach. Chattering her teeth without so much as a thought, Aiko flipped out her phone for the millionth time and checked the time. Groaning she cuddled closer to Koji, who blew out a harsh stream of cigarette smoke. His arm went tighter around her small waist and she whimpered, taking in the cold less and less. The two were leaning against the wall of a lifeguard office, waiting, hoping. They had been trying to find the racer Syri but to know luck. They even tried to find Kyle and Nathan who had taken off after her but to no avail as well. They weren't even answering their phones. Aiko coughed when some of the smoke wafted up her nose and she shifted, trying to look away from his cigarette.

By the time Koji finished a second cigarette, a car pulled up, parking next to their bikes. Whimpering still from the freezing air, Aiko pulled away from her boyfriend and took a step closer to the car. Milay got out, a small gray jacket hugging her lithe frame. Shivering instantly she pulled up her hood, covering most of her long hair. Lane got out shortly after, instantly sparking up what looked like a thick cigarette. He took one step before hacking out a lung, pounding on his chest for a better cough. The two girls gave him a look before looking away, staring at each other in confusion.

"Any luck?" Aiko asked, wrapping her thin arms tightly around her stomach. Since stepping away from the warmth of her boyfriend, the air seemed to have gotten a lot chillier.

"No," Milay sighed, snatching up the joint from her boyfriend. "We went to Nathan's apartment with no luck and the hospital but Meilin said no ones showed up since Nathan dropped his brother off like yesterday afternoon." She sucked in a deep breath of smoke and held it, letting Lane take the burning joint from her. "Rika said Li just got in, but they got in a week early so I doubt they'd go to the airport." She spoke, smoke leaving her parted lips during each syllable.

No one spoke after that, letting the little bit of information sink in. The slowly dispersing joint being passed around to calm their nerves, even as the cold air got even colder as the breeze picked up. The waves were picking up, getting bigger as the tide grew. The sound of the water crashing against the bank made Aiko fidget a bit, her bladder getting weaker as it got fuller. Taking in a huge drag she inhaled sharply, coughing a bit from the tickling feeling against her throat before excusing herself. Smoke trailed behind her as she made for the clutter of rocks. Her distressed cry for an actual bathroom made them all laugh. It was Koji who pushed off the lifeguard post, letting the last of the joint steal away his life.

"Well if this is going to be a dead night, I'm out." He squinted in the direction of his girlfriend as she trotted back over to them, laughing to herself about something. Lane made an agreement noise as he sparked up a cigarette, wrapping one arm over Milay's shoulder. "Well lover of mine, you going to your house or crashing at Tsukino's again." Aiko gave him a look before breaking up into fits of giggles. They all stared at her quizzically, wondering if she was a little too high.

"Home!" she giggled. Shaking his head, Koji dragged her towards their motor bikes, then stopped.

"Can you…?" Milay nodded before he could finish, already knowing what the question was going to. Giving them a one nod, he got on his own motorcycle, helping the stoned Aiko onto the back. "Call you guys tomorrow." He saluted, revving and taking off in a squeal of tires. The two watched as the back light faded into the foggy morning before heading out themselves, agreeing to meet up at Rika's at a decent hour to figure the mystery out.

**Li Residence**

**4:00 a.m.**

Sakura leaned her head back against the seat, eyes glossy as she stared through the window. So many things were going through her head, but the main thing was of Syaoran. He hadn't said anything to her since the airport and that was two hours ago. He hadn't spoken to her or even looked at her since they got into Nathan's car. He didn't even say that he was going to drive, merely took the keys from her pocket and got in. The hour it took to take Eriol to his car was hard to deal with, but even more so with the hour that it was taking them to get to wherever they were headed. Turning her head she gave Sera a glance before leaning forward and switching the radio off. Shutting off Thrice and all their sadness. Her friend was sound asleep, head resting against a sleeping Haku. She never noticed before, but they looked alike. Almost like twins.

No one told her they were related, she'd guess it on her own. Pictures at Haku's place were evidence that they knew each other, even if Sera looked nothing like she did in the past. A past Sakura was still shady about. And no one confirmed it when they got in the car together, laughing and talking like they'd been friends for years. In this case, they are. Sakura folded her arms and slouched further into the seat, watching the dark hill passing. They were driving further and further away from the airport and the city, going through some canyon that shut out all signs of civilization. Wanting to know where they were going, she opened her mouth but quickly shut it. The awkward silence was still too awkward. She didn't even want to break it or be the one to break it.

They entered into a clearing, putting the canyon behind them. Sakura shifted, seeing the ocean and a large estate just below a mountain ridge. Confused, she looked at Syaoran then back at the place. It wasn't Rika's estate, and it wasn't one she'd been to in the time she was in Tokyo. She didn't know where she was. The closer they got to it, the larger the estate seemed to get and she instantly knew where they were. The Li's Residence, a place she'd heard about in private conversations with Syaoran. A place he never went to unless he had to but did they have to go there now? She thought Rika's was closer to the airport and that Haku would want to see his wife. Shutting the engine off when they came up to the door, Sakura felt his eyes suddenly on her. She remained still, not sure what she was doing.

"We're staying here for the night, I have some business to deal with." He told her, getting out of the car. As if the light was some kind of alarm, the couple in the back woke up. Sera groaned, shielding her eyes from the dome light. Sitting up, she blinked away sleep and looked around.

"Where are we?" Sakura still said nothing as she got out of the car, biting her lower lip as the cold air hit her. It was a big difference between the warm car and the night air. A big difference. Pushing the seat up, she let the two out of the car, waiting patiently. Sera climbed out after Haku, her eyes roaming the estate. "Nice pad," she gave Syaoran a grin as he walked passed with the luggage. He gave her a weird look before going up to the door, unlocking it.

"It belongs to my parents." Was his gruff remark, opening the large door and waiting for them to follow him in. Sera only laughed at something Haku said in her ear and shuffled in, snatching up her own backpack and disappearing into the dark house. "Haku show her to one of the rooms." Haku nodded when the lights switched on, showing everyone how big the foyer was. Syaoran then turned to Sakura and tilted his head, wanting her to follow. She stubbornly bit her tongue from speaking and followed, moving slowly like something was going to pop out at her.

They walked in silence down a hall, the only sound being their footsteps. She didn't know if it was because there was nothing to say or because he was secretly leading her to her death. It seemed like it at least. The hall was dark enough and the stairwells they passed were eerie enough as well. Getting the image of death from her mind she wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed.

"You're mad aren't you?" Sakura found herself whispering, fingers playing with the chocker around her neck as the other arm tightened on her hip. When he didn't say anything right away she thought he was going to be stubborn and give her the silent treatment longer.

"Mad? No," were his words. She frowned and opened her mouth to respond but he stopped and looked at her for a mere second, eyes narrow in concentration. "I'm more then mad, I'm furious. Sakura how can you do this to me? Do this to us?" he opened a door to a room she didn't see and waved his arm, letting her pass through first.

"Oh,"

"Oh? That's all you can say to me right now is, oh?" she turned around quickly, looking at him with large emerald eyes. "What were-?"

"Hey! I had to do what I had to do! So get off my case Syaoran!" she backed away from him and spun, hands balling into fists so tight, her nails dug into her skin. A tingling pain shot through her fingers and palms and she looked up, seeing Syaoran move around to see her. "Look, I'm sorry but what do you _want_ _from me_! I told you before you took me to Japan that I can't do this and I was right, I CAN'T DO THIS SHIT!" she yelled, tears brimming at the corner of her lids.

"You also told me you'd try. You told me on the plane that you were going to try your goddamn hardest and change." Syaoran's voice was calm, knowing that if he burst out like she was, she'd run off. The door was open and waiting for her, he just didn't want her to take that escape. "You'd try," he repeated. She just shook her head, bangs falling in her face as she lowered her gaze.

"I did and I failed…_miserably_." She seethed. "Truth hurts Syaoran, so deal with it."

"Truth? What truth! The fact that you ran out on your word, on your friends in a critical condition no one would have survived from? Sakura, the only person you're hurting is you. Everyone else is just disappointed that you're backing down from your own words. Your own promises." He burst on in one breath, taking her by surprise. His calm demeanor left because of one word she spoke. His face turned sideways, eyes closing for a brief moment.

"I don't make promises that I know I can't keep." Sakura spoke lowly, eyes watching him closely. He looked back at her, making her take a step backwards. The look was haunting.

"Oh…how about the promise you made to Chiharu. That you'll keep her safe while she has a child? How are you going to do that if you aren't here to see through with it? Just because she was in another country that you made the promise from doesn't mean anything. Mireille obviously found you, so can Hiroshi. And what are you going to do if he finds out that she's here and comes for _you, _comes for _her?_" Sakura glared at him but he continued, listing the promises off his hand. "The promise to Sera about keeping your distance from danger, from drugs. Your promise to _me_ Sakura. What about the promise to me?"

"What promise is that? I haven't broken one I made with you." She snapped. Forcing his hand down. She didn't want to see anymore fingers going up, four was already enough as it was.

"I remember you telling me that you couldn't remember your past. I remember I told you that just because you had one doesn't mean you can't live on and I especially remember telling you the past is the past and there is no need to dwell on it." He just bit back in the same tone he'd been using for the past minute.

"That isn't a promise." Her words were soft, making him lift a brow.

"No but you're doing exactly what I told you not to do. You're dwelling with the past you can't remember Sakura. You're dwelling on something that is long over with and it's killing you." She stared at him for a long moment, taking in his serious expression, his unmoving body hovering over her. Finally with a single tilt of her head she moved away from him. Going past him towards the open door. He grabbed her wrist, bringing her back to him. She hissed in anger, yanking free. "We're not done."

"You're not, but I am." She stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Syaoran grounded his teeth. An all too familiar notion they've been through this before going through his mind. Impatiently he went to the door and wrapped on it. Sakura's only response was to run the shower. He paused from wrapping harder and sighed. Least she wasn't pouting like she'd done at her apartment and the airplane's cubicle. And at least she hadn't gone for the door and out of his life, again.

Inside she rested against the door, closing her eyes as she listened intently. She had returned to make amends and to see him again. Not to fight and regret even leaving. She wanted to see him but…it was a lot more difficult then she'd planned on. Too difficult to explain actions taken. Drawing out a breath she moved from the door, going to the mirror. _Mirror, mirror on the wall…who's the stupidest after all? _She pursed her lips, staring intently at her reflection. The answer to her fantasized question stared back at her, unblinking and different. In order to go the race unnoticed by the others, Mireille changed her appearance. Sakura Kinomoto didn't stare back at her, but a girl named Syri that she'd made up. What surprised her though was that her appearance looked far better then she felt; angry, confused and in denial.

Fingers went through her cropped short hair, pulling at the dyed strands. It felt weird holding it, but oddly she liked it. It was a difficult task, letting someone she hated to cut her hair. Especially so short. It had been an even difficult task to let the same girl dye her hair with chemicals beyond chemicals that could have been used to kill her. Bleach, conditioner, artificial color, even the hair dryer. But oddly enough she allowed her and it came out good. Mireille did a wonderful job. She was different, just like she'd wanted. Scrunching up her nose, she twisted around and stared at the running water. Steam rising out of the large cubicle. Showers always helped her deal with stress. Stripping down to nothing, she got in and let the warm water hit her body. Washing away everything, yet nothing.

She sat on the showers floor, head tilted back. The water ran through her hair and around her body, gurgling down the drain. Her body felt weird, as if it wasn't her body at all but someone else's. If only that was true. If only it could be possible, to change form and mind. She wasn't interested in her future anymore or her past. She was more interested in getting through the present and living on. Curling up tighter, she rested her head on her knees and let the water hit her back. She wanted more then ever to wash away the guilt for leaving Syaoran, for leaving her friends and breaking the promises that Syaoran had listed off his hand. It was true, she'd broken them. Severed them from her mind and pretended like nothing had happened. She wasn't that kind of person. She never broke promises.

After an hour, the water grew cold. Getting up, she turned it off and stood still. The guilt was still there. Will always be there, residing in her gut, in her mind. She couldn't get rid of it. Biting her lip she snatched up a towel and stepped out, letting the water drip around her on the tiled floor. It was going to be hard explaining her actions, explaining her feelings. But she had to do it, whether it was going to be now or later. Wiping away the steam from the mirror she fixed up her wet hair before dressing back into her clothes. They stuck to her like glue, her wet body protesting. Shaking out her hair she let the towel hang on the sink before she went to the door. Heart racing at the prospect. Was he going to forgive her? Was he going to ignore her? She didn't want either one of them, she wanted to be punished and told that she had to work for whatever forgiveness she wanted.

Opening the door, letting the steam rush out before her she stared blankly at the empty room. Frowning, she looked around. She had sworn she heard him just a moment ago. Talking, moving. Unless it had been someone else. Fingers playing with the hem of her shorts, she walked towards the balcony door and stopped. Syaoran's broad frame was leaning against the railing, staring down at the ocean just a ways away below them. The crashing of the waves sent chills through her body and she wrapped her arms, moving forward. A slap from a wave made her stop. He was still in the same position, unmoving and leaning down. Biting her lower lip she moved quietly behind him, breathing a bare whisper. Closing her eyes she rested her head against his back, feeling him twitch from the unexpectedness.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." She whispered eyes still closed as she rested her wet head against him. He didn't move, didn't make a big fuss on breathing only eased against the railing more, letting her rest there.

"I love you, Sakura." she nodded her head, moving and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too."

**6:00 a.m.**

Syaoran leaned against the balcony, talking in hushed tones on the phone. Sakura was still sleeping inside the double doors and he hadn't wanted to disturb her. Taking a drag of the lit cigarette he held between his fingers, he agreed with a groan to the person on the phone before hanging up. The cell slid easily into place on the beach chair by his leg, making an empty box of coronas bounce to the floor. He took in another hard drag of one of Sakura's nasty menthol cigarettes, contemplating on his plan of action. There was much to do now that he was back in Tokyo and even more in Hong Kong and he didn't want to do anything. He wanted to deal with the situation he had at the moment. Sakura.

Thinking of the sleeping girl in the other room, he took another long drag. It didn't surprise him that he was smoking after he vowed to not take in another cigarette to his lips after his father died. Neither did it surprise him that his mother wasn't that furious with him when she learned he'd taken an earlier flight back to Japan. She wasn't stupid, she just wished he had given his older sisters a proper goodbye before hoping on the next plane to the one girl that was creating more problems for him then the drag racing was, then his fathers company was. He wasn't an idiot; he knew Sera had been on the phone with Sakura when she'd called. Even if the blond had tried her hardest to keep it from him and keep him in China even when he wanted to return for other reasons besides Sakura, he knew. One call to Kyle, he learned a lot more then he expected and now…now he was just waiting for Sakura to confess to him.

Her explanation. He knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon either. Staring out at the moist air from the ocean feet away from the mansion, he watched as the smoke from his lips disappeared easily, as if it was part of the moist. The chill had mild down to a bare goose bump and already he could see cars passing up the bluff to the public part of the beach miles away. Early surfers ready to take on another days worth of the large ocean. Another thick cloud of smoke disappeared into the cold morning as he let out a harsh breath. So much pain, so much confusion and he still didn't know what to do. He knew everything that happened to her, yet he didn't _know what happened_? He blew out in exhaustion, smashing up the end of the cigarette.

_Sakura,_ he stared through the closed double doors at her sleeping form on the bed. Her once long brown hair now cut up to her chin and colored a weird shade of plum. It was a change, seeing her with a slightly different look but he could tell it was her. How the others couldn't figure it out was beyond him. Sakura was Sakura; she still had the sad lost look to her eyes and spunky attitude. Lighting up another cigarette, he leaned against the balcony and let the mint stogy take over his stress. Stress because of her. It had hurt him so much when she walked out the hospital doors. He'd almost gone AWOL trying to find her the first month to no avail.

Though she was alright now, he was still angry, still in pain and confused that she'd gone in the first place. He remembered the extent of her injuries, remembered how many hookups there'd been to keep her alive while she laid in a coma. It didn't make sense to him, how someone with her injuries could walk out of a hospital and no one notice. Even out on the street, someone should have seen the bruises, the blood, and the scars. It didn't make sense to him one bit, but then again, Sakura herself didn't make sense. To her it was just another one of her disappearing acts when shit got tough and it killed him. He wouldn't be at all surprised when Chiharu and Takashi woke up to see her here. They would act like nothing happened; they were so used to this. He wasn't. In fact that's what drove him mad. Sparking up a third cigarette, he watched the last one fall down to the sand, burning out instantly. Only a tiny stream of smoke from the sand told him that it was there.

"Li?" he turned around, hearing his name. Sakura stood, sleepy eyed at the now opened double doors. He hadn't even heard them open. "What's wrong?" smiling awkwardly, he shook his head, smoke leaving his parted lips.

"Nothing, just having a smoke before crashing." Nodding, Sakura walked over to the balcony and leaned her butt against the cold wood. The top was damp from the moist air and it sent chills racking through her body as she pressed her back against it. Shifting to a comfortable position, her large emerald eyes stared at the fast burning cigarette in his hand. That made him laugh, reading her mind as he handed her the half empty pack.

"Ha, ha thanks." She took it gratefully lighting it instantly with his lit one. "I thought you didn't smoke? In fact I remember you frowned on the fact that I did it." She accused with a quick intake of breath, holding in the nicotine for a few seconds. When he didn't answer she blinked, head tilted to the side as she stared at him. "Okay…I get it, your mad at me. Hey, at least I came back." She jutted her chin, letting the smoke surround her.

"What did you expect Kinomoto?" he growled, eyeing her with rage in his brown eyes. "Did you expect me to just 'oh I'll forget everything and forgive you'? I'm not one of your drug addict friends from China. "He tossed the cigarette, facing her fully. "You were critically injured and you simply walked out of the hospital…_critically injured."_

Letting out a grip of smoke she stood up straight, staring hard. "I know what I did was a bad choice and trust me I'm bloody fucking sorry! I regret it every time I…" tears began to well up as she remembered the pain, when she remembered how hard it was to breath and lay on Nathan's couch for weeks. "I had no intention on hurting you when I did or anyone for that matter. I'm sorry Li. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to be enough." He shook his head, taking in her mood change.

"Well what the fuck do you want me to say!"

"Why, Sakura? Just why?"

She breathed in the rest of her cigarette before flicking it out to the sand below. "Because…"_I needed to find my brother. _"…I freaked out, I didn't know where I was or what was going on." She lied, tears slipping down her face. Lowering her head, she averted his change in posture and stepped back. _I woke up and remembered so much, I didn't know what to do. _"When I realized it was a hospital and that something bad happened I got scared, I had to leave. It's what I do." She spoke, keeping her thoughts private. She couldn't tell him the truth; it was too much even for her. He didn't need to know, not now at least. But she vowed that she would at least tell him when the time was right, she was tired of keeping things from him.

Seeing the tears slip down her face, he couldn't stay angry with her. Couldn't argue with her any longer. He was just relieved that she was okay and back with them again. Opening his arms, he let her drop her forehead against his chest. "You scared us Sakura." He breathed on her head, kissing the top of it. "You scared me," he was talking about the accident but she didn't need to know that. She didn't need to relive the pain she went through when she'd left the hospital. Lifting her head, she kissed him, her lips salty from tears. When they broke apart he held her tightly, staring blankly at the rocky mountain behind her. _We'll fix this mess,_ he thought softly.

**Next Day [[3:55 p.m.]]**

She wasn't expecting the wakeup call or any kind of wake up call. Her head screamed as whoever was in the room yelled. Shifting her body, she groaned trying to go back to sleep. Hoping, just maybe it was a dream and the yelling and arguing wasn't there. When she shifted again, letting her back ease with the new position, she knew instantly it wasn't a dream. Glass shattered followed by a loud thump and she instantly woke. The yelling continued but it wasn't in her room. Confused, she looked at the clock on the wall then at the closed door. It felt like whoever was yelling was in the room with her, unless it was a dream. Everything from last night came to her and she groaned. She didn't want to face the day, not now at least. A crash, then more yelling and she instantly recognized the voice. Mireille.

Getting up, she slipped into her jean shorts and went to the door. Placing a hand on it, she listened carefully waiting for the arguments to come to hearing. She didn't want to open the door and having whoever was out there hit her. It just wasn't something she wanted. Closing her eyes she listened closely, noting the footsteps and the voices. They weren't close, but they were there. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and peered out. A picture was lying on the ground, glass scattering the floor. Confused she stepped out and turned just in time as a girl ran down the stairs, blond hair set up in a ponytail.

"Excuse…" the girl disappeared before she could finish her sentence. Sakura frowned, not sure what was going on. Mireille yelled again, profanity sharper then the first time. "Great," Sakura groaned and ran for the stairs, following after the girl she just saw. Every light in the large estate was on, voices more then needed echoing through rooms. She stopped on the second floor and listened, wanting to know where they all went. As if on cue, Mireille swore followed by what sounded like Aiko.

"Sakura," she spun around, taken by surprise. Leaning against the wall, braided hair up in a bun was Sera. She had a smug look on her face as she studied the shocked girl. "I see they woke you up finally. You know I tried pouring water on you and all you did was turn over and go sleep. It was quite funny, considering it was ice water." She laughed when Sakura scrunched up her face, hand reaching for her hair.

"Thanks, I think." Sera laughed some more, pushing herself off the wall. "So what exactly is going on? Why is Mir yelling?"

"Not just Mireille, some other people are here as well. Aiko…I think they called her?" Sera shrugged her shoulders, not sure if she was getting it right. The color in Sakura's face paled. Her nightmare was real; it really was the two girls making the entire ruckus. As if reading the girl, Sera waved her hand. "Come on, they're down in the front room." Sera walked away, hoping she would follow. And she did, a little hesitant at first but she caught up to her as they descended down to the front room.

It was like a tornado had been let into the house. Picture frames were either crooked on the wall or on the floor. Two lamps were lit and on the floor, as well as an upturned chair. Sakura followed what seemed to be the trail of destruction and saw the culprits. Aiko was lying on the ground, one leg up and holding off a black haired girl. Koji was sitting a little ways away against the wall, his shirt slightly bloody and pressed to his head. Sakura's eyes went wide when she realized what was going on and saw that the girl holding Aiko to the floor was Milay and not Mireille. Looking around she caught sight of Lane, fending off a pissed off Mireille by the arms. Blood slipped down the corner of her lip from a small cut visible if you were close enough.

"What the fuck is going on!" Sakura demanded. She wasn't sure if that sudden outburst was the right thing to do or not. Everyone seemed to turn and look at her, eyes angry. Mustering up courage, she tightened up her fist and looked at Mireille accusingly. "Well?" her voice betrayed a slight tremor.

"Don't look at me like that." Mireille bit out, giving Lane a quick elbow into the rib so he'd let her go. It was easier then anyone had thought. Lane looked at her dumbfounded, rubbing at his ribs where she'd elbowed him. Putting up her hands in surrender, she pointed a black nail in Aiko's direction. "It's the bitches fault this time. If it hadn't been for her..."

"You lying cunt!" Aiko bit down hard on Milay's arm, kicking the girl off her in one fatal blow. Either it was just a show or Milay and Lane were too weak to actually keep the two apart. Leaping to her feet, Aiko took a couple steps forward and stop when Koji said her name. "You shouldn't even be here." Mireille simply laughed.

"I shouldn't be here? You shouldn't even be alive…how you managed to survive is beyond me." Sakura was confused now, staring at the two arguing girls. How they knew each other, was a mystery to her, but that didn't surprise her. The world seemed to be small anyway.

"Your little friend admits to trying to kill us in Hong Kong." Aiko spoke, turning on Sakura just as Mireille moved away from the sudden lurching Lane. "Or rather, you and Syaoran back at that one race when you first met us." Sakura's eyes grew wide, remembering that incident. Remembering the way he crashed and flipped over and how she couldn't breathe at the thought of him dying. She didn't know him well, but she had grown fond of him and that one accident hurt her greatly. Sera placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the sudden uneasiness in the room.

"That's all very true, but like both I and Mireille told you, that was Hong Kong and Mireille does hate Sakura's guts." She looked at Mireille, blue eyes dancing with mischief. "Well, at least she did" Sakura looked at Sera, hearing the change in her voice.

"She knows, _Aiko_." Mireille hissed, saying the girls name with so much hate it gave everyone chills. Moving with stealth, she got closer and closer to her victim. Sakura was still dazed, remembering the accident, remembering Hiroshi wanting her dead because she or rather Meilin put him in the hospital. Mireille was his puppet. Obeying his words, trying to kill her and Chiharu for all the mistakes they've made. Disobeying him herself by coming to Japan and not telling him of her whereabouts.

"Mireille…why are you here?" she'd been so caught up in trying to find Syaoran and apologize for disappearing the past few months like she did, she'd forgotten all about Mireille. Forgot that she was the enemy and that she had been sent to find her. With Hiroshi's knowledge of not, she didn't understand why she was here. The black haired girl never even told her, merely listened when Sakura spilled out her heart in the Terminal. Taken by surprise, Mireille looked at Sakura.

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, I came because Hiroshi is intent on finding you. Tai told me…" Sakura shook her head, emerald eyes narrowing slightly as she lowered her head. Her bottom lip seemed to quaver slightly, concentrating on her words.

"Why are you here?" Mireille was becoming confused now. The girl knew the answer. In the distance, a door slammed shut, making everyone look towards the front rooms entrance. At that moment Sakura wanted to run, she didn't want to deal with this. She was tired of dealing with everything in her life, especially now after she just returned herself to Syaoran. Just the thought of him made her giddy and she looked away from everyone in the room and sighed. If she ran now, Sera would be on her in an instant. If she waited to leave, everyone would be on her in an instant, making sure she didn't go far. And Syaoran for sure would hate her forever. Either way, she knew she had to deal with this now. But she didn't want to. Not anymore.

Dressed in tight black pants and a low enough blood red top, was Meilin. The look on her face told us she was pissed, but the second she saw who she was looking for it changed. Take a second to take in the scene that was missed, she sighed and walked over to Sakura. The tension disappeared instantly as she hugged her tightly, breathing rough like she was holding in tears that would probably start up anyway. Sakura returned the hug, glad that someone was actually glad to see her. Her thoughts about leaving, yet again, was put on hold as she laughed. Confused, Meilin took a step back, still holding onto the girls arm, as if she wasn't real.

"Im so happy you came back." Teary eyed, she gave her one last hug before looking over at everyone in the room. "I can fucking hear everyone outside, are you crazy! Sakura came back and you all are fighting!" she yelled, giving everyone a dirty look. Everyone except for the two she didn't know. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Whatever Mei, it's this bitch here that needs to be put in her place for trying to kill us!" Aiko burst out, ignoring everything that Meilin said.

"Screw you, I wasn't trying to kill anyone." Mireille defended, obviously lying through her teeth as she bared then, a low angry noise coming from her throat. Sakura huffed, looking at the two girls before turning and storming off. She didn't want this now or ever again. Ignoring Sera and Meilin as they called her name, she continued through the doors, finding her way to the kitchen and out the back door. Four motorcycles were parked, one with a helmet, the others locked up with chains. Not caring that she wore yesterdays clothes, she hopped on, revving it up in an instant.

"SAKURA WAIT!" Sera came running out, hopping over the railing in her path. Sakura stared at her, tears starting to brim in the corner of her eyes. "Don't go, they're just being dumb. Mireille is stupid and the other chick is even worse…please don't go."

"I'm just going for a ride." She lied, rolling forward a few inches til she touched the girls leg. Sera watched her, staring at the tears that started to run down her face through the helmets visor.

"No you're not."

"Sera…"Sakura shook her head, before she stopped remembering something. Someone. "Where's Syaoran?" when the blond shook her head, Sakura sighed, holding her hand out. "Give me your phone, I'll…call him…and go for a ride…I won't disappear." She paused as Sera handed her the small device. "I love you Sera, thank you for being here."

"Of course." And she took off…just like that. Wanting to forget about everything and everyone, except for Syaoran.

**To be Continued…**


	17. Riding Solo

LAST TIME

_"SAKURA WAIT!" Sera came running out, hopping over the railing in her path. Sakura stared at her, tears starting to brim in the corner of her eyes. "Don't go, they're just being dumb. Mireille is stupid and the other chick is even worse…please don't go."_

_"I'm just going for a ride." She lied, rolling forward a few inches til she touched the girls leg. Sera watched her, staring at the tears that started to run down her face through the helmets visor._

_"No you're not."_

_"Sera…"Sakura shook her head, before she stopped remembering something. Someone. "Where's Syaoran?" when the blond shook her head, Sakura sighed, holding her hand out. "Give me your phone, I'll…call him…and go for a ride…I won't disappear." She paused as Sera handed her the small device. "I love you Sera, thank you for being here."_

_"Of course." And she took off_

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

**February 2025**

**4:46 p.m.**

_Chapter Seventeen_ :: Riding Solo

The wind was warm, weaving around her as she sat in the tall grass of a park. Bare feet tucked underneath her as she held her knees close to her chest. She didn't know what to do now that she was back, now that she was with everyone again. At the same time, she knew she wasn't with everyone. She just ran off again…didn't she? After telling Syaoran that she wouldn't. After telling herself that she would face the world. After lying to Sera that she wasn't running off when she got on that motorcycle. Yet, here she was, at a park miles away from the mansion. She didn't have her cigarettes, she didn't have any clue to how to get back to where she just left, and she didn't know anything anymore. Teary eyed she stared at the children playing in the playground, mothers chatting with each other, fathers nowhere to be seen. Sakura was lost, mind, body and soul. Her head so full of thoughts and yet all of it made no sense to her. _What was she doing?_

The breeze picked up for a split second, colored leaves flying passed her. Closing her eyes briefly against the dirt, she let the wind take her tears away. The wetness cold against her cheeks. As the breeze died down, she opened her eyes and watched the children again, this time smiling as two little girls screamed in joy chasing each other. Both wearing princess dresses. Wishing she was young again like them. So care free with no worries about the world except for what to play next. The only arguments to have are with their parents because they don't want to go to bed just quite yet. No boys in their lives except for their fathers. So innocent and strong willed. She missed it. In her mind, she knew she could still be like that, but she wasn't. She wasn't strong willed anymore because of Hiroshi, she wasn't innocent because of Hiroshi, and she was grown up with a past she barely remembers. Family, she no longer had and wished still existed.

Getting to her feet, she checked Sera's phone for missed calls and sighed. Ten of them, most likely from everyone she just left. None of the numbers she recognized but from the area code she knew it was from the area. Stomach growling, she made back for the motorcycle slowly. The grass tickling her toes as she stepped carefully over branches and leaves. She was still scattered brain, still not sure where she was going to go now. Whether it was back to the mess that was Aiko and Mireille or just somewhere. A blue nose pit came running up to her, barking and wagging its small gray tail. She stopped and knelt so the pup could sniff her fingers. Immediately it started slobbering on her, knocking her over so the pup could attack her face with kisses. Laughing, she rolled onto her side, blocking the licks as best as she could.

"Oh, Itsy!" a small voice yelled, making the dog pause in her licks. Sakura took that chance and rolled onto her other side, trying to get back on her feet. But Itsy would have none of that and pounced on her again, making her laugh hysterically. The grass was cold against her bare shoulder as she pushed the pup by her neck, while the owner came up and grabbed her by the collar. "I'm so sorry…Itsy, bad girl. Bad." She breathed out hefting the dog off of Sakura.

"It's alright," she laughed, rolling to her feet as fast as she could muster. The wind started picking up again, bringing her bangs into her face. Holding it back she looked at the small girl before her, smiling when she realized she couldn't have been more then eight years old, maybe nine. Itsy, her puppy was almost as tall as she. "You have a super cute dog." She commented this time kneeling down to let the pup sniff her fingers again.

Holding tight her collar, the little girl laughed. "She maybe super cute, but she's super hyper and annoying sometimes." That brought out a laugh from Sakura. Remembering her own canine back in China, she felt a small pain of sadness. She missed Kero and Suppi. Her only two best friends in the world that couldn't talk back or create drama. Making note to ask Syaoran about her two pets, she gave the girl a small nod.

"I should go," smiling sweetly she gave the dog one last pat on the head before inching away. "It was nice meeting you Itsy…" she waved and jogged the rest of the distance, wanting to get away from the park, get away from the sadness that was her lost mind, get away from everything.

Barefoot, she stepped lightly on the asphalt. A group of teens her age were gathered around a set of cars, parked not that far from her bike. Her guess, they were racers from the looks and expensiveness of their vehicles. They were talking in hushed tones, watching her. Not sure if she should be afraid or curious, she made sure to avoid eye contact with any of them. She wasn't in the mood to start something and she wasn't in the mood to be harassed by a bunch of immature teenagers she had no beef with. If it was any other day and she was with Chiharu or even Mireille, she would stand up for herself and get mad that they were staring at her the way they were; but it wasn't any other day. Taking deep, slow breaths, she grabbed the black helmet off the seat and put it on. That was when he approached her, tossing his cigarette towards the grass and spitting right after.

Grounding her teeth to keep from being mad that she couldn't escape without confrontation from them, she watched him steadily through the open visor of her helmet. He wore black ripped jeans, a tattoo peeking out from the hole in his knee and a black Saliva t-shirt. Long biker chain bouncing off his leg as he approached her with large easy steps. Biting her lip, she looked into his dark brown eyes and wondered briefly if she was in trouble for speaking to the little girl. She had to have been with someone, being the age that she was. He looked away from her gaze and stared down at the bike, looking it over with what looked like malice. That's when she realized what was going on. She'd taken the motorcycle that was probably seen all over the coast, ridden by someone who is probably known to everyone. Lane, maybe, or possibly Milay and Aiko, since those three are usually on motorcycles.

"Is it fast?" he asked finally, giving her the once over before once again checking out the bike. Raising a brow, she removed the helmet and looked at the group coming to them, then back at him. When she didn't answer, he straightened up and gave her a look that read _answer bitch_ but what he said wasn't what was written on his hard expression. "I've seen you before, racing awhile back. You had longer hair though."

"Sorry, I don't race." She lied, not wanting to get involved in anything. He laughed the sound rough. A girl came up behind him, slipping a thin tatted arm around his narrow waist. Dark brown eyes narrowed to a death glare as she looked Sakura over.

"She doesn't race, Vie." he replied to the girl, slipping out of her grasp easily. It didn't go unnoticed by her and she frowned, angry. Sakura ignored them, looking at the other three that stood just a few feet away. "I could swear on my mothers grave that I saw you racing…crashed hard too." He approached her without a second thought, holding her emerald eyes with his brown ones. Heart beating fast, she searched with question at his proximity and listened to his words. "Rumor is going around that it was a fixed race too, your car was loaded with a small itsy device that could have taken out the whole canyon with the way you ended it." He was quiet, making sure that only she heard him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." It was a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. She knew something had happened that night. She relived the nightmare almost every night. Taking a step back till her leg hit the side of her bike; she lifted her head up, being strong. "I'd appreciate it if you guys left me alone. I have places to be." That brought a laugh from the girl as she approached like a snake, weaving around her friend.

"Bitch you have no where to be but in the ground." The piercing's on her bottom lip glinted in the sun as she stared Sakura down, once again putting a possessive arm around her friend who didn't seem to want it there. Thinking fast, Sakura looked at the three just watching them, then at the dark haired girl before her and finally, at her companion. He was watching Sakura like a predator waiting to strike, his hard body at a stand still that kept her from leaving. From escaping. But by now, she didn't want to escape, she wanted to bite back.

"Fine, you think I'm the girl you saw crash…what is it that you want from me?" bare feet, she stepped up to the girl. They were the same height, more then likely the same weight as well. "Is it a race, slut?" she bit out hard, making the guys give out a stifled 'oh'. Sakura hated her with every fiber in her body. The girl reminded her of Aiko but without the softness that Aiko possessed when she was being nice. No, this girl was mean from head to toe and had a snake like attitude that made Sakura want to rip her to shreds. "Vie…was it? Get out of my face before I put you in the ground. I don't take strange sluts very likely and it seems to me, he doesn't want you, so get over it."

"You fucking bitch!" Sakura ducked just in time as the girl swung, the breeze from her flying fist barely touching her head. Her companions came forward but the guy that had started it all put up a hand, stopping them. Grabbing Vie, he held a tight arm around her waist and threw her behind him, stepping between them.

"Not here," he bellowed, making sure the other people didn't catch what was happening. They were at a public park, he knew as well as Sakura that the fine for starting a fight was beyond what she could pay for.

"Michael…" Vie snapped as she tried for Sakura again but stopped just as a park security car came around the corner, pulling into the parking lot. They all got quiet as they watched the guard creep slowly passed them, not giving them a second glance. Sakura took that short pause and grabbed her helmet, putting it on quickly. Vie noticed in an instant, grabbing her arm tightly. "Fine bitch, let's race…right here, right now."

"What?" she was taken by surprise.

"You heard me," Vie yanked free from Michael and stepped away from them both, backing towards their friends. "There's a café not to far from here, five miles at most. Me, against…you" she pointed to herself then Sakura. "Unless you're too chicken, bitch." Grounding her teeth, Sakura hopped onto the bike and grinned, even though they couldn't see.

"You're on." That brought a whoop from the other girl and they all headed back to their cars. Michael stayed for a brief second, shaking his head. She didn't understand what was up with him, but what ever it was, she didn't like it. Not in the least. Especially the way he kept staring at her. Watching as they all piled into the three cars, she waited until she saw Vie's black tinted nails come out of the window before she revved up and followed behind her towards the exit. The other two cars, following close behind her.

**Come on, Come on!  
Come on, Come on!**

Sakura felt sick to her stomach as she watched the cars pass by fast, waiting till she can take off onto the street. Never in her life had she raced on a motorcycle. She was even surprised she made it that far on one in the first place, having never truly ridden on it besides riding passenger. Licking her chapped lips, she saw an opening and went; back tires squealing as she took a sharp right turn to avoid getting hit by Vie's Acura. Grabbing the handles tightly she held on and weaved around a semi truck, avoiding the car right next to that. Ignoring the honks and the large tires, she went right pass and continued on, not sure exactly where she was headed. The café was a few miles away, but where? Vie was centimeters away from her, coming up fast. Seeing the girl weave to the right in her side mirror, she followed pursuit, coming up behind her easily. Her best bet was following her as best as she could at the same time, winning.

**All those Saturdays, when kids go out and play  
Yo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze  
Wasn't faded, not jaded, just a kid with a pad and pen**

The other two kept close pursuit, making sure not to pass Sakura or Vie. It was Vie's race, not theirs and she was thankful she didn't have to worry about them. She didn't think she could beat all three cars. Up ahead, the light changed to red and she quickly cut off another car, taking the bike lane and speeding up. Vie did the same, cutting real close as she stopped and turned, back tires squealing as she made the right turn on the red without smacking into the on coming cars. Heart beating fast, Sakura turned wide, hearing the honks of the cars she almost smacked into. Laughing in deaths face. She was going to become hysterical soon with the way they were cutting it close. So many cars, so many _pedestrians_ to avoid and they both had to avoid it all. She wasn't sure how the other two cars managed and she didn't care, she just wanted to live in the end. Seeing the blue car cut over to the left lane, Sakura weaved up and around till she was in front, maneuvering the bike so Vie couldn't pass her up without an accident.

**All this, I seek, I find I push the envelope to the line  
Make it, break it  
Take it, until I'm overrated!**

Someone yelled and screamed, pointing in their direction as they passed by. If the race didn't catch the attention of cops now, she didn't know what would. They were creating havoc for everyone around them. Horn blaring, Vie came up on the side, rolling the window down briefly. Sakura glanced at her a couple times, before avoiding an accident and going a tad bit faster, passing her easily. Another light and they both came to a stop. Smoke from their tires rushing forward. Breathing hard, she watched for openings, ready to take them and run the red. The other two cars bumping music, rolled up on the far right, turning easily into the traffic. Were they taking a shortcut or just avoiding the lights? One…she watched as the light started to turn for them…two…she revved, keeping it on the brake as she watched closely…three….she went before it turned green, easily avoiding the last car that was making a left and cutting the worst turn ever and almost crashing into a light post. More cars blared their horns as she straightened up and followed behind Vie. God, she wished she knew where she was going.

That's when she saw it, the café. Blocks away from where they were. Taking it up a notch, she sped past a truck and weaved around in front, making him blare and come to a screeching stop. Looking behind her briefly, she realized she was getting close to getting hit from behind. The other two cars were back, coming up fast to catch up. Sakura grinned, seeing Vie narrowly miss getting crushed by a right turning car. The girl was good, better then Sakura ever would be in a car. Possibly better then her friends. Her hands were started to clam up and she held on tighter, making sure she wasn't going to lose grip. Motorcycles were so much easier to race, but she still didn't' know how to handle it if she crashed and crashing was not on her agenda at the moment.

**Click Click Boom!  
I'm comin' down on the stereo, hear me on the radio  
Click Click Boom!**

Briefly she caught a memory of racing with Syaoran, of crashing the car when she was racing against Aiko. Briefly she caught the memory of Syaoran himself crashing back when they were in China. Heart pounding hard, Sakura shook her head of all memories, of all regrets of the past and narrowly avoided hitting a mother and her child walking across the street. They stopped and stared as the three cars came after her, all in a single line. Seeing the blue Acura in her mirror, she moved right, going around more cars. The café was closer now, the large sign unlit and spiraling high in the sky. She at least hopped it was the café they were heading to. She wasn't familiar with this area, not when she was with Nathan, not with her friends. No one. The light turned red before her and she heard the blares and the screeching of tires as she almost crashed. Biting hard on her bottom lip till it drew blood; she slowed down, braked and spun out, her leg scrapping against the asphalt as the bike threatened to completely fall. It was heavy and she screamed out of instinct, trying her hardest to grab hold of the steering.

**I can see it in my mind  
I can see it in your eyes  
It's close enough to touch it now  
far away enough to die!**

Everyone in the café came running out, seeing her. Head spinning with what she needed to do to survive; she let go of the bike and rolled vertically, aiming away from the motorcycle. Her body hit something and she groaned the pain unbearable. Vie parked her blue Acura and rushed out, running towards Sakura. Sakura herself stayed where she was for a few moments, breathing hard and fast to control her heart beat. The pain more and more intense with each breath. Finally she weakly rolled to her knees, shakily getting to her feet but to no avail. Yanking her helmet off her she started coughing, blood dripping on the ground as she spat. Her arms shook as she rested them on her bent knees, the adrenaline from the race still rushing through her veins. The motorcycle was still on, making a weird noise as it tried to stay alive. Turning her head to look at it, bangs shadowing over her teary eyes, she made once again to get to her feet this time with Vie's help. Finally the bike died, making a weird hissing noise. The two walked slowly towards it then stopped. Pushing away from Vie's hold, she hopped on her good leg and knelt, grabbing the bikes keys.

"Hot damn, what the hell was that!" a girl yelled, coming over to them. She had to push past the group of people that surrounded them now, whispering and giving the two girls a dirty look.

"Nothing Yukina, just a race that ended with my new friend here winning." Vie answered and Sakura had to lift her head at that. _New friend?_ She stared quizzically at her, not sure if she heard right. Wasn't she just harassed at the park and then raced to her death basically? "Why don't you go get us a table and first aid kit?" she asked Yukina, reaching to help support Sakura again.

She stared at Sakura for a long moment, then down at the bike before answering. "Yeah, of course." The girl named Yukina disappeared back towards the café, her small voice yelling at everyone to clear out and move on. Michael came over to them after that, followed closely by their three friends. He didn't even glance at the fallen bike, but the look on his face told Sakura he was relieved she was okay.

"Quite a race…quite a fall." He spoke, sending chills all through her bones. He approached in two large strides, taking her arm and raising it over his head to support her weight. Vie stepped back, taken aback by his actions. "First drinks on me," he tilted his head to one of the males with a spider tattoo on his neck. A silent order that made Vie even angrier. Before the girl could react to the way his arm went around Sakura's side, he dragged them away.

**Sakimoto Residence, Tokyo**

**5:00 p.m.**

She was cleaning out her car, when they all showed up at once. Loud music and loud engines giving away what little discretion that might have wanted. Not expecting visitors for at least another few hours, she straightened up and stared at the line of coming cars with only two motorcycles following that. Thinking to herself that something was off, she finished what she could in the car quickly. Pushing her hair away from her face, she grabbed the trash bag at her feet and closed the door. It was Meilin who got out of one of the cars first, wearing a bright green halter top that showed off her baby bump that she'd been hiding from the boys in the group for the longest time. Rika tossed the bag into the nearest barrel and walked over to them as one by one they filed out of their vehicles. Meilin's face telling her that something was up. Giving the girl a quick hug, she smiled brightly when she saw her sister in law.

"No shit," she grinned, going over to Sera and hugging her. Sera laughed returning the gesture. "What are you doing here?" She asked, saying hi to everyone else.

"Can't a girl visit her favorite brother and his wife once in awhile?" Sera asked innocently, blue eyes full of mischief. That brought out a laugh from Haku, making them all look towards the house. He was leaning against the door, bare chest in only swimming trunks that were close to falling off his waist. "Shut up Haku, I don't need a snide remark from you." Sera glared before waving it off and walking to him.

"Oh come on sister dear, we all know you don't _ever _come and visit." He retorted, ducking from her hand as she tried to hit him playfully. He laughed and backed up into the house, letting everyone through. Rika walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and walking with him towards the entertainment room. "So what you all doing here this early, didn't think we be seeing you till later tonight."

"We had a little…mishap at Li's." Meilin replied, glancing slightly at her cousin whom only groaned. They'd only informed him on the little parts, not on the major parts. He was none to happy about it either. Aiko snorted making Meilin glare at her as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. Chiharu and Takashi sitting next to her. "Aiko here, decided to piss off Sakura, which led to Sakura bouncing…once again." Rika stared at them all in disbelief.

"Saku…ra. Sakura came back!" Rika whispered harshly.

"Wait, Haku didn't tell you she came back?" Meilin asked, pointing a finger. Rika shook her head, giving Haku a look that said he was in trouble. "Yeah, Sakura came back with her friend Mireille but her and Aiko got in a spat which pissed of Sakura and she left." She shrugged her shoulders, scooting around to get comfy again. Rika glared at Aiko who turned her head, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"She took my phone," Sera defended, trying to ease the mood. "That has to mean she's coming back again tonight."

"Except the bitch ain't answering it, now is she?" Aiko snapped. Milay smacked her arm, getting a glare from the blue haired girl. "Well she's not! Don't go fucking blaming me for the scattered brain girl for disappearing again. It wasn't my fault in the least and she took my fucking motorcycle." Rika stepped away from Haku's embrace, whispering something in his ear. He made the barest of nods and followed her out, leaving the group to stare at them quizzically.

"Look, now you made Rika upset." Meilin whined. Aiko glared at her, crossing her arms and leaving against the wall with a thump. A picture above her head rattled and fell, making them all break up laughing at her squeak of surprise. She was ready to make a snide remark at that but Syaoran's phone went off, shutting them up instantly. For some reason the quiet was suspenseful making him frown at them all and walk away. It was Meilin who broke the silence, turning the television on.

**Yukina's Café **

**6:00 p.m.**

It was getting darker by the hour, later by the minute and it felt like an eternity since she basically almost crashed. "Three days Grace" hummed quietly in the small one bedroom apartment she was hanging out in. Her right leg was propped up on pillows, cleaned and bandaged neatly. It still throbbed but it wasn't as painful as when it happened almost two hours ago. She sipped slowly on her drink, her face warm and fuzzy from the alcohol it contained. So far, she had about five of them, the first couple forced upon her by her _new friend, _Vie. They weren't bad, now that she was getting to know them, but she still wasn't certain of their intentions. Hanging out with Hiroshi had taught her to watch who she spoke to. Setting her vodka mix down, she glanced sidelong at Michael, who was on the phone talking to whomever. She was mostly uncertain about him.

He glanced at her, turning his back. Whatever conversation he was having, he didn't want to be overheard. She ignored the action and reached for her drink again. Completely obsessed with the sweet taste. Vie and Yukina were talking quietly to themselves on the floor, looking over a recipe book. From the pictures, her guess it was book of alcohol mixes or smoothies. One of the two. Yukina being the bar tender, more then likely wanting to learn new mixes. She then screamed in joy at that second, hoping to her feet and racing to the small kitchen hidden in a corner behind a dark purple hanging. Sakura laughed as the girl came back out and toppled over the cushions they had thrown everywhere. She liked the girl, a lot. She also remembered her from the other night at the race. It was her and Lefty against a gang then Sakura against Koji. It was a good night, aside from cutting and changing her hair to hide from everyone. It was a very memorable night, at least.

"We are going to make that Vie!" Yukina said loudly, ignoring them as they all continued to laugh. She came back over to sit on the floor, legs crossed under her as she looked over the small blue booklet. Vie made a weird noise, grabbing for the book. "Hey!'

"This drink is impossible. You're crazy. We don't even have all the ingredients." She commented, waving around the book. Yukina stuck her tongue out, snatching it quickly.

"What ever, it doesn't matter. I'm going to make it, I'll just send Lefty for the stuff and as soon as he gets here we'll make it."

"Make what?" Michael asked, joining them once again. He sat on the couch, barely touching Sakura's leg. She shifted slightly, delicately sipping at her drink. She was watching them all calmly, not sure if she should say something or just listen.

"Boom-Boom Dracula," the girl spoke slowly, making sure it sounded intimidating. That only got Vie to laugh straight out, falling backwards as she repeated the words. Michael frowned, pointing at the raven haired girl.

"If it will knock this bitch out, I'm down to try it too." Yukina laughed, eyes going wide as Vie struggled to sit upright, completely angered by his words. Before she could retort back, there was a soft knock at the door before it opened. Everyone went quiet, turning to it. Vie's hand went to her glass tightly as if she was trying to hide it. A girl no more then sixteen stepped into view, a cold look on her tiny face. She wore black lipstick that was fading away making her bottom lip look almost purple and pink. Looking at the group in the room, she searched for who she was looking for but did not smile. "Yukina, there's someone down stares asking for you." The girl spoke calmly, glancing briefly at Sakura then at Vie before returning her cold stare on Yukina once again.

"Who?" Michael asked before Yukina could even muster a peep. All three girls glared at him and he waved it off like it was nothing, getting to his feet. "Remember who we are love, nothing personal."

"He said his name was Li." That got Sakura to prop up straighter, face red from the alcohol. She had remained silent all this time till now.

"Syaoran LI!" she squeaked and the girl nodded. With a yip, she was struggling to get to her feet, managing to tumble sideways and hit the coffee table with a thud. Glasses fell; the ice in her own drink went all over. Whimpering from the coldness, she took Michael outstretched hand and got up; hopping indelicately on her good leg so all the ice would fall to the floor. "Is it really him?" she asked but the girl had left.

"Yes, it should be." Yukina answered for her with a laugh at the giddiness in Sakura's voice. "I called Nathan and told him you were here at the café." She spoke before Michael could say a word. He made a weird rude noise before helping the injured girl around the coffee table. "I do remember you from the other night at Frasrlund Port, though your hair wasn't brown." She laughed as she stepped aside to let the two pass.

"Oh," that brought a blush from the drunken girl, her head falling forward to avoid eye contact. It got silent between them all, Sakura holding Michaels forearm tightly as she just stood there. She didn't know what to say to that. Her leg hurt, her head was jumbled and her stomach was doing flip-flops at the thought of Syaoran being there for her. It was all too much.

"Well then, shall we go down stairs?" Vie spoke to break the silence. She was holding the door open, waiting patiently for Michael to help Sakura walk. Whether it was from all the drinks the girl had or from the pain that suddenly started shooting up her leg, she could not for the life of her walk straight. She did her best anyway, latching onto the stairs railings quickly so she didn't have to be holding onto Michael when she emerged into the café.

The noise from the café caught up to her as she got closer downwards. Opening a green swinging door she limped into the kitchen, pausing briefly. The girl that had gone upstairs was cleaning dishes, her body swaying to music in her ears. Michael grabbed hold of Sakura's elbow lightly, tugging her towards double doors that led into the main dining area. She limped and winced, the fuzziness from drinking catching up to her a lot faster now that she was mobile then when she was just sitting there on Yukina couch. The thought of seeing Syaoran made her smile, just imagining his warm brown eyes as they smiled at her longingly, made her stomach do more flip flops. With the help from Michael she walked into the café dining area and looked around anxiously. There were people left and right, chatting away with their companions or sipping at their drinks by themselves. So many people, but no Li. That was when Yukina came up next to her, smiling and pointing towards the end of the bar.

Dressed in a leather jacket, band patches stitched into the sleeves was Syaoran. He was talking to one of the waitresses that worked at the café. The look on his face said he wasn't too happy, his body expression was tenser as he stood there, chatting quietly to the girl. But the look in his eyes said all too differently to how he was feeling. Sakura used the bars counter to walk slowly towards him, trying to get the limp out of her step. Now that she saw him she was getting nervous by the second. What was she going to say? What was he going to say to her leaving his place like she did or for crashing the motorcycle? Now that she was seeing him, she wanted to turn around drink more of Yukina's concoctions and not face the man she loved deeply. Too deeply. When he finally caught sight of her coming to them, the look in his eyes changed from waiting to desire then instantly to cold and angry, confusing her. She thought he would be happy to see her.

"What the hell happened?" He growled, going to her. He held her at arms distance, examining the rest of her. Michael leaned up against the coffee maker, brows knit together as he watched them. "Your face is red too…what have you been doing, Sakura?" he then demanded, glancing then at Michael then at Yukina, who had an amused look on her face.

"Completely my fault," Yukina spoke, knowing perfectly well Sakura wasn't going to. From the looks of it the girl was so drunk and stunned by Syaorans outburst, she was going to be as quiet as a mouse. "Well, the drunken part is. I made her a couple drinks to make her feel welcomed. You should have seen her earlier, completely withdrawn and awkward." Briefly she looked around. "I thought Nathan came with?"

"He's outside loading Aiko's bike onto the Truck." He looked at Sakura, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Which, by the way, she won't be too happy about when she sees it. What did you do? Avoid a squirrel?" he tried joking, wanting her to smile but all she did was avoiding eye contact. Sighing, he released her chin and looked at Michael. "I know you from somewhere?" he asked none too politely. Michael made a face, shifting his weight on the coffee machine.

"Nah, unless you're familiar with White Fang Racing products." He hinted towards outside. Sakura woke up from her spaced out reverie and laughed. Pointing an accusing finger she stumbled towards him, Syaoran instantly getting a better hold on her as she stumbled.

"You're a fucking liar. You maaaade me race to long ago because I was "bitch" that crashed months ago!" she slurred, glaring at the large man she was so confused about. He merely laughed, waving her off like she was a fly. "Michael whatever your last name is, you're retardeded." She then leaned against Syaoran, tilting her head up to face his. "I would like to sleep now,"

"You should take her home; she's had quite a few mixes." Yukina spoke, smiling sweetly. "It's quite a scrap she got under that bandage so my suggestion is you clean it when you get there so it doesn't get infected." Placing a hand on Sakura's head she gave the girl a small kiss on the cheek, laughing. "You were quite the entertainment tonight; it was nice seeing you again. Be safe." Looking at Michael, she went around the counter and began helping a customer, ignoring everything that just happened.

Lifting Sakura up into his arms, he started walking towards the door and stopped, turning to face Michael. "If we should meet again, hopefully it's not on racing terms or accident terms in her case." He tilted his head politely and turned, walking the drunken girl out and into the awaiting truck outside. Michael stood still, watching til the taillights were no longer in view before he smirked to himself and went back up into the apartment to Vie. Thinking to his self how much fun he was going to have.

**Li residence, Tokyo**

**March 2025, 2:00 a.m.**

She was restless, moving around on the bed. The large quilt felt heavy, almost suffocating. It almost kept her from tossing and turning underneath. With a rough push, she sent it to the foot of the bed, the chill of the room hitting her instantly. Eyes snapped opened automatically and she just laid there on her back staring up at the ceiling. She was in complete restlessness. A feeling that never sat well with her, a feeling that usually got her in trouble in the past. Especially back in Hong Kong. Turning onto her aching side she reached for Syaoran's wrist watch and stared tiredly at the clock. It wasn't even near daylight and she'd only been asleep for...she actually wasn't sure for how long. Groaning she flipped back over and paused. Syaoran was fast asleep and here she was making restless movements. Slowly she got to her feet, making sure not to bounce the bed to much. Sleeping wasn't an option anymore; it was now a trait of the past. Walking blindly to her scattered clothing she put them on and went for the balcony, staying as silent as possible. This didn't make sense to her since she just rolled around that bed like it was nothing.

Syaoran's snoring could be heard still so she knew she hadn't woken him up. Tip-toeing passed the bed to the balcony doors, she made a quick escape. The door snapped into place a lot louder then she wanted it. Biting her lower lip she glanced at the sleeping form on the bed and sighed. He was still sleeping. After all the fuss she'd made, he was out completely. Honestly she was jealous, her body was sore and her eyes were tired, but for some unknown reason she couldn't quite fall asleep. Making sure her cigarettes were still tucked away in her jeans, she leaped over the side of the stairs, regretting it instantly when the pain shot through her right leg. After the minor accident she got into early that day, she was sure she would feel the pain of every injury she ever gotten in her life. Lightly she grabbed for the bandage on her thigh, making sure it was still intact as she slowly limped her way across the cold sand.

The night was cold and breezy, the waves of the ocean crashing against everything as they broke at shore. Lighting up one of her menthols, she hung her head and inhaled. She hated that she felt like she needed to leave, her body so restless she didn't know any other alternative. Already she felt like she was a stick in someone's foot that didn't need to be there. She wanted to go. But where? Syaoran was asleep in the bed they were now sharing, her friends all scattered across Japan in beds of their own. Meilin and Chiharu were expecting children in months to come, starting a life with their boyfriends and settling down. But she…she didn't know where she stood in all this. Usually when she felt like she did, she took off to somewhere new for a good while, then come back and start over. But wasn't this starting over?

Plopping down, she burrowed her feet beneath the cold sand. It was cold but her body was slowly adjusting to it. Her head hurt from the alcohol she consumed at Yukina's, her leg was numb from the bike accident from racing Vie and her mind was so confused once again, that she screamed. Her voice loud and clear, tears brimming at the corners. When she was finished she couldn't help but laugh out right at her insanity. She had to stay put and she knew it. If not for Syaoran but for herself. She had to prove to herself that she could do it. At least until she figured out the truth of her brother's death. Just thinking about that one thing made her start crying, head falling to rest against her knees.

"I'm such a fucking nut, I don't know where to even begin to find you." She said aloud, her voice cracking as the tears continued to fall. Lifting her head she stared up into the cloudy sky. "I just want to know what happened. Why I was forced to leave my home, forced to start over in a shitty life where I screwed up? I screwed up big time and I'm still screwing up, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused." Closing her eyes briefly, she let the breeze chill her body and her tears. Listening to the waves soothed her slightly, the silent night making her numb to the core of her soul. "I'm sorry for whatever happens now."

"What's going to happen now?" a whisper, close and calm. She kept her eyes closed, not making a move to look at him. "What's going to happen now is that we will find the answer to whatever it is you want. Together." Syaoran sat next to her, wrapping her into his arms. Instantly she began to cry more, grabbing hold of his bare shoulders tightly. Holding him like he didn't exist, like it was just a lie.

"How?" she cried.

"We'll search and search until you recognize something." He said into her ear. She nodded her head, sniffing loudly. Trying to calm herself, she looked up, her eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"Promise not to leave me?" That took him by surprise. Not sure quite sure what she meant exactly, but he nodded anyway. Reaching for her chin, he gave her the softest of kisses.

"I promise," he kissed her again, this time lingering longer. The taste of her tears brought him to kiss along her jaw, moving up to her eyes. Softly he kissed away her sorrow, letting her cry till she no longer felt the need to. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered into her hair, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head. She didn't say anything, taking in his words silently. The waves no longer giving her the same effect as it did before. Now they were a whisper against her soul, calling her, needing her, wanting her.

She pulled away from Syaoran at that moment, wiping the remnants of her tears from her face. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she weakly got to her feet. He stared at her questioningly and she just looked down, giving him the worst for the worst lopsided smile. Stripping out of her shirt, she let it fall to the ground along with her cigarettes and ran. Her leg throbbed so much as it took the momentum of her stepping. Syaoran called after her, wanting her to stop. She ignored it as she splashed and jumped into the freezing cold water. Her body completely going numb at the frozen ocean. A wave came up and over her as she dove straight into it. Her name disappearing with the splash of the water as her body fought against the current. Breaking to the surface she gasped for air and laughed. Breathing hard, she turned back and watched as Syaoran struggled to reach her, avoiding being brought down into the rough flow of the surfacing waves. He was waist deep in the water by time he reached her. Grabbing hold of her, he brought her cold body to his.

"You're fucking nuts!" he bellowed, shivering as he held her tight. Forehead touching hers, he let her see the fear and loathing he held in his dark eyes. "You are fucking nuts."

"I tell myself that everyday." She kissed him, breaking free of his hold the second a wave smacked into them. Going back towards the shore, she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed at his reaction of returning the favor. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled out, running backwards towards the shore so it was easer to move.

Syaoran shook his head going after her. All the while repeating to his self how nuts she was. He let the water bring him closer to her without so much as using his legs. Seeing this she leaped over a wave and ran. He followed pursuit, coming up fast. Screaming, she went back into the water and dove for the first large wave. He tried grabbing for her at that second and regretted it, getting smacked by the cold water and falling to his ass. Laughing, she came closer so she could stand and walked slowly sideways, watching his movements closely. Wrinkling his nose, he spat, the gross salty water making him cough.

"I will get you," he bellowed, moving with stealth till he was knee deep and inches from where she was standing.

"Su-re," she went backwards, getting water all up her backside. She squealed in laughter before making a quick run down the shore. Her legs hurt from the wound but she forced herself to leap over another wave. Realizing there was no splash following her; she came to a stop and turned. Syaoran was walking his way to her, a grin on his face. "What are you thinking?" she called suspiciously.

"How I can catch you?" Was his answer. She laughed straight off, sticking her tongue out and moved. A wave crashed against her, taking her by surprise. At that second Syaoran took the leap. She squealed as he knocked her down into the water. The rush of waves going around them and over, sand and pebbles gathering just at the outline of their bodies. He held her arms above her head with one hand while his other held her face still so it met with his gaze. "When I already caught you." He kissed her long and hard, letting the salty taste of sea evaporate as he took in her taste.

Her body wiggled under him, hips getting more comfortable against his. He groaned, deepening the kiss. Letting go of her arms he played his way down her body, tickling her slick form. The water continued to wash up against them, making the wet sand beneath form with their imprint. Sakura locked her legs around his; seething slightly at the stinging feeling her thigh was giving as the salt sea splashed against her. Slowly he kissed down her neck and across her collar bone, sending shivers run up her spine. She wiggled at the teasing feeling it was giving her insides and he laughed, hand grasping her good leg tightly and pressing her hips roughly against him. That brought a gasp of delight from her parted lips and she bit down on his shoulder, sand and salt attacking her mouth. Nails digging into his skin, she slowly brought them up and around till she held his head, forcing his lips to her own.

A moan and a shift and they were rolling deeper towards the water. Her body relaxed at the new sensation of the cold water and she moved her hips in motion with his, teeth biting down on his lower lip slightly, bringing a deeper moan from his throat. His hands began to play with the back of her wet bra, finding the clasp in the back. More sand, growing around them, was becoming some kind of mote forming their bodies. They rolled again; her bra came undone and disappeared into the wet sand. Fast movement and she grabbed it real fast, tossing it behind them into the dry sand. He laughed, kissing her throat then moving down to her chest. There was a call, neither one noticing as they continued to be intimate with one another. His body moving with hers as they enticed one another. His hand found its way down her stomach, playing with her scar on next to her belly button, and then playing with the button to her jeans.

Another call, this time closer. Sakura tilted her head up, looking upside down at the distant house behind them. He took that opportunity to bite at her neck, her shoulder and downwards. She shivered at the sensation, wiggling against him. Forgetting what she was looking for, she brought her head down to look at Syaoran, giving him a grin as he brought his mouth back to hers, hands tugging her jeans off. The call came again, this time making them both look. A figure not to far off was walking towards them, hand waving to get their attention. Groaning, Syaoran swore under his breath looking at Sakura. She couldn't help but laugh. Kissing her long and hard, he moved off her body, bringing her to lie against his side.

"LI!"

Ignoring his name, he played with Sakura wet tangled hair, taking in deep breathes to get his composure back. His fingers playing circles on her back. She shoved him, laughing at the tickling feeling. Covering her chest, she looked at him longingly. "You should go to her before she gets closer." She said sadly, making him nod angrily.

"I'll be right back." He kissed her before bringing them both up and out of the water.

Sakura blinked back water before turning to stare at the approaching Aiko. Keeping her back to the girl, she stepped lightly towards her clothing and sat, swiftly grabbing her bra and attempting to put it back on. When she was done with that, she grabbed for Syaorans arm and brought him down to her, giving one last kiss before pushing him towards Aiko. She was holding her hair against the wind and making a slow progress to them in knee high boots and a mini dress. Something normal girls wouldn't wear but Aiko wasn't normal. She called again and he frowned, giving Sakura another quick kiss before jogging towards the blue haired girl. That brought Sakura to more giggles, seeing the way he was walking.

Taking deep breathes; she tilted her head up, staring up at the sky, arms and legs splayed out in the cold sand. Aiko and Syaoran's voices trailed down to her but she paid no attention as her fingers scrunched up the little pebbles of the beach. Thoughts and memories flowed through her, instantly bringing tears. The little memory she had of her brother, the little memory she had of what happened the night she left, the night that everything changed. And yet, she still didn't know. Didn't understand. Letting the tears slid down her temples and into her hair, she briefly closed her eyes. _I'm going to figure out the truth Touya and when I do I promise it'll be different. I promise that it will go back to normal for your younger sister. _Licking her lips she sat up and sniffed, turning just as Syaoran came back to sit with her.

"There's a drag race up Devil's canyon if you want to go and watch. Koji's trying out his new alignment on the Ferrari." He wiped out sand from her face, oblivious to the tears that had just passed. Smiling she nodded, grasping his hand before it left her cheek.

"I'd love to."

**To be continued…**


	18. Simplest Mistake

LAST TIME

_"Saku…ra. Sakura came back!" Rika whispered harshly._

_"Wait, Haku didn't tell you she came back?" Meilin asked, pointing a finger. Rika shook her head, giving Haku a look that said he was in trouble. "Yeah, Sakura came back with her friend Mireille but her and Aiko got in a spat which pissed of Sakura and she left." She shrugged her shoulders, scooting around to get comfy again. Rika glared at Aiko who turned her head, not wanting to meet her gaze._

_"She took my phone," Sera defended, trying to ease the mood. "That has to mean she's coming back again tonight."_

**Li Residence, Tokyo**

**March 2025**

**11:13 a.m.**

_Chapter Eighteen_ :: Simplest Mistake

Her body jerked so hard, she sat up in a flash, thought someone was shooting going through her mind. Taking in the cold morning air, her naked body, and the empty room around her she knew it was only a bad dream. Breathing easier she looked at the clock on the nightstand. Its red numbers blinked back zeros, yelling at her that it was broken. Rubbing her still tired eyes, she groaned. Her body ached from head to toe, her thighs screaming agony from the nights events, the outside of her right thigh a pulsing pain she knew wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Least she remembered what happened to her, which brought a smile so fast that she giggled, blushing crimson. As if just realizing she was alone in the room, she stared quizzically around.

On the far side of the room white double doors were slightly opened. Squinting against the tired feeling her eyes were giving her, she guessed it was the closet. The room was clean from all her clothing, wet or dry. Biting her cheek, she tossed aside the covers and crawled across the large bed. The cold hit her naked body faster than if she was sitting in front of a fan sweating. Goose bumps crept up her spine and she hurried to the closet. Opening the doors she was surprised to find that her clothes were hanging there, jeans folded and put on a small chair next to a mahogany dresser. A yellow note hung from a small pin attached to the dresser. Taking it she realized it was Syaoran's writing. _You need new clothes love, but for now here is what you brought with you from china._ Laughing, she let the letter fall and opened the drawer, digging out undergarments.

Soon as she was dressed in a black halter top and matching dickie pants, she walked out of the room and down the hall, trying to remember from memory where the front room was. Hoping just maybe Syaoran was there. She hadn't seen a note saying he left and she hadn't noticed any other sign saying that he had gone somewhere. There was no noise in the large estate, nothing telling her that anyone was around. Coming to a set of stairs she peered over the railing, the drop was far, the ending a freshly waxed tile floor. No person, no television on, nothing. Frowning, she quickly descended and came to a halt seeing a blue rose taped to the wall next to a mirror. A yellow stick-it note posted in the middle of that. _You are beautiful, smile for me and don't go anywhere._

That only made her laugh, taking the rose. Sniffing it, she finished the last couple steps into the front foyer. The sweet smell of the beautiful flower made her smile and she laughed once again. Another rose was taped to the wall in front of her, another note asking her to please stay in the house. She took the rose and made her way towards the downstairs rooms, now looking for any room to please her. She passed the living room, a study room, and at a guess a room for gaming till she found a hallway. It made her smile seeing a post it with a silly face on it instead of words. Making her way down the hall she only laughed when she saw the food. _Figured you would be hungry so I made u food. _She took the post it off and picked up the plate, going over to the bar counter and sitting on the stool.

She hadn't taken more than a few bits before the back doorbell rang. Brow rising, she slid off the stole and slowly walked to the door. Two shadows, one smaller than the other. Checking herself that she was dressed properly, she unlocked and opened the door. There, dressed in jeans and low cut "Criminal Nation Organization" tees were the last two people she expected to see. Least not at this time or at Syaoran's. There was silence for a minute before Sakura stepped aside, letting the two girls in.

"You look good," Naoko spoke, breaking the awkward silence between them. Sakura laughed, thanking her as she sat back on her stool. "Syaoran told us you were still here; he came to pick up Haku this morning."

"So basically he thinks I'm going to ignore all these beautiful roses and sneak out to go…where?"

"Hey you've done it before." Rika spoke without thinking. Sakura's green eyes dilated for a split second at the sense of betrayal, at the sense of tension that was coming from the auburn haired girl. "I'm sorry," her head bowed, she began playing with the buttons to her jeans. "Sera told us what had happened yesterday and well…you didn't bother telling us that you were okay after you left the hospital months ago and well.." she trailed off, her voice low.

"No, I'm sorry." Sakura slid back down and embraced the girl, squeezing her tight. "I should have told you guys that I was okay." Reaching for Naoko, they all hugged. The tension growing thinner as the silence grew. Finally releasing them, Sakura sniffed back tears. "You guy's hungry? Apparently Syaoran thought I was hungrier than an elephant and made way to much food."

Naoko shook her head as Rika spoke, "No, we ate when he should up at the house. We actually wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping for tonight's race. The other girls are meeting us at the mall; we were thinking hot and dangerous clothes to seduce the guys."

"So down," Sakura shoveled more food into her mouth before putting a finger up and running out of the room. She returned shortly with shoes in hand and a jacket, hopping on one foot as she attempted to put her socks on. "Let's go!" the girl's laughed.

**Nathans Apartment**

**11:58 a.m.**

"Mark go get dressed already!" Nathan called from the kitchen. He peeked around the entry way and sighed. His younger brother was still playing his video game, his body not moving while he sat on pillow after pillow like he was King. When Mark didn't answer him, he growled to himself, finishing up putting away the last of the dishes. "I'm giving you five minutes or I'm leaving you here with no television!" he tried. That got an answer, his brother yelling about a score before pausing and scrambling towards the bedrooms.

Laughing to himself, Nathan went over to the boy's game and stared at it. He was trying to beat Sakura's high score. A score that Mark hadn't been able to beat since she had come to stay with them. Now that she wasn't, his brother had been playing it over and over again trying his hardest to beat it. Obviously to no success, he was still thousands away from catching up. Hearing Mark run out of his room, he went to the closet and grabbed their jackets before he could think about playing the game again. "Pee!" he squealed then raced to the bathroom making his older brother make a face in protest. His stomach growled unison and he sighed, Mark was going to make today very difficult for them both. Snatching up his keys, he waited by the front door patiently, counting to ten before growling when Mark took his precious time.

"Hurry!" he basically breathed under his breath. Someone knocked at that second and he jumped in shock. Glancing at his wrist watch he looked at the door then over at Mark as his brother came out, buttoning up his pants as he walked. With fast ease, he unlocked and opened the door and growled when he saw that it was only Haku.

"Whoa, this isn't a social call I swear." Haku said in defense at the look Nathan was giving him. At that moment, Syaoran and Kyle came up the steps, nodding their hellos to Nathan.

"We were just heading out, what's up?" he spoke, looking at Syaoran. He knew Haku wouldn't give him a straight answer and since Li was there, something had to be up.

"Can I finish my game!" Mark squealed, seeing the guys at the door.

"No," Nathan bellowed, moving aside as the three entered.

"I wanted to talk to you about that device Kyle brought over awhile back." Syaoran spoke in a quiet voice, making sure that Mark didn't hear. Nathan thought a moment before remembering, with a nod he went down the small hall and to his room. "Mark make yourself busy, yeah? We have important business buddy." Syaoran said as nicely as he could. Usually he didn't like when the young one was around, but since Naoko wasn't there to entertain Mark while they talked business, he didn't know what else to do.

"You guys hungry, I suppose I'll just order Pizza." Nathan responded as he came out of his room, holding a black lock box. Haku and Kyle nodded, going towards the kitchen as Syaoran grabbed the box and opened it. He didn't even bother to see if it was lock still which gave Nathan the idea that he was more eager to figure something out then he let on. "It's only a tracking device Li, I disabled it, but every so often it would vibrate so I put it in that box and it hadn't done it since. I almost forgot it existed."

"Yeah," Syaoran answered distractedly, turning the small black device this way and that. It was warm, like it had been on for a long time. Going over to the table he sat and examined the thing closer. Kyle watched, remembering in his mind what had happened that day he brought it over. How Sion's man had almost killed him and Nathan and got away with Sakura. _It's about Sakura,_ he thought randomly, realizing why Syaoran was suddenly interested in the tracking device.

"Li, did she tell you something that may give us lead to that thing?" Kyle asked, pointing lamely. When he didn't look up or answer, the red head frowned. "They knew she came back and they knew we would find that damn thing under my car." He spoke, answering every question he was thinking to ask.

"Who?" Haku asked, handing Kyle a beer, then placing one on the table next to Li.

"Sion," both Nathan and Kyle said. Nathan sat across from Syaoran, watching the leader to the Wolf gang take apart the device to see what was inside. Haku sputtered beer after a split second, making all of them look at him.

"Sion?" he wiped beer off his face, blue eyes wide. "When we came back from China with Sakura, I found a note. It was tucked in a bag Rika had brought home for me, I needed a new piece for my transmission from that new place. I didn't think about it at the time, but it said 'welcome back'." He chugged his beer at that second, waiting for them to yell at him. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time, especially when there was so much chaos with Sakura coming back and disappearing and the fights and races to deal with.

"Was it signed?"

"Uh," Haku thought a moment, surprised that no one yelled at him. Looking back at that day, he slowly shook his head. "I honestly don't remember, I do remember it said 'welcome back' but not from who." He turned grim in apology, back towards the fridge for another beer.

"What place did you get that part from?" Syaoran asked, his voice catching a hint of anger. He wasn't looking at anyone but the device, hands tightly clenching the back to it like it was nothing. When Haku didn't answer right away, he looked up, brown eyes dark. "Sakimoto," he growled.

"Fuck Li I don't remember! It's a new place, on Hearth and Janice over by the Harbor." Haku growled back, he tilted his head like he was listening to something. "You still haven't told us what's going on?"

"Sakura crashed Aiko's bike racing some idiots yesterday." Syaoran growled, getting to his feet in a flash. He went over to Haku knocking his beer out of his hands quickly grabbing him by the shirt, pushing him against the fridge. Boxes fell, a glass vase crashing to the floor shattering. "It is very vital that you remember shit like that, especially right now." He spoke under his breath, his voice dangerously low as he held Haku tightly by the throat cutting all circulation out.

"Li let him go," Nathan ordered, grabbing his shoulder and pushing. Kyle tried to help but only got an elbow to the knees making him swear. "_Li let him the fuck go_." Nathan growled, worried about his little brother coming in. A push to make Haku cough for air and he released him, walking past them all to the door. "Where you going!"

"Make some calls," he didn't bother looking back or tell them if he was returning. The door slammed, something fell and Mark raised the volume to his television. Looking at the other two in the kitchen, Nathan shook his head, picking up the spilt beer can. The doorbell rang and he sighed. Pizza was here.

**Tokyo Mall**

**1:08 p.m.**

Mall music was rather annoying to most, always louder than it should be, trying to overpower the inside stores own music. To others, it was enjoyable. To children, it was a chance to act silly and dance around while their parents shopped or sat around chatting. To the girl's inside _Jersey Wild Clothing_, it was a chance to act immaturely while they listened to what song played outside the store and what song played inside the store and try on every clothing they could get their hands on. It was Meilin Rae who was getting annoyed by the different tunes playing. The dressing rooms of _Jersey Wild_ were playing '_Pit bull'_ louder than they were outside the rooms. Doing her best to ignore the loudness, she modeled off what she had on, staring at herself in the full size mirror.

Her black hair was set up in a bun, making it easy for her to change out of all the outfits. Staring at what she had on, she wrinkled her nose. Four months along with a child was making her less and less in love with her body. The small baby bump she received was making the black sparkle strapless top less appealing then it should have. She wasn't ready to admit to herself that she needed to start wearing shirts that weren't so revealing and stick with the shirts she had been wearing to hide her bump from her boyfriend. Pulling the top down her body and kicking it in the corner with all the other reject clothing, she sighed and reached to put her bra back on. Reaching for the next top, she didn't bother taking it off the hanger and modeled it off pressed against her stomach. It too wasn't as appealing as she would have liked. Grunting in disgust she tossed it.

"Knock, knock." Chiharu spoke softly. Meilin unlocked and opened the door, letting the other pregnant girl in. seeing all the shirts on the floor, the brown haired girl couldn't help but giggle. "Having the same problem as me, I see." Confused, Meilin looked at the clothes then at the outfit Chiharu had chosen to wear. A regular purple top with the slightest shine and V-shaped neck line.

"Just a little," she admitted finally. "Tomoyo went to go get other shirts for me, but they're all kind of…not for…fat people." Chiharu laughed, leaning against the wall as Meilin modeled another top with the hanger still attached.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." She pointed out, holding her own stomach. She was only a month behind Meilin and they both looked the same. "I remember a long time ago, my mom told me if I ever had a child, to appreciate what I looked like cause I would feel better about being pregnant and about being a mother." Meilin looked at her through the mirror, her violet eyes sad. "It kind of makes sense now," there was a knock and the two girls moved aside as Tomoyo came in with an arm full of shirts. Most black, but Meilin caught sight of other darker colors as well.

"God Tomoyo, are you _trying _to clear out the entire store?" Meilin teased, helping the girl put them on the racks inside the room.

"Well we need options," she said, blushing. "You should try this one on." She handed Meilin a black halter top with a low back, a chain attached at the top that dropped down. Meilin made a face, not at all ready to see what it would look like with her stomach. Doing as she was told though, she slipped into the top, removing her bra afterwards. It hung perfectly on her body, though she could feel the tightness around her waist. Turning to face the mirror, she checked herself out. Tomoyo squealed in delight, playing with the hanging chain. "It's perfect! It also shows off your tattoos." She added, smiling in the mirror.

"I like it," Chiharu commented, coming into the mirror with them and smiling. Meilin nodded, turning sideways to look at her back. The small butterfly tattoo she had on her shoulder was revealed, as well as parts of her wolf tattoo she had on her lower back. Smiling herself, Meilin turned to face both girls.

"We'll keep your hair up though; maybe braid it on both sides." She smiled with a glint of mischief in her gray eyes. "It would definitely go cute with those black pants I have." Tomoyo spoke freely, sizing up the girl like she was a mannequin. At that statement Meilin shook her head. "Well why not? We are the same size, and last I checked you didn't have cute black pants in your wardrobe that can go with this gorgeous top."

"I'm pregnant remember, I won't fit your clothes for a while anymore."

"Pregnant, shmegnant. You're wearing my pants until you're at least nine months along. Even then," Tomoyo spoke, taking a step back from her. Her eyes were gentle, making Meilin wish the girl wasn't so damned nice. Tomoyo had the kindest heart in the world and it would break the small girl to pieces if someone was ever mean to her. "You don't have to," she spoke after a while, going over to the forgotten clothing and checking them all out again.

"No," Meilin sighed. "I'll wear the pants. I just, sometimes wished I wasn't pregnant or went the bitch way out and got an abortion." She looked over at Chiharu, holding her stomach like it was hurting. "I'm pregnant. You're pregnant. We're going to have the awesomest children ever!"

"The cutest too," Chiharu smiled warmly, making the two girls agree with her as they finished checking out the clothing that had with them in the room.

**Outside the Store**

Whether she was inside the stores shopping, at one of the many estates with the girls, or at home; Sakura knew that they were going to pick out what she was going to wear tonight no matter what. She had no problem with that either. Tomoyo had an amazing taste in fashion, as well as Meilin and Chiharu. They could pick her outfits for outings like this whenever they felt like. As she sat outside the store, waiting on her friends to finish up with another store; she couldn't help but have a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. Was it just her? It had already been a few hours since she apologized to everyone and made up with Rika and Naoko for ditching from the hospital. But deep down, something was just off. She looked around the mall, watching the passerbys.

Sera was a few stores down, talking on the phone with her boss. From what she can pick up, she was trying to explain that she was going to return in a week. She felt sorry for the blond. It was mostly her fault that Sera had left her job and her home in China. It didn't look like the girl mind, but she was also the only good Bartender at that pub she worked at and the only that brought in most of the customers. Mireille was also a few stores down, sitting against the glass railings. She was playing with a blue ribbon, twisting it this way and that around her slender fingers. It was also her fault Mireille was here. Now that Sakura thought about it, it was her fault for a lot of people coming to Japan. Not that any of her friends were complaining. She wasn't complaining either, she liked it here. It felt like home. There was a noise and a crash, getting the scattered brained Sakura to look across the gap on the opposite side of her.

A security guard was chasing after a small boy, no older then sixteen. He was fast, weaving around shoppers. The guard wasn't so much, his large size making it hard for him to maneuver around the people that were refusing to take part in getting out of the way. He was calling for backup on his walkie, describing the kid and reporting that he was about to lose sight of the fast runner. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. They reminded her that she used to do that, run from mall security or store clerks. Never being able to go back to the store for at least a few months after the chase began. She was surprised she hadn't started up her habit again, a whole new place, new thrill to stealing things she needed. Looking over at Sera and Mireille again, she knew she wasn't going to go back to her old life. Mireille being here in Japan was proof of that. She still hadn't figured out why the girl had come all the way out here and lied about it. With a push and a sigh, she walked over to the girl, sitting next to her with ease.

"Why are you here?" it was blunt. Mireille looked at her with a frown, fingers stopping their movements with the ribbon.

"I didn't have a choice; your little friends don't trust me to leave me behind." Was her tart reply. Sakura looked at her funny, taking a moment to realize what she was talking about. The only response she can think of was laughing. Mireille returned the frown, looking at the girl like she was crazy. "Well, what would you have done? Lock me in a basement and throw away the key."

"What?" Sakura continued to laugh, shaking her head at the weird answer. "I was talking about…being here in Japan. Why are you here?"

"Oooh," Mireille gave a huffed breath, letting her head hang, staring up at the ceiling of the mall. "I'm sorry," she paused, considering her words carefully. "Hiroshi did send me to get revenge. He's furious that you embarrassed him that your friends did what they did on _his _territory. But after we went to that race, I realized something. I was here, in a whole different country. I can get away from him too, never return."

"Is he coming here?"

"No," Mireille looked at Sakura, seeing the dead look in her green eyes. "I don't know,"

"You do know you called him…probably more than once since you've been here. Is he coming, Mir?" Sakura asked her voice low. Her head was reeling with thoughts she wished didn't pop up in her mind. Memories she wished would vanish for forever. Hiroshi was one person she wanted to stay gone from, never wanting to contact again or be in his presence. He was scum. When she didn't answer right away, she looked at her realized Mireille was looking somewhere else. "Mir-"

"Shhh," she held up her hand, silencing her quickly. Covering her mouth before she could protest, Mireille pointed towards the store a little ways away from them. Peering around the large vase they were sitting next to, Sakura noticed it to. Two guys, both blond wearing torn jeans and black wife beaters. Though they could only see the back of their heads, she knew automatically who they were. Eyes wide, she sat back quickly, trying to be as invisible as she could. Seconds passed then she remembered Sera. The girl had walked off away from them, talking on the phone. Peering once again around the vase, she looked towards the two guys. They weren't paying any attention to them; they were watching Sera who were a store away from them, gabbing away on the phone completely oblivious.

"That's…" she couldn't finish her sentence before Mireille silenced her again. Pulling out a cellphone, she dialed a number and listened, putting the phone on mute. _Eminem's 3AM_ song rang from the pocket of the tall blond on the left. He turned sideways, answering his cell with a quick flip of the cover. Nick Peltier, the twin of Jonathan Peltier and bodyguard of Hiroshi. His handsome face scrunched up, not hearing anyone on the other line. Mireille hung up quickly, keeping still so they didn't notice them sitting there. Nick told his companion it was the wrong number and they started moving.

"Quick, what is Sera's number?" Sakura told her, crouching forward in case they had to move. She heard Sera with a short 'what' her body automatically turning but she stopped herself. "Meet us downstairs if possible, we'll distract them." Mireille spoke quickly and quietly. Sera didn't understand until she turned completely around and saw the twins. That's when she laughed manically and ran, the boys going after her.

"We're going to do what!" Sakura barked realizing her mistake at that moment. Mireille grabbed her by the wrist and the two girls were up and running. Nick and Jonathan spotted them easily, shouting and running after them instead. Forgetting about Sera easily.

Passing the store the others were shopping at, Sakura made a quick glance; not seeing any of her friends. Ignoring that, she picked up her speed following after Mireille as they ran around people. A lady with a stroller and two children squeaked, trying to move out of the way, tugging her children to safety. Mireille tried her best to avoid them, hitting the front wheel of the stroller and going forward. Bracing herself for a fall, she grunted as Sakura grabbed her arm tightly bringing them both forward to hit the railing in a stumble. The pain was minimal as Mireille's wrist hit the glass awkwardly. Jonathan was inches from grabbing them as they picked themselves up again but tripped over the stroller as well, the mother moving it slightly forward when she realized they were being chased. Sakura laughed, looking behind her as the two continued to run. A curse and bark for Jonathan to get off his ass, told them that Nick was controlling the chase.

"I have an idea!" Sakura breathed out, maneuvering around a couple lost in conversation. Mireille didn't say a word, merely grunted as she tried not to crash into anything else. Turning a corner, Sakura slipped on the linoleum, losing her footing. "Crap!" her knee hit the cold floor and she swore. Her leg was still in a lot of pain from yesterday's crash.

"Keep going!" Mireille barked harshly, coming back and helping Sakura to run again. Nodding her head, she lost her train of thought; looking behind her briefly to see the twins catching up to them fast. Thinking fast, she grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her into the first store, _Toys Galore Express._ They both ran for the first row of toys they can run to, ducking quickly and crouching towards the back of the store.

"Split up," Nick ordered, coming to a stop. He was breathing hard, looking around the store full of children and toys. He saw them run into the store, thinking they could hide. Realizing the store wasn't as big as he expected, he smiled. Seeing his brother searching isles, he stood where he was. Only one entrance, one exit; sooner or later they were going to have to come out. If they didn't find them first.

Sakura could see Nick standing at the entrance, his brother nowhere to be seen. Mireille was crouched low on the opposite side of the isle. Both girls were getting weird looks from the customers, dragging their children away from staring. She didn't blame them; two girls acting weird in a toy store? She would have done the same thing. When Nick didn't move from his spot, Sakura inched towards the edge of the Isle and peered around, looking for his brother. Not seeing anyone resembling the blond, she sat back on her heels, thinking about the alternative. The store was smaller than she expected when she dragged them into it. At least there were a lot of customers and shelves to hide behind. Now all she needed to do was come up with a plan…Mireille came up behind her, grabbing her upper arm and dragging the girl across and around to the other row of toys. Seething from the tight grip, she looked at the girl questioningly. She merely put a finger to her lips and kept them moving towards the back.

"Jonathan," she whispered when they were three rows in the opposite direction of the entrance. They were still crouched low, Mireille crawling on her knees as she made her way down the Barbie isle. Instead of staying where she was like last time, Sakura followed, crawling close behind. "Where's Nick?" she asked Sakura, glancing behind her.

"Stayed at the entrance," she whispered back. That got Mireille to stop her crawling. Swearing, she sat on her butt and looked at Sakura with a dumb look.

"So we're stuck in this store?"

"No," Sakura snapped, looking around at the toys. "We just have to find a way around them."

"How the hell…?" Mireille trailed off, her gaze staring past Sakura's head. When Sakura frowned and looked behind her, she saw nothing. "I have an idea," Mireille stood up, looking this way and that through the shelves before racing forward. Sakura lurched to her feet as well, not sure what was happening. Then she noticed the fire alarm hidden behind a bunch of Barbie's stacked up high.

"That's not…"

"Got ya," a rough hand snatched Sakura's upper arm and she swore, dropping her weight reflexively at being grabbed. She wasn't surprised; she just didn't like it. Jonathan went down with her, swearing as he struggled to grab a better hold on her. She kicked him in the stomach and yanked her arm free, scooting backwards and getting to her feet. He gasped at the sharp pain, hand over the spot she kicked him and leaned over. "Bitch," he gasped, trying to grab for her again. Sakura socked him, her knuckles searing with pain at the hot feeling. Tears welled up in her eyes and she swore, shaking her hand at the feeling.

"Sakura run!" Mireille yelled, smashing the fire alarm with her elbow. It cracked with a weird shudder and went off. The high pitched squeal rang once, twice, and then it blared as a weird white light flashed throughout the store. People quizzically looked around, some swearing from the loud annoying noise. Employees ushered customers to move while one spoke over the loud speaker for a quick and easy evacuation. Emergency proto call in case it really was urgency. No one really cared as they did what they were told, grabbing their children as they went. Mireille held her now bleeding elbow and ran, ducking behind people to avoid being seen.

It didn't take Jonathan long to regain his composure, cracking his jaw from the pain of getting punched. Seeing the two girls separate and run for the exit, he got to his feet and went after the closest one; Mireille. Seeing his brother, he signaled towards the opposite side where Sakura had disappeared, getting a nod in answer. Smiling, that for once he was doing something right; he walked quickly, weaving around a mother and her five year old son as they gathered their purchases and went for the exit. Seeing Mireille ducking, he smirked, hand going to his back where he kept a switchblade. _She's so stupid,_ he thought, seeing her go down on her knees and crawl beneath a table set up with robots and figurines. With what he thought was stealth, he moved towards her from behind, ignoring the employee that kept asking him to remove himself from the store, and brought out the blade. Mireille turned at that moment, seeing him with no surprise. Slowly she got to her feet, eyes not leaving his.

"Nowhere to go now," He told her, looking once for his brother. No sign. He took a step, when he felt it. A sharp prick, a tear of his shirt and he paused; tensing up. Mireille smirked, holding her elbow with awkwardness.

"Don't move," Sakura's voice said from behind him, the sharpness digging deeper into his skin. he narrowed his eyes, thinking fast. He held his own weapon tightly, hidden against his palm and drawing blood from the sharp edge of the blade. "Drop it," when he didn't respond, he felt whatever it was she had go deeper, the pain now starting up. It was like a pinching feeling, tight and annoying.

"Why don't you drop your own?" Nick answered, from behind them. Jonathan relaxed a little at the sound of his brother's voice. He brought his weapon out and moved away from Sakura's reach just as she dropped what was in her hand. Glass. He looked at it briefly then up at her as she stared at Nick and the gun he was holding. "You two aren't the brightest girls. I hope you know you two made things a lot worse for yourselves."

"Shut the fuck up asshole," Mireille snapped. "No one asked you to follow us."

"You did," Nick laughed, waving his gun like it was nothing. "You came here, you called, and you set this all up. Except, here you are running from your own boyfriend and your own plan to take Hiroshi back. What is wrong with you, Mir?" Sakura looked at her, knowing it was true. Mireille had no emotion, her lips set in a thin line as she kept her steady gaze on the weapon and not the twin. Sakura knew that look. It was a look that said she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, but to what he was doing. She used to use that look herself when dealing with them.

"Hiroshi wants to talk to you Mireille, he's at the airport." Jonathan spoke, getting Sakura's attention now.

"You're a liar!"

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave." a girl spoke, cutting them off from their standoff. She gave one look at Mireille and her bleeding elbow to Nick and his weapon. Easily processing what was going on. Without so much as a thought, she screamed. "GUN! HE HAS A…" a crack as loud as the still blaring fire alarm as Nick shot her. Someone screamed, Sakura didn't know who it was, but Nick fired his gun again, this time aimed up at the ceiling.

"Nobody move!" he barked, firing twice more. The employees that were left in the store dropped down as the fluorescent lights shattered and came down on Nick. More screaming, someone shouted and once again there was a gun shot. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tight and prayed that this was all a dream.

**To be Continued…**


	19. Six Bullet Quota

LAST TIME

_"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave." a girl spoke, cutting them off from their standoff. She gave one look at Mireille and her bleeding elbow to Nick and his weapon. Easily processing what was going on. Without so much as a thought, she screamed. "GUN! HE HAS A…" a crack as loud as the still blaring fire alarm as Nick shot her. Someone screamed, Sakura didn't know who it was, but Nick fired his gun again, this time aimed up at the ceiling._

_"Nobody moves!" Nick barked, firing twice more. The employees that were left in the store dropped down as the fluorescent lights shattered and came down on Nick. More screaming, someone shouted and once again there was a gun shot. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tight and prayed that this was all a dream._

**Toys Galore Express, Tokyo Mall**

**March 2025**

**2:30 p.m.**

_Chapter Nineteen_ :: Toy Store Galore

"You! Lock down the store, nobody is leaving till I tell you. Everyone else on the floor!" Nick ordered. He brought his gun down and leveled it easily at a male employee. The boy looked no older then eighteen, his body shaking in fear as he nodded and scrambled for the stores entrance. Jonathan followed discreetly, keeping a close eye as the employee member struggled to bring down the security door.

People outside the toy store were watching in utter horror as it came down in a groan of metal. No one moved to help, no one moved to interfere as the ones inside were being held hostage. Bars covered over a thick glass, encaging them immensely. Phones clicked in unison as some were brave enough to snap photographs of the scene. Shoppers across the way of the mall stared in confusion as the store was being shut down. It only took a few minutes to shut it before Jonathan brought the employee back to sit next to the girls held by gun point. Smirking, Nick looked around at his hostages, counting heads. Almost a dozen people remained with him, not including himself and his twin brother. Stepping backwards, glass crunching under his booted foot, he leaned against a toy display.

"Now, we can do this fairly easy." He began, tilting his gun sideways. Sakura opened her eyes and stared at him then. "I'll give you a couple options, Kinomoto. Come with us freely to the airport and no one else will get hurt. Give us another issue and I'll shoot this nice little family over here until you agree to option one." The said family gasped as he aimed his weapon, tears rolling down the mothers face as she stared in horror.

"Not much of an agreeable option." Mireille snapped. Nick smirked, pushing himself forward. Boxes of toys from the display he leaned against fell to the ground in his wake. Using his gun he lifted her chin up more till she met his blue gaze squarely.

"I'm disappointed in you love, you had orders to bring this wench back to Hiroshi and instead you're helping her escape." Letting her chin drop, he moved down the cluttered line of hostages then came back to them. "It's simply easy to just give in. Why you have to make things ten times more difficult than handed down to you, is questionable. I personally have no problem with massacre." Nick brought his gun up and around, aiming straight for the center of the mall. Three squeezes from his trigger followed closely by glass cracking and screams erupting.

"Stop it!" Sakura scream, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Just…stop it. I'll go. Just stop shooting, please!" she gave him a dead on stare making the blond twin grin. Nodding to his brother he released the bullet case in his weapon. She stared at it, not comprehending till it clattered to the floor empty of shells. He easily replaced it with a new round from his pocket. Horror filled her vision. They really were ready for a massacre. She figured he had a few more thin rounds in his jeans or at least Jonathan did.

At that moment, Mireille seethed when the two girls were dragged to their feet. She elbowed Jonathan in the ribs, wincing as the pain in her elbow shot up to her shoulder. Ignoring it she used Jonathan's moment of weakness and shoved him away from her before leaping at Nick. Her former boyfriend aimed his weapon quickly and fired without a second thought. Sakura screamed, hands over her ears as she dropped for cover. It was too much. Everything was way too much for her to take in. The blow of the weapon echoed in her ears and she let the tears fall freely. Mireille screamed as well, slamming against Nick and struggling to get his gun. She managed to get his arm raised up when he shot another time. Wherever the bullet hit no one paid attention. The hostages all scrambled to take cover towards the back of the store in their only chance to get away as the thin girl dug thumb nails into his arm.

Jonathan recovered, blade in his hand as he advanced on the dark haired girl attacking his twin brother. At the last minute Nick changed tactics, letting Mireille get the gun. As soon as she had a grasp on it he kicked her in the abdomen, sending her backwards into Jonathan. The other twin dropped his knife to catch her, his own hand grasping the gun easily. Nick first examined the scratch marks on his arm then glared at the girl responsible. Taking his gun back, he aimed it at her head. Everyone seemed to stop breathing. Time seem to freeze up. Mireille's eyes grew wide as she realized her mistake at attacking him. Realized that she should have stayed on the floor with Sakura and agreed to his terms. Jonathan moved back from range, letting her fall to her knees, gun following her down. As if in slow motion, he began to pull the trigger. Mireille closed her eyes shut tight, breathing hard in fear.

"NOOO!" a cry as the gun went off. Mireille's eyes snapped open as she felt the shockingly tight pain, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish. _He did it, he really did it. _She thought in horror. Vision blurring, she caught sight of Sakura kneeling in front of her. Behind her, Nick dug out a dagger from his gun arm.

"S-Sakura," she gasped before losing sight. When it returned tears welled up in replace, sliding down her cheeks. The pain was unbearable, her hand shaking as she pressed it to her chest. The bullet had missed her heart, getting her right below. The blood was soaking up her shirt quickly, turning the already black shade into a midnight color. "Sakura, I'm so sorry." She whispered, feeling the girl wrap arms around her.

"Shhh, don't speak Mireille." Her voice was so far away. A crack hit a high note when she whispered for her over and over to stay awake. Their bodies seemed to begin to rock and Mireille belatedly realized that it was Sakura. Sakura had begun to rock her like a child. "Please Mireille; keep your eyes open just a while longer. Please?" she heard her beg. Somehow she managed a nod, looking towards her ex-boyfriend.

"Damn it all to hell!" Nick bellowed. Letting out a cry of frustration he aimed the gun up and blew three holes into the already shattered light fixture. Glass came showering down on them, the store going a shade darker. Sakura gave him a sidelong look, fear written across her face as she held the wounded Mireille tightly to her. "Jonathan, get that wench up." He barked. When no one moved he turned, seeing his twin staring at the stores security gate.

Lined along the other side of the mall where men wearing blue uniforms. Hiding behind pillars and planters were mean wielding weapons and wearing protection. People were being shuffled through emergency exits at the far side of the mall as more men wearing blue uniforms came marching in, ducking behind protection. Then he saw a tall man holding a large white device. "Police! Drop your weapon!" Sakura felt relief wash through her body but the look on both twins faces, told her that it was now just beginning. Nothing was over.

**Nathan's Apartment**

**3:14 p.m.**

Phone rang; two phones rang, followed by a third ringing. The three males occupying the kitchen all looked up and stared at one another. No one making a move to answer the ringing phones. The door slammed open at that moment, quickly shutting in the same manner. A squeak of surprise coming from the youngster laying in the living room, told Nathan that his brother had been preoccupied and spacing out on his racing game. One, two, three the phones dinged as a voicemail was placed in replace to its ringing. Within seconds the ringing started again, this time only one was trilling to be answered. Syaoran entered the kitchen, answering his cell phone. No words spoken as he turned on a heel and went back into the living room. A protest from Mark told the three men that Li had turned the TV to a channel, canceling the young boy's game.

"…_hostages are being held by gun point in Toys Galore Express; witnesses are claiming it's a brutal confrontation by four teenagers. No other news have been released just yet, I'm coming to you live from Tokyo Bay Mall; Ceria Tomoe, TYK News." _a loud voice broke, breaking the silence instantly.

"_Thank you Ceria,"_ a male voice boomed right after. "_As you have heard, the toy store inside Tokyo Bay Mall is being under siege by what appears to be two teenagers, one wielding the continuously firing gun. Reports from mall security have stated flying bullets continue to pierce the locked down toy store, only a few strayed outside and wounded two passersby's…"_ hearing the disaster being described in the front room, all three got in a flash and rushed to the television.

"Mark. Room. Now." Nathan barked, pointing towards the hallway. Mark groaned but did as he was told as they stood staring wide eyed and confused at the news flashing across his medium sized TV. The mall seemed large as a helicopter circled it, the picture zooming in on evacuating shoppers. A SWAT team was marching inside and the helicopter zoomed in a little more, revealing an ambulance arriving to the scene. Men already filing out before the large vehicle came to a stop.

"…_Ceria is there any news about the victims inside the store?"_ the newsman asked, bringing the scene back to the inside mall where a woman stood at a good safe distance from the locked down store. A girl no older then twenty stood next to her, staring into the camera with red eyes. Ceria hooked a blond hair behind her ear before staring behind her at the scene, allowing the camera to zoom in. Police surrounded the small corner department, guns aimed, bodies hiding behind planters and catty corners.

"_From what I can see from my position here, hostages have moved from view to the back of the store. Earlier they were less than a dozen by the registers, at least four children and four adults. Two females seemed to be the source of this catastrophic event while two males hold them at weapon point."_ She turned back to the screen, dark eyes dancing with the feel of her story. "_I have standing next to me a Toy Galore Express employee that managed to escape unscathed before this incident started. Tell us Miss Marrow, what happened inside before you were forced out?"_

The girl took a minute to respond, using a scrunched up tissue to wipe her face. When she finally found her voice, she whimpered. "_I don't even know. One minute I'm stocking shelves, the next the fire alarm went off. As protocol, we evacuate the store whether it's real or not." _The girl sniffed, eyes watering up. "_T-that's when it happened. These two guys were looking around a-and the two girls were ducking and hiding. I had left the store before I saw the rest. I f-figured it was just a game before…before Isabel…"_ she fell into a fit of tears, not continuing her statement.

"_Thank you, Miss Marrow." _Ceria gave the girl a sympathetic shoulder to cry on as she looked at the camera. Dark eyes were glossy as she took a moment to speak. "_What looked like at first a game of hide and seek turns out to be a disaster at Tokyo Bays Mall. Live at the scene, I'm Ceria Tomoe."_

"You don't think…" Haku began as he stared at the screen. The news continued to go back and forth from outside to inside. Muting it, he looked over at Syaoran. Dark eyes were large in rage as he stared at the screen, hands in fist, phone being tangled in his rage. "Li?" Kyle shook his head then giving Haku a weird look.

"Those calls were probably the girls." Kyle said calmly, pulling out his cell phone. Sure enough he had a missed call from Meilin, a voice mail and a missed text message. "Meilin says there in the car but…" he stopped hand going down as he looked at Syaoran. "…Li?"

"We're going." A demand more than a statement. He left Nathan's living room without looking to see if they followed. Haku hoped up in a flash reading his phone as he followed out, Kyle behind him.

"Kyle," Nathan stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. "Find out if Naoko's okay. I'm staying here with Mark. I'll call my contacts about more information on the device as well." Kyle nodded, placing a reassuring hand of his own on Nathan's arm before stepping out. Nathan watched them all go down, thinking to himself, nothing was over yet. It was only the beginning. When he finally looked at his own phone, he realized they were missed calls from an unknown number. Calling it back he only got a voicemail.

**Toy Galore Express, Mall**

**3:50 p.m.**

Almost two hours have passed since they were shut inside the toy store. Sakura sat on the floor, propped up against a toy fixture of robots and iron man. Mireille's head resting on her legs, body shaking and voice whimpering. Sakura had used her sleeve and began to press gingerly to the bullet wound, hoping to stop the flow of blood. She didn't want her to die, didn't want anyone to die. Not for her sake. She should have never come to the store or the mall for that matter. A quick look around told her that the other hostages had disappeared in the store, long forgotten. The twins were conversing amongst themselves, coming up with a plan. The police continued to shout out orders thru the security gate but Sakura knew they were futile requests. Nick wasn't going to listen.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Mireille whispered so only she could hear. Looking back down, she gave the dark haired girl a weak smile that hadn't quite reached her green eyes.

"Shh, you'll lose more of your strength if you speak." Sakura lifted her hand calmly, examining the wound. It was still bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as it had started. The flow subsiding to a minimal gush. "We'll get out of here soon. I'm sure of it and then we'll get you help." She pressed her hand to it again making Mireille wince.

Sakura's stomach did flops, her throat tight. The blood was too much to bear. She wasn't squeamish; she just hated the sight of it. After getting injured not to long ago, however, she had gotten over the fear of throwing up on sight. It being her own blood was a different story. Mireille's wound continued to soak up her clothing, a small bit of it beginning to soak up her own jacket sleeve she kept pressed on it. _Rika's going to kill me when she sees her jacket ruined._ Sakura thought absently. The white design that curled up her elbow to her shoulder was no longer white but a pink shade from the blood. It was a cute designer jacket; now ruined. Making a mental note to repay Rika back, she began to shift so her butt wasn't tingling any longer.

Jonathan moved to kneel in front of them, taking his white tank top off. Nick moved towards the end of the store, speaking a language she didn't understand on his cell. His gun was still poised at them, which obviously meant he didn't trust his twin brother not to let them escape. Sakura knew from the past the two never got along, always bickering, always having different opinions on matters. She watched silently as Jonathan wadded up his shirt, moving her hand from Mireille's wound. Mireille too watched as he pressed down, blood quickly soaking up the material like a leech. Sakura took the free moment and awkwardly shrugged out of the blood stained jacket. The cold air conditioning hit her fast, goose bumps creeping up her bare arms. She positioned Mireille higher up, bringing her legs to lie on either side of her. With Jonathan's help she placed his shirt against her wound and placed the jacket over them both like a blanket.

"Jon, she's bleeding too much." Sakura whispered. He shook his head, not wanting to listen. She sighed then, wishing Syaoran was here. Jonathan moved back, giving them breathing room.

A frustrated groan came from Nick, his phone flying across the room. Weapon raised he blasted it before letting out another frustrated cry. Sakura looked under the table and stared as the police froze in their advances, guns poised. The look on some of their faces was pure shock. Nick obviously wasn't their average case. He was nuts. She looked back over at Jonathan then his brother. Her mind drawing a blank. These were the brothers she used to hang out with and help do deals for Hiroshi. The twins she used to count on to get her out of situations when their boss was furious with her. She's never before realized how much they were crazy. The Peltier twins were mad men wielding weapons in a toy store. Sakura had enough, she held Mireille protectively staring Nick down.

"I'm sure the police will make a deal with you Nick! Mireille will die if we don't do something!" She cried, giving the blond twin a glare that usually would have made others squirm. Her green eyes shining with tears that she wouldn't allow to come. "Please, I'll go with you freely. I promise."

"Shut up Kinomoto!" Nick advanced on her, gun pointed. "When I need your opinion on the matter I'll ask you!" she stared down the barrel of the gun, eyes wide. She dared not close them, knowing very well a show of weakness might lead to her end. He moved away, eyeing the cops outside. "Jon go get me a hostage."

"What?" Jonathan gave his brother a quizzical look making him angry.

"You heard me, go get me a fucking hostage!" Sakura heard a whimper come from the back of the store. Jonathan stood mumbling something under his breath. Sakura stared after him, eyes wide in horror. Nick saw her gaze and he smiled. "What, you thought I forgot about them? I'm not stupid Kinomoto. A small store like this, there's no exit besides the front. A back room maybe but not exit." A scream and a crash told them Jonathan found their victims. The few children beginning to wail.

"I'm telling you Nick…"

"Shut up," he cut her off turning as Jonathan dragged the male employee that had shut the security gate for them earlier. Pushing him forward, the boy stumbled forward till he hit Nick awkwardly. "Now, let's make this more dramatic…shall we?" Taking the employee forward, Nick stopped inches from the security gate. "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, BACK THE FUCK UP!" he yelled at the cops outside. Sakura leaned and scooted so she could see what was happening. Toys falling to the floor in answer. Nick looked back and she froze.

"We have a negotiator here." Someone spoke outside. Sakura strained to see who, but Nick blocked her way.

"I DO NOT need a negotiator!" Nick barked. He held the boy by the shirt front, his other hand placing his weapon into the back of his jean pants. "I only have one demand and if it's not met…" he paused to bring out a blade, snapping it open with practiced skill. Briefly glancing at the nametag Nick grinned. "Solomon here will have to be terminated from the field." He stabbed him then, not giving anyone time to say a word or blink. Sakura shrieked out a protest as the boy gasped for breath, falling to Nick's feet.

"We…we can make bigger deals for you. Whatever you want, sir." The speaker outside said. His nerves obviously shot. Sakura looked down at Mireille, seeing the girls eyes closed. A quick check told her she was still breathing, but barely. "Why don't you start by giving you your names?"

"Sorry but I'm not playing this game. One demand…_officer_…or Solomon will be executed." As emphasis Nick brought his gun back out, aiming it his fallen victim. "Ten minutes. No one moves no one advances on this toy store. Ten minutes or this fellow here won't be going home tonight." He brought Solomon up by the shirt sleeve, the whimpering employee gasping for breath as he yanked the blade out.

"Nick," Jonathan held up his cell phone and his brother only grinned wider.

"Excellent, come on Solomon lets go hang out by the girls." Saluting to the people outside the store, he walked backwards to Sakura and Mireille dropping the wounded boy next to them. "The three of you do no dare move or I'll blast you." He eyed Mireille, no change of expression crossing his face as he took Jonathan's phone.

_Ten minutes and counting…_Sakura thought as she stared at the confused officers outside the store. _Syaoran I wish you were here._

**Outside the Mall (-2 mins)**

Evacuating the mall was a difficult task. Making sure no one was inside a 100 store building hiding in bathrooms and hall ways or still working amongst the food court made things worse. Police squads surrounded the entire stretch of mall, from back to front. North, South, East, and West exits. Cars after car were being led into the already jammed traffic of the main street, news crews trying to wheedle their way thru the throng of rubbernecking people trying to see the scene unfolding before them. Two news casts were able to set up inside and out, relaying details on the situation. People made their way towards them, trying their hardest to get put on TV whether they had information about the hostages or not.

Sera made her way through the throng of nosy people. Behind her Tomoyo was recording the whole thing. Nothing made sense to the blond but she knew one day they would all look back on Tomoyo's recordings and laugh about it. Just not now. Pulling out her cell phone she tried calling her brother one more time. It went straight to voicemail. She tried another number, getting an angry response before Syaoran yelled that they were at the entrance to the North side of the mall. Sirens were going off, echoing in her phone. Hanging up she looked up at the sun, pin pointing the direction. Before she could move the right way, Tomoyo tugged her back.

"Listen," the raven haired girl pointed at a newscaster. A man in his late thirties was commenting on the situation inside. TYK was blasted across the van posted beside him. People were crowding around him, yelling that they had information about the hostages. To no avail were any of them submitted to speak to the camera. Sera pushed forward, wanting to hear what he had to say more clearly.

"…according to my sources, we have no new information regarding the hostage situation inside. However, newscaster Ceria Tomoe has just released information concerning the man in charge of this horrendous disaster." He paused, listening to a piece in his ear. "Yes, we are now aware of his demand of ten minutes. No other explanation regarding to why he has demanded this odd request, however threatening to employee members life has put the squads advancing inside on hold."

"Let's go find the boys." Sera dragged her friend, not wanting to listen anymore. She knew Nick had something planned. He wouldn't demand odd requests if he didn't. Seeing a familiar head she jumped, trying to catch a better glimpse and sighed in relief. "Li!" Sera called, jumping up so the three boys could see her. Grabbing Tomoyo's arm so she knew they were moving, she met them half way. Haku gave her a hug, hand going to Tomoyo in comfort when they reached each other. Syaoran stood stoic still, watching their embrace before giving Sera a stare down. "Don't give me that look; I had no idea she was going to do that."

"Do what? What's going on in there?" Haku asked before Syaoran could say something he would regret later. Kyle reached them, looking around the crowd. "Where are the others?"

"Meilin and Chiharu are getting the car and meeting us across the street. Rika and Naoko went over there already to make sure the police haven't blocked off the road. They've already got the place pretty tightly shut down but the parking lots another story." She told them.

"Sera what happened?" Haku asked again. Sera gave her brother a cold look.

"What do you think happened?" when they just stared at her she sighed. Syaoran never took his gaze off her and she knew if she didn't explain the situation he would gut her. Taking a deep breathe she gave the boys a depressed look. "Jonathan and Nick Peltier are here, my guess they were here because of Mireille. Sakura called and said to distract them so they could make a run for it. I lost sight of them. Alarms went off and we were forced to evacuate."

"Who the hell are Jonathan and Nick?" Kyle asked, trying to picture the scene in his mind.

"They're from China. A man named Hiroshi owns them and most likely ordered them to follow Mireille here to make sure she did as she was told to." Syaoran calmly replied, still not taking his dark gaze off Sera. When she nodded he looked away staring at the large mall. "Sakura's in there, we need to find a way in and get her out."

"That's going to be near impossible with all these cops surrounding the place!" Sera snapped hand waving at the squad cars blocking lanes. People pushed and shoved around them, trying to see the scene. Only a few looked at the group wondering why they were just standing there conversing. Sera sighed, watching an old couple try their best at leaving the mall parking lot. "Look Li, I understand you love Sakura but…" a blast rocked the parking lot followed by gun shot. The group stared in the direction it came. Another blast.

"Shit," Haku bellowed seeing a burst of smoke shoot up into the air. People screamed, cops demanded everyone forget about cars and exit towards the street on foot. A third blast and people began to frantically make for the main street in a run. "What the hell is that!"

"Peltier's distraction of escape." Sera pointed up.

**Inside (-7 mins)**

Sakura's pocket began to vibrate and she realized then that she still had Mireille's cell. Nick was pacing in front of them, mumbling about ethics and plans and some other stuff she couldn't quite understand. Jonathan leaned against the register, watching the scene outside. The cops were one by one getting larger and from her spot on the ground she could see a news crew a safe distance away that hadn't been there seven minutes ago. She also realized Nick's ten minutes were almost up. She looked down at her lap hearing Mireille whispering apologies that only made Sakura tear up. Shushing the dark haired girl, she shifted slightly so they were both comfortable.

Solomon had chose to slump next to them against the Iron Man fixture, using his green apron as a make shift cloth to press against his own wound. Nick had managed to get him right below the ribs where it would hurt but not kill him. The boy didn't speak, didn't ask for assistance when he fixed himself next to them. Merely gave her a depressed look and kept a fixed gaze on the floor. Sakura realized he was maybe a little older then she first thought but no older then herself. She pitied him. Having come to work today thinking it would be an easy shift but instead got a hell no one knew would happen. A toy store under siege. Who would have guessed?

"Nick I see five more, hiding below the balcony." Jonathan commented, his voice getting an anxious note to it. Nick stopped pacing and stared, blue eyes growing a shade lighter as he grew angry. Though his warning clearly stated no more advances on the store, he obviously wasn't that interested in keeping his word.

"I don't give a damn how many are out there!" he snapped. Sakura saw a shrug come from the other twin before he pulled out a phone, checking its screen. A pause before Nick came over to kneel in front of her. "Kinomoto I'm going to be needed you for a moment."

"What for?" she whispered harshly, eyes growing wide. Solomon looked up at them, his body shaking as he tried his hardest not to flinch at Nicks proximity. "Can't you see Mir needs me?"

"I don't give a damn." He hefted Mireille up and over placing her non to gently on Solomon's lap before dragging Sakura up by the forearm. She dropped Jonathan's blood soaked shirt tripping forward as Nick dragged her towards the back of the toy store. No one said anything, not even Jonathan as he watched his brother.

"Let go of me." Sakura seethed yanking her arm away when they began making their way between toy shelves. Nick stopped, whirled and used the butt of his gun to smack her. She crashed into the shelf of Barbies, making them all come down as she caught her impact. A throbbing pain seared across the left side of her face and she held it protectively, feeling a wet substance. "Bastard." She whispered looking at the blood on her fingertips.

"Cooperate Kinomoto or Mireille's life will be shorter." He dragged her forward, opening up a door that was hidden in the back of the store. A gasp as the light blazed to life. The hostages he collected all backed up as the two entered and Sakura realized what Nick was asking of her. "Pick a victim, any victim." He waved at the small handful of people trying their best to remain calm in the Employee office.

"No," she held her throbbing face, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the other hostages. "I can't. I-I won't Nick. Just use me for whatever it is." She begged. A tear slipped down her cheek, her eyes losing focus as she caught the gaze of one of the mothers. She held a toddler in her arms, a dark square shape peaking out of the boy's jeans pocket. A phone, Sakura realized. Probably recording everything that was happening.

"Just pick a hostage Sakura, preferably non employee. We already have one of those." His blue eyes landed on the two employees sitting on the desk, both girls' eyes puffy from crying.

Sakura took a breath, looking away from the young mother. How was she going to choose? There were two mothers and four children shoved in the employees office. The two toy store workers were already breathing a sigh of relief that hadn't gone unnoticed from Nick but he didn't react, merely waited as patiently as he could for Sakura to choose. She looked at the other mother, trying to determine which children belonged to her. There was a tall girl no older then ten, her hair set up in pigtails with pink barrettes wearing a tinker bell dress and a younger boy that held onto her arm wearing Lighting McQueen basketball outfit. His eyes were closed as he kept his face away, his grasp on his older sister's arm obvious he was scared out of his mind. Behind them was an even younger child, trying his hardest to hide.

Sakura glanced again at the woman holding the toddler. The woman was dark haired like her son. She made the barest of movement, shifting the boy's weight in her arms. Sakura looked away, closing her eyes as the pain in her head began to pulse. She didn't want to choose. No one deserved whatever game Nick wanted to play. Especially not mothers that merely wanted to buy their kids a toy. Nick nudged her and she opened her eyes, hand cradling her wounded face. Tears were flowing freely now, more for the pain she endured from the guns butt then from fear. "I'm sorry," she whispered and pointed to the woman not holding any children.

"Perfect, let's go lady." Nick snapped, grabbing for her. There was a protest and cries from the kids. He held up his weapon and instantly everyone went silent. Sakura leaned against the opened door, eyes closing as she took quick even breaths. "Kinomoto," he latched onto her forearm as well, bringing the two out. The door shut with a snap and the cries began.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized softly not meeting the woman's gaze. Nick shoved her forward and she stumbled, grabbed the shelf for leverage before she fell. She kept her gaze forward, biting her lower lip as he dragged them back to the front of the store. Jonathan bounced off the counter he'd been sitting on, meeting them with his phone held out.

"What now?" Nick snapped his grasp still on the older woman's arm as he let Sakura go. She easily slid back to the floor, checking on Mireille. The dark haired girl smiled as best she could, which only made her cough. Blood slid out from the corner of her mouth and Sakura all but wheeled with thoughts about just wrestling Nick for his weapon so they could get out of there. Positioning herself onto the floor, Mireille's head back on her lap, she watched the twins.

Nick's conversation was hushed, his voice carrying on a menacing snap to it as he barked at whoever was on the other end in another language. His hold on the older woman seemingly beginning to loosen as his attention was brought to a different matter. Jonathan went back to sitting on the counter, blade in hand, obviously not caring about anything anymore. His lack of emotion was confusing to Sakura, but she figured it was just because he was beginning to get bored. She was that's for sure. She wanted to go home, to help Mireille survive her wound, to see Syaoran. To see her friends and get ready for that ridiculous race they were supposed to be shopping for.

Petting Mireille's hair, she began to think happy thoughts. Mostly about Syaoran. It took her a minute to realize the hostage was released from Nicks grasp and was making a quick escape to the back of the store. Jonathan doing nothing but play with his blade while his brother began bickering happily on the phone. With a quick snap of the phone, he shut it and looked up. Hands outstretched like he was preaching. That's when she realized they were waiting for something to happen. Looking up at the ceiling, she saw only the broken light and bad ceiling setup. Finally it began to shake, broken pieces from the light coming down, the lights themselves flickering on an off. Hugging Mireille tightly she braced as a sudden explosion rocked the toy store.

BOOOOM!

**To be continued…**


	20. Because of Me

LAST TIME

_People pushed and shoved around them, trying to see the scene. Only a few looked at the group wondering why they were just standing there conversing. Sera sighed, watching an old couple try their best at leaving the mall parking lot. "Look Li, I understand you love Sakura but…" a blast rocked the parking lot followed by gun shot. The group stared in the direction it came. Another blast. _

_Shit," Haku bellowed seeing a burst of smoke shoot up into the air. People screamed, cops demanded everyone forget about cars and exit towards the street on foot. A third blast and people began to frantically make for the main street in a run. "What the hell is that!?"_

"_Peltier's distraction of escape." Sera pointed up._

**Outside Tokyo Mall**

**March 2025**

**5:28 p.m.**

_Chapter Twenty_ :: Because of Me

The group fought their way towards the malls entrance. Sera and Tomoyo held each others hands as they kept up with the boys, elbowing and pushing through the throng of panicking shoppers. Police blew whistles and tried to calm the large crowd down, to no avail. Smoke and debris rain down on them, the musky smell making some cough. People began to cover their mouths instead of screaming, being smart to find a safe passage away from the mall. Was it blowing up? No one knew. No one was able to get close enough to figure out what was happening. A helicopter with a symbol of a black serpent eating its own tail plastered on the tail of the large flying machine had landed on the large building before the shaking and blasts began. The group made it the entrance of the mall, police tape and cones blocking their way through. Armed officers were lined against the tape, keeping a watchful eye on the place.

Syaoran looked up, tears from the smoke raining down making him blink. Desperately trying to think of a plan, he looked around. It was hard to see now that they were closer to the entrance, debris making its way out of the malls doors. The news van stood off in the distance, abandoned now that the newscaster freaked out. An officer wearing a mask held open the malls double doors, letting the thick of the smoke out. A blast rocked the place then, sending most of the standing officers to their knees. Syaoran braced himself as Sera and Tomoyo latched onto each other to keep each other steady. When it finally stopped, Syaoran gave Kyle a look and they ran for the other entrance. A plan cooking up in his mind. A white dust billowed around the group as they made for the west side. Less and less people were in the way now, the cops finally getting a handle on the citizens.

**Here she comes again  
She's feeling like she's already won  
I believe it's gonna end again, all for naught**

Stopping just inches from the police tape, Syaoran looked towards the forgotten news van. Kyle placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "What are you thinking, Li?" he asked, seeing the direction of his stare. Syaoran didn't answer, however looked at the girls.

"Sera I need you to drive. You and Tomoyo will call the others and let them know what's up and to be ready to meet us." Sera gave him a quizzical look. He pointed at the van. "Drive it around the opposite way to give us time. I'll call you when we have the girls then bring it here." The two nodded.

"How do you suppose we're going to get them?" Haku asked pointing in the direction of the thick of the smoke. "I'm guessing Nick blasted his way to make an escape. It's going to be rubble in their." Syaoran only looked at him, brown eyes dark.

"We just are. Sakura's in there and I'm not waiting for police to finally get some balls to move in." without another word, he turned and advanced. The three officers patrolling the west entrance advanced on them as they crossed the tape. Haku ducked under one mans arm, swinging up and around to knock him down. Syaoran and Kyle did the same, all three getting the officers in the exposed flesh of their necks. Making it look like they fell unconscious, Syaoran waved for them to continue inside.

**My philosophy is things are just as wrong as they seem  
I believe it's gonna end this way, atrocity**

The inside of the mall was dark. Stores abandoned and shut down, lights flickering on and off as the emergency generators tried to bring them to life. The blast had rocked the store into a black out, the fourth blast damaging the generators from working in such emergencies. The west side of the mall wasn't as smoke ridden as the east side but they could still smell it. Using his cell phone as light, Syaoran treed through the empty mall. He had no idea where the toy store was located at but he was hoping for the best as he made for the darkest part of the building. Kyle and Haku following close behind, guarding his back.

The closer they got the thick of the smoke, the more it was becoming apparent that the blast had caved in the mall. Chunks of ceiling littered the walkway, glass glistening and crunching under their feet as they made for the east side. Kyle paused, hearing noises. With a swift movement he latched onto Syaoran making him stop. Li gave him a dark look and Kyle put a finger to his lips, pointing to their left. They stood, listening. Someone was walking through glass. Reaching behind him for the gun that was tucked away under his shirt, Syaoran and Kyle aimed and waited. Haku crouched low to the ground, his own weapon in hand as they waited for whoever it was quietly. Smoke made their eyes water as they tried staring into the haze. Two figures appeared, limping slowly turning a corner.

Kyle acted first and moved behind them, gun cocked as he pressed it to the back of one of the figures. A female screamed and he dropped it, spinning the two people around. Through the haze he could make out a female no taller then five foot, holding up a slouched man. Syaoran brought his cell phone up and lit, examining their faces. Ceria Tomoe blinked back tears and dust as she stared into the bright cell light. Her face was covered in white plaster, blood caking her forehead. Ceria's blond hair was pure white now, chunks of dust knotted to make it look like she stuck her head in a spiders nest.

"You're that news lady." Kyle examined her from head to toe before looking at the slouched male she supported. He was worse for wear, head bleeding and sliding down his own white plastered face. His nose looked to be broken, two lines of blood going around his mouth.

"W-who are you?" Ceria got out; eyes going to the guns the three had dropped. Kyle shook his head, eyes going to Syaoran.

"Help them outside." Syaoran told the red head before looking in the direction the injured pair came from. "Ms. Tomoe, the toy store you were investigating, how bad is it?" he asked before they left. She blinked back dust and smoke and shook her head slowly.

"I don't know. Everything just came down on us." Her voice broke and Syaoran nodded before waving Haku to follow him. Kyle lifted up the injured newscaster's free arm, supporting him a lot better than Ceria Tomoe was. Giving Li and Haku one last look, he started towards the way they just came through.

**Do you believe in love?  
Like I believe in pain?**

Inside the toy store, Sakura coughed awake. Her head hurt. A searing pain that enveloped her mind to tears. Opening her eyes she tried looking up but found that she could barely do it. Something leaned against her back, pressing down sharply. Smoke and dust wafted up her nose and she coughed more. Screams for help could be heard in the back of the store. The hostages were crying out for them but she knew no one could help them just yet. Eyes teary, she looked around as best she could, seeing nothing but darkness. A light waved around to her left and she caught sight of Jonathan. He was on hands and knees, cell phone in hand as he used the light to search for something. Instantly she remembered what had happened. Blast after blast had rocked the toy store till the ceiling collapsed on them. She still held Mireille tightly, covering the girl from the worst of the now damaged store.

To the right of her, the employee Solomon lay half buried amongst toys and ceiling. Reaching with a shaky hand she touched his exposed arm. His cold skin gave her the chills but he didn't react. Tears slipped down her dirty face and she blinked trying to bring her vision back. The darkness erred her, the dust hurt her nose, the smoke made her cough madly, and she had a gut feeling if she tried to move whatever was resting on her back was going to stab her through. Mireille groaned underneath her and Sakura tucked her head down so she could see the girl better. Jonathan's cell phone light barely was illuminating her. Cracking a weak smile of relief that she was still alive, Sakura strained back to see what the blond twin was looking for.

Her body was aching from the strain of her bent position. The feeling awkward and beginning to be unbearable. She didn't want to rest fully on Mireille in fear of suffocating her and didn't want to shift and see if she could break free. "Jonathan," Sakura whispered. She didn't care if he was the enemy she wanted whatever was on her back off. Jonathan had shown the cell light on her, squinting in the smoke. It took him a moment to move, forgetting about what he was looking for as he hopped over to where the two girls were.

"Where's Nick?" Mireille asked in a chocked whisper. Sakura didn't answer, her body screaming in protest as Jonathan tried lifting what kept her down. It became more and more painful before it lightened. When it did, Sakura's body tingled at the sudden sensation of being released. "Saku-ra," Mireille whispered.

**Nobody died for you, somebody pray for me!**

"I'm right here, Mir." Sakura spoke weakly, blinking back tears. The smoke made things much worse. Thanking Jonathan, she managed to examine the dark store. With the little light from the phone, she could see the destruction. Amongst rubble and toys were cinder blocks and cables. "What the hell happened?"

"My brother's poor idea of an escape." Jonathan stood erect, examining the destruction. "NICK!?" he called then, not seeing his twin. There was no answer from the other brother but the hostages yelled for help. Ignoring them, he brought his light around the front of the store. The security gate was blocked by cinder blocks and a large rectangular shelf. The toys displayed once were all covered in white plaster and dust. "Nicholas!" he tried again to no avail.

"Do you think he left?" Sakura asked getting a dirty look from Jonathan. "Well I don't see him. With luck he's dead." She bit out more to herself then her company. Her dark surrounding showed no shadow of a human and she started to wonder if they were even able to get out of this like Nick had planned. "Do you mind if I ask you…how were we supposed to get out? The explosion nearly killed us." Bringing the light back to Sakura, Jonathan examined her dirty form holding Mireille.

"We have connections out here, Nick called one in hoping they could create a distraction and get us." There was a creak before more of the ceiling came falling down. Jonathan jumped out of the way, tripping over toy box and going forward. The debris crashed, bringing up a dust wave of plaster. "Damn it Nick," Jonathan mumbled harshly as he coughed and fixed himself. Planting himself next to them, he flipped his phone this way and that in agitation. "Obviously wasn't a well planned out idea." He finally said.

"No, it wasn't." Sakura watched the twirling light for a little before remembering the phone in her back pocket. Awkwardly she tried reaching for it only causing pain to run through her lower back. Giving up after a minute or two later, she placed her hand back on Mireille's arm. The cold feeling she got in turn made her look down, squinting in the dark. The girl wasn't moving. A rush of fear chilled her and she shook Mireille softly. "Hey," she spoke. That same rush of fear icing over her heart. "No…Mireille wake up, please."

**When you see me cut me down!  
And I will force it underground!**

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked, shining his phone on Mireille. Drops of tears splattered on the plastered covered girl as Sakura continued to shake her.

"Mireille this isn't funny, wake up." She begged, her voice cracking to a mere whisper. "Wake up," tears flowed fast, covering her face as she clenched her eyes closed tight. _No, this isn't happening. _She thought as she hugged her one time enemy turned friend. Her body protested as she held onto her. She stayed like that for a few minutes, crying freely. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to believe that she had finally passed on.

Memories flooded her mind. Memories from the past and the present. She remembered how she came to know the dark haired girl, remembered when Mireille had bright pink hair and was obsessed with henna designs to make the Egyptian in her to stand out more. She remembered when they got into fights and how she even managed to stab the girl once upon a time. That fight had started the feuding between the two. Sakura let out a frustrated cry that echoed throughout the destroyed toy store. Jonathan gave her solemn look and moved away from her, giving the distraught girl room to mourn. Getting to his feet he shined his cell one last time around before tucking it away. The darkness enveloped them instantly, the cries from the hostages taking form.

Sakura sniffed as she rested her body awkwardly. There was a dead employee that never had a chance to say goodbye to anyone. Was it her fault? There was another employee member that at least got to breathe a little longer before dying underneath all the destruction. Once again, was it her fault? She wondered. Mireille had gotten shot fighting with her boyfriend. Was it her fault? She didn't know anything anymore. Everything that was happening to her friends and family was because of her. Everything that happened to herself was because she was to stubborn to just give in. she knew she shouldn't have run when they did. She knew she should have let Nick take her back to Hiroshi. She shouldn't have left China in the first place.

**There's no one left to hurt but me...  
And it's because of me, right?!**

_A girl with long black hair tied up in a single braid, smiled when she saw Sakura walk out of her apartment. A weird design going from her temple and into her hair, made her look almost like a gypsy. Two older guys stood behind her, guns visible in their black jackets. One of them had a scar on his left cheek and she smiled, remembering giving him it herself when he tried to attack her at a club last year. The girls smile dropped as she stepped forward, bringing a gun out to aim to the side where Sakura's shoulder was. Sakura backed up until her back was against the wall and the gun was pressed to her collar bone sharply._

_"See, I told you she was in there." she spoke softly before putting her full attention to Sakura. "It took you long enough."_

_"I was trying to shut the children up." she lied, watching for any sign of defiance in the girl's gray eyes. "What do you want Mireille, I've already paid you with the stuff. I'm not due for another two months." Mireille clicked her tongue ring against her teeth._

_"You really think I came all the way here for that? Really…what kind of girl do you think I am?" she placed a black finger nail to her lips, not wanting her to answer that. The gun was pressed harder against her bone making Sakura wince slightly. "You're a smart girl Sakura…a smart girl but if you mess with me then you aren't as smart as I thought."_

_"I never mess with you, you know that." Sakura spoke softly but Mireille shook her head, removing the gun and passing it to one of the blond guys standing behind her._

_"Take care of her, just don't kill her yet Nick." Mireille spoke finally_. Memories of the past continued to tumble through her mind as she lay against Mireille's still form. Everything was her fault. She continued to think to herself, eyes wet with tears.

**There he walks away  
He's feeling like he's having them on  
I believe he's gonna bend again  
and all for naught**

"Sakura!" she looked up, hearing her name. It was faint but she knew she heard it. When it didn't come again she made up her mind that she was imagining it. Her mind was tired from all the crying. Jonathan continued to stare at her, not sure what to do now that Mireille was dead and the girl his brother and he needed to bring back was crying. His brother, seemingly missing at the moment. "Sakura!" this time he heard it and he whipped his head around, searching for the voice. She did the same, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Sakura, can you hear me!?" it was closer now and familiar.

_Syaoran?_ She shifted out from under Mireille's weight before standing. Weakly giving a silent prayer to the dark haired girl now no longer with them, she stepped away and towards the rubble that was the front of the store. She couldn't make out much through the dark smoke surrounding, but she could see shadows. Taking out the phone from her back pocket she shined it, letting the light illuminate what was in front of her face. Combined with Jonathan's it shown a lot more then they figured. Next to where she was standing was a large chunk of ceiling, Iron Man boxes and toys underneath that, and a now shattered table. Knowing that must have been what was resting against her when it all came down. She was lucky she was still alive as she caught sight of the metal rods protruding the ceiling block.

"Kinomoto!" another voice, not far away and also familiar. Sakura's heart thumped in her chest as she stepped over the rubble. A light bounced off the security gate and she waved her own phone, wondering if it was hers that made such a glare. When the light didn't follow she almost fell racing for the gate.

"I'm here!" she cried, knee slamming against something sharp. A new pain shot through her nerves numbing her instantly, she bit her lip from crying out and hopped the rest of the way. Her body hit a large shelf that was blocking most of the way. Fear escaladed her mind and she crab walked first one way then the other, hands sliding along the way till it wasn't touching the fallen shelf anymore. Feeling nothing she gingerly walked under the shelf and squeezed her small frame up against the glass. "I'm here," she whispered in relief seeing two figures. The phone tightly clenched in her hand, light officially out.

**My philosophy is things are just as wrong as they seem  
I've gotta get you off of me, it's such an oddity!**

As hard as it was to see through the glass, she could still make out Syaoran's outline. He stood directly in front of her, weapon in one hand and phone in the other. The tears that slid down her face were that of happiness. She suddenly felt like a fickled teenager. Haku stood next to him, blond hair glowing in the dark of the mall. She thought of Sera then, wondering if she was the one that called them. Then realized that it was stupid to wonder when she should know her friends by now. They all loved her no matter what. Resting her forehead rest against the barrier between them, Sakura took few short rasps of breaths. Her lungs hurt from the smoke inside the store; it was finally taken a toll on her.

"What happened?" Haku was the one to break the moment of relief, getting a glare from his companion. Sakura only smile, head still against the glass.

"Nick happened Jonathan happened. I'm so sorry Syaoran. I keep getting into all these messes." Clenching her eyes shut she let all the doubt and regret hit her once more. Clenching her hand into a fist, she hit the glass in frustration. "This is my fault, Mireille's dead because of me." She confided taking the two by surprise.

"Her death is _not _your fault love." Haku told her, phone shining through the glass to illuminate her as much as possible. The glare bounced back but he could make out her small frame squeezed against the shelf. She was shaking. "Hey, Mireille chose to get into this mess and she paid for putting you into danger. Putting both of you in danger." He quickly added that last part getting another glare from Syaoran. Haku examined the rest of her surroundings, only seeing a shelf that covered most of the gate.

"She was the one that saved me. It was her idea for Sera to run when she still could. Mireille defied her own boyfriend for my life." Sakura shook her head then, letting the last of her tears fall. Lifting her gaze she looked at Syaoran, squinting slightly. "The others made it out of the mall?" she asked them.

Syaoran nodded, tucking his gun into the back of his jeans. "Where are the twins?"

"Jonathan's here, Nick disappeared after the blasts." She placed a hand on the barrier between them. "He did this."

"We know Sera spotted the helicopter landing on the roof." Syaoran placed his own free hand on the glass as well, trying to see Sakura clearly. If it weren't so dark he knew he would see that sad, dead look in her green eyes. "We're going to get you out of there. I promise." She nodded, letting her hand fall. Resting her head against the glass once again she let her tired eyes begin to close.

There was silence for at least a full minute before Haku broke the silence, light shining upwards. "We can find a way to push the rest of this down. It looks to me like she could fit through though. It's a tight squeeze but I'm almost positive we can do this." He suggested eyes up as he calculated the extent of the security gate. Syaoran followed his gaze seeing the gap at the top. The blast had started to make it collapse, metal rods and chains coming loose. It was big enough to fit a small body but not wide enough. "That shelf on the inside she can use too, Li."

"Sakura is there a way for you to climb on this?" Syaoran asked. She opened her eyes, realizing she almost fell asleep. The comfort of seeing them had put her at such an ease that she was quickly becoming exhausted. The tight squeeze she was in held her body up enough where she could have fallen into a slumber standing propped up. "Sakura, are you okay?" he asked when she took to long to respond.

She nodded and realized half way he probably couldn't see it. "The shelf is leaning against rubble, I'm sure I can find a way to the gap but my leg hurts. I don't know how much strength I have anymore." The last statement she whispered, her mind taking a mental toll on how much strain she put on her injured leg.

"That's fine; we'll bring it down far enough so I can come in and get you then."

**Do you believe in love?  
Like I believe in pain?**

"I'm sorry, I can't leave yet." She suddenly said. Haku and Syaoran stared at her. She looked behind her at the dark toy store or what she could see of it past the shelf she was squeezed against. When she looked back at Syaoran she gave him a weird look. "Three people are dead Syaoran. It's my entire fault and I don't want more deaths on my conscious. There are hostages in the back, little kids and their moms. I'm going to save them before we leave. Wait for me here, please…" she pressed her hand against the dusty glass. "Trust in me."

It took a minute for Syaoran to respond. Pressing his own hand against the glass he nodded. She smiled weakly tears once again falling from her emerald gaze. _I love you,_ _to the end._ She mouthed getting the same response, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest. Dropping her hand she began to squeeze her body down and under, escaping the tight space to the open rubble behind the shelf. Jonathan waited for her, cell phone in hand. He didn't say anything or do anything as she carefully made her way back towards the end of the store. His dirty face gave off no emotion and she was grateful. The scar was a dark line on his skin and she winced. She had given him that scar herself once upon a time. There was a short pause before he followed her, just as carefully.

The destruction ran deep. Toys and ceiling bits were everything. Chunks of the cinderblocks that held up most of the store were like square jagged statues in their way. The tall shelves all were leaning to the right and left making a domino effect. Toys beyond toys littered the aisles, making it near impossible to pass through. Broken shelves stood up on end and Sakura scrapped her leg against one of them as she tried to walk over a large box. Her thigh screamed as the wound from racing yesterday reopened. If her determination for the hostages wasn't embedded in her mind, she'd have stopped and let the exhaustion take over. As it was, she could feel the blood coat her jeans, soaking it up as she finished her extent of crossing the rubble. Jonathan's phone light bounced and he caught sight of the new stain.

"You're injured," he commented dryly. She couldn't help but laugh mockingly.

"You're very observant."

"I meant, how did that happen? You weren't bleeding earlier." He explained stiffly. She paused and looked behind her at the tall blond. "What?"

"What are you doing, Jon?" she asked simply, raising her phone up so she could see him clearly. "Why are you suddenly so nice to me right now? Hours ago you were trying desperately to murder me." _Not to mention you helped create this mess._ She thought to herself.

"Look, I'm stuck here with you Kinomoto. I have no idea where the hell my brother went, my guess he's buried dead after his plan turned to shit. Which, by the way I had no part in. Mireille running through us _both_ off." He snapped, blue eyes dilating in anger. "I'm in a goddamn country by force chasing after you because Hiroshi's fixated on his retarded hell bent revenge. Do I want to be here? No!" she stared at him, clearly shocked he let his feelings out so fast.

"Oh," pursing her lips she debated saying something before turning on her heal and walking forward. She paused once again. "So, you're helping me escape?" she had to ask. It was going to bug her for the rest of the night.

"I suppose I am. Nick isn't here to stop me and between you and me, I rather escape myself and start over new." She quirked a small smile and paused. A shadow crossed her path, glass cracking in response to her trying to see it better. Bringing her light up to see to the left her she couldn't help but let out a scream that echoed throughout the entire store. Nick grinned, blood covering half his face as he knocked her with the butt of his weapon. Jonathan came forward and froze. The store echoed with the pierce of the blast. Sakura screamed as he fell, dead.

**Nobody died for you...**

Outside the toy store, Syaoran and Haku had begun to execute their plan of ripping down the security gate. At first, the two picked up chunks of rubble ramming it into the glass as hard as they could. To no avail did the glass crack. Syaoran's frustrated anger made her ram his own body into it. A searing pain rocketed from his shoulder to his elbow. Grunting, he stepped back as Haku examined the glass a little closer. Not having a light was making things difficult. Not being able to walk without tripping on ceiling bits and ventilation markers was even worse. While Haku examined the security gate to the store, Syaoran took a look around. The smoke had dissipated more and more as the hour passed by, becoming clearer to view the darkened mall. Bodies lay at a distance, the blast having knocked most officers off their feet. Stepping closer to them, he realized the mall's glass ceiling came down. Large shards had pierced at least five officers to their deaths.

"Look here," Haku called. Syaoran went back over to their objective. The security gate was a loose at the other end, still hanging on by chains and metal. When Li had rammed it with his body, he loosened it even more. Grinning, the two took cautious steps backwards. "On three?" Syaoran nodded, counting silently in his head. "Three!" Haku's voice echoed through the mall and they football rammed together.

The security creaked and groaned. The chains rattling as it let down an inch or two. The gap grew bigger but the metal rods still blocked most of the way, trying to keep the gate up as best it could. They were slowly realized that the gate was made that way, the barrier to keep people out and the metal to hold it in place. The glass itself was a thick plastic type. The kind they used on old buildings to hold up in such urgencies like earthquakes and hurricanes. In this case, it held up in a five blast fiasco. Syaoran mentally tallied up the extent of the damage it took in, calculating his next move. They could ram it again and have the chains let down another inch. Their biggest obstacle was fitting between the metal gaps. He was sure it would be a painful process for the tight squeeze. The gaps grew wider the more the chain came down, however.

"Haku again," Li ordered. His companion nodded, rubbing his shoulder from the last impact. At that moment Sakura's scream made them both look into the depths of the toy store. Darkness answered their curiosity but Syaoran's new sudden worry and rage took over his mind. Gun out, he aimed and fired three shots at the chains. He had enough games and taking his time. The chains snapped at the blow, collapsing at an odd angle. The metal that still secured the store was still in place.

"Should have done that the first time." Haku grumbled to himself. He brought his own weapon out and fired at the opposite side, snapping the chain and having the angle correct itself. Through the darkness he could see the gaps. Wide enough for Sakura, not wide enough for them. Syaoran must have spotted it also because the next thing Haku knew, Li was firing shot after shot at the chains until his round was empty. The gap, however, was big enough to fit the broad shouldered Syaoran.

"Give me your gun." Haku handed it to him watching as Li tucked it into the back of his jeans. "Boost me up then go find the girls, if that helicopters up there then Nick found a way to escape." He grunted placing a foot into Haku's locked palms. Fingers gripped the top of the security gate and he grunted some more as he painfully wiggled his way through the gap. It was wide enough to fit his broad shoulders but not enough to go unscathed. With much difficulty, he managed to slide down exactly where Sakura had been.

"You're on a suicide mission Li. Meilin will kill me personally if you two don't make it out alive." He shook his head, saluting and jogging back the way they had come. Syaoran ignored him and sidled his way down and under till he was on the opposite side of the shelf.

The toy store was in shrouded in complete darkness. No sun set to peek through the roofing, no lights, and no cell phone guiding anyone. Since the sun had set outside, it had become apparent that they needed flashlights. Knowing who was in the store and what he was about to face, he didn't dare use his cell phone as light. Shadows dotted his vision. Shapes of many sorts letting him know what was what. Taking hold of the gun in his belt, he brought it in front and cautiously set forward. At first his foot connected with something then as he slowly moved it to the side he met with nothing. Anger rose in him as he took slow steps forward. Too slow. His eyes began to adjust to the dark but she still saw nothing but darkness and shadows. Nothing that could help him find a safe way to proceed onward.

It donned on him then, the quietness of the store. The darkness that shouldn't be. As destroyed and impossible to move through the destruction, he should have been able to see a cell phone light behind used. He should have been able to hear Sakura or at least one of the Peltier brothers. The hostages Sakura had claimed weren't making any attempts to be heard. It was utterly and eerily quiet in the store. Syaoran took a couple more cautious steps forward before he brought out his phone. The light lit up brightly, blinding him for a few short seconds. Blinking he waved it around only to see a turned over table, boxes and boxes of toys and large rods sticking out of blocks of ceiling. The air conditioner ventilation lay to his right, a bent thing of jagged tin.

Moving forward he caught sight of a white hand turned up. Too late in investigating, he realized it was Mireille. Her dust covered body was lying so still on the floor. Blood surrounding her and the floor told him it wasn't only hers. Lying next to her buried under the ceiling and air ventilation was a body he didn't recognize. Pity shot through him and he closed his eyes. Sakura's pity and doubt was apparent now that he saw the destruction and death. His own pity swallowed up, he moved away and searched for the direction Sakura might have gone.

He heard the voices then. Loud and angry. Not bothering to decipher which voice belonged to whom, Syaoran followed it. Moments later something hit his cheek and he paused, shining his phone. A rope later hung, swinging to and fro from the slight touch of his body. His theory about the roof was correct. A quick text to Kyle and Haku, he tucked both weapon and phone into his jeans before climbing up. The third advancement up the air got clearer. It wasn't until three minutes passed that he realized he was no longer in the toy store. The sky was dark; clouds covering what should have been a beautiful starry night. A loud whipping noise from a helicopter came to hearing.

The voices he heard grew faint but he could see a lot clearer. Sakura was fighting Nick, struggling with all her might to get out of his hold. Nick, wielding his weapon in the air was trying with all his might to throw out instructions to a man waiting at the helicopter. The large flying vehicle was too loud to hear his direct words. Not seeing the other twin, Syaoran advanced forward. Pulling out his gun he ducked behind the malls large tin ventilation system. Hoping he hadn't been spotted he counted to three before looking around the corner. Sakura was still struggling, her small form dropping her weight to bring him down. A small part of him couldn't help but feel praise for her fight but it wasn't until they stopped their walk to the helicopter did he get angry. Nick smacked her to stop.

Syaoran ran forward without a second thought, gun raised and steady. "Nick Peltier!" Sakura turned around before Nick did eyes large with tears. Blood caked the bottom of her lip, old yet new. It was enough for him though. Without a second thought he pulled the trigger. The night echoed with the gunshot blast, everyone seemed to freeze in time as crows took off into the sky. Nick seemed to stare in shock, his eyes glossing over with the pain of the new wound protruding from his chest. As the blood soaked through little by little his hold on Sakura was released. Time frozen as Nick Peltier chocked his last breath in pure shock.

Time continue to stand still before she ran forward and broke it, injuries set aside for this one moment. Tears sliding down her face for the billionth time that evening. Body hit his in an embrace so tight she didn't want to let go. Mouth found his in a desperate cry of joy. No one cared what happened next. All _she_ cared was she was now in Syaoran's arms. Safe.

**To be continued…**

****(Lyrics by _Seether)_


	21. Nights Beginning

LAST TIME

_Taking deep breathes; she tilted her head up, staring up at the sky, arms and legs splayed out in the cold sand. Aiko and Syaoran's voices trailed down to her but she paid no attention as her fingers scrunched up the little pebbles of the beach. Thoughts and memories flowed through her, instantly bringing tears. The little memory she had of her brother, the little memory she had of what happened the night she left, the night that everything changed. And yet, she still didn't know. Didn't understand. Letting the tears slid down her temples and into her hair, she briefly closed her eyes. _I'm going to figure out the truth Touya and when I do I promise it'll be different_. _I promise that it will go back to normal for your younger sister. _Licking her lips she sat up and sniffed, turning just as Syaoran came back to sit with her._

_"There's a drag race up Devil's canyon if you want to go and watch. Koji's trying out his new alignment on the Ferrari." He wiped out sand from her face, oblivious to the tears that had just passed. Smiling she nodded, grasping his hand before it left her cheek._

_"I'd love to."_

**Li Residence, Tokyo**

**March 2025**

**10:28 p.m.**

_Chapter Twenty One_ :: Nights beginning

She was still sleeping when they arrived at the mansion. Having crashed moments after Syaoran had gotten to her on the roof of the mall. Her body had taken its last toll when she cried in relief at being rescued. She had barely managed to say greetings to the worried group of friends before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber. She even slept through Sera's cold hangs bandaging up her wounds. Syaoran was amazed at how much she had come out of the destroyed toy store unscathed. Three cuts had made her pale face red and blotchy and her already wounded leg reopened because of her tired carelessness. Everyone was happy she came out basically unharmed. Though, they couldn't say the same about the bodies the police had carried out finally. Out of the 10 hostages Nick had gained, only three were dead. Not including Jonathan, whom they discovered when they found the hostages, locked in the employees work room. That was at least three hours ago.

Carrying Sakura bridal style upstairs, Syaoran carefully turned the small lamp side on and placed her on the bed. None of resident servants were in sight. He didn't know whether to be thankful or not. Clearly they had been given the rest of the night off. Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to stir, he brought the large green quilt out and over till he covered her small form. A soft kiss to her forehead and she rolled over into the comfort of the bed. He had a feeling she wasn't going to be up anytime soon. There was a soft tap at the open door and he turned, gaze taking in Tomoyo's quiet stature. Wearing a purple silk dress covered by a black leather jacket, the girl was a silent goddess against the dark hallway. She held out a black bag, amethyst eyes twinkling with concern as she looked at Sakura's sleeping form under the large quilt.

"We're all going to the canyon. I brought her the clothes she was going to wear tonight." Tomoyo hesitated, arm outstretched. Syaoran took it with a calm thanks. She smiled, "Eriol doesn't think you guys will join us but if you do, tell her I'll save a race." He nodded. Tomoyo gave him one last smile before turning on her heal and walking out. A moment later he heard the front door click and Eriol's diesel truck roar to life.

Syaoran almost forgot about the race taking place tonight. The events that took place earlier had sent his mind reeling with thoughts about Sakura's past and present. Checking the digital clock next to the bed, the red numbers flashed 10:30. The debate in his head about attending the drag race was a complicated mental mess. Sakura was sleeping, both of them were exhausted, but Aiko had specifically asked that they all came to cheer her fiancé on and hopefully beat a couple races of their own. Money and car power was a big thing in their group. Winning was even bigger because they always found new and interesting opponents to beat. Rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder from when he rammed the stores security gate, he walked over to the adjoining bathroom, dropping Sakura's clothes on floor next to it.

Just as the light blazed to life and the door clicked shut with a snap, Sakura opened her eyes. She'd been awake since the moment she was placed on the bed. A part of her didn't want to wake up in hopes that her tired mind would find sleep once more. Another part of her mind, remembered the many sleepless nights she had back in China and wouldn't allow such hopeful thoughts. Hearing Tomoyo had kept her eyes closed as she pretended, and not hearing Syaoran for more then a minute had kept her from seeing the sympathetic look she knew she would find in his dark eyes. In seconds the room had become brighter and disappeared when the bathroom door clicked shut. Turning over, Sakura cast her eyes up at the ceiling. Her mind was still tired, barely able to function. She heard the shower begin to run and knew he was in there.

_Race tonight, _she thought tiredly. She had agreed to go, that much she remembered. The others expected her to stay in because of the days horrifying events. Mireille was no longer with them, Jonathan had lost his life within seconds of saying he was going to help her, and people she didn't know personally were sacrificed without a second thought. Sakura closed her eyes as tears welled up. Willing them away, she turned over once again. The clock flashed in her face as minutes passed slowly. She'd only been asleep for a few hours but her body was already saying that it was enough. She needed to wake up. She needed to face her friends and live her life. Her sore, aching body was now tingling with anxiety. Throwing the comfortable quilt off her body, she sat up in a groan of limbs. The shower continued to echo from the closed bathroom. Months had passed since she arrived in Japan and her body hadn't once gotten a break.

Slipping off the bed, she began to make a slow way to the bathroom. Her mind, though having not realized it, was already made up. She wanted to go to the race. She wanted to mourn the death of Mireille by racing against whoever had the balls to. Sakura wanted to mourn her fragile mind and get stronger. And she didn't want the man she loved disappointed he couldn't attend a race he obviously wanted to go to. With stealth she entered the steamy bathroom and stripped down to nothing. Quickly and silently she closed the door and tip toed to the shower. Syaoran's broad frame was a shadow against the white curtain framing the large tub/shower, his arms bent at the elbows against his shoulders as he stood in silence. His subconscious mind massaging his shoulder.

Sakura slipped in from behind, arms wrapping around him. His defenses shot up for a mere second before relaxing, realizing that it was Sakura. The hot water hit the back of her head as she rested her forehead against his back, arms tightening around his chest. They stood like that for a few minutes, letting the water hit their bodies before he turned around to face her. She was already soaked to the bone being much shorter then him. The band aids placed on her few cuts were slowly peeling off from the steam of the shower. One by one he gently plucked them off, revealing the red lines of dried cuts. One by one he kissed them, letting the water trial around his face like a river. She closed her eyes, taking in the gentle feel of his lips on her skin.

Syaoran cupped her face in his hand, thumbs playing with her wet hair. He stared at her, eyes searching her calm face for something. She opened her eyes briefly, meeting brown with green. Bringing her arms up his wet arms in a smooth gentle stroke, she brought him down further to her level by the nape of his neck. Lips locked together evenly answering whatever he was searching for. Running slick fingers down her own arms, her stomach and up again to the base of her breasts, he picked Sakura up in a quick motion. Locking her legs around his waist as tight as she could without releasing her kiss, she found herself turning till her back was against the slightly cold tiles. The water now hitting their sides as if trying to separate their embrace. A sudden stinging feeling hit her left thigh and she broke away seething.

Syaoran looked down, seeing her half opened bandage. The scrape was fresh looking, obviously not agreeing with the hot liquid now hitting it full force. With careful fingers he peeled off the soaked cover and dropped it with the other ones on the other side of the curtain. She couldn't help but smile at his courtesy as she brought his face back to hers. The water suddenly changed temperatures and she yelped at the cold bit into her wound instead of the hot. It quickly subsided to a warmer feeling and she let out a laugh, echoing through the entire bathroom, realizing that Syaoran was trying to fix the temperature of the water for her. He smiled, liking the sound of her laugh. Resting his forehead against hers he watched as she sensually played with the water droplets on his wolf tattoo. The feeling of her nail both aroused and soothed him.

All the worries weighing on their shoulders seem to disappear for the moment. The pain in her leg subsiding to a numbing feeling she forgot altogether. Bringing her mouth back to his she rose up, one hand burying itself into his wet mat of hair while the other trailed down to the base of his stomach. As her body went back down, water slick against their skin, she let a small quiver rock through her body as he brought his full length into her. The feel of him so close to her sent shivers through her body as they rocked together. The slick feeling of wet skin merely intensifying their movements. Sakura arched her back, head thrown back as he began nibbling at her exposed neck. Hands tightened on her thighs, holding her down as he thrust against her body. She felt it then, that feeling of bliss that was going to tip her over the edge.

Her body arched even more as she leaned against the showers walls as leverage, his hands shaky as they slid up her body. It was when his fingers met with the base of her breasts did she convulse in ecstasy, holding back as much as possible. The feeling of his hot breath on her skin keeping her from thinking clearly. The edge for them both crept up faster, Syaoran's body moving quicker, harder, as his thrusts became more and more intense. His mouth met with her wet skin, kissing her sensually tasting the water and the salt from her skin. Just as her legs tightened on him, did his teeth bite around the top of her breast. He felt it then; she reached the edge, her body inside and out tightening on him as she tried holding it in. It only brought him closer to the edge and he thrust harder, body slick with the rushing water hitting them. Like a time bomb, he held her down close to his body, mouth seeking out hers as a wave of quivers rocked them both.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin. "To the end."

**Devil's Canyon**

**1:18 a.m.**

The winding roads held no mystery. Green lanterns lit up the cliffs edge the higher one went. Red lanterns lit up the dividing line of left and right. The bright colors illuminated the dark starless night for show rather than need. White waves crashed against the rocky bluffs below, the sound echoing through the night. The higher you went the less you heard the echo of the ocean, the calm soothing motions it brought you during times of confusion. Devil's canyon was by far the steepest, windiest road known to few. The cliffs just a hairsbreadth away from the ocean, rocks beyond rocks decorating the side. It held few trees, but the few tall bullets like nature were menacing in the thick of the canyon. Most threatening to collapse in your path, others already lying to its death on the side. It helped with bordering the cliffs edge, but barely. Blue lanterns illuminated the air, swinging in the breeze of the ocean. The dark dense color was eerie the higher you went up the canyon.

For the passenger of a black Aston Martin, the lanterns were interesting, the colors making the dark night more fearless. The sharp winding road was another story for her, however. Her curiosity got the better of her mind and she couldn't help but wonder if this was going to turn out like most of the races she had the habit of riding; with a crash at the resulting end. Breaking Benjamin's "_Lights Out"_ hummed through the speakers, the bass booming its quake in her body. Absently she fingered the lid to her coffee, emerald gaze watching the passing lanterns. Her small body was curled up into a comfortable ball as they made their descent up. Bare feet resting against the gray dashboard, feeling the vibrations to the music through her toes. Just as she took a delicate sip from the hot liquid, lights bounced off the trees in front of them.

The lights disappeared as they made a turn, only to return shortly after. Through the rearview mirror she caught sight of another car close behind. They too were on their way to the races above. Resting her head against the seats back, she watched through the tinted windows a new view unfold. They reached the top of the canyon, now miles away from civilization. Lanterns turned to group of white lights, the shaded paper gone to make it easier for people to see. Clusters of teenagers and adults were everywhere, walking the flat surface of the canyon. Cars were parked neatly like a show. Motorcycles were standing at angles in their own spots. When they parked next to a bright pink Ferrari, she realized then that these cars weren't racing in tonight's events. The song faded to an end as the engine cut off and she looked at her driver.

"We're here." Syaoran grinned, placing a warm hand to cup her cheek tenderly. "You sure you want to be here?" concern flashed across his steady gaze and she couldn't help but smile, resting her head against his touch.

"I'm sure. Let's go find the others." With that she kissed his fingers before they left her cheek and began sliding her feet into the combat boots waiting on the cars floor.

The night air was crisp, the breeze from the ocean far below them sending chills up her arms. Stepping away from the car, she easily fell into Syaoran's embrace. Passing people seem to stare at them, whispers of jealousy and awe reaching her hearing. She suddenly became very aware that they were now the center of attention as they began to walk their way across the rocky gravel that was the designated parking. Sakura couldn't help but gaze up at Syaoran. He was beyond striking in a dark green collared dickie shirt. His black jeans hanging just right on his toned waist, wallet chain bouncing with each stride. Her heart began to beat fast, thinking about the event that took place in his shower a few hours ago. A faint blush reached her cheeks and she looked straight ahead before he caught her staring. His hold on her hand tightened and she knew he caught her.

_Godsmack_ shook the night into existence as they came around a bend at the end of the road. Two guard towers stood at great distances from each other, men standing like military at the top. Two more large muscled guys stood near what looked like a large wrought iron entrance. Torches replaced lanterns and Sakura suddenly felt like she was going to an event at a theme park. As they passed through with the crowd of on lookers, Syaoran's hold changed to the small of her back. Reading the screen on his phone he led them towards a grass area. The canyon was a steep ascent up, the narrow road between the open ocean and a rocky cliff side. What she saw now was a flat surface of a mountain that must have been torn to be of use for mankind.

Expensive sports cars scattered at every angle their surroundings. People clustered around them, admiring the work under the hood. Sakura felt like it was a scene straight out of a movie. A man wearing a large jester's hat yelled through a bullhorn, announcing the third race of the night. Any bets were to be placed with him in the next ten minutes, the winnings to be divided at the end. It seemed a lot brighter now that they were at the event and she realized the lanterns before were for show. Bright tall poles of lights blazed near blocks of speakers. Her eyes glistened under it all and Syaoran grinned, seeing her surprise of it all. Someone screamed out then and she turned just in time to be embraced tightly by one of her best friends.

"Sakura, they said you weren't coming!" Chiharu yelled in her ear. Pulling back the brown haired girl gave off the glow of a pregnant woman. Her face was bright, brown eyes shown its color evenly, and her smile was genuine. Something Sakura hadn't seen in her friend, ever.

"Why wouldn't I come?" she laughed as she looked her friend over. Chiharu's long brunette locks were up in pigtails, green and blue feathers tied into the depths of it. She wore a black tank top that covered the baby bump perfectly, a gray vest hugging her stomach in silver chains that attached to dark gray pants.

Instead of answering Sakura's sarcastic question, she put the girl at a good distance and examined her. "Wow, you look amazing." Sakura blushed, looking away, consciously aware of the scraps and bruises on her face. Tomoyo had chosen a black strapless dress for her. The front cut off just right to show off her skinny legs while the sides and back let out a soft frill of a train. When Sakura had first saw the outfit she thought the girl was crazy, wanting her to wear a dress to a race. Trying it on in front of Syaoran had made them a tad bit late in leaving and she changed her mind. A blush crept up her cheeks again at the memory of breaking one of his lamps.

"Li, Kinomoto!" her thoughts were interrupted happily as Eriol came their way with Tomoyo in tow. The blush then returned at the twinkle of delight in the amethyst eyed girl. Like Sakura, she wore a strapless dress but without the train. "You guys made it just in time for Koji's race." Eriol spoke, giving a weird handshake to Syaoran before half hugging the still blushing Sakura. "What's wrong with you?" he inquired seeing her red face.

"N-nothing," she stepped away and hid behind Syaoran like a lost doll. Tomoyo and Chiharu laughed, realizing exactly what just happened. Even Syaoran seemed to have figured it out, a blush lighting his face.

"Right," he beckoned for them to follow as the jester hat guy began yelling out the race that was about to begin. They walked a bit along the grass area before coming up on a brick walkway. A set of stairs angled in long strides to a balcony area that over looked the city miles away. Sakura took note of its location as they passed by, wanting to see the sight before they left the race.

People watched silently as the group continued on towards red construction cones. Their stares making Sakura more and more subconscious about her injuries. Though it was night out and the lights that scattered across the canyon illuminated their surroundings greatly, she knew they could see. People put aside, they came up to the beginning line for the races. Cones towered up, stacked against each other to at least seven feet. Syaoran's arm draped over Sakura as they crossed the asphalt to a black Ferrari, music humming through the tinted windows. Leaning against the back of it stood Koji and his fiancé. They were laughing, his hands teasing her bare legs but not quite going under or revealing her back side to their world.

Aiko lip locked with her fiancé when they arrived. Koji was the one that pulled away first, a large grin across his tanned face. Arm wrapped around Aiko's shoulders as they greeted the group approaching. Sakura couldn't help but envy the blue haired girls courage to wear what she was wearing. The maroon colored dress revealed more chest then she owned. The V neck collar came down to her stomach, stopping just above her belly button. The paw prints tattoo wasn't the only tattoo she owned apparently, a fresh one gazed out from under her right breast. A snake's tail the only thing revealed what it was. Like Syaoran, Koji wore a dickie's shirt and jeans. Simple and easy to maneuver when racing.

"Hey," he greeted with a nod, taking in the groups appearance. "You made it after all, Li." He stared at Sakura for a bit to long before looking away.

"Who's the opponent?" Syaoran asked, letting Sakura go as he did that weird hand shake with Koji. To her delight, he didn't touch Aiko.

"No clue. They said he wanted to wait till start of before revealing himself. Doesn't matter though, I already know I'm going to smoke him." Aiko planted an encouraging kiss on his cheek. "So what's the deal tonight? They took your name off the lists."

"After that shit at the mall, I wasn't in the mood." An understanding passed between them before a horn blared. "Good luck man," they shook hands yet again. A silver Noble M600 pulled up at the starting line behind them. The engine silent, the music inside booming. It was an interesting choice of a race car. Expensive, nonetheless. A snake baring its fang was plastered on the end of the cars exterior. White fangs glowing drastically against its black body.

Approaching his own black Ferrari, Koji gave Aiko one last kiss before opening the door and sliding inside. Windows rolled and the two opponents finally came face to face. Except Koji's opponent wasn't looking at him, his dark gaze was on Sakura and Syaoran. Her heart beat fast against her chest as she recognized that tatted up racer. He was shirtless, well toned muscles covered inch by inch in colors of designs. A single chain rested against his neck, the symbol for Snake at its base. Syaoran wrapped his arm back around Sakura's shoulder as he recognized the man inside the car as well. She didn't think he was too happy about it either.

"We meet again," his rough voice came to them as his music died down. "Happy to see you came away from earlier's disaster…well, a little unscathed." His eyes lingered on her bandaged leg. "How's your leg treating you?"

"It's fine." Her voice barely reached a high enough note that he laughed. Her nerves obviously delighting the racer. Chiharu and Tomoyo seem to take ranks on her side, watching the confrontation.

"Michael and Koji to the line!" the jester came forward, cutting all conversation off. Syaoran didn't give Michael a chance to say anything else as he blocked Sakura's view and walked away from the starting vehicles. Their friends followed discreetly, confused at the encounter. "Rules are simple…"

"What the hell was that about?" Eriol asked when they were a distance away from the jester's bullhorn. His arm snaked around his girlfriend's bare shoulder as they stood off away from the crowd gathering around the race. Tomoyo rested her head on his shoulder, eyes taking in Sakura's suddenly stoic form with a look that said she was worried.

"Sakura raced his group the other day. That guy introduced himself as a White Fang." Syaoran answered darkly, watching the two cars revving in their wait to race. Remembering she crashed Aiko's bike, she looked around for the blue haired girl. She was no where in sight. "I don't like him, something feels off." Eriol looked in the direction they were, gray eyes hidden behind his glasses. The jesters' gun blasted at that moment and the two cars were off in a screech of back tires.

**Devil's canyon watch tower**

The scene above was more exquisite then below. The lights shining bright, the glow of the cars magnificent, and the crowd of people bringing in energy far beyond life. A lone figure stood in the dark of the tower, watching scenes unraveling below. His right hand held a delicate glass of a gold liquid that smelled to strong, his left a thin iPod. The screen glowed as someone on it talked in a language only he understood. Listening intently, a smile appeared on his handsome face. A gun blasted in the air and he looked in the direction of the third race that night. Red taillights disappearing at a bend in the road. Someone knocked then and bidding thanks to whomever was on his iPod, he turned just as a female no taller then five foot entered.

"It's begun," she said in delight. The bright light from one of the poles outside hit her lip rings. Her smile big as he opened his arms for her. She stepped into his embrace, stepping on tip toes to kiss him deeply. "Aiko Summers went to sign her up for a race, though I wasn't expecting you to be the recipient. Can't I have my rematch with her?" The worry was obvious on her face.

"If you want things done right, you do them yourself." He commented, setting his drink down and lifting the girl easily so she wrapped her legs around him. "Something I should have done a long time ago." He kissed her, letting their bodies move towards the small leather couch on the far side of the tower.

**Down below**

Sakura suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching her. The eerie feeling sending chills up her legs. Turning she looked around the crowd, seeing no one watching. Everyone was intent on the large screen recording the current race live or at the red taillights that were the disappearing cars. Tomoyo felt her discomfort and placed a delicate hand on her arm. Sakura smiled, trying to lighten up the eerie feeling. Just as the cars disappeared around a bend, the group traveled away from the crowd cheering on the racers. She felt it again, the feeling that someone was watching her. This time when he looked around, she realized that almost everyone they passed was staring.

They were an interesting sight to see. The three girls all dressed stunningly as they glided with their arms linked together. Eriol and Syaoran walked behind them talking in hushed tones about the group called White Fang. From what Sakura could make of it, they were a man named Sion's gang. A gang that was out for their blood since the beginning of time. Ignoring them and the staring people, Sakura looked up at the large screen that took up half the night sky. The bright screen showed Koji's Ferrari taking the lead as Michael tried to run him off the road. It was near impossible since those fallen trees bordered most of the road. Unlike the canyon they came up in, the winding road was level. She watched in fascination, not realizing they were walking towards a dark area.

As they passed under the screen, cutting her off from viewing the race, she saw a group of people hanging around race cars. Tomoyo squealed in delight, breaking away from their hooked arms and bounced off towards a familiar group. Meilin and Kyle greeted them with a wave before disappearing behind one of the parked cars. Tomoyo disappeared into one, her hand holding down the back of her dress as she looked for something inside. A bright light beat down from behind. Sakura turned slightly and saw the screen was double sided, showing the race. Syaoran watched her before looking away and asking Eriol something in that language she still didn't know. A piece of her mind reeled in wondering what they were talking about but her attention was brought back to the three approaching; Milay, Lane and Takashi.

Milay's outfit was far from discreet. A black corset hugged her body and did little to hide her bust. A bright orange koi fish was blasted fresh on her hip, the small design beautiful in a sea of red fire that peeked below her small black shorts. _Aiko and Milay must have gotten them today, _Sakura thought remembering the fresh tattoo the other girl bore. She approached them in heavy combat boots that reached her knees, bright green laces only done half way. Behind her Lane and Takashi were best buddies wearing similar KMK shirts. Both held cigarettes that smelled far from tobacco, laughing about a joke Lane had said.

Chiharu rolled her eyes and approached her boyfriend before he could laugh himself to the ground. Seeing her he hoorayed, arms flying up to the sky and embraced her. Joint went immediately to Lane and he tried his best to blow the smoke in the opposite direction of the pregnant stomach. Tomoyo came back then, flashing away with a camera as she got every angle and every position they were in.

"Do you really have to do that, Daidouji?" Lane asked, covering his face with a hand.

"Yes I do, memories make the world smile." She responded, bringing his arm down and flashing a quick three shutter snap shot. Her smile was big and genuine as she waved Milay and Lane together. "Smile, Lane or I'll stomp your ass!" she ordered making Milay laugh as she posed with her boyfriend.

"Here love, why don't I take a picture of you and the girls?" Eriol came up behind her, planting a kiss on her cheek at the same time stole her camera. She squealed in delight at the idea, kissing him deeply and bouncing towards Sakura. The men sweat dropped; glad they weren't a victim of her happiness. The four girls posed, to Sakura's embarrassment and discomfort.

"Where's my Rae!?" Tomoyo called, hearing a shut up in the distance from Meilin. They all laughed, walking towards the parked cars. Meilin and Kyle popped up their heads, hearing the group come closer.

"Failed, all of you." Was Meilin's answer, her black hair disheveled. She tried untangling it, walking around the car they'd been behind.

"Were you…" Eriol began, pointing in confusion at the green corvette. "Were you about to screw behind Milay's car?"

"No, of course not." Meilin gave him a weird look, her violet eyes looking in the opposite direction as she gingerly leaped up to sit on the trunk of the corvette. Tomoyo smacked Eriol on the arm for being blunt before stealing her camera back and snapping shot after shot of the two lovers. A blush reached Meilin's face, her hand going up to block the camera from view. "Really, Tomoyo?"

"The camera tells no lies, unlike you Rae-Rae." She giggled, turning her view on Kyle who merely turned and walked away. The others laughed, hearing him pee behind the bushes moments later. "Well then," Tomoyo blinked back dark lashes, a large grin on her face. "Awe, Meilin pose for me. You look like a dark goddess in that outfit!"

She really did. Meilin stood, black boots balancing on the cars bumper as she posed dramatically for Tomoyo's camera. Wearing a strapless black loose fitting shirt with red lining, Meilin looked like she was ready for a rock concert. Her skirt frilled at the last minute, revealing a darker red underneath. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm, basically throwing her towards the corvette before doing the same to Chiharu. Milay walked on her own, seeing the girl begin to stretch out for her. The all laughed as Lane took the camera from the black haired artist, pushing her towards the car. The five girls posed, Sakura and Chiharu blushing slightly at the attention they were getting. It wasn't until after the third shot did Chiharu look around.

"Where are Naoko, Rika and Sera?" she asked.

"Naoko is 'talking' to Nathan at his apartment." Meilin said with a grin, emphasizing the talking with her black painted nails. "Sera left to get those glow sticks we saw earlier and Rika is…"

"Sakura!" the girl in question yelled across the race grounds. Sakura turned, hearing her name. Rika was running towards them in a glow of colors. Glow sticks covered her arms and her neck, lighting up the see through over top her wore. The black bra did wonders to ones imagination as she ran, her low rise jeans moving with every stride. Haku was right behind her in a glow of his own colors in a dark shirt and jeans. "Sakura, I just found out…you're racing in the next round." She breathed out when she reached them.

"What!?" she and Syaoran said unison. A gun blasted and cheers erupted throughout the night sky disrupting them as the race came to a finish. They all looked up at the large screen, seeing Koji's Ferrari at the finish line. Aiko standing next to him in a lip locked embrace of victory. The screen then cut in half announcing the next round, Sakura Kinomoto and Sion Kohan. "No," Syaoran whispered harshly.

"Sion!?" the group all cried in confusion.

"Sakura can't race against Sion. That's a trap waiting to happen." She wasn't sure who spoke that, her green eyes staring at the screen with her name. She was mesmerized by it. Someone touched her arm. When she didn't take her gaze off the screen, the grasp on her tightened and forced her away. "You're not racing Sakura." It was Haku, his blue eyes ice as he stared at her.

"I don't know who Sion is." Was her lame response.

"Why can't she race? It'll put him in his place once and for all." That was Milay and everyone seemed to get angry with her response. Sakura watched the black haired girl raise an arm up in defense. "She can use my car; Lane's too high to race anyway. We can change the race into a double team."

"Sakura is NOT racing, Milay." Syaoran growled. He balled up his fists, keeping his anger in check. Sakura's head swam in confusion, thoughts going from one subject to another. She didn't know what was going on.

"That's her choice to make, Li!" Milay snapped back. "I'll go with her. Sion can't pull something if he's forced to double team. Let her race, we don't want those bastards taking the forfeit win do we?" she sized him up, her gray eyes dancing. "Put one hand on me, I will drive you to the ground." She threatened when he had moved.

"Have you forgotten the stunt Sion pulled four years ago?" Eriol commented calmly, placing a hand on his friend before Syaoran could do something stupid. "He used Lucas and October as a pawn to destroy Rubymoon and Race." The names seemed to wake Sakura up from her reverie, her eyes glossing over as she looked at him.

"My brother was a pawn?" her voice wasn't loud enough.

"Then it's the perfect time to fight back. Sion will take our forfeit as a sign of weakness." Milay spat, making Syaoran seethe. "Someone obviously put her name on there; let her go through with this."

"Sion will destroy her!"

"No he won't!" Milay cried back. "I'll make sure of that!"

"He'll destroy both of you merely because you're in the way! He doesn't care who gets hurt."

"I'm racing," Sakura said a little louder to no avail.

"He's not going to commit suicide just so he can exact revenge." Milay spoke, her voice a little lighter as she continued to argue with Syaoran.

"Sion…will…destroy…you…both." Syaoran spoke slow and harsh.

"No he won't!"

"Shut up!" Sakura cried as loud as she could. Everyone turned to her, eyes wide. She stood, body shaking in annoyance as she gazed teary eyed at the group arguing. It was when she got their attention that she froze, her mind forgetting why she wanted them to be quiet. All eyes were on her. Taking a breath she refocused her thoughts. "I'm racing,"

Syaoran body snapped to attention. "No you're not." He said through tight lips.

"If what Eriol said is true, then my brother died because of this…Sion." She shook her head when he made to say something. "Tell me who Sion is. I deserve to know, since everyone's kept this secret from me. I've been in Tokyo for months now trying to figure out why I left all those years ago. I deserve to know that fucking truth."

"No one knows the truth but you." Rika answered, stepping closer to his friend. Sakura took a step back, anger written across her face. Rika paused, feeling the sudden distance even though they were inches apart. "Sakura, you left because you begged me to send you away. I wasn't there at the race that night but I was there when you got into a fight with Lefty. The two of you broke up and you had run off but when you came back you said…you said your brother was dead and…and someone's after you." She teared up, her lower lip quivering as she tried to compose herself. "No one knows what happened but you."

"You're lying," she whispered. Her throat began to tightening up as she felt the sudden depression hit her. "Who is Sion?" she tried again.

"Lefty's brother," Sakura nodded, her gaze going up. The sky was so dark, she wished it would envelope her. There were no stars out, no moon, just blackness that was the night. "Sakura, I'm so sorry."

Memories flooded her vision, ones she already knew about. Memories she shared with Lefty and the time he shot her brother at the beach. Was that why she had hatred for him? She didn't know; she didn't understand anything. "It was Sion's men that came after me?" She bit her lip, trying hard not to break down in front of everyone. Rika tried to comfort her again and she stepped further away. Though everyone didn't know the truth about what happened to her, they all knew her brother. They still kept something from her. "Touya died because of Sion…" Syaoran came up to her and she stepped back. "Stay away from me. All of you…all of you lied to me!" she cried then, the tears blurring her vision.

"Sakura…" she screamed and he could do nothing but stand there. When her body started to break down slowly he advanced, taking her up in his arms. She struggled, yelling at him, hitting his arms, his face and he let her. Every hit hurt him but he knew everything inside her was ten times worse. Finally as the Jester announced the coming race to begin soon, she let him hold her as her tears soaked up his shirt.

**To be continued…**


	22. The Invisible Plan

LAST TIME

"_Sakura…" she screamed and he could do nothing but stand there. When her body started to break down slowly he advanced, taking her up in his arms. She struggled, yelling at him, hitting his arms, his face and he let her. Every hit hurt him but he knew everything inside her was ten times worse. Finally as the Jester announced the coming race to begin soon, she let him hold her as her tears soaked up his shirt. _

**Devil's Canyon, Tokyo**

**March 2025**

**2:19 a.m.**

_Chapter Twenty Two_ :: The Invisible Plan

Everyone seemed to be gone from her mind. The crowd had once been everywhere around her, surrounding her, gone. Her friends that had brought her joy and sorrow for joining the event; no where in sight. The music and the cars were mere obstacles in her minds eye. Everything just seemed to disappear to the point where it was only her and Syaoran. He held her tight, his body rocking to a silent beat only he could hear. If it weren't for a voice that played in her mind, she would have thought it was all a dream. Even the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her didn't feel right. Was it real? She lifted her head to look at him, green eyes blurry with tears. What she saw wasn't Syaoran holding her in concern, but a blond blue eyed Lefty grinning devilishly.

"_Can I make it up to you love?" his voice was low, his eyes dancing with a glow from a fire. Sakura shook her head, pulling away from him and turning her back. Arms crossed, she stared at the bon fire a few paces away. "Come on, Saku." He made to grab her shoulder but she shrugged off his touch soon as she felt his fingers brush her bare arm. _

"_You shot him Lefty. You fucking shot my brother and you want to make it up to me?" she hissed, eyes beginning to tear up. He moved around to face her fully, kneeling down so they were the same height. Taking her arms and uncrossing them, he held them tight in his grasp, rubbing her knuckles with his callused thumbs. "There's nothing in this world that can make me forgive you. Ever." Her voice hinted to a breakdown and she could do nothing but watch him through blurry eyes. "Why did you do it?"_

"_I…" he paused, gaze not meeting her._

"_You're an ass, Touya was right." She yanked her hand away and turned. This time when she made it to the beach parking lot, he didn't go after her. When she stopped at his park truck she turned to look at him still sitting on his knees in the sand. Their friends were all standing at a distance, watching them but saying nothing. The look on his friend Lucas's face told her all she needed to know, however. "I'm going to the race tonight, woe me, throw presents in my face, do whatever you'd like. But the least that's going to happen is I'll forgive you later on in life. Nothing more."_

"_So that's it then, is it Sakura?" he got to his feet, expression hard. "I didn't kill your brother because of you. I could have, we both know that. You're brother betrayed the White Fangs, he's lucky he survived a shot to the arm."_

"_Bye Francis Kohan." The tears came then and she had to leave. Rika found her shortly after she grabbed her purse from Lefty's truck and the two were off before the tears became more then a quiet goodbye. Her body began to sway to Trapt "these walls" as it hummed through Rika's speakers. Resting her head against the seat, she closed her eyes and allowed the music to go through her. The words weaving around her, soothing her mind. _

She felt her body move to the music that blared throughout the night. Felt the warm arms wrapped around her as the ocean breeze tried to make her numb arms freeze. Little by little her vision turned from fire pit and sand to bright lights and someone's embrace. The smell of sandalwood soap and axe cologne replaced the smell of ocean and fire. Blinking back confusion, she looked up and around. Light posts that reached twenty or so feet into the air, hung over her head. A television screen illuminated half the racing grounds. Cars she recognized were parked parallel to each other a few paces away from her. Rika and Haku were leaning against one of them, watching her with a look of doubt and sorrow. Chiharu and Takashi embraced on the same car had the same sorrow appearance, but with confusion. Or was it awe from having their best friend finally revealed to them.

Taking a deep breath, she hung her head so that her face buried more into Syaoran's embrace. He didn't seem bothered by her constant wiggling or the fact that tears had soaked his dark green shirt. She realized he didn't even seem bothered by her outburst awhile ago or the fact that she'd attacked him head on. A faint blush of embarrassment crossed her cheeks when she remembered the scene she started. Nothing's changed though. Everyone still lied to her, whether it was to protect her or not. Briefly she wondered how much time had passed since her outburst and tears. Looking back up, the screen was replaying the recent race. Half of it was cut off, with the next race to come. It had changed though. It now read Sakura Kinomoto and Milay Yanari vs. Sion Kohan and Lefty Kohan.

"Lefty," she gasped. Blinking back what tears remained she pulled away from Syaoran and looked at the screen as if it would come closer by will. "Lefty's racing too!?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Syaoran had a grim expression as he studied her. She looked at him with a look of confusion and shock. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I…" she paused, looking for the right words. "I just remembered something about my past. We broke up at the bonfire and he…I think he threatened me with White Fang." She looked around her, searching the grounds for something. "I do remember his style of racing too; it's what caught my interest. He's really…really good."

"It's a double team race. We won't know whose driving till it begins." Syaoran held her at arms length, his body bent so he could look her in the eyes. She stopped her searching and looked at him, eyes wide. "I hope you know this is stupid and irresponsible and I wish you wouldn't go through with racing against these two."

"I have to," she whispered but was cut off when he placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. Dark eyes searched her face, taking in every inch of her beauty.

"I don't know what happened to you, I can only imagine because I knew who your brother was. I knew he was a White Fang and I knew he had a love for Eriol's sister Nakuru but I didn't know much more than that. I never knew you existed or what trouble Race had gotten Rubymoon into for loving her. I only knew that they had a bond and used it to race, trying to win against really talented players." He cupped her cheek then, going down on one knee. She had to look down only slightly at him, confusion still written across her face.

"I promised you last night that I would help you remember. If racing against it is what you have to do to realize the truth in your pain, then I will support you in every way that I can. I still think it's a stupid way and I'll worry from the moment you hop in Milay's car all the way to the finish line. I'll worry and wait for you to come back to me." He paused, pulling his hand away from her face but still held her hand with the other. "Sakura, I don't know why I love you the way I do. You're all I think about and we got to know each other in the worst way possible, but I do. I love you to the end." Her eyes grew wide when she caught on to his words.

Rika and Chiharu were hitting their men then, getting their attention while pointing at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura caught sight of Meilin and Tomoyo as well, coming from the shadows. She couldn't look away from Syaoran long enough to find out whom else was watching her. Her face was beat red, her eyes glistening against dried tears and the bright lights hitting them like a spot light. One of their friends turned the car on so now they really were in the spotlight, just as Syaoran pulled something out of his pocket. "What…" she couldn't find her voice as he held her hands together, looking her straight into her gaze.

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

"I…I," she stared at him, beat red and wide eyed. The suspense her friends were feeling was making her stumble over her voice. "I do," she whispered, a smile creeping across her face. "I do, I will marry you…Syaoran Li." That was all they needed before the entire group whistled and cheered. He slipped a small green plastic band around her finger before standing and bringing her into a sensual kiss. "I love you, to the end." She said against his lips, feeling him smile as he brought her up so her legs wrapped around his body.

**Nathan's Apartment**

**2:38 a.m.**

The lights were off except for the glow of a television. The channel set on an aux so the feed could bring in the illegal races only so few new about. A red button was on, recording the event for future viewing. A couple sat cuddled up on the floor, coffee table pushed to the far corner, a ten year old boys toys moved to clutter against one wall and the couch cushions haphazardly strewn everywhere to make as a bed. A small part of Nathan's mind felt odd lying underneath a thin sheet on top of all the couch cushions and pillows. Not to long ago he had Sakura sleeping on them and now he was naked with his girlfriend. His back was propped up against the base of the worn out couch, arm draped over Naoko's bare shoulders as she ate a cup of ramin noodles.

She had barged in hours ago, demanding he talk to her while she apologized profusely about something he'd forgotten about. They had talked, yelled, made Mark a late dinner and sent him to his room and yelled some more. They had fought, because Naoko's fury about not letting people know Sakura had roomed with him for months had slipped out of their argument. They had made up because he explained she would have done the same thing if he saw her state and remembered she ran away from Touya's accident four years ago. They had argued about their relationship, which never really ended. Naoko had cried while Nathan checked on his brother to make sure he was sleeping and not playing video games. And the two had made up for good, breaking a couple items along the way.

Nathan's thumb absently caressed her shoulder as he watched the race take place. It was a replay of the three together. A man's voice talking about the wrongs of each losers drive and the amazing turns each winner had publicized. It was when the screen split in half and showed them the next race that he spit out beer moments after taking a sip. Naoko looked at him confused, her glasses threatening to slip off her nose. He chocked, pointing at the screen with his beer hand. Pushing up her glasses to fit snug on her small nose, she looked at the television. Sakura's name written across it along with Sion's. Gingerly she set her cup of ramin down and clumsily aimed for the nearest phone at the far end of their makeshift bed. Nathan watched as her naked body slipped out from under the sheet, a spiral butterfly wolf revealed at the base of her back.

"Rika!" she squeaked, not finding words. Rika's voice could be heard slightly on the other end, high pitched and talking quickly as she updated Naoko on what happened the past half hour. "You're kidding," he heard Naoko say as she sat up on her knees, naked body glowing with the television. He couldn't resist any longer as he watched her listen to a full on story. He crawled over to her, wrapping his body behind her and resting a chin on her shoulder, kissing her free ear.

"What is it?" he asked quietly and she held up a finger, listening intently to Rika. Nathan grinned at her reluctance to be sucked into his romance and continued to kiss her shoulders, ear, back, following all the way till she was forced to lean against him so he could kiss her collar bone. She hung up then, brown eyes looking up at Nathan. "Well?"

"Someone put her name on the list. Li argued that she couldn't race and Milay defended her and now it's going to a double team. Eriol let slip that Sion was involved in Touya's death and she found out and broke down. Li…" a smile crept on her face as she turned around in his arm, straddling him. "Li proposed to her. I missed everything! Tomoyo caught everything on tape though. Rika said it was so romantic, the way he just comforted her and proposed to her because he wants her to win." She kissed him, first on the nose then on his lips.

"Wait Sakura's racing Sion on a double team?" he asked, pulling away from her. She nodded, confused. He thought a moment, thinking before slowly moving out from under her weight. "Sion's the leader of White Fang, he has his own auto company around Japan and China." He found his discarded jeans, slipping into the easily. Naoko watched, wrapping the sheet around her naked body. "White Fang…"

"Nathan what are you mumbling about?" she asked, standing up as he turned on the kitchen light.

"Kyle said his car was tampered with, like someone put in his engine backwards. He didn't have Wolf's mechanics fix it, did he?" Nathan was talking more to himself then Naoko but she still listened, following after him as he rummaged through his kitchen. Bringing out papers, he leafed through them, finding what he was looking for then going to the other end of the kitchen and bringing out a black box. "There's a new management at Theo's…White Fang!"

"Nathan…" he opened the box, showing Naoko the small black device. "What is that?" she asked, staring at the small green light. He flipped it around, pulling off the back.

"It's a tracking device Kyle found lodged under his car Sakura crashed. He brought it over for me to figure out." Pulling out a small black chip, he grabbed a magnify glass and stared at it closer. "White Fang has taken over more then three auto shops in the last month and I think Theo's has been discreetly taken by them. See, look it's a snake emblem." He showed Naoko. Sure enough, in a small tiny print of gray was a snake eating its own tail.

"What does it mean? Sion took over a lot of places under our noses. Li still has half of China because of his fathers company." She pointed out, her hold on the sheet tightening as she watched her boyfriend give her a look that said otherwise.

"Four years ago, Race double-teamed with Rubymoon against his own companions remember? That was the night shit hit the fan and I had to take you and the girls to the hideout. The same night White Fang's suicide attempt to take out half the racing ground…?" he tried refreshing her memory. When it finally donned on her, she was half way into the living room wanting the phone.

"…_rules are simple! No switching drivers, no weapons to take out the opponent's car; drive straight through the canyon following the purple lanterns to the end. First one at the finish line gets the money and pink slips." _A man wearing a jester's hat spoke on the screen. Naoko and Nathan stared at it, realizing they were too late to call and stop the race.

**Devil's Canyon **

**3:00 a.m.**

Sakura and Milay sat side by side, strapped in Milay's lime green corvette. They had a few minutes left before the beginning of the next race. The jester was on his bullhorn hopping around in front of the line, talking about nonsense. Syaoran had kissed her good luck before heading the other end to see her at the finish. The entire group had wished the two good luck all smiles and kisses before leaving. According the Milay's GPS system they had ten miles to race. Whether it was nerves that had her on edge or the fact that Sion and Lefty sat in a black Corvette next to them, she didn't know what possessed her to go through with the race. She gripped the steering wheel, hands clammy. Milay sat against the window, watching the girl with interest. They'd never really hang out and this was the first time they were driving together.

Dressed in a strapless dress that hugged her small frame just right, Milay wondered absently why everyone thought she was fragile. She looked solid to her. Gray eyes watched her intently, her mind listening to the Jester talk about the rules and regulation for the race. She knew it all; it was the same thing each time. Sakura sat unmoving in her black leather seat, hands on the wheel, eyes straight ahead only swiftly glancing at the GPS that showed them the route to take. Milay caught glimpses of her old scars, white against her white skin. Her bandaged leg was fidgeting slightly, Sakura's body finding a comfortable position. She bore a black wrap that blended well with her outfit, fooling people into thinking it was part of her outfit. Only few knew she had scraps deep enough to bleed still.

"Racers to the ready!" the jester man yelled. Milay fixed her position, rolling her window up.

"Good luck to you, Kinomoto." The two girls looked as Lefty saluted them, their own windows rolling up. Sakura stared wide eyed as her nerves shot through her stable system. The blond man she remembered had a look to his blue eyes that she couldn't quite comprehend. A look she thought was of doubt.

"Sakura lets put them in the dust." Milay told her, hand on her arm. Sakura nodded dumbly, rolling her window up as the Jester stood evenly between the two cars. He had a gun raised, one hand plugged into his ear. There was a silent countdown before he fired, the blast rocking through her nerves.

**It took some time to realize, all the bullshit in my eyes**

The two cars took off in a squeal of back tires and a cloud of burn out. People they didn't know cheered on, girls wearing glow sticks, guys holding beers were all jumping up and down as they two cars sped passed neck to neck. It would be an even race since they both wore the same make and model Corvettes. The only difference would be what was underneath the hood. What changes the owner took upon themselves to make a greater difference. Sakura refused to look to her left, to see the shadows behind the tinted windows. Glancing briefly at the green plastic band that now weighted on her left hand, she couldn't help but feel determined to ignore the other racer. On Milay's demand, she shifted gears and came up in front.

The GPS computers voice speaking in a monotone voice to heed the left that was coming up. It flashed red, the area turning itself. Sakura looked at it then straight ahead, seeing the signs that were warning drivers of the narrow passage up ahead. Sion's Corvette came up to their right side, inching faster and faster to go in front of them. Milay kept one hand up, blocking Sakura's view, warning her not to get distracted by his new position. The signs began to warn them more and more now. Narrow road coming up, single lane ahead. Shifting gears, she sped up, feeling the car rumble beneath her feet as the meter rose passed 100 mph. Sakura didn't care what position their opponent was in, it was the upcoming turn that frightened her more.

**Until I got away from you, and then I guess you thought that you'd be cool**

"Shift gears to second and break." Milay told her, watching as Sion came up in front of them. In a screech of tires they made the turn, the arrow on the GPS signaling that it was a complete turn around. Sakura felt her body recognize the shift and drifted, coming up close to the black corvette's bumper. They drifted for at least a minute straight before bringing the cars into a straight position, driving up a hill and down. Purple lanterns lighting their way. "Two mile mark," she pointed at a camera, hiding in the depths of the mountain beside them. It blinked as it followed the racing cars, dust kicking up in their wake.

"The next turn is half a mile right?" Sakura asked breathlessly as she shifted once more, coming up close to Sion's bumper once again.

"Right," Milay wiggled in her seat, facing Sakura square on. "I've taken this canyon run before, there's a dip up ahead that's going to throw you off. I want you to hit it head on, don't slow down for it. That's what every racer makes his mistake here. My baby will feel only the slightest discomfort but she'll hold up." she laughed, hand caressing her cars interior. Sakura shook her head, smiling at the older girls love for her car.

"Will they hit it too?"

"Doesn't matter, Sion's an idiot when it comes to racing." She watched the road now, at the proximity of their two cars. Sion was speeding up making the small right turn with ease. Sakura did the same, coming up next to them on the straight away moments later. "Get ready, here it comes." Panic rose inside the two girls as they came face to face with the purple lanterns that lit the way. Sion's car going the same speed as their own. Sakura hugged the wall of the mountain, hands clammy as she held the wheel tightly. From far away the dip looked harmless like a small hole, but as they hit it dead on the car went flying forward a couple inches off the ground and landed with a hard snap.

**And make me look like I'm the one the fool. Well I don't care 'cause you're the one to blame. I can't believe it all comes down to this**

Taking control of the car before it went into a flip, Sakura breathed easier as they came up on a straight line. Once against the speed reaching well past 100. Nose to nose, the two Corvettes came upon purple lanterns and a forest of tall pine trees. A camera hid in the trees, cable lines swinging against the breeze of the fast cars, the trees not bothering with the disturbance. The third mile mark came up, the purple lanterns in a design of a smile high up in the trees. It took her a moment to realize they were all like that. All the lanterns were either lighting the way or showing off someone's idea of a laugh. The glow of the dashboard brought her back to reality and she shifted gears on Milay's demand and sped up an inch ahead. As the car pushed forward, the road began bumpier. Dirt road lost behind them as it became nothing but pebbles and rocks and then a badly paved road.

The GPS blinked to life as a turn came up ahead. Once again a left but from the looks of it, it was a slight left before it turned right and straight. Taking a deep breath, she pushed past 110 and descended, drifting her way around the left and quickly shifting to hit the right without a scratch to Milay's precious car. Sion right behind her in a squeal of tires. The two were racing like it was a dance. Both cars ranging from nose to nose before one beat the other on a turn then back again, nose to nose. It took Sakura a few times to brake before she hit his bumper, catching onto his game of cat and mouse. A few times he deliberately passed her to sit up in front, forcing her to descend and hop lanes. It was a narrow two lane road, shoved between the walls of the mountain. The only time they saw trees were on a straight away and a cliff came into view meters from the road.

**A penny for your thoughts would make me sick  
And anything less would be a crime**

Five mile mark came up in a lantern of smiles, passing without so much as a glance. Sakura led the way through a windy road of trees. The GPS blinking left, right, left, right and finally straight. The road to the winning line was an interesting one. Someone had created it for laughs. They came up a hill now, using the power of the car to ascend it gracefully. Sion's car now riding behind them centimeters from touching her bumper. Milay watched through her rear view mirror, eyes narrowed at the proximity. They ascended up at least a couple minutes before making a turn that would have thrown off any other driver if they didn't have a GPS to go by. Sakura groaned in frustration, hitting a dirt road. Back tires fish tailed giving her opponent the lead as he passed them by.

"Damn this road!" Sakura bellowed, seeing to her right the cliff come to view. A wall of lanterns and wood paneling blocked them from going straight over. On her left was the wall of the mountain. A camera blinked as it followed the two racers, giving the crowd now miles and mountain gap away from them, a view of the progress. "The mountain is the obstacle, we're going all the way around it aren't we?" she asked the older girl as they came up behind Sion on a new straight away.

**Told me, Told you, Shut up. Well everything is not OK**

"Yep," her answer was distracted and Sakura chanced a quick glance at her. The dark haired girl was on her phone, texting someone with quick taps of her nails. The moment she hit send, Milay gave her a freaky smile. "The boys are trying to find out who put your name on the list."

"Oh," Sakura didn't know what to say to that. Coming up on a small turn, the fished tailed again in the dirt before coming up quick on Sion's car. _Someone deliberately put my name on the list to race._ She thought absently, watching her opponent's car carefully. He was going a tad faster, which put them at least 115 to their own 113 mph. "Who do you think did it?"

"Personally…watch that turn there…" she said distractedly. Sakura came up on a sharp left, drifting alongside Sion before hitting the six mile mark. "Personally, I think Sion did it. It doesn't really matter though; you're doing a pretty decent job. This race is all about speed and accuracy. Unlike most of the drags we go to, this is the only one that has a mark to finish by and people pay to attend. That's where all the winnings come from. People paying to race and people betting on you." She paused, black nail pointing at the car in front of them. "There's a wide turn here, speed up and we can catch him at the last second. Stay close to the mountain."

**Tomorrow's another day. I'll find my perfect way out**

Sakura did as told, sweaty hands turning the wheel just right as she shifted into another gear to pass them. Passed experience made her weary of the cars meter, going to high usually meant danger. Reaching 125 with ease as they came to their last straight away, Sakura knew that Milay's car was one of the safest she'd driven. Her fear of racing had evaporated when she raced against Koji; the memories of her past had become much more then just a gate way to realizing she'd done it a lot when she was younger, whether it was passenger or driver. She was used to driving fast pace and clean. Coming up behind her Sion stayed a few paces away from her bumper. Through her rear view mirror she could make out his outline.

The man was as tall as his passenger. She couldn't make out what he looked like exactly, but having a blond, blue eyed brother he couldn't look much different. On Milay's insistence, they shifted gears and kept it at a steady pace. They hit a bump, going from dirt rocky road to an uneven pavement someone slapped onto the ground. The cracks in the road said there was a lot of action, the dips on the far side, keeping people awake at the wheel. The mountain blocked her left side with large boulders and dying bushes. On Milay's side was the view of the ocean that reached for miles. She knew if she tried she'd be able to see the dark abyss of the cliff. Only the purple lanterns and wooden gate keeping them at bay on the road forward.

"So this is basically a fixed race." Sakura commented, keeping up conversation with her passenger. Milay laughed the sound light and cheerful.

"Sweetheart, every race is fixed. You just have to see passed the bullshit some of these amateurs claim against you." She watched as they continued on ahead of their opponent, only glancing once behind them at Sion's proximity. "Once a year we come to this canyon because it's the craziest absurd place to race. No one likes the canyon and its many obstacles."

**And then I guess you thought that you'd be smooth And make me look like I'm another fool. Well I don't care 'cause I don't believe anything you say or do**

The GPS blinked to life as it announced an upcoming turn. Passing the seventh mile mark, Sakura began to get antsy. They were in the lead. The man that had her brother killed was a few paces behind them, driving straight behind. Time seemed to have gone by; the night enveloping them as they turn came up. A turn of darkness. She saw only two lanterns leading the way, no more, no less. Realizing then that it was a tunnel snug deep into the canyon. Milay commented that she hated this tunnel before bringing her legs up on the dash and leaning back into the seat. Sakura didn't dare look at her, as the darkness of the tunnel took over their surroundings. Making the turn with care, she slowed down and went through. There were no purple lanterns to light the way, only the cars headlights.

She understood now why they only held the race once a year. The tunnel was long, at least a third of a mile. At least it was straight, she thought as they rode on in suspense. She could easily make out the blinking red light of a camera on either side of the walls. The crowd would definitely not be disappointed, she was sure the television was viewing the race perfectly unlike her vision. Sion's headlights turned off unexpectedly and she forced herself not to look at the glow from her own tail lights. Milay confirmed her own curiosity, watching through the side mirrors at their opponent. He was following close behind, once against almost touching the Corvettes bumper. It was like he was using her as the guide.

After a while she finally saw the purple lantern at the tunnels mouth. The blinking of the red arrow said to turn and just as she entered the dark night lit by purple she hit. Fishtailing on the turn and smacking the back side of Milay's car into the wooden gate that held with a groan of wood. Sion didn't pass nor did he nudge her over. As the tail end fixed itself, she looked behind her at their opponent. He was slowing down a few paces. To their confusion, they ascended forward, slowing down on the next turn and accelerating forward to the next. Sion still remained paces behind them.

**Just like me, I cut my losses to save face. I've found my perfect space to crawl back inside of myself and then I guess you tried to make me be**

"I don't like this." Sakura said, eyeing the black car with its headlights still off.

"I don't either," Milay was texting again before she looked up at the side mirror. "The road narrows up ahead on the ninth mile, so he can't pass us if he tried. Be careful though, he's a White Fang and they usually have something up their sleeves or under that hood." Sakura nodded, driving steadily as they made another turn.

Purple lanterns shaped an arrow and they drifted right and down a hill. To Sakura's displeasure they came close to the wooden gate but managed to stay away as she drove them passed a sign that read narrow Road ahead. Hoping it was the road, Milay was talking about she checked behind her at the distance and realized to late that he was on them in a black shadow. He tapped the car and slowed down. Sakura's chin hit the steering wheel painfully before she straightened up, staring wide eyed at the car behind them. When he didn't come close again she figured it was a mistake. Speeding up the green Corvette, she drifted the left and ascended up the hill. Coming to the flat road, she checked the mirrors once again.

**Everything you wanted me to be, Well look up from the ground and see who's laughing last I do what it takes to pull me through**

Sion tapped the car again with his own, once, twice and a third time. Sakura tried speeding up but with the upcoming turn she was almost afraid to. Milay swung around in her seat, staring through the back window as their opponent came up on them again. "What the hell is he doing?" she growled, moving the seatbelt from her neck. His lights were still turned off as he came back up again, hitting their bumper with a forceful push.

"Uh, Milay…" Sakura nervous voice spoke. Milay turned back around, looking straight ahead. The GPS blinked a rough left turn that turned into a descent downwards. In front of them were purple lanterns and a wooden gate, blocking the cliff from view. "MILAY!" Sakura screamed then, feeling Sion hit the bumper of the green Corvette once again. Milay braced herself against the dashboard, covering her face as they hit the gate head on. Wood snapped at impact, seat belts loosened as the car flew forward and over, and the two girls were screaming for their life. Sakura covered her face and screamed as her body went vertigo, hair going up as the car went more and more forward into a spin of gravity.

**No thanks to anything that you could do**

On the other side of the mountain, people gasped in shock, staring at the screen. No one believing what the camera was revealing. The jester dropped the bullhorn and money he had in his hand and stared open mouth at the large screen above their heads. A group of girls all covered their mouths in silent horror while the guys hopped up to their feet in their own shocked horror. A girl wearing glow sticks from head to foot screamed then, breaking the question of if that really just happened. A tall male was already running for the cars parked at a distance, having one thing on his mind as he hoped into the first vehicle. _Her safety._ He was then followed closely behind by the rest of the group.

_**Never trust again**_

**To be continued…**


	23. Shoot it Out

LAST TIME

"_Uh, Milay…" Sakura nervous voice spoke. Milay turned back around, looking straight ahead. The GPS blinked a rough left turn that turned into a descent downwards. In front of them were purple lanterns and a wooden gate, blocking the cliff from view. "MILAY!" Sakura screamed then, feeling Sion hit the bumper of the green Corvette once again. Milay braced herself against the dashboard, covering her face as they hit the gate head on. Wood snapped at impact, seat belts loosened as the car flew forward and over, and the two girls were screaming for their life. Sakura covered her face and screamed as her body went vertigo, hair going up as the car went more and more forward into a spin of gravity_

**Devil's Canyon, Tokyo**

**March 2025**

**3:43 a.m.**

_Chapter Twenty Three_ :: Shoot it Out

The moment death envelopes you with open arms, is the moment when the only thing you're thinking of is love. The people you're leaving behind, the life you lived with them, and the one person that was there through it all. The one person that held that one piece of you, you refused to give to anyone else. When you're airborne, pain shooting through your body as the one thing that's said to keep you alive is no longer locked into place, the only thing you think about is death. When you're body is going vertical and slowly tumbling forward so you see everything that's in front of you, the thing you see is all of the above. What she saw, couldn't define words by itself. The feeling she felt, couldn't be defined in words or explanations and summaries. What she knew, was that death was once again opening his arms for her.

The green Corvette smashed into the wooden gate, breaking purple lanterns in its wake, and flew at least ten feet forward before its descent into vertical. Gravity took over then and sent them nose diving into an abyss. Seat belts loosened as they slowly flipped forward. Trees as thin and tall as palms hit, scrapped, and slowed the cars progress making it tumble into a full flip. Rocks came closer, hitting first the bumper smashing tail lights to pieces, then the hood of the car. It almost seemed like it was never ending. Glass shattered at impact, the hoods top caved in as it twisted and tumbled against every obstacle it hit. Finally the car came a halt against a large tree before tilting forward nose first in a groan of metal.

What they didn't know as they tumbled down the cliff was the second car shortly behind them. Its descent slightly different as it hit every obstacle the green corvette took. The occupants inside braced themselves in the same manor as the black corvette hit and flipped to its own demise. Glass shattered at the impact of hitting the first car, sending them both to the last bit of downfall into the ocean. The impact was muffled, the crash echoing in sync with the crash of the hide tide. Water quickly filled up the car, sinking it quickly. Sakura and Milay coughed as they struggled with their seat belts. The water was to fast for them as it took them into its grasp, pulling them down with the car.

Feeling hands on her Sakura tried desperately to see past the flow of hair. The pain from the glass shattering on them multiple times stung as the salty sea gagged her. Feeling the seatbelt loosen, she took the outstretched hand and followed. Milay squeezed through what little gap her corvettes hood gave them; helping Sakura out before they pushed off the car and swam to the surface. The current tugged and pulled at them, not wanting to let them go. Sakura's lungs screamed as she struggled to swim. Her boots weighed her down but she knew if she took the time to untie them, she'd only drown. Keeping as tight a hold on Milay's hand, she screamed herself to the break of waves.

She managed to gasp a couple of quick breaths before the waves took her down again. Her fingers slipped away from Milay as if forced apart by a greater force then them. Making the mistake of crying out, she swallowed a mouth full of salt. Pushing forward, she gasped as air met her lungs once again, coughing out what she swallowed. Blinking back water, she looked around her as she steady herself at the ocean current. Milay was nowhere in sight. Calling out her name, she was met with another wave choking her down. Painfully she kicked away from the oceans pull and broke through once again. This time she saw Milay's dark head a distance away. Calling out, she waved an awkward arm and tried swimming for her. The older girl did the same. It took them several tries before the two were back in arms embraces.

"We need to get out of here, I'm bleeding." Milay coughed out, keeping them afloat as they looked around at the surrounding shrouded in darkness. The cliff was nothing but rocks and death as waves crashed against it. "You're bleeding too, I imagine. We're the perfect bait for food." Sakura stared at her in horror.

"Thanks for the reminder." She managed dryly. As a wave brought them closer to the walls of the cliff, she saw them. Two bobbing heads heading away. Getting Milay's attention she pointed with their locked hands. "They made it out alive, the bastards."

"Sion's a damn codfish, come on." With team effort they swam in the same direction. Twice they both ducked under as one of the brothers checked around. Neither girl wanted to be spotted. The dark covering the water before them was becoming harder to see through, but they pushed forward, not wanting to lose the bobbing heads. "Please tell me that's your dress." Milay soon said when they were ten minutes in. Sakura blinked at her in confusion. Shaking her head, gray eyes blurry with the water splashing in their faces or was it tears? They continued forward. "Look, they found the beach for us."

"They'll see us though." She stated before feeling something rub against her leg. Milay felt the pull of her hand and stopped, looking at the girl wide eyed. "Milay, something's here."

"Sakura swim…now…" cautiously the two swam for the shadow of rocks nearby. When Sakura felt a tug on her boot she paused only to be pulled away by Milay's locked fingers. "Don't look back, keep swimming." She ordered breathlessly. Sion and Lefty were long gone as the two swam against the waves with difficulty. Sakura's heart raced as she paid attention to the rocks coming up. The tug on her boots becoming a bother. Milay squeaked in surprise as something touched her but merely continued on in a quick, nervous pace.

It was when she gulped in salty water, going under from a tug on her dress's train that she realized they were in a lot more danger then the two White Fang members spotting them. Milay dragged her up to the surface, eyes wide. Pushing the girl forward so they both latched onto the rocky bluff, she ordered her to climb while she floated in the water, searching. Sakura's wound was a river of blood; the night making it look like a dark mass was stuck to her. Milay stared at her before beginning her struggle to climb up the rock. Something latched onto her leg, sinking in and pulling. She screamed, going down in a scratch of rock. Sakura grabbed her arm before she was pulled all the way under. Keeping her balance, she pulled back with all her strength. Milay cried out at the new pain.

"Climb Milay, climb!" Sakura whimpered, using what strength she had to pull up the older girl. Milay seethed in agony, biting her lower lip as she felt the pressure from her ankle be released that instant. Whatever had her was playing with her. Using that instance of freedom she climbed with the help from a tired Sakura. The moment her bleeding leg came out of the water, a shark popped up, teeth barred. He had a head like a sword yet it wasn't pointed or jagged, his mouth protruding underneath it. Both girls screamed, their voices echoing through the night.

"That's a fucking goblin shark." Milay hyperventilated eyes wide as she sat against Sakura. The two stared at the ocean surrounding them, looking for the creature. When they didn't seem him or the ripple of the water, she began calming down. Sakura hugged her tightly, tears slipping down her face. "That was a motherfucking goblin shark." Milay said once again, shaking her soaked head in disbelief.

Sakura said nothing. Adrenaline pumped through, making her body shiver in its attempt to function. Fear coursed through her as she stared at the Milay's bleeding ankle, feeling her own stinging leg. The band aid she once bore was now lost at sea, exposing the fresh wounds to salt and air. Both girls remained sitting on the rock which they found safety in for awhile. Her arms tight around the older girl as she let her lean against her stomach. From far away it would look like a couple enjoying the crashing of the waves. The darkness enveloped them like a blanket; the only thing they could see by was their own night vision. Poor as it was, they could make out very little. Shadows began to sway in the oceans breeze, enticing the fear in Sakura.

"We need to find a way home." She finally said, feeling Milay nod her agreement. Neither one made a move to get up, to afraid to even try. Sakura looked behind her at the darkness shrouding them. The rocks were everywhere, shadowing as high as the sky. It was too high to climb to the top, too dangerous to even attempt it. Neither girl could swim, unless they wanted to become shark food. "Sion and Lefty made it to the shore. There's a shore nearby." She finally remembered.

"Yeah, but we can't swim to it. That sharks probably waiting for us to return. Our blood sings to him." She mumbled in a chatter of teeth. The night air stung her to shivers.

"The rocks are close enough together, we can climb across." Sakura suggested, eyeing the mass to the side of them. Milay looked up at her, gray eyes hurting with fatigue. "Is your ankle alright to move?" she asked, eyeing the damage warily.

"Don't worry about me." She looked at her ankle before turning to look at Sakura. "I'm sorry this happened. I should have listened to the boys; they were right about it being a trap." When she made to speak, Milay shook her head. "I'm a feminist. I believe in fighting my own battles and dealing with everything without a males help. My judgment got the better of me and I took you down with me. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's Sion's fault for murdering my brother. I've been running away for four years I think its time I fight back." She told her, teeth clacking together. The wind was picking up, the breeze from the oceans water making it worse for them both. "We should get going before we freeze to death here." Her voice was low, as she took in everything.

"Kinomoto, I just want you to know…I didn't know your brother." The statement was random, making Sakura stare at the crown of Milay's dark hair. As if feeling that stare, she let out a little forced laugh. "I'm only saying this because…well…I felt bad for you back there. Everyone kept something dire to you and that's not fair." She paused, shivering as she stared out at the ocean. "I've heard about Race and Rubymoon's love because it was a danger to the group; I just barely started dating Lane then. I'm sorry that he died. I don't know what I'd do if my baby sister was a victim to all this bull."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered glad Milay couldn't see the tears welling up.

Without so much as another word, the older girl began to sit up. Their bodies were stiff and wet as they stood awkwardly on the one rock, trying not to fall. Sakura cautiously turned, pain shooting through her wounded leg as she used her weight on it. Wincing, she leaned forward and leaped, latching onto the nearest boulder. The slime met with her fingers and it took all of her strength to not scream out in disgust. Shells were clamped onto every inch of the rock, signs of marine life living in each crevice. She moved a little to the side as Milay came forward in a groan of pain. All her weight was on her good leg, the other one propped up and dripping in blood. Sakura looked forward, searching the next move. A rock stood at leg length to her right and she swung over, almost doing the splits to balance herself out.

Milay followed suit, bottom lip quivering at the rush of nausea her leg gave. Little by little the girls shifted around the corner, taking rock by rock slowly. Pain enveloped them in strides as the chill of the night stung every inch of their bodies. Once Milay missed the next step and slipped into the freezing water, scraping her knees and elbows in an attempt to stay above. Twice, Sakura slipped and didn't calculate the distance correctly for the next dark shadow and found herself latched awkwardly onto the rocks before she did plummet into the dark ocean. The small scraps on her forehead and bottom lip split open after smacking into a rock, foot slipping when she failed to cross over. The stinging feeling sent tears to her eyes. The salt that continued to splash on her wasn't helping either.

A noise caught Milay's attention and she froze. Sakura hopped over to the next big rock, not hearing it. Concentrating she tried making the noise out, wondering if it was her imagination. When it came again, she hissed at her companion to stop. Sakura stared at her through the darkness, only seeing her outline. She had managed to rocks away; Milay's thin form was hugging her position. It was when she tried to get Milay's attention that she heard them. Voices speaking a good distance away, but echoing back to the rocks. A wave hit her knees and she bit her bottom lip from screaming out at the bit of coldness. Moving on, Milay touched Sakura's arm and pointed towards the lesser shadows. The rocks were coming to an end around a bend. Nodding, they made their way for the shore.

There was still a lot of ocean before the beach came into view and Sakura knew that they wouldn't be able to cross on the rocks any longer. Coming into the new open, she could make out tall shadows that were trees and a vast stretch of land. The voices continued to reach them but they couldn't find the source. Blinking, Sakura gingerly set her body into the ocean. Once Milay was floating next to her, hand in hand they swam as quickly as they could to the sand. The freezing water only hurt so much before they quickly got used to it. It was a minute before she felt the sand hit her boots beneath and they walked cautiously out of the water. Both had their defenses up, searching the darkness for shadows other then nature.

"Quickly, we need to hide." Milay whispered, pointing at the forest. Wrapping her arm over Sakura's shoulder, they both limped and hobbled.

"You're an idiot!" the voices got louder as the two girls slowly made for the protection of the trees. "They're dead brother. Don't you know what that means? They're fucking gone."

"Yes, however, unlike Vie and my dearest brother she seems to keep coming back to life." The other voice was calmer. Sakura listened, leaning her back against a tree as she helped Milay into a comfortable position. They froze in place when the two weren't talking. "I need to make sure our little cherry blossom is indeed shark bait." He continued after a short while.

"Driving off that cliff wasn't enough for you? The impact surely killed them." Lefty commented dryly, his impatience clear in the echo of his voice. "I'm telling you, they're dead. Come back when its daylight and search for the bodies. The sharks will leave something behind to satisfy your obsession."

"Enough," Sion paused, catching the shadows dancing before them. He smiled, staring at his brother with care. "Like I said, _Francis_, I only want to make sure. She seems to have the lives of a cat." Gun out, he pointed in the direction he saw the shadows move.

Milay was the first to realize the meaning and mentally swore. Roughly she searched her damp clothing till she felt the lump at the base of her clothing. Her body ached and screamed as she shifted uncomfortably, reaching behind her where she kept the small pistol. Sakura stared at her, not believing her eyes. Such a small outfit, weighing down by tons of water, concealed a shiny silver weapon. It took her a moment to realize why the older girl was bringing it out. Looking around the tree she hid behind, she saw the shadows move. Two figure, cautiously walking the sand. They were talking like normal, arguing about the cliff and the damage it done to the car. Simple talk that would have fooled anyone. When the shadows disappeared, however, she knew she was in trouble.

Milay hopped to her knee, resting her bad ankle as all her weight went to the other one. Neither moved, neither breathed out in fear of being seen. The shadows hid the two well but the trees were too thin to hide a body. Sakura tired her best, her back resting against it as she searched the right of them. Milay searched the left side, trying to decipher which shadow was a bush and which wasn't. Minutes ticked by in a new silence. She had a feeling that they were watching them, no longer arguing, no longer moving. Neither girl could make out much in the dark, nor could they change positions and search better without giving their own location away.

Time ticked by in silence. The waves crashing nearby, the rocks from which they came by getting the full extent of the oceans fury. A breeze picked up, chilling the soaked humans through to the bone. Sand became itchy on their exposed bodies. The sand that wrapped around Milay's bleeding ankle was making her nauseas with each passing moment that they didn't move by. She was getting restless, cold hands having trouble staying still as the chill of her body shook. Pretty soon she could see the breath in front of her face like it was winter. She was losing it. Her eyes were playing tricks on her now as well. The pain was unbearable as the time ticked by without so much as a movement. How long were they in the same spot now? She wondered, chancing a glance to her right.

Sakura stood stoic still beside her. Black dress invisible against the night, the soaked and ruined train bunched up behind her. Milay thought she saw seaweed stuck to her dress, but with the nausea and rush of agonizing pulses from her ankle, she was sure her mind was still playing tricks on her. The brunettes own ruined leg looked worse for wear, boring clumps of sand and thick knots of dried blood. Her wound, at least, had begun to stop bleeding they longer they remained in the night without so much as a sneeze. When the nausea finally reached its limits, Milay grabbed Sakura's hand with her own gun free one and let it out. She retched up sea and beer and whatever else managed to get down her throat that night.

"Are you…" Sakura shut up immediately. Milay gave her a shadowed look that said they already lost their position when she vomited. It was the feel of the girls hand that made Sakura worried though. She was warm, unlike the chilly breeze. If she could see through the night she was positive the girl was pale. "Screw this," she snapped taking the small pistol from Milay's hand only to freeze at the sound of clicking.

"Ah, uh, uh. Put it down my dear cherry blossom." When she didn't move, she felt a sharp pain against her hip. "NOW."

"Should have stayed quiet." Lefty said absently to his brothers left. Sakura looked at him, hearing a bit of remorse in his tone. Through the darkness she could make out his features perfectly, from blond hair dripping against his head, to the pale blues orbs of his eyes. Her gaze went to the ocean then, realizing that the sun was coming up. Seeing her look, Lefty smirked. "Yes, we've been out here for quite some time. If you'd remained quiet longer, the sun would have given you away."

"No body asked, Francis." Sion told him blandly. Sakura looked at him, seeing him for the first time in over four years. Something about his sandy blond hair sparked a memory deep inside but she still couldn't figure it out. Like his brother, he had pale blue eyes set evenly on his tanned face. Seeing her look he grinned, revealing two dimples on his left cheek. "It's been too long my dear. You look every bit more beautiful then when you did when you were fourteen." He stepped closer, lifting her chin up so she faced him fully.

"Sion…she doesn't remember you." Lefty told him coldly. Clearly he didn't like the actions he pursued. Sakura didn't look away from the older brother's chilled look. The dark did nothing to hide his menacing gaze from her.

"That's right; I was told you had lost your memories. I've been warned that you have caused quite the disturbance since you're return." He looked at Milay before taking a step away from the two girls. "Miss Summers had informed me the accident leading to her own hospitalizing was her fault entirely. She wasn't aware of one of my projects placed under both cars. I was surprised it was you who drove that night. I was sure it would be the wolf. Oh well, plans always seem to go astray."

"Summers? What does Aiko have to do with any of this?" Milay asked, wincing when her leg spurt out a pulse of pain. Seeing her in agony, Sakura knelt down beside her. She merely shook her head to the girl's discomfort.

"You don't know?" Sion laughed then. The sound loud and short. He looked at the two then, kneeling down so he was at their level. A silver chain came free from under his soaked shirt, a snake dangling at its end. "I have many puppets nobody knows about. Aiko Summers was my best pawn, forcing her into another group to her discomfort. She was my eyes and ears for along time before she got engaged to that wolf." He spat at their feet. "Dear brother, remind me when we return that I need to take care of that little problem. Miss Summers served her purposes long enough."

Milay seemed to fidget, sweat beading her face as she struggled to get comfortable again. "You're a bastard," she breathed out. Sakura held her down when she tried to rise. Her gaze never leaving the man kneeling in front of them. Sion seemed to lose his grin, hand pressing down on Milay's injured leg. With all his weight and pressed and pressed till she let out the scream he was waiting for. He held it there for a minute, hearing her scream in agony, struggling against his hold. Sakura sat back, eyes wide as she got knocked back in the older girls struggle.

"Stop it!" she yelled a moment later, throwing herself at Sion. He knocked her back easily, getting to his feet.

"I've had enough, suns rising I would like to go home to my Vie." Sakura stiffly rolled to her knees, coughing. Wet hair hung in her face as she chocked out sand and salty spit. Beneath her bangs she stared up at the two brothers, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Only difference between the twins that tried killing her was that Sion wasn't using blunt force or bullets. He was merely dwelling in his sense of accomplishments. Letting Sakura know about this and that, basking in the injuries she and Milay bore. Rising back to a decent position that didn't hurt her legs, she crawled over to the suffering Milay. Seeing this, Sion laughed. "You two are pathetic."

"Fuck you, Kohan." Milay seethed, hand weakly taking Sakura's outstretched out.

"Brother, just finish them off so we can go." Lefty growled, eyes never leaving Sakura. She turned her head then, not wanting his cold stare on her.

"Oh come on Francis! Where is your love for sadistic indiscretion?" that only got a snort from Lefty as he crossed his arms. Sion laughed, gun wavering as he finally trained it on the two girls. "Fine, our lovely ladies are waiting." Just like that his face contorted into one of serious delight. The gun in his hand becoming a thing of importance as it filled in Sakura's vision. Heart thudding, she gripped Milay's hand tighter and shut her eyes. "I'll give you a minute to say your goodbyes to the gods."

She squeezed her eyes tighter still, waiting for the pain of the bullet. Memories flooded her mind, of her friends and her family that no longer were among the living. Memories she finally found after so long of not remembering. Every second Sion spoke she would remember what happened. Remembered how hearing that crash of her brother's car sent her over the edge and she attacked Sion with nothing but her bare fists. Remembered then how Lefty was the one that held her back before whispering that she needed to run and run far. His final goodbye was a kiss and a shove as he held his brother at bay with words of lies that they were going to be found out, the cops were nearby. Touya's death forgotten as a girl chased after her in response. Vie, Sion's girlfriend chased her down.

Tears slipped from her closed eyes. All this time she'd been followed by White Fang and she never knew. Eyes closed, she waited for the pain of the bullet that Sion promised. A bullet she knew would be her end. She accepted fate now. Her nine lives were up because of this one bullet. Her body relaxed in wait. A click came but no blast. Confused, she opened her eyes to see the same confusion written on Sion's face. It didn't go off. Relief rocked through her body and she leaned back against the tree. Tears slipped down her cold face and she awkwardly wiped them away, looking at Milay. The girl was staring at the two with the gun. Looking back she saw Sion take apart his weapon, first bullet case, then the latch.

Water poured out from the now opened gun, dropping on the sand. Sakura stared wide eyed as the boys suddenly began air drying the gun. She couldn't believe it. Here she was sitting on the cold sand, awaiting her death and they had to dry the only thing they had on them. Movement caught her attention and she turned to see Milay slowly doing the same to her small forgotten pistol. An idea formed when she looked away, giving her the privacy and secrecy she needed. Quickly she snatched up the closest hard object in the sand, covering it with her stiff fingers. Using the tree as leverage, she got back to her feet slowly. Pausing only a few times to make sure they weren't paying attention. A couple times she thought Lefty had spotted her but he made no notion that it was true. Finally, standing in a position where it looked like she was leaning on the tree, she watched them carefully.

Sion got the gun dry, inside and out with his damp shirt and a few leaves they picked up from the ground. He was over confident in his capture of Touya's sister, she saw that. For four years he thought she was dead, only to return to his surprise. Sakura knew he was over confident and put to much trust into his own ability to take her out. Licking her lips, she tasted the sea. Milay gingerly touched her exposed leg; a signal to go. If her memory served her right, then Lefty had helped her escape his brother's wrath those years ago. With every ounce of strength she possessed she attacked the older brother, arms raised high as she brought down a hand sized rock. Taken off guard, he moved back making her hit his arm at the last minute. Weapon put back together, he shoved her away with a kick and aimed.

Two blasts echoed into the air just as the sun began to rise over the ocean. The orange glow illuminating shocked pair of eyes from three of the four bodies. Sakura rolled over in the sand, staring at the bullet hole inches from her head. She couldn't believe it, his gun missed her. She got to her feet, wobbling at the shock and fear cascading through her stiff body. Her green eyes took in first Milay's fast breathing form resting against the tree, gun resting on her propped up leg then to the two brothers. Lefty stepped back, licking his lips as he let his brother collapse to the sand. A bullet resting between the eyes. Seeing the blood cascade down his shocked blue eyes, she chocked before rushing behind a tree and retching. Salty ocean water and bile leaving her body racking in compulsion.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you too." Milay's whispery voice rasped. Sakura gave one last retch that hurt her lungs before wiping her mouth. Spitting out the nasty taste, she straightened up and looked at the two at a stand still. Lefty held up his hands in defense, a look of mock reasoning written across his tired face.

"Only one reason, I have a few." He looked over at Sakura as she approached slowly. Blue eyes took in her wet form with care. "That's twice I saved you, I'd say you pay me back by letting me go."

"You're White Fang." Sakura winced as she knelt next to Milay, helping her to her feet. Between to the two, they both were trying hard not to rest their weight on both legs. Milay kept her gun still, eyeing Lefty with caution.

"And you're a Wolf." He regarded her with a soft smile. "My brother is…was an idiot. He let revenge cloud his vision." His blue eyes took on a lighter shade as he looked Sakura squarely. "I helped you twice Kinomoto. Three times, if you count hiding you to my best interest in China. I never counted on Li finding you, though." He shrugged then, hands still poised up in defense.

"What do you mean, you hid me? I thought Rika helped me get away." Sakura felt her leg begin to shake as the pain of balancing on her good leg wavered.

"She did," he shook his head when she raised a confused brow. "It's not hard to figure things out. Vie followed you to the airport and told me you hopped on a plane to Shenzhen. She detests blood shed as much as I do so we called in her brother to watch you when you landed. Apparently Tskuino had relatives, as you well know." He flickered his gaze to the woods behind them.

"Vie is Sion's girlfriend." Sakura whispered more to herself then to them. She glanced briefly at the dead body laying in front of them before looking at Lefty. "Can you tell me why? Why did you tell me to run, four years ago?" he looked back at her with a grin.

"So you DO remember?" at a shake of her head, he frowned eyes going back to the woods. "We broke up Kinomoto, but I still had feelings. When my brother used Lucas and October as pawns I was furious. They were _our_ best friends remember? I paid later that night for helping you escape. He never fully forgave me for that." He shrugged again. Catching his constant eye flicker to the woods behind them, Milay turned her head to peer out herself.

"They found us, I can't believe it." Sakura turned in surprise. Voices came closer, shouting out orders to one another. Flashlights wavered in the distance even though the sun light up more of the forest then it did an hour ago. Sakura turned her head back to Lefty and hide a smile. He was gone. The only thing left that he was even there were foot steps leading to the ocean. Sion's body still lay at their feet, his gun gone with Lefty. "Damn," Milay said when she turned.

"He saved us; we don't need to look for him." Sakura said just as the voices got even closer. Milay nodded her agreement, hopping to change positions. The two girls began moving forward in weak hops and limps, shouting out to the group that they were there. Seeing Lane and Syaoran, tears welled up in her eyes. They really found them.

**Two days later**

She woke up in a hospital bed a few days later. The new scenery took her by surprise, making her heart race in her chest. Her mind didn't register why she was there but little by little as she blinked back sleep she remembered the recent events. The moment she was in Syaoran's arms she had collapsed. Exhaustion and relief had over ridden her mentality. There was a soft beeping and she turned to the side, seeing a closed curtain separating her from another patient. She wasn't in her own room like she was the last time, which said she wasn't hooked up to needles and tubes. Relief washed through her stiff body and she struggled to a sitting position. Every bone in her body ached, a small pinch in her rib cage told her she had bandages wrapped about her to tight. Her eyes casted across the room, taking in everything.

The room was larger then last time; a counter with a silver sink was against the far corner. Vases of many different flowers scattered across every inch of the counter top. A couch was shoved against the wall by the door, empty but sunken in like someone had recently left. A beige door was at the other end, restroom written across on a blue plague. Her companion she shared the room with was hooked up to a monitor that continued to beep in sync to an even breath of sleep. Curious, Sakura slowly swung her legs over to their obvious protest and stood. Having not used them for a few days, she was stiff. A bandage the size of her palm rested on her left leg and she careful laid a hand on it. How many times was it going to be wrapped up before it finished healing? She wondered absently.

Slowly but surely she stepped around the curtain, wanting to see who she roomed with. Reaching the opening, she saw a bandaged leg elevated upwards. The other foot covered by the hospitals white sheet. Stepping fully onto the other side she sighed in relief when she recognized Milay's sleeping form. Tubes hooked her up to a monitor, another tube hooked to a vein in her arm that led to a bag of white liquid. Water, she was guessing except there was a pitcher of water at her bedside table. The girl was worse for wear, boring more cuts and bruises then one would imagine. A large gash was stitched up and healing on the side of her forehead, purple in color. Tiny cuts glittered her cheeks and her exposed neck before it turned to bruises. Between the two of them, Milay looked like she had been thrown around the tumbling car far more then she had.

The sight of her friend brought up the memory of the car and she shuddered. They fell from a cliff at least 100 feet from the ocean and survived. Sakura slowly made her way to the bathroom then, wanting to see what her own body looked like. Her feet shuffled uncharacteristically, a dull pain racing through her body. The moment she turned the light on and shut the door, her body was exhausted. Using the cold sink as leverage, she pulled forward until she was facing her reflection. Sure enough, she looked like Milay did. Bruised, torn, and a swirl of colors. She wasn't sure which cut on her body belonged to which accident. She had at least four stitches in total to every gash on her face and she had at least five gashes.

Emerald green eyes stared at her dully, the exhaustion apparent on her beat up face. She was used to seeing herself like this, but it was the first time she was shocked and relieved. Relieved that she survived such an experience and shocked that she only came out with minor cuts and bruises. A bruise the width of a cars steering wheel was at an angle above her right eyebrow, the color turning yellow as it healed. Blinking back tears she sucked in a quick breath, excepting everything. A door clicked open from inside the room and she jumped. An outburst of surprise was male and she hurriedly opened the bathroom door to reveal herself. Syaoran stood in the middle of the hospital room, wearing black dickies and a white collared shirt opened to reveal a black tank top. He held a small vase of roses and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the purple pedals.

"You're here," he replied lamely. She nodded, green eyes teary.

"Where else would I be?"

"I thought…" he paused looking at the empty bed. "You left last time." The statement hurt and she looked at him solemnly. She understood why he had the look he had on his face. Something in her heart twisted and she shuffled forward slowly. Seeing her move, he placed the roses down on a nearby table and ran to her, helping her to the bed.

"Thank you," she whispered, not wanting to meet his hard stare. The moment was suddenly awkward for the two. She looked at him briefly, seeing his brows knitted together in concentration. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't know how. The expression made her giggle, the sound forced before she truly began to laugh outright. "I'm sorry," she breathed seeing his confused look. "I couldn't help but think of the irony of this." She waved a hand around the room then at him.

"You find this funny." He stated flatly, standing up straight as he looked down at her. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Green eyes danced as she stared up at him, a smile spreading over her scarred face. Silence enveloped them shortly, neither awkward nor amusing. Exhaustion crept up on her and she felt her eyelids droop. Forcing herself to stay awake, she wiggled in the bed. "I'm glad you're okay." He finally said and she nodded finding a position that didn't bother her stiff body.

"Me too," her words were forced, fatigue fighting her now. He leaned forward kissing the top of her head before straightening up. Something was different between them and she knew it. Looking at her hand, the green plastic ring snug on her finger, she couldn't help but feel a small bit of sorrow. She almost died, losing him forever. Bringing her gaze back up she saw his retreating back. His sentiments were short living and she knew he wasn't used to things like hospitals. "Syaoran," she whispered before he exited the room. He turned, brown eyes lighting up as he stared at her in question. "Stay with me for a little."

He nodded, returning. She scooted over so he could lie next to her on the hospital bed. She was like a child to him and he let slip a small smile as he wrapped an arm delicately around her shoulders. She rested her head on him, eyes already half closed in sleep. Slowly he caressed her knotted hair, lulling her to fall into slumber. "I love you, Sakura." he whispered into the silent room when he thought she was fast asleep.

"To the end." was her sleepy whisper.

**.End.**

****_An epilogue will be uploaded asap. an end to an end with nothing but smiles and kisses.  
_

_Chapter 24 : Jar of Hearts  
_


	24. Epilogue: Jar of Hearts

_Chapter Twenty Four_ :: Jar of Hearts

**6 months later. Shenzhen, China**

**September 2025**

**4:06 p.m.**

The heat from the vents was on full blast, warming her bare toes as she wiggled them to the beat of Breaking Benjamin's "Lights Out". They had just rented a car from the airport to Syaoran's discomfort. They arrived back in China two hours ago, spent an hour of that arguing about Sakura not wanting to call in a car from his family's fortunes and announcing to the world that they were rich. She already knew that it would be a limo that would have picked them up and she wasn't in the mood for the attention. Absently she rested her head against the window, letting the passing buildings absorb her vision. Through the side mirror she could see Sera dozing off in the back seat, her hair a rainbow of blues. Sakura had argued half an hour about wanting her hair a rainbow of pink only to be scolded and lectured about meeting Yelan Li, formally.

_Yelan Li,_ Sakura shuddered not realizing that it appeared in reality. Syaoran gave her a look but said nothing when she made a face at him. Looking back out at the passing buildings yet again, she remained still. She was back in China after ten months. She didn't think she would ever come back to this country. Ever. Retired fighter jets flew over head in formation that made her envious that she couldn't fly or walk like that. She wasn't graceful in the least. Watching them till they disappeared behind her view, she trained her sight on the upcoming bridge. It was the same bridge she first officially met her fiancé. A smile crept on her face when she remembered the near death experience. As if sensing the memory, Syaoran grabbed her hand briefly and squeezed it before returning back to the stick shift, changing gears for the upcoming traffic.

Finally having enough of the heat, she switched it off and rolled the window down. Behind her Koji made a snort before turning over and continuing his deep slumber. She glanced at him briefly seeing if he was awake but to her amusement he was sleeping against Sera's shoulder now. A grin crept up on her face and she twisted around in her seat so the seat belt was pushed to its limit against her back. Digging through Syaoran's pocket at an evil glare from him, she pulled out his cell phone and angled it. Briefly the flash went off and the shutter snapped as she took a photo of the two sleeping in the back seat. Flipping back to sit normal in her seat she forwarded the picture message to almost everyone in the group.

"That's cruel," Syaoran said with his own smile. She shrugged her shoulders, placing his phone on her lap screen down.

"I think they're cute together like that." He shook his head, hiding his amusement with a small smile. She laughed outright, kissing his cheek loudly before settling back against her window. Pushing her sunglasses down on her nose she stared out the window towards the setting sun.

Six months ago they all found out Koji's fiancée, Aiko had something to do with half of the drama that went down. For three years she was spying on the gang and relaying messages secretly to Sion. They all later found out that even in China she had contact with him, through a man named Marcus. The worse part of it all was that Aiko was a long time family friend of the Li's. Koji was furious when he found out and broke off their engagement a week later when Milay returned from the hospital. Months after that, Sera and Koji had started hitting it off under everyone's amused watch. Sakura stared out at the sun, taking in the blinding orange color as it hit the ocean outstretched miles away from the bridge.

Syaoran pulled off the ramp and entered the tall buildings radiating crowds of tourists and businessman. Sakura never understood why so many people came to this part of the city, human mind was so fickled. They drove a few miles amongst the crowded streets, weaving in and out of traffic till they came upon a nitch that lead straight for miles on end. Sakura remembered the road only slightly, having been forced to walk it in the rain with Syaoran almost a year ago. The highway brought them upon mansions too large for its properties, all spaced out evenly with gates and bushes to hide their privacies. By time they came to a turn in the road that lead up a hill that was the Li Residence, the sun was finally down.

Syaoran's phone began to vibrate on her lap and she stared down at it. Lifting the thin black device she stared at the bright screen as 'Haku' ran across the screen in bold letters. "Hello?" she said gingerly, sticking her tongue out at Li when he offered his hand for it.

"Saku why are you answering Li's phone?" was the gruff response. "No matter, I was just relaying a message that we got confirmation on a race. I'll send the details via text and if you guys are in Shenzhen then you should be able to make it." She could hear music on the other end, making his voice lower then it should be.

"Uh, no thank you." Sakura shook her head, bringing the phone away from her ear as Haku began babbling loudly about money and responsibility. Bringing it back to her ear she cut him off. "Look, I'm here for two reasons and none of those have racing involved."

"He found the race?" Koji asked sleepily and she groaned. Now she'd done it. Knowing the two males in the car they were going to want it. "Gimme the phone Sakura." his hand came outstretched and she shifted away shaking her head in refusal.

"No, we're not going to a race!" to quickly did she regret those words when Syaoran gave her a sidelong glance. She knew as well as everyone the importance of racing, especially if it was against a rivaling gang that needed to be put in their place. His brown gaze stared her down and she huffed, handing the phone over heedlessly. Koji only smirked, taking the outstretched cell.

"Whose the competition?" he asked and she could hear Haku's voice change from disapproval to eccentric in a heart beat as he listed off a few names they would know. Koji grinned wider, hand absently going to Sera's leg as she spoke. "Perfect, thanks man, send the txt to my phone too." He clicked it off and handed the phone back to its owner to Sakura's dismay. "We're going." He opted, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

A large mansion covered in vines that reached the fourth story, came into view then and Syaoran easily parked the rental off to the side of the large oval shaped driveway. A man came out then, gray hair slicked back professionally. His dark suit did nothing in contrast to his alabaster skin and Sakura stared at him for a brief moment before recognizing him as one of the butlers that took care of the house. Quickly turning away, she gaze Syaoran a pleading gaze as she prompted the topic at hand. He gave her a look that said don't start and shook his head. Brown bangs hung loosely in his eyes and she itched to move them aside.

"I'll check out the details on it but Sakura you know we'll probably end up going." He pointed out, opening the cars door. Stubbornly she remained in her seat, bare feet propped up on the dashboard. Syaoran sighed, opening the trunk so the butler could get their luggage. Koji stepped out, shaking his head as he headed for the mansion. "Come on Sakura, get out of the car." He said through the window. She shook her head, eyes closed.

"Why don't you want to race?" Sera asked, blinking back sleep as she leaned against the chairs back. Sakura glanced at her briefly, almost forgetting the older girl was still in the car with her. Syaoran remained on the other side of the car, waiting patiently for her to get out. Sighing she flipped down the visor mirror, fixing her hair.

"Because that means I have to see people. I only wanted to come here to make nice to his mom and announce our engagement, get Kero and Suppi, then leave. Racing means we'll probably stay longer then expected." She confided, licking her fingers and smoothing out stray strands of her brown hair. Sera couldn't help but laugh, her voice cracking from the nap she took. "It's not funny Sera."

"Sure it is." With a grin, she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "A race to them means power, you know that. You don't have to go, hell, I'm sure it would be okay with Li if us girls dipped out and went to do something instead." She studied her through the mirror. "I know you all to well; you'd want to be there for Li if he chooses to take part." That last comment got Sakura to lean back in her chair, giving her fiancé a sidelong look as he stood stoic still outside. Her friend was right and she hated that bit about her.

"Fine," Sera laughed as the two of them got out of the car together. Syaoran gave a silent thanks to the rainbow haired girl before holding out his arms to Sakura. Sera laughed once again, walking up the brick walkway into the mansion. "I hate you all, I hope you know that." She calmly said, walking into his strong arms.

"Yes," he kissed the top of her head, his arm dropping down so it rested against the small of her back. Leading her into the lit up foyer, he couldn't help but wonder if it was a mistake for bringing her back to the place she fled from. They had spent days arguing over returning to China. Hours arguing over how fast Hiroshi was going to figure out she was back and wouldn't hesitate on an attempt on her life. They even spent some of those hours arguing about announcing their engagement to friends and family, but in the end she knew it had to happen. She needed her pets before they forgot about her and he needed to finish paperwork regarding taking inheritance of his late fathers company.

When a date was set for their return, they told no one of their departure except the group. They held only a party at Rika's beach home for farewell to Sera, since the girl had to return to her café and make back what she spent on the trip. Syaoran and Eriol agreed upon letting Yelan know of his arrival and made her promise to keep it silent until he called to set up a reunion of hellos. To her obvious displeasure, his mother had agreed to the secret but made Syaoran promise to come to the office and propose his inheritance finally and to stop all the reckless racing with his fathers' cars. Knowing that Sakura would be hungry after the long drive from the airport, Syaoran led her towards the kitchen. Koji and Sera were already planted on stools by the bar counter. The main chef of the house gave out a sudden whoop of joy as he came around to envelop Sakura in a small hug and a nod of welcome to his young master.

Sakura was taken by surprise as the middle aged chef hugged her. Her green eyes going large as she laughed in astonishment, hugging him back briefly. Sera and Koji both stared in amazement, having merely gotten a happy hello from the man. When he stepped back in arms length from the couple, she realized that he was the Frenchman that tried teaching her French one night last year. His tanned face holding no wrinkles except for crows feet around his eyes and slight wrinkles around his ever smiling mouth. He wore a large white hat that reached for the ceiling like any other chef and a green apron glittered with designs of Egyptian decent.

"It is good to see your smiling face, mademoiselle Sakura." he winked at her, turning to Syaoran. "Young master, I assume the two of you are ravenous as well?" to his nod the man kissed his fingers and went back around the counter to his stoves. The kitchen had three in total all of them large and white that fit in with the granite counters. "Marvelous, lets see, I can swiftly whisk up what ever it is you would desire." The twinkle in his dark eyes made Sakura smile. He was such a happy man.

"Pancakes!" Sera and Sakura said together making the chef's smile even larger.

"Merveilleux!" he began getting the ingredients as Syaoran and Sakura sat down next to the others. Sakura watched in fascination as the man began to whistling a tune, doing everything without so much as a disaster. She envied him and remembered briefly the last time she was in this kitchen he tried teaching her to cook and she made the worse mess by simply opening the bag of flour. "Laisse voir, la farine et les oeufs et bien sûr je dois huiler pour la casserole." He began to mumble in French. Kissing his fingers he saluted to the two girls.

They all watched him silently as he whistled and poured in pancake mix to a hot pan. A few times he would say something in his language before continuing on cooking. Sakura wondered if he did it on purpose, speaking differently so no one knew what he said. She knew Syaoran spoke French, however, so maybe the man did it out of habit. As Jean-Paul flipped pancakes, Syaoran's phone vibrated loudly. Sakura eyed it as he brought it out checking the ID. With a groan, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before excusing himself outside. The back door clicked shut silently and she itched to follow. The ID was his mother, more then likely they were about to have another interesting conversation about his respect and responsibility. Seeing her gaze towards the door, Jean-Paul went swiftly to a cupboard bringing out a white bag.

"Cookies?" he asked in his accent and she blushed. Pancakes and cookies were what she had wanted that one night when she woke up from a nightmare. She also had confided to the chef about her peculiar feelings for his young master. The three took one in delight when he back to the finishing their pancakes. With another kiss of salute, he began washing and chopping fruit for them as well.

When Syaoran hadn't returned moments later when their amazing plate of food was set before them, Sakura excused herself in a whisper and went out. Gingerly she plucked a strawberry off her plate in passing and thanked Jean-Paul. Outside the night air bit into her bones, reminding her of the night she crashed only temporarily. Hugging herself, she searched the large porch for a body. Syaoran was pacing at the other end of the porch, his voice cutting in clip short tones she knew all to well. He was angry about whatever conversation he was having currently. Biting her lower lip against the cold night, she walked over to him. He hadn't seen her at all and she wondered if it was a good idea to even come close.

A moment later as her flip flops hit the wood, he looked up at her with a weak smile. Stopping his pacing, he opened one arm and she walked into it. Easily she slipped her arm up into the back of his shirt, wanting to be warm. The September chill was a difference to the warmer air they had last month and she hadn't gotten used to it. Feeling her shiver, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as tightly as he could while still speaking into the phone. His voice took on a new hint of annoyance but lowered considerably in her presence. Leaning them against the railing, he listened, teeth grinding in agitation. Compared to Syaoran's six foot length, Sakura only reached his chest. Resting her head against it, she heard his shallow breathing and the deep rumble of his voice as he answered a question.

"Assuming," he growled before sighing in defeat, hand absently playing with Sakura's tangled locks. "Listen Mister Song, I have business to attend to. Tell my mother I will meet her nine o'clock tomorrow." No farewell, a mere click of the end button and the conversation was ended. Sakura looked up at him, trying to read his dark expression.

"What happened?" she asked softly. He shook his head, phone conversation forgotten as he wrapped his other arm around her. Her skin was cold and it took him by surprise before he began rubbing them up and down, using friction to warm them up. "Syaoran you can tell me." She insisted.

"It's nothing love, my mother's personal assistant likes to bump heads with me whenever he can." He answered, kissing the top of her head. She frowned but took the answer without complaint. They stood embraced for another long moment before she stood on tip toes, kissing his chin and down his neck. Syaoran smiled, leaning as he cupped her cheeks. "You're amazing," he kissed her fully on the lips deepening it as both of her arms snaked up his undershirt, resting sensually on his bare stomach.

Their kiss deepened even more, bringing a moan from her throat. With perfect ease, he lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around him in support, locking them tight as he kissed along her jaw line. Walking them to the long table in the middle of the porch, his lips met with the base of her throat. She moaned against, her body fitting against his sexually. With a push of the awkward vase set in the middle of the table, he laid her down. The cold fabric brought a small whimper from her before she ignored it, feeling the heat rise from her groin. With quick fingers, he began unbuttoning her plaid yellow shirt kissing the exposed flesh after each button. Fingers knotted in his hair as he did so, arching her back from the cold cloth as he met with her hip bone. Shivers of delight racing through her body. There was a sudden gurgle of a growl from her stomach, making him pause in his decent to unbutton her jean skirt.

Embarrassed she looked at him as he smiled into her gaze. "Sorry, I'm hungry." He laughed, helping her into a sitting position.

"We shouldn't do this outside anyway." He pointed out. She blushed a deep crimson, nodded her head as she hastily buttoned her shirt back up. "Come on," he lifted her off the table, holding her in the air in another intimate kiss before letting her go. "Let's eat before Jean-Paul has a cow about cold pancakes." And they walked, crimson faced back into the kitchen.

**Eastern Sea Port**

**11:03 p.m.**

To the displeasure of Sakura, the four of them went to the race. Sera already knew the younger girl was going to cave in and had knocked on the bedroom door bearing clothes on Tomoyo's demanded text. After a heated argument with Syaoran she caved in, dragging him to the bathroom for a quick shower. Two hours later they drove up the sea port to where orange cones and yellow police tape blocked off areas. Cars ranging from sports to convertibles parked along the bridge. The area was completely empty except for the vehicles. A set of stairs had been built against the bridge, leading down. A road angled in a half moon circle as access to where everyone seemed to be. It was a off the charts Atlantic Coast Highway that had been abandoned for traffic use due to the high tides coming in more and more during the full moon. Racers took advantage of the opportunity and put up cones and tape to ward off curious drivers so they could have a drag.

Two motorcycles rode down the half moon road, slowing down at the crowd of people. Slowly they drifted through, getting looks of approval from passersby. Sakura tightened her hold on Syaoran's muscled stomach, hugging him like he would suddenly disappear on her. He itched to touch her hand but didn't, driving them through the crowd of amusers to a spot near the ocean. Sand littered the asphalt; a tall phone pole separated parking spots. It was littered with signs and announcements too old for people to care about. Koji and Sera parked next to them, maneuvering the bike so it was angled. The girls slipped off first, taking helmets off to the stares of everyone. Sakura waited patiently as Syaoran set the motorcycle on its stand, cautiously backing away as he slipped out of his own helmet.

A Katy Perry / Nicki Minaj remix blared through the night. Girls wearing near to nothing danced with glow sticks, some hanging on over enthusiastic men as they chatted about cars and who won what months ago. Sakura blinked as she scanned the crowd, hoping she wasn't going to recognize anyone. They never found out what happened to Hiroshi after the night the twins attacked. It was like he vanished in thin air. Now that she was in China, she had a small gut feeling he would pop up out of nowhere. Sensing her distress, Syaoran put a strong arm over her shoulders and waited as Koji set his bike up. The dark haired biker wanted to race, to Sera's hidden displeasure. His motorcycle was a new ninja that he supped up just for this event.

"No shit!" someone yelled over the noise. The four turned heads, taking in a girl no taller then four foot. She wore black skinny jeans held up by spike and hooped belts and a "shit bang" loose shirt with rips and ties along the sides. "You guys are back. How was Tokyo?" she brushed back a braid from her shoulder, smiling. Her lips were shiny with gloss and she absently licked at it before turning. A guy a few heads taller than her approached, hearing her outburst.

"Rin you knew they were coming a long time ago." He said gruffly. He trained his good eye on Sakura and Syaoran before briefly nodding his head in welcome. His other eye was glossed over, a scar that ran from his cheek bone up to his hair line, crossing it. Sakura remembered this pair, an interesting two that had got her racing last time she saw them.

"You guys knew we were here?" Sera was the one that asked, a bit confused. Her long rainbow colored hair was in waves over her shoulder.

"Unfortunately," Syaoran said, his gaze never leaving the couple. "Meilin called I'm assuming, Manji?" That got the other man to laugh, the sound cheerful that went to great contrast to his scarred body.

"Actually it was Haku. Surprised the shit out of me when he called. I haven't heard from that wimp in ages. So the coward got married, huh?" Manji stated, his eye never leaving Syaoran. Sera scoffed, taking a step forward. Sakura came up to her before she did anything and linked arms with a bright smile. Rin gave her a sweet smile as she took a stance next to her companion, her own arm linking with his loosely.

"Haku decided to get tied down a few years ago. Rika is a sweet enough girl to keep him in check." Syaoran explained, looking over at Koji for a moment. They were sure this was the right conversation to have. His black haired friend wasn't paying attention, his gaze on the race a couple yards away. "Are you two racing?" he asked, changing the subject away from marriage.

Manji had a weird grin on his face while Rin studied Koji. "Not," he said, arm going up and resting on the shorter girls head. "This one crashed the Acura few weeks back running from cops. I'm knee deep in debt trying to repair it." He cupped her head, fingers playing with her bangs to her displeasure.

"I told you I'm helping you pay for that." She said with a whine, pulling his hand off her head.

"Right because you have a job. Come on Rin we both know you can't pay for anything other then your love for _pretty things_." That got her to step back, smacking his arm in agitation. Manji laughed, bringing her back with his long arm and holding her still in an intimate embrace. Sakura's smile grew, seeing the happy couple. They bickered like she and Syaoran did. "You guys racing?" Manji asked his good eye training on the silent Koji now.

"I am," Koji finally spoke, his voice hollow in thought. Without so much as another word he walked off, headed for a tall guy wielding the bet money and a large bullhorn. Moments later he was pointing at his bike and the man was writing something down in a small notebook with a large grin.

"Let us do this!" he called on the bullhorn. Sera gave Sakura a look before dragging her towards an area of bystanders. "We have Koji An'otsu awaiting a victim in tonight's 800 meter race!" he continued. "Any takers!? Motorcyclists preferred." Koji came over to the girls, separating them easily with a tatted arm snaking up Sera's arm. A female, no taller then Sakura came up. She held a pink helmet beneath her arm, a large grin on her face as she took the spot to race against Koji. "And we have Kara Rose!"

"Alright," the girl Kara gave Koji a glance, winking as she placed her helmet over her long blond hair. Her lithe frame stalked over to a group of girls, all of them wearing black and pink gear, all of them standing next to ninja motorcycles. Koji watched with amusement, a twitch to his smile bringing him back to earth. "Wish me luck, love." He kissed Sera soundly, ignoring the oooh's and ahh's Sakura gave them before getting his own Motorcycle ready to the starting line.

It seemed like forever before the two bikers were set. Both bent down on the handles as they awaited the go. A crowd gathered, cheering them on before they even started. Kara's group of friends yelling out courage in a language Sakura guessed was Greek. Syaoran gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, pointing to a spot where they could stand and watch. Nodding, she followed Rin and Sera as they headed over to a wooden fence leading up a hill. Cars lined against it on the opposite side, parked and out of the way of racers. A gun blast sounded and the crowd cheered as the two motorcyclists went off in a squeal of tire. Sakura walked backwards, watching with interest as the two were a blur of colors.

Manji whispered something to Rin before bouncing off to a group for bets. She watched him briefly before turning to the race at hand. Koji had the lead by centimeters. "I heard Aiko and Koji broke things off." Rin then said surprising Sakura, eyes not leaving the race. Sakura glanced at her before looking over at Sera. Her best friend was staring at the race, a weird look on her face.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, her voice hitting a clipped tone. "You heard how. Koji is doing a lot better without her." She stated, getting Rin to finally take her eyes off the race.

"He is, isn't he? I've known them for years. Never really liked Aiko but she had her moments. They did make a cute couple, though. Too bad she turned out to be a bitch." A smile that didn't reach her eyes appeared before he winked and walked off, heading over to Manji and a group of females that were flirting with him.

Sakura sighed, leaning back against the light post. She studied Sera quietly, wondering what was going through her mind. When Rin mentioned Aiko she saw the older girl tense up and knew she was feeling guilty now. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sakura gripped it tight in a reassuring gesture. "There's no shame in going out with Koji. His relationship with Aiko ended like months ago." Sakura tilted her head, trying to look the older girl in the eye. "I'm pretty sure he likes you nonetheless and who said you needed to rush love. Take it slow and enjoy the moments. That's my only advice since he's about to win this race." Sera looked up at that, seeing Koji's bike take the lead and pass the end line by inches ahead.

The crowd cheered, gathering around the two motorcycles as they slowed to a stop. Sakura nudged the girl into a walk and smiled as Sera first began walking then running to Koji as he parked and got off his bike. Syaoran came up behind Sakura, wrapping his arms over her shoulders so his head rested against her. She looked up at him before turning back to witness the most amazing scene so far that night. Sera leaped in joy at Koji's race, enveloping the tall man with her arms and legs and kissing him. The crowd seemed to cheer going around them. Guys gave him high fives; girls tried their aim at awkward hugs when the two broke apart from their kiss.

"Do you think we rushed our love?" Syaoran asked softly, his breath tickling her ear. Gawkily turning to look at him, she arched a brow.

"The day I realize I rushed love with your sorry ass is the day I witness monkeys flying and committing sinister acts." He laughed at that getting cut off as she turned in his arms, kissing him soundly. Pushing at him, she backed him up against the closest object that would support them, deepening her kiss. He smiled taking her tongue captive as his hands found a way through her buttoned up dress from her stomach.

"You sure our love isn't sexually based, Kinomoto?" he found himself asking, feeling her kiss travel down his throat. Moaning he tried keeping his composure as she shook her head, nose rubbing against the ball of his Adams apple.

"Do you want our love sexually based or do you want our love to be genuinely old?" she countered to his amusement. Easily she pressed her body closer to him, breasts resting against his chest as she slid her hand down his extensive abs, down his groin and under his pants. He bit back a moan, head going backwards as a rush of excitement over took his thinking. She smirked, kissing the skin of his arm. A vibration ran against her knuckles, freezing them both. She stared at his crotch in speculation before laughing, pulling her hand out and getting his phone. "Always interrupted at the best moments. Oh look its Eriol."

"Answer it while I breathe," he growled, positioning her so she was hiding his hard pants. She laughed, wiggling herself perfectly against him to his obvious pleasure. A moan escaped his throat when she wiggled again, answering the phone on cue.

"Li's phone, how may I be of service?" she kissed Syaoran's neck getting another moan out of him as her body found a new position. His moan escaped and she grinned.

"_Sakura…oh god, are you two having sex!?"_ Eriol asked disgusted. She laughed shaking her head only to realize he couldn't see the action.

"No, but he's a bit…out of order to speak. What's up?"

"_I see,"_ a pause before he remembered why he called. "_Chiharu and Meilin are both in labor. Chiharu is…well…she's about to go in for the ready and Meilin's walking the hospital halls like a mad woman. Tomoyo said I should call you and relay the news_."

"What!?" Sakura pressed the speaker button, holding it out between them.

"_Rika and Tomoyo are in with Chiharu, taping the whole thing so you can see it."_ Eriol continued like Sakura didn't have an outburst. "_I've spoken to a doctor since Takashi fainted in the waiting room. Word is the baby will come any minute now." _The noise in the background was loud making his voice echo oddly.

"Li we have to go back." Sakura begged, getting a laugh from Eriol and a scowl from Syaoran. "Meilin hasn't had hers yet, if we leave now we'll see the baby!" she whined.

"_I'm afraid you won't make it, Kinomoto."_ Eriol said to Syaoran rescue. "_Kyle came running in, Meilin's finally having contractions closer together. She'll have hers soon enough."_ Sakura whined some more. "_Oh dear, I have to go. We'll send pictures and Tomoyo wants to have a video chat with you soon as the baby is cleaned up and ready to be held."_ Eriol clicked off before Sakura could remark. She heard Naoko's yell to hurry up in the background before hand and sighed. She wanted to be there with them. Syaoran saw her sorrow and pulled her so she rested her head on him.

"We'll return as soon as our meeting is over. Tomorrow night is the soonest I can promise love." She nodded her head, eyes closing as she listened to his voice echo and heart beat pound in his chest. Babies were coming, she was engaged to one of the richest and youngest businessman in history, and she was finally living a life she dreamed of. All of it was happening and she couldn't help but smile, opening her eyes to see the happy couple still making out by the finish line.

**Next Day, Li Residence **

**10:29 a.m.**

There was a bark, not loud enough to raise anyone but there was a bark nonetheless. It was instantly silent after a minute. The silence sent a weird chill through his mind, like someone was watching him. Opening his eyes he was met with a bright morning and quickly groaned, turning over. The body next to him was warm, her small frame easily scooting closer to him as he cuddled sleepily. The silence continued on as he tried regaining sleep. The feeling of being watched came again and he snapped his eyes open. A shadow loomed over Sakura's sleeping form making him tense. Lifting up so he didn't wake her, he blinked back sleep and narrowed his eyes at the intruder. Standing above them, arms crossed over a delicate white dress suit, was one of the most beautiful women known to man. His mother. Groaning, he laid his head back down.

"When you have wakened and dressed, I will be in my study to speak with you Xiao Lang." her voice was soft, having some consideration to the sleeping girl. He however heard the sharpness to it and knew she was furious. When his mother exited, the click of the door closing, he sat up again. Sakura groaned, turning her body so she could wrap thin arms around him.

A weak smile spread across his lips. Gently he bent down, kissing the top of her messy head. "Sleep, I'll be right back." He whispered, peeling her arms off his body. She groaned again, letting him replace his warmth with the pillow he'd been sleeping on. She cuddled it close to her, wrapping arms and legs. Soon enough she was breathing deep, sleeping quickly. Quickly and carefully, he got off the bed without disturbing her. A quick look at the clock told him they slept through the meeting he was supposed to have with his mother. Picking up discarded boxers he slipped into them and headed for the adjourned bathroom.

The light hummed to life as he entered, shutting the door to a soft click. With practiced quickness he was stripped down again and in the shower. The water hit him full force, cold and biting. Forcing his tolerance to endure it, he splashed it on his face as it got warmer by the second. Blinking back drops, he turned and began a quick scrub down before turning it off and stepping out soaking wet. As much as he wanted to have his mother wait, he knew she would simply walk back in here and scold him about manners. Butt naked and dried, he walked back into the room and quickly dressed in a loose black shirt and jeans. His mother was just going to have to make due with casual clothing. Glancing at Sakura, he walked out. Kero lay at the door, nose down as he stared at it.

"Don't wake her up." he ordered the chow with a soft hush. Kero looked up at him, head tilting to the side before he was up on his feet and dashing into the room. Syaoran sighed, watching the small dog leap onto the bed and make himself comfy beside Sakura. Closing the door, he walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs to his awaiting mother.

Her study was a large room of oak. Oak desk, oak chairs, oak bookshelves, even oak frames of elder Li's in the family. Syaoran was let in by Wei, the oldest butler in the mansion. He bowed to his young master before quickly shutting the large double door. It too was oak. Syaoran stared at the closed door before turning to his mother, bowing at the waist in hello. Yelan stared at him, dark eyes twitching slightly at the sight of her son in casual clothes. With a slender hand she waved to the chairs before her. Syaoran sat, staring at the tea separating them. She poured the green substance into the white china, gently pushing it forward for him to take. It wasn't a question, more of a demand as she poured herself on and sat erect with her own tea in hand. Not saying a word, he took it, sitting in the same manner.

They sat in silence for a long while. He studied his mother as she gingerly sipped her tea. Her gaze was out the large Dutch window, watching as a hummingbird zipped this way and that before disappearing out of view. Black hair glistened against the sun as she turned her attention away from it, to him. Syaoran felt his defenses rise as he gave him a cold dark stare. Her anger was held in but he could feel it as she bore into his amber eyes. "You didn't show today." She said calmly, sipping her tea.

"I-"

"I spoke with Wei this morning." She said, cutting him off. "It's understandable that you have only arrived fifteen hours ago." Her gaze was steady as she laid her china down on the small table. "It is, however, not comprehensible that you can manage to show up at one of your _races _and not to seeing your own mother."

"I apologize mother." He said finally, bowing his head before looking at her directly.

"Apology accepted. Now, it's come to my attention the young girl in your bed is Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran stiffened. Yelan only smiled. "If this meeting has something to do with that girl, then please enlighten me Xiao Lang." the lack of expression on her face told him nothing but the way she phrased it told him everything. Syaoran all but glared at his mother.

"You already know." He accused to her sudden amusement. She was silent, taking up her tea once again. Eyes closing to the bliss of the taste, she smiled against the lip of her cup. "Meilin told you." He accused again when she didn't speak after a moment.

"No," she said, eyes once again settling on him. "The ring the young girl wears is quite clear to me, especially when that is the only thing she wears at the moment." Syaoran flushed, mentally hitting himself. He forgot about the plastic ring he placed on her finger. "Plastic, my son?" he flushed again to her amusement. "I thought a Li had more sense in real jewelry. Ones love should not be toyed with so carelessly."

"Sakura refused to put a real one on." He said feeling embarrassed. His mind replayed the argument they had months ago with her making it very loud and clear that money was not something she cared about. The audience she attracted had cheered her on in the middle of Tokyo Square. Yelan watched her son, his face contorting in different emotions as he thought.

"Miss Kinomoto is someone you wish to be with then." She said, cutting him off from all his thoughts. Syaoran snapped to attention, looking at his mother. She smiled gently at her only son, tea placed on the table as she reached for his hand. "Your sisters rushed into marriage as you well know. Already divorce has taken our family to great lengths with two of your older siblings. As the youngest and the direct line to the Li heritance, I hold my blessing, so long as you do know what you are doing." She took him by surprise.

"I love her, mother." He said without twitching, blushing, or giving away any other feeling besides the truth.

"Good," standing up, she placed a hand on his wet hair. "Mr. Song will arrive with the documents for your fathers many companies. I wish you to have the future Mrs. Li to come have tea this afternoon before your plane arrives. I hear your cousin Meilin and your friend Chiharu are boisterous with the new arrivals." Unexpectedly she kissed the top of his head. "Love is a great thing, cherish this girl."

"I will cherish her always."

**End to an End. **


End file.
